Conexiones
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Tori y Trina tienen un secreto el cual quizás muy pronto podría se descubierto por Jade y Cat. Que harán la gótica y la pelirroja al saber que es lo que esconden las hermanas Vega. Las aceptaran o las rechazaran. Guerra, amor, angustia y drama. Jori y Catrina. Múltiples Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Inicio

Era el primer día de clases para Tori en Hollywood Arts, gracias a que en la gran presentación de dicha escuela suplanto a su hermana, así se dio a conocer su nuevo talento como cantante. Era extraño que un estudiante entrará a mitad del segundo semestre pero como era Hollywood Arts nadie le prestó atención. La morena estaba nerviosa era su primer día en una escuela donde todo era diferente a simple vista. Pero eso no la preocupaba mucho ella ya era rara de naturaleza.

 **-Calma Tori-** dijo Trina buscando la manera calmar los nervios de su hermana

 **-Es normal soy nueva-** dijo Tori

 **-Lo sé pero hasta yo puedo sentir tus nervios-** dijo la morena mayor

Tori se disculpó con su hermana sabía que a pesar de todo Trina sabía cómo se sentía. Lentamente entró en la nueva escuela de artes escénicas, pasó a su casillero depósito algunas cosas y luego se dirigió a buscar su salón de clases. En el transcurso de su búsqueda se había encontrado con un ventrílocuo el cual era golpeado por su títere y una pelirroja risueña, los dos eran amigables por lo menos había empezado bien su primer día o eso pensaba. Al entrar en el salón debido a sus nervios chocó contra un chico lindo derramando un poco de café sobre él, ella trató de disculparse pero solo lo estaba empeorando.

 **-Aléjate de MI novio-** le gritó una pelinegra que estaba entrando al salón, Tori se asustó ante el grito, sus oídos eran muy sensibles pero olvido eso al sentir el aroma de café con frutas del bosque que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica gótica

 **-Lo siento, fue un accidente-** se disculpó la morena avergonzada, la pelinegra la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y eso no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto.

Entre peleas el maestro loco amante de los cocos llegó al salón poniendo por un poquito de orden. Comenzó con la clase diciendo algunas cosas sobre actuación improvisada pero la morena no se podía concentrar el aroma de la pelinegra llegaba a sus fosas nasales aturdiendo su mente. Salió de su trance cuando escucho que la pelinegra decía su apellido y esperar más subió al escenario para hacer lo que fueran hacer no había prestado nada de atención.

Se tensó al sentir como la gótica la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba del salón amablemente para después pedirle que esperara ahí hasta que ella le llamará. Hizo caso a lo que la gótica le había pedido espero y espero hasta que Jade llegó y le dijo que ya podía pasar, se sorprendió cuando la presentó como un perro ante la clase pero lo que la enojó fue cuando la llamo pulgosa y le vació el café encima, la furia en la morena era evidente segundos después, a todos les pareció más raro que Trina llegará un poco agitada.

 **-Tori-** llamo Trina en tono demandante

Trina había sentido los cambios en el humor de su hermana eso era posible sentir algunos cambios por vínculo de sangre, al ser hermanas siempre iban a estar conectadas.

 **-Yo no hice nada-** le respondió Tori rápidamente, Trina noto el olor a café en el cuerpo de su hermana

 **-Sikowitz permite que Tori venga conmigo para que se cambie por favor-** pidió Trina amablemente lo cual descolocó a todos en el salón la morena mayor jamás se portaba tan amable pero quizás se portaba de esa manera por su hermana.

 **-Está bien-** respondió el amante de los cocos con confusión, una Tori empapada de café, una Jade con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y una Trina amable era mucho para el.

Las hermanas Vega salieron del salón.

 **-Que paso-** preguntó Trina con seriedad

 **-Por accidente derrame un poco café sobre un chico al parecer es novio de la chica que se llama Jade, se enojo conmigo, el maestro nos dijo que hiciéramos una actuación ella me presentó como un perro frente a todos, me llamo pulgosa y derramó café sobre mi-** explicó Tori irritada

 **-Mmm no esperaba menos de la Bruja del Oeste-**

 **-Trina-** dijo Tori molesta

 **-Ya no te enojes ella es así, trata de no ponerle importancia a lo que ella te dice así te evitarás enojos innecesarios y a mí salir de clases para evitar que hagas una estupidez-**

Tori asintió pero a veces sus instintos y enojo le ganaban así que le costaba tranquilizarse, después de unos minutos la mitad-latina regresó a la clase, ya con sus ropas cambiadas y como era de esperarse había cierta tensión en el aire debido a lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Las clases fueron pasando tranquilamente mientras la morena se adaptaba a su nueva escuela aunque eso iba a ser difícil todo en ese lugar era muy pero muy diferente a su vieja escuela Sherwood. Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo la mitad-latina se dirigió hacia el Asfalto Café, tomó su almuerzo y empezó a buscar una mesa libre pero escucho que André le llamaba y le invitaba a sentarse con ellos. Ahí estaban Cat, Robbie y André, la morena sin más que decir aceptó la oferta puesto que no conocía a nadie más, pocos minutos más tarde Jade y Beck se sentaron frente a la morena esta parecía un poco inquieta.

 **-Pasa algo Tori-** preguntó André

 **-Mmm no nada porque-**

 **-Pareces bastante inquieta-**

 **-Solo estoy un poco abrumada hay mucho ruido-** se quejó la morena con cara de hastío

 **-Es normal es el almuerzo-** dijo Beck sonriéndole a la morena, está solo asintió ante lo dicho por el chico canadiense

Jade le dio una mirada fulminante a la morena la cual no se inmuto como le había dicho Trina entre menos caso le hiciera más problemas se evitaría y así lo haría. El día se fue rápido cada quien se dirigía hacia su casa.

-0-

Dos meses después del ingreso de Tori el grupo la había aceptado aunque a Jade no le caía nada bien la morena pero por lo menos podían estar sentadas en la misma mesa durante todo el almuerzo.

 **Esa estupida de Vega parece no tener miedo de mi** pensaba Jade recostada en su cama, desde el primer día que había visto a la morena le había llamado la atención, sus ojos café que quizás a la luz del sol o la luna pasarían a ser color miel. Su piel canela, por un momento Jade se reprendió por el simple hecho de estar pensando en la morena pero no lo podía evitar desde el principio no hacia mas que pensar en la mitad-latina y eso la estaba molestando. Había optado por llamar a la mitad-latina por su apellido ya que todo pero todo el mundo le llamaba Tori y ella quería hacer la excepción ante ese simple hecho, quería tener un toque único, ser diferente como siempre lo era. Durante las clases que tenían juntas se había dado cuenta de que la morena la observaba pero no de mala manera, no con miedo ni mucho menos con rencor por lo que le había hecho el primer dia más bien era una mirada curiosa y quizás nerviosa.

Jade se aburrió de estar pensando en la mitad-latina, quería despejar su mente así que sacó su cámara, unos lápices desde el 2H hasta el 6B, unas páginas blancas, metió todo eso en su mochila, bajo las escaleras y como era de esperarse su padre no estaba en casa, no le importó saber donde estaba su progenitor pues a este no le importaba donde estaba ella, salió y sin más se subió a su auto, manejó hasta las afueras del bosque que había cerca del lugar. Sacó su mochila y comenzó a caminar, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la oscuridad del bosque dando el un toque tranquilo, la pelinegra no tenía miedo de estar sola en un lugar tan solitario como ese, al contrario le encantaba le hacía sentir en paz consigo misma, después de pasar todo el dia peleando con personas a su alrededor que la sacaban de sus casillas, en ese lugar se sentia mas libre que nunca, ahi no tenia que fingir que estaba bien, ahi no tenia que fingir que era fuerte, ahi no tenia que mostrar su rostro de odio, ahí solo era ella misma. Nadie sabía de los hobbies de la gótica ni siquiera su novio por el simple hecho de que no quería que nadie invadiera su espacio, que nadie le quitara ese momento donde dejaba de fingir.

Camino tomando foto a ciertos lugares los cuales parecían los más tétricos para su gusto, los cuales harían contraste con las paredes negras de si habitación, caminó hasta que llegar a un río, se sentó en una de las enormes rocas que adornaba el lugar. Saco las hojas en blanco y los lápices, sin más se dispuso a dibujar. La luna se reflejaba en el agua, lugares como ese la inspiraban no sólo a dibujar sino también a escribir alguno que otro de sus guiones de terror o suspenso. Se había centrado tanto en eso ver el reflejo de luna y la página de papel blanco que todo lo que había a su alrededor había dejado de existir.

No se detuvo a ver a su alrededor en ningún momento pero cierto ruido la hizo salir de su trance. Jade miro a todos los lados posibles pero nada suspiro quizás algún animal estaba cerca así que no le puso importancia, siguió con su dibujo hasta que al momento de mirar el reflejo del agua su mirada tomó otro rumbo, se asustó cerca de ella había un oso si hacía algún ruido probablemente la atacaría, así que busco la manera de alejarse un poco pero en eso una rama hizo ruido y el oso se iba acercando hacia ella.

Jade pensó que quizás ese sería su final pero más se sorprendió al ver un enorme pelaje café frente a ella y no era precisamente del oso, más bien parecía un lobo. Se sorprendió al ver a ese animal era poco común verlos salir pero lo que la saco mas de su ensimismamiento fue el gran tamaño del lobo al parecer no era un lobo común **pero a quién le importa el tamaño, estoy a punto de morir. Si lo hubiera sabido me traigo una camara de video** pensó Jade un tanto divertida solo al pensar verse grabada a la hora de su muerte pero sabía que no era hora para pensar en esas cosas tenía que salir del lugar rápido aunque sabía que no tenía muchas esperanzas. Ahora la cosa se había puesto peor según Jade un oso y un lobo fuera lo que fuera sintió que esa noche era su última noche.

Retrocedió un poco pero cayó de espaldas, vio como el lobo le gruñía al oso, posicionándose en forma de ataque entre más y más iba intimidando al oso con gruñidos fuertes, ladridos y señas de que iba a atacar, hasta que el oso se fue del lugar. Jade suspiro no porque estuviera a salvo. El enorme lobo se dio la vuelta mirando a Jade, esta sacó sus tijeras no iba a morir sin dar pelea antes, pero el lobo solo agacho la cabeza, Jade se le quedo viendo sorprendida.

 **-Gracias-** \- dijo la pelinegra no muy segura, el lobo levantó la cabeza mirándola a los ojos- **-supongo que eres de lo buenos-** dijo después para proceder a guardar sus tijeras en su cintura, el lobo al ver eso se fue acercando a la gótica con sumo cuidado.

Ya cerca de Jade, el lobo se sentó a su lado olfateando su mano. La pelinegra se sentía un poco rara bueno mas de lo que ya era, jamás en su vida pensó que un lobo salvaje le salvará de ser comida por un oso. Sin miedo levantó la mano para acariciar a la bestia que tenía cerca de ella, por su parte la enorme mancha café bajó más la cabeza para ser acariciada mejor, Jade sonrió

 **-Al parecer te gusta ser acariciado-** dijo Jade más tranquila, solo recibió un gruñido de parte de su nuevo amigo o amiga. Jade busco la manera de saber el sexo de su peludo amigo pero no pudo eso le pareció raro. Ya con todo lo que había la pelinegra decidió que era momento de regresar pero cuando se puso de pie casi vuelve a dar con el suelo de no por el lobo que la detuvo.

 **-Gracias-** repitió Jade- **\- parecer ser la noche de salva a Jade-** se burló de sí misma, miró a su peludo amigo el cual con señas le indicó que se subiera a su espalda. La gótica lo dudo un poco pero después de saber que no iba a logra salir del bosque sin ayuda subió en la espalda de este - **\- espero no caerme-** comentó solo recibió otro gruñido, al parecer el lobo había entendido porqué iba a un ritmo lento, la pelinegra pensó que quizás resonaba mejor que un humano porque hacía caso a lo que ella le pedía.

Pocos minutos Jade ya estaba fuera del bosque quiso bajar pero el lobo no la dejo, Jade no se quejó pero el punto era cómo iba a llegar a su casa si el animal no sabía nada de ella pero se equivocaba en medio de la noche el lobo la llevó hasta su casa, la pelinegra quedó sorprendida.

 **-Esto es raro-** -comentó Jade mirando a su peludo amigo o amiga- **como sabes donde vivió** \- preguntó después la enorme mancha café solo se recostó sobre el suelo tapándose la cara con las patas, esa acción provocó que Jade riera con sinceridad después de mucho tiempo- **-bien gracias por salvarme y traerme a casa-** se despidió la pelinegra, abrió la puerta de su casa olvidando por completo donde había dejado su auto, se dio la vuelta y vio que el lobo seguía ahí sentado esperando a que ella entrará, sonrío para sus adentros un lobo que apenas conocía hace poco de menos de media hora la cuidaba más que su familia y su novio.

Dentro en la casa se asomó a la ventana viendo como el lobo se alejaba de su casa, la gótica se quedó pensando en qué demonios había sido eso, recapitulo todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche y espero volver a ver a su nuevo amigo, no sabia porque pero sintió que ya conocía al lobo de antes. Subió a su habitación no le importó si su padre estaba ahí pues casi nunca lo hacia asi que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.

-0-

Tori iba llegando a su casa había salido a pasear después de un largo dia de escuela.

 **-Donde andabas-** pregunto Trina desde la cocina

 **-Dando un paseo-**

 **-Mmm-** \- pujo Trina ya que estaba sacando el pan de uno de los gabinetes- **\- quieres algo de comer-** preguntó después

 **-Si-** contestó Tori rápidamente, se fue a la cocina, eran pocas las veces en que Trina le ofrecía algo y cuando lo hacía la morena menor aprovechaba porque en esas ocasiones podían tener conversaciones fuera de que la escuela y esas cosas.

 **-Tori, tu eres amiga de Cat-** pregunto Trina mientras hacía unos emparedados

 **-Si porque-**

 **-Ella es bonita-** comentó la morena mayor, Tori miro a su hermana con curiosidad pero ahí estaba la conversación

 **-Te gusta la Gatito Rojo-** aseguró la morena menor

 **-Me llama la atención-** dejó salir Trina, hacía mucho que la pelirroja había llamado su atención más bien le había llamado la atención desde el primer dia que ingreso a HA pero había preferido ignorarlo pero se dio cuenta de que no podía sacar a esa chica de su cabeza así que había decidido intentar algo y ver qué era lo que pasaba, muchas personas creían que a ella le gustaban los hombres pero no era así. Una porque desde pequeña siempre sintió mas atracción por las mujeres que por los hombres y dos porque tenía el aparato reproductor masculino, al igual que Tori ambas habian nacido con una complicacion genetica.

 **-Quieres hablar con ella-** preguntó Tori

 **-Crees que me haga caso** -

 **-Si porque no-**

 **-Pues no tengo muy buena fama en la escuela ya sabes cuando dicen Trina Vega todos salen corriendo al igual que cuando dicen Jade West-**

 **-Solo deja que ella conozca lo que yo se de ti-** \- comenzó a decir la mitad-latina menor- **\- todos hablan por lo que tu les muestras sólo para que no te hagan daño pero se que Cat no lo hará solo muestrate tal y como eres y veras que ella no te va a ignorar-** Trina sonrió ante lo dicho por su hermana era cierto toda esa fama era para que nadie lograra pasar la capa que ella misma se había creado para no salir lastimada. Anteriormente la Vega mayor había confiado en alguien y esta persona la había lastimado demasiado al punto de que ella ya no confiaba en nadie pero ahora que escuchaba a su hermana decir eso penso que quizas no todas las personas eran iguales y quizás era el momento de darse una nueva oportunidad, darse una oportunidad con Cat si es que la pelirroja le prestaba atención y la aceptaba tal y como era.

 **-Lo intentare-** suspiro Trina

 **-Buena suerte** \- deseo Tori **\- hablar con Cat no es dificil solo tienes que ser buena con ella así como lo eres conmigo pero recuerda la diferencia yo soy tu hermana y ella la chica que te gusta-** agrego después la morena menor

 **-Eso no se me olvida-**

 **-Siempre tenlo en cuenta y por favor no la hagas llorar-**

 **-No lo haré-** dijo Trina sonriendo

 **-Por cierto le gustan los dulces-** dijo la morena subiendo las escaleras, Trina sonrió a pesar de que en la escuela todos pensaban que no se llevaban bien entre ellas las cosas eran muy diferentes cuando estaban en casa.

 **-Tori ten cuidado con Jade, ella no va a ser tu amiga tan fácil muchas personas han jugado con sus sentimientos** \- dejo salir la morena mayor, Tori asintió ante lo dicho por su hermana- **\- y no le digas que eres un lobo** \- agrego Trina, esta había sentido el olor de Jade impregnado en el cuerpo de su hermana sabía que no había pasado nada más allá de un roce o quizás un abrazo aunque duda que la gran Bruja del Oeste hubiera abrazado a su hermana el odio que supuestamente le tenía y el orgullo no le permitían mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos pero en lo que la morena mayor se sentía muy segura era en que su hermana y la gótica habian estado juntas.

 **-No lo hare aun-** dijo Tori antes de seguir su camino hacia su habitación


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Encuentros

Jade despertó al sentir la luz del sol colarse por su ventana, golpeando su pálido y delicado rostro, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, sin poder hacer mas se levanto de la reconfortante y cálida cama, cuando se puso en pie, al hacerlo su pie derecho dolió entonces recordó que se había caído al querer escapar del bosque. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama **Entonces fue verdad, eso sí sucedió** pensó al recordar al lobo que la había salvado. Con mucho más cuidado que antes se dirigió al baño hizo sus necesidades, se vistió pero antes de ponerse los pantalones miro su pie derecho estaba un poco morado e inflamado debido al golpe asi que busco el botiquín que tenía en el tocador, saco una crema desinflamatoria y unas vendas.

Ya se había puesto las vendas, se puso los pantalones, los calcetines y sus botas negras. Tomo su mochila y bajo. No esperaba ver a su padre en casa y era mejor así ya que no tendría que dar explicaciones, se dirigió al bosque a buscar su auto, antes de llegar a HA pasó a comprar su amado y preciado café. Llegó a HA de un muy buen humor no sabia porque, pero, se sentía feliz quizás porque alguien se había preocupado por ella o quizás porque nadie la había cuidado como lo había hecho aquel animal salvaje **Este buen humor nadie me lo puede quitar** pensó la gótica. Jade vio a la mitad-latina en su casillero pero no le puso importancia y se fue al suyo, no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie, mucho menos con la morena y eso que hacer enojar a Tori era uno de sus hobbies favoritos desde que la morena llegó a la escuela.

Minutos después llegó Beck, Andre, Robbie junto Rex y Cat, todos parecían contentos pero se sorprendieron ver a Jade de lo más tranquila, era más normal verla gritándole a todo mundo por el simple hecho de tener que levantarse temprano, incluso se sorprendieron al no escuchar ni un solo insulto dirigido a la mitad-latina cuando ésta se acercó al grupo. Jade se les acercó cojeando un poco y eso no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

 **-Que te paso-** pregunto Beck preocupado, dándole un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre

 **-Me cai-** respondió la gótica sin dar tantas explicaciones con o sin buen humor ella seguía siendo Jade West.

 **-Pero estas bien Jadey** \- dijo Cat

 **-Si Kitty Cat, solo resbale y me lastime un poco el pie-** Jade no sabia pero con Cat no podía ser fría para ella esa Rojita era como su hermana

Tori se mantenía callada al escuchar las excusas de la pelinegra, pero si ella no decía nada era porque no quería preocupar a nadie así que dejo de ponerle importancia ella sabía que la pelinegra estaba bien y eso era lo único que le importaba. La campana sonó dando al inicio de las clases, sin más se dirigieron a la clase de Sikowitz el maestro estaba realmente loco pero a Tori le caí bien y amaba su clase. La morena vio a Jade tomar asiento detrás de ella pero al parecer aun le dolía la pierna.

 **-Pon el pie aqui para que no te duela-** comentó la morena sorprendiendo a todos en la clase, desde el primer dia ambas chicas empezaron mal y jamás de jamases pensaron que después de todos los insultos que Jade le decía a la morena esta tuviera algún tipo de amabilidad. Jade giró el rostro para otro lado- **\- no seas terca solo pon el pie aquí, de esta manera lo lastimaras menos y así sanara mas rapido-**

Jade le dio una mirada escrutadora a la morena buscando algún tipo de burla de parte de esta pero no la encontró o algo que le dijera que era un especie de trampa pero tampoco, sin más y con un poco de lentitud puso el pie en la silla tal y como la mitad-latina se lo había pedido anteriormente y en efecto su pie dolía menos. Sikowitz solo observo a las chicas, sonrió para sus adentros al ver que a pesar de sus diferencias se cuidan la una a la otra aunque Jade no lo quisiera admitir. Sin más la clase prosiguió

El almuerzo llegó todos estaban felices de poder tomar un descanso

 **-Mmm Trina te pasa algo-** preguntó André preocupado al ver a la mayor de los Vega sentada en la misma mesa que ellos, André había pensado que el dia habia empezado raro al ver a Jade tranquila y que no insultara a su mejor amiga pero ahora sabía que estaba más raro al ver a la mayor de los Vega en la mesa junto a la banda, pensó que mejor en que ya no se molestara en pensar porque tal vez se podría poner peor.

 **-Nada porque-** respondió Trina sin mucho interés

 **-Nunca te sientas con nosotros-** dijo Robbie

 **-Bueno quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermana y bueno conocer a sus amigos hay algo de malo en eso-** dijo la morena mayor con seriedad, en cierto aspecto la morena mayor les causó un poco de miedo porque nunca la habían visto sería pero era verdad ella si quería conocer a los amigos de su hermana pero lo hacia mas por estar cerca de cierta pelirroja

 **-Supongo que no-** dijo Beck, Trina se le quedo viendo a Beck y sin que él se diera cuenta hizo una mueca de disgusto pero para Tori eso no pasó desapercibido porque ella también había hecho la misma mueca cuando el chico se le había acercado en la mañana.

No era que Beck oliera mal solo que tenía impregnado el olor a sexo, las hermanas Vega sabían que no había estado con Jade porque esta había estado la noche anterior en el bosque y además de que la morena menor conocía el aroma de Jade a la perfección y este no estaba en el cuerpo del chico canadiense. Se decepcionaron al saber que el chico estaba traicionando a la gótica de esa manera tan baja.

 **-Holiss, holiss chicos-** saludo Cat alegremente como siempre, miro detenidamente la mesa y vio a la mayor de las Vega- **\- nueva compañera de mesa yeihhh-** dijo después de ver a Trina, la pelirroja tenía las ganas de poder entablar una conversación con la Vega mayor pero nunca se había animado a hablarle pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Tori rio ante eso contagiando a su hermana, la morena mayor miró a su hermana y esta le dio una mirada de "te lo dije" para después seguir riendo. Todos empezaron a platicar y se dieron cuenta que Trina no era lo que todos decían en los pasillos, no era lo que la chica mayor aparentaba, todo era completamente diferente.

 **-Vaya si que nos has sorprendido, muñeca-** dijo Rex

 **-Porque-** dijo la morena mayor dejando su soda en la mesa e ignorando la última palabra del títere

 **-Todos dicen que eres una histérica, loca que nadie aguanta-** dijo André encogiéndose de hombros además de que ya había tratado a Trina en la semana que le ayudó a prepararse para la gran presentación y era claro que no había dejado buena impresión.

 **-Y es mejor que sigan pensando eso-** respondió Trina sin ponerle importancia

 **-Porque-** pregunto Cat curiosa, ella quería saber más acerca de Trina

 **-No me gusta que la gente se acerque mucho a mi ni a mi familia-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Jade observó a la Vega mayor nunca la había tratado, con los rumores y con lo poco que había visto menos ganas le dieron pero ahora veía que la morena mayor y ella tenían algo en común no les gustaba que las personas se acercaran mucho a ellas pero la pregunta de Jade era ¿Porque?. Jade sabía que Tori era igual que su hermana con la diferencia de que Tori podía hablar con todos pero nadie cruzaba aquella línea entre amigo y conocido a menos que la morena supiera de que esa persona era de fiar.

 **-Y eso a que se debe, claro, si se puede saber-** preguntó Beck, este había notado que las hermanas Vega eran muy reservadas en cuanto a su vida personal, aún cuando iban a la casa de Tori está hablaba poco de sus cosas, las conversaciones siempre eran de música, actuación, arte entre otras cosas que tuvieran que ver con artes escénicas, por ese simple hecho buscaba la manera de respetar su privacidad aunque sin querer había notado las caras de las morenas cuando él se les había acercado y eso le llamo más la curiosidad. Trina no miro a Beck a la cara después de sentir el olor que éste emanaba del cuerpo y de ver como le decía cosas a Jade entonces no le cayó nada bien para ella era una persona que no se merecía su respeto al jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona.

 **-Hay muchas personas que son hipócritas, cuando les das la espalda te dan la puñalada y traicionan-** dijo sin más la morena

 **-Vega tu hermana me cae bien-** comentó Jade por primera vez, todos levantaron una ceja viendo a la gótica con curiosidad y sorpresa- **-Que! ella tiene razón en lo que dice muchas personas son doble cara-** dijo sin más sacando sus tijeras

 **-Tori tu amiga me agrada-**

 **-No somos amigas-** dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, causando una risa en Cat y Trina. Aunque Tori si quería ser amiga de la pelinegra pero esta no se la estaba dejando fácil

 **-Si, si, claro como digan-** dijo Trina sin importancia, todos rieron ante eso pero después siguieron con las pláticas tanto Trina y Tori no querian cruzar palabra con Beck, el chico lo noto pero no sabia si habia hecho algo que les disgustara a las hermanas.

Luego del almuerzo volvieron a las clases ya que solo les quedaban tres horas mas y serian libres por el resto de la tarde. Las tres horas pasaron volando cada quien se dirigía a su casa para al fin descansar de un dia de escuela.

 **-Qué te pareció el grupo-** preguntó Tori acostándose en uno de los sofá de la sala

 **-Es interesante, nunca había hablado con West ya sabes un año de diferencia y los rumores pero me cayó bien aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Beck-** comentó Trina

 **-Lo sentiste verdad-**

 **-Si lo sentí, para los humanos es imposible pero para nosotros eso se siente a metros de distancias-**

 **-No pensé que el fuera de esas personas-** comentó Tori en un suspiro

 **-Yo menos pero que vas a hacer se lo vas a decir a Jade-** pregunto Trina buscando algo para cocinar, ya que sus padres estaban de viaje ella se hacía cargo de la alimentación de ambas.

 **-Y que se supone que le diga "Ohh Jade sabes Beck te puso el cuerno lo se porque su cuerpo desprendía el olor a sexo y el aroma de otra chica" por su puesto que no me va a creer-** suspiro la morena

 **-Dejarás que la siga engañando-**

 **-No se que hacer dime que harias tu en mi lugar, si le digo eso necesito pruebas las cuales no tengo, y decirle que fue por su olor no cuenta para eso necesito decirle que soy un lobo y no creo que sea el momento-** preguntó Tori

 **-Bueno no se pero estas en lo cierto no le puedes decir nada sin pruebas-**

Poco después de cenar las hermanas Vega habian decidido ir al bosque a despejarse, hacía mucho que no salía juntas, todo por el miedo de Trina al sentirse atraída por Cat y no poder controlar sus instintos. Comenzaron a correr y correr por todo el lugar jugando como pequeños cachorros, habían extrañado pasar juntas de esa manera, ambas chicas podían tener sus diferencias pero eso era normal entre hermanas pero siempre sabían cómo solucionar sus problemas, siguieron jugando pero se detuvieron al sentir dos aromas, uno era muy conocido por Tori y el otro por Trina. Sin más se fueron acercando al lugar de donde provienen los aromas, se escondieron entre la oscuridad y los árboles a observar a dos chicas cerca del río.

 **-Porque estamos aquí Jadey-** preguntó Cat

 **-Tu me seguiste Cat, yo no te invite, pero bueno ya que estás aquí disfruta de la buena vista, quizás más tarde tengamos más compañía, otra cosa tienes completamente prohibido decirle a alguien que venimos al bosque no quiero que nadie irrumpa en mi lugar favorito a parte de ti-** dijo la gótica sacando la cámara para dársela a su amiga pelirroja- **\- toma muchas fotos de lo que más te guste pero también toma de las cosas que ten miedo así yo me quedo con las feas y tu con las otras-**

 **-Bien no, le diré a nadie-** \- respondió Cat, la pelirroja no tenía pensado decirle a nadie del lugar porque sabía que si la gótica estaba ahí era por algún motivo en especial y ella no sería quien para arruinar ese algo que le traía tranquilidad a su mejor amiga- **\- y quien mas va a venir-** \- preguntó un poco distraída estaba tomando fotos de todo el lugar, Cat se quedó quieta un momento al ver una de las fotos - **\- Jadey mira esto-** dijo pasándole la cámara a la gótica, esta al ver la foto sonrió. Era el lobo que le había salvado la noche anterior pero al parecer no estaba solo.

 **-Ellos son los demás-** dijo Jade

 **-A qué te refieres-** preguntó Cat un poco asustada

 **-Ayer en la noche viene aquí para despejarme-** \- comenzó a decir Jade- **\- estaba dibujando pero de la nada apareció un oso pensé que me iba a matar y luego apareció este lobo-** \- dijo señalando a una de las lobos en la foto- **\- me salvó no se porque pero me dio la impresión de que me conoce de algun otro lado, quizás esté loca pero después de eso me llevo a mi casa sin necesidad de que le dijera por dónde ir-**

 **-Jadey esos son lobos salvajes como es posible que uno te haya salvo-** preguntó Cat con curiosidad e incredulidad

 **-No lo se esa es la misma pregunta que yo me hice ayer y de la cual no tengo la respuesta-**

El lobo promedio era pequeño pero Cat se dio cuenta al instante de que no lo eran por eso pensó que eran salvajes o quizás estaban mezclados con algotro animal para poder obtener ese enorme tamaño. Mientras tanto Trina y Tori decidieron salir de su escondite ya se habían dado cuenta de que las chicas las habian descubierto, se acercaron a las ellas despacio para que no se asustarán. Jade pudo diferenciar a las lobas ya que Tori era un poco más alta que Trina y tenía los ojos color miel mientras que Trina los tenía café oscuro.

 **-Jadey segura que no nos harán nada** \- preguntó Cat con un poquito de miedo, Trina y Tori sintieron el miedo de Cat y se detuvieron al instante, ambas chicas notaron como las lobas habian dejado de moverse

 **-Tranquila Cat al parecer sienten que tienes miedo y no se van acercar, son inofensivos O eso quiero creer-** pensó Jade al último un poco divertida

Jade y Cat se levantaron y poco a poco se fueron acercando a las dos enormes manchas café que tenían enfrente, Tori y Trina bajaron las cabezas para darles más confianza a las chicas.

Jade se acercó a Tori y le acarició la cabeza a lo cual está reaccionó empujando un poquito a Jade dándole a entender que siguiera. Cat miro como Jade tocaba al lobo y este se dejaba hacer pero había una diferencia ese lobo le había salvado la vida a la gótica. La pelirroja suspiro un poco agarrando más confianza y se acercó a Trina cuando la toco, Trina movió la cola y levantó un poquito la cabeza.

 **-Parece que le agradas-** dijo Jade, Cat sonrió pero después ambas chicas se asustaron cuando Trina y Tori saltaron lejos de ellas, Cat y Jade se miraron entre ellas con curiosidad y sorpresa pero después vieron como las lobos jugaban entre ellas para después mirarlas a ellas como queriendo invitarlas a jugar.

-0-

Noche tras noche Jade y Cat iban al bosque se encontraban con las lobas, jugaban con ellas o solo se hacían compañía mutuamente. Durante el dia Jade y Cat no le comentaban nada a nadie, no querian que alguien les hiciera daño solo por dinero. Pero las dos chicas se había dado cuenta al recordar el color de los ojos de sus peludos amigos y ver el color de los ojos de las hermanas Vega se dieron cuenta de que eran idénticos. Cuando Tori estaba a la luz del sol sus ojos eran color miel, los de Trina se mantenía en ese café oscuro propio de ella. Cuando se dieron cuenta de sus conclusiones se rieron pensando que era una locura así que descartaron inmediatamente la idea. Aunque no les molesta comparar las lobas con las hermanas, eran similares les gustaba jugar entre ellas, al igual que las las lobas las hermanas Vega respetaban el espacio de las chicas.

Todos estaban en el almuerzo disfrutando de las charlas menos Jade y Beck habian peleado, Jade sospechaba de que Beck la engañaba pero no estaba segura.

 **-Hey Jade, Cat que han hecho últimamente-** preguntó Robbie

 **-Que te importa-** soltó Jade un poco irritada cortando unas servilletas con sus tijeras

 **-Solo queria saber, casi no las vemos en estos días al igual que a Tori y Trina-** dijo Robbie

 **-Hemos estado ocupadas-** respondió Tori

 **-Nosotras hemos pasado tiempo juntas hace mucho que no lo hacíamos-** dijo Cat refiriéndose a Jade y a ella

 **-Hey chicos no han escuchado las noticias-** interrumpió André tomando asiento ya que había ido por un jugo

 **-Que noticias-** preguntó Beck

 **-Al parecer hay unos lobos enormes en el bosque-** Cat y Jade se miraron entre si, Trina y Tori también lo hicieron, todas las chicas se pusieron tensas en el momento

 **-Y qué más dicen-** pregunto Jade sorprendiendo a todos al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo e irritación con el nuevo tema de conversación

 **-Bueno muchos dicen que son dos lobas de color café pero por el tamaño dicen que pueden ser salvajes-** Trina y Tori se pusieron nerviosas un poco aunque cuando estaban en su forma animal no se podría definir qué sexo eran pero el pelaje del macho era diferente al de la hembra así que esa era una buena opción

 **-Y como saben que son hembras-** preguntó Cat

 **-Por el pelaje o algo así-** \- dijo André **\- muchos quieren ir de cacería ya saben un lobo grande buen pelaje y mucho dinero-**

 **-Y la policía lo va a permitir-** pregunto Jade preocupada

 **-No, al parecer llamaron al papa de aquí nuestras queridas amigas-** dijo refiriéndose a las hermanas Vega las cuales se tensaron más al escuchar eso, sabían que estaban en problemas, sus padres no estaban en la ciudad porque les habían mandado a Miami a resolver un caso y ahora que venían solo porque alguien las vio en el bosque, sabían que no tenían escapatoria **\- para que evite que las maten-** Jade y Cat se relajaron un poco

Después del almuerzo ni Tori ni Trina entraron a clases, en lugar de eso se fueron al armario del conserje

 **-Papá nos va a matar-** dijo Trina nerviosa

 **-Lo dudo Tri, solo tenemos que dejar de ir al bosque así todos pensarán que "las lobas" ya se fueron y bueno tener más cuidado para la próxima-** dijo Tori un poco más calmada pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa sabía que ese tema era muy delicado para su padre

 **-Pero yo no quiero dejar de ver a Cat-** se quejó la mayor haciendo pucheros

 **-Alguien se enamoró de la Gatito-** -dijo Tori jugando pero al ver el sonrojo de su hermana se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo- **en serio te enamoraste de ella-** preguntó después, Trina asintió mirando al suelo **\- ohh Tri porque no se lo dices-**

 **-Porque Cat está interesada en el lobo no en mi-** dijo Trina con fastidio

 **-Pero ese lobo eres tu Tri, no importa en qué forma estés ella te quiere por lo que hay dentro-**

 **-Crees que resulte si le digo toda la verdad, no solo que me guste si no que también soy el lobo que ha estado viendo todas estas noches y que ademas soy intersexual-**

 **-No tengas miedo Trina sabes que Cat es diferente, creo que seria bueno que le dijeras toda la verdad y fueras feliz por una vez, te lo mereces-** Trina miró a su hermana

 **-Y tu se lo dirás a Jade-**

 **-Es más complicado ella esta con Beck-**

 **-Pero Beck la engaña, no puedes permitir que eso siga pasando-**

Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el primer capitulo. Me alegra saber que les a gustado la historia y espero que les siga gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La Playa

Tori y Trina se fueron a casa, cuando entraron se encontraron a sus padres esperandolas en el Living.

 **-No tienen algo que decirnos** \- dijo David serio

 **-Mmm no hicimos nada malo-** dijo Tori rápidamente, la verdad no sabía qué decirle a su padre, ella y Trina sabían cuán delicado era ese tema para sus padres por eso trataban de ser lo más cuidadosamente posible

 **-Y porque me mandaron a llamar-** respondió él, cuando le llamaron ya había terminado de resolver el caso en Miami, pero lo que más le preocupó fue saber que lo necesitaban de vuelta por unos lobos en el bosque, el inmediatamente supo que eran sus hijas así que viajó con su esposa lo más rápido que pudo.

 **-En serio papá no hicimos nada-** \- intervino Trina- **\- solo jugamos un poco en el bosque-** David les dio una mirada a sus hijas buscando un ápice de mentira

 **-Y qué fue lo que hicieron, esta noticia solo la saben los miembros de la policía y algunas personas de afuera-**

 **-Solo fuimos a correr y jugar un poco-** \- dijo Tori - **\- sabes que lo tenemos que hacer-**

 **-Niñas saben que es peligroso si alguien las llega a ver verdad-** dijo Holly pero cuando las hermanas intercambiaron miradas sus padres suspiraron- **\- quien las vio-**

 **-Cat y Jade pero no saben que somos nosotras-** dijo Trina

 **-Y cómo se enteraron-** preguntó su padre preocupado, Trina miro a Tori

- **Bueno hace casi un meses salí a correr al bosque** \- comenzó a relatar la menor de los Vega- **\- pensé que estaba sola en el bosque pero al pasar por el río vi a Jade iba a ser atacada por un oso y la salve-**

 **-Estas en problemas señorita y tú también-** dijo David mirando a Trina

 **-Pero papá solo la salve, bueno quizás juegue con ella un poco pero no hice ningún desastre-** replicó Tori

Holly vio las caras de sus hijas, Tori no solo había salvado a la chica porque la conocía sino porque sus instintos le pidieron que la salvaran, entendió su hija y la chica a la que salvo tenían una _conexión_ que no se iba a ir. Miró a su hija mayor y suspiro sus hijas estaban enamoradas de las chicas con las que habian estado jugando en las noches. David les dijos a las chicas que se fueran a sus habitaciones pero

 **-Trina, Tori vengan un momento-** les llamó su madre, ambas chicas se vieron entre ellas y se sentaron en el sofa

 **-Dinos mama-** dijo Trina

 **-Haber ustedes dos están en problemas no por ir al bosque, si no, por no tener cuidado de lo que hacen-**

 **-Pero no hicimos nada malo, siempre cuidamos que nadie más nos viera, no sabemos cómo se enteraron-**

 **-Pero no saben si esas chicas no hablaron con alguien acerca de ustedes-**

 **-No lo hicieron-** contestó Trina con seguridad

 **-Cómo lo sabes-** preguntó Holly quería salir de dudas

 **-Siempre estamos con ellas en la escuela pero desde hace un tiempo Tori y yo sentimos algo cuando estamos con ellas eso nos da la seguridad de que no fueran ellas las que dijeron algo-** dijo Trina y he ahí la respuesta que Holly estaba esperando

 **-David tienes que hacer algo-** dijo Holly

 **-Yo no puedo, eso es algo que ya no se puede cambiar-** Trina y Tori se miraron entre si confundidas

 **-Pasa algo-** preguntó Tori

 **-Cuando un lobo se enamora eso es para siempre chicas-** dijo David

 **-Pero eso ya me había pasado a mi-** dijo Trina

 **-No fue así hija, en ese momento solo era tu forma humana era la que se sentía enamorada pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, tanto tu como tu hermana se enamoraron de esas chicas en sus dos formas-** \- explicó Holly- **\- es difícil que eso suceda-**

 **-Porque-** pregunto Tori

 **-Cuando Trina dijo que se había enamorado de aquella chica solo la había visto en su forma humana jamás la vio convertida en lobo pero si eso hubiera pasado no se hubiera enamorado porque antes de eso se crea una conexión que hace que cuando eres un lobo busques el aroma de la persona que ama tu forma humana y tengas deseos de cuidarla-** Trina y Tori se detuvieron a pensar en las cosas dichas por sus padres, desde que Trina vio a Cat se sintió atraída por ella y su aroma pero había ignorado ese sentimiento durante un año pensando que solo era un juego de su mente pero aun cuando se transformaba en lobo tenía el impulso de buscar a la pelirroja por eso trataba de mantenerse en su forma humana. Así razonaba más ya que el lobo siempre seguía su instinto.

Tori desde que vio a Jade y sintió su aroma no había podido sacarla de su mente, siempre la observaba, siempre la buscaba, cuando la salvó fue más instintivo que cualquier otra cosa. Quería estar con ella a toda hora, quería protegerla de todo, a veces cuando había estado con ella jugando en el río, quería estar junto a ella y no dejarla ir pero la morena había ignorado eso pensaba que era porque la pelinegra la trataba bien pero ahora sabía que las cosas eran diferentes.

 **-Se que esto es nuevo para las dos pero por favor tenga mucho cuidado, saben que ahora razonan más, ya no son una niñas, pero su lobo solo busca proteger lo que ama y si de proteger se trata se puede convertir en una fiera** \- comentó David

 **-Y que tenemos que hacer-** dijo Trina asustada no quería perder el control y lastimar a alguien

 **-Cada quien aprende de manera diferente, yo tuve que dominar a mi lobo para no hacerle daño a nadie, solo quería proteger a su madre-** dijo David

 **-Papa eso nos no ayuda mucho danos un ejemplo-** pidió Tori

 **-Haber la primera vez que vio a Holly fue en la playa, paso algo similar a lo tuyo con Jade-** \- dijo mirando a la morena menor- **\- solo que tu madre fue atacada por un hombre, no sabía quién era ella o quizás en ese momento no lo recordaba pero mi instinto me llevó a protegerla, ella al principio tuvo miedo de mi pero le demostré que no quería hacerle daño y ella lo entendió. Su aroma se quedo grabado en mi mente cuando regrese al trabajo la sentí, la busque, mi lobo está enamorado de ella pero mi lado humano no pero eso cambió con el paso del tiempo-** Trina y Tori escuchaban atentamente a todo lo que su padre decía - **-En las noches ella salía a caminar y yo la seguía a todos lados cuidandola pero en una de esas noches unos tipos quisieron abusar de ella, mi lobo no escucho razón y termine por matar a los hombres-** \- Tori y Trina se asustaron ellas no querian matar a nadie, David noto las muecas de sus hijas- **\- por eso les pido que tengan cuidado a veces podemos perder el control por cosas pequeñas, sus sentidos e instintos están más desarrollados ahora a la mínima sensación de peligro y no estén preparadas pueden perder el control pero un lobo lo único que quiere es proteger lo que ama y lo mismo pasa con el humano** -

 **-Por eso niñas no se dejen llevar por los impulsos y manténganse siempre atentas-** -agrego Holly- **\- ahora vayan al bosque saquen a esas chicas de ahí y hagan les entender de que no puede ir por un tiempo, no hasta que pase todo este alboroto-**

Las dos morenas asintieron David solo las observo, era poco común que tanto el lobo y el humano se enamoraran de la misma persona. Él conocía muchas historia donde el lobo se enamoraba de una persona mientras su lado humano de otra, ese hecho solo trae desgracia porque no podía ser feliz. El por su parte se sintió feliz al saber que sus hijas se enamoraron de la misma persona en sus dos formas pero tenia miedo sabia que al suceder eso la conexión que se formaba era totalmente irrompible. La única manera de que esa conexión llegue a su fin es que una de las dos partes muera pero si había una de esas partes era un humano y no era transformado. Cuando el humano perdiera la vida su pareja quedaría sola porque ya no podría volver a enamorarse

 **-Crees que lleguemos a..-** Tori no termino la frase

 **-Si es para proteger a Cat no se de lo que soy capaz de hacer Tori pero tengo miedo, papá dijo que cuando ambas formas se enamoran eso es para siempre-**

Ninguna dijo nada al respecto pues tenían miedo de no ser correspondidas, antes de entrar al bosque se transformaron, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron querian llegar lo antes posible

 **-Crees que vengan-** preguntó Cat

 **-No lo sé Cat pero de lo que si estoy segura es que hay evitar que vengan por estos lados, hay que hacer que se escondan hasta que todo esto pase-**

 **-Lo se pero sabes hay algo que me inquieta-** dijo la pelirroja

 **-Que cosa-** pregunto Jade mirando para todos lados

 **-No se te hace raro que sepan donde vivimos, que sepan qué cosas nos gustan hacer e incluso saben cuando no estamos de buen humor-**

 **-Esa la misma pregunta que me he hecho yo desde el principio pero como ya te diste cuenta no tengo la respuesta-** suspiro Jade

 **-Me inquieta, quiero saber el porque de todas esas cosas pero ahora no es el momento por ahora solo hay que protegerlas-**

Jade iba a responder pero se quedó callada al ver a las lobos llegar corriendo hacia ellas, sin esperar mucho, estas les hicieron señas para que se subieran a sus espaldas y sacarlas del bosque, cuando iban de camino al bosque su padre les había llamado diciéndoles que habian algunos cazadores cerca de la zona.

Tori y Trina iban bastante rápido solo querian que Jade y Cat estuvieran a salvo, sentían como las chicas se aferraban a ellas jalando un poco el pelaje pero no se detuvieron, de repente se escucharon disparos. Jade y Cat se aferraron más a las lobos buscando esa protección que solo sus peludas amigas les podían brindar, ambas chicas escondieron sus rostros en el pelaje de las lobos. De repente sintieron que estas ya no se movían y levantaron la cabeza estaba en la casa de Jade, no sabia como ni cuando habian entrado a la casa. Jade bajo de la espalda de Tori y Cat de la de Trina.

 **-Gracias-** dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo a lo que se ganaron un gruñido, las lobos ya se iban pero Jade las detuvo

 **-No se vayan todavía seguramente las están buscando por todo el lugar-** pidió la gótica, Trina negó con la cabeza ante el pedido de la gótica

 **-Porque no-** pregunto Cat preocupada, Tori miro para todos lados Jade la observo

 **-Qué buscas-** preguntó la pelinegra, cuando Tori vio la mochila de Jade en el sofá se dirigió hacia ella tratando de no romper nada pero su tamaño no ayudaba mucho, Jade, Cat y Trina la siguieron pero Trina no tuvo tanto éxito porque rompió uno de las retratos que habian una mesa, Jade miro lo que Trina había roto- **\- en serio** \- le dijo, Trina solo agacho la cabeza en son de disculpa- **\- no te preocupes esa foto no importa-** le dijo Jade después un poco divertida.

Después de eso Jade dirigió su vista hacia la otra loba la cual había abierto su mochila y estaba sacando algo- **\- que buscas ahi y quien demonios te enseño a abrir esas cosas** \- preguntó la pelinegra como si le fuera a responder, Tori ignoro a Jade sacó una libreta con su hocico la abrió, tomo una pluma entre sus diente **-no me digas tambien sabes escribir-** dijo Jade incrédula a lo que se ganó otro gruñido más fuerte, la gótica se resignó

Tori solo escribió que dejaran de ir al bosque, que después de que todo pasara ellas las iban a buscar. Trina se tiró sobre Tori quitándole la pluma Cat y Jade veían la escena un poco divertidas dos enormes bolas de pelos jugando a ser cachorritas. Trina escribió que no se podían quedar porque las querian proteger así que era mejor que se fueran. Cuando las chicas leyeron las notas solo vieron a sus amigas y asintieron, se acercaron a Tori y Trina y las abrazaron.

 **-Cuidense-** dijeron las chicas a los que las lobas gruñeron y con cuidado para que nadie las vieran salieron de la casa.

 **-Crees que vayan a estar bien-** preguntó Cat preocupada

 **-No lo se pero ahora lo que quiero saber es cómo demonios un lobo sabe abrir una mochila y escribir, con esto está demostrado que no son para nada salvajes-** comentó la gótica dejándose caer el sillon con miles de preguntas rondando en su cabeza

 **-Buena pregunta y buena deducción, aunque eso de ser salvajes hace mucho demostraron que no lo eran-** se quejo Cat

 **-Cierto-** suspiro la gótica- **Te quedas a dormir-** preguntó después

 **-Si lo que menos quiero es ir a casa-**

Jade y Cat se la pasaron hablando acerca de lo que había pasado esa noche, todo se les hacia raro pero ahora no podían tener respuestas, agradecian que André les hubiera dicho acerca de lo de la cacería así pudieron evitar que sus amigas salieran lastimadas.

-0-

 **-Tri supongo que vas a esperar para decirle a Cat la verdad-** comentó Tori

 **-No me queda de otra Tori, lo importante ahora es que ni ellas ni nosotras vayamos al bosque por un buen rato-** suspiro Trina

 **-Es lo mejor para todas, pero que tal si vamos a la playa ya casi se terminan las clases-** propuso la morena menor

 **-No es mala idea-** \- dijo Trina viendo las posibilidades de estar con Cat- **\- hay que decirle a los demás-**

Llegaron a la escuela Trina y Tori parecían cansadas, Cat y Jade preocupadas, los demás en su mundo por los exámenes finales. Ya solo les quedaba una semana y por fin el verano llegaría. Todos asistieron a sus clases con normalidad pero Tori estaba bastante incómoda no sabia porque motivo toleraba menos a Beck, quizas seria porque el olor a sexo era cada vez más fuerte o porque siempre estaba cerca de Jade no lo sabía. Después de unas largas horas el almuerzo llegó sin problemas

 **-Hey chicos vayamos a la playa-** propuso Trina

 **-Estamos en exámenes-** comentó Robbie

 **-Cuando salgamos de vacaciones-** replicó la mitad-latina mayor

 **-Es una buena idea yo me apunto-** dijo Andre

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a la playa desde que las clases terminaran.

 **-No podemos quedar en la casa de mi padre-** propuso Jade

 **-No habrá problemas** \- preguntó Tori

 **-No hace mucho que nadie la usa asi que no veo el problema además mi padre está en un viaje de negocios-** comentó la gótica sin importancia

Durante los últimos días ninguna de las chicas había ido al bosque, pero ya no se escuchaban noticias acerca de las lobos, Cat y Jade pensaron que quizás las habian matado o que quizás habian escapado. Por fin el año escolar había llegado a su fin dando paso al verano. Las chicas estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa de los Vega, Tori y Trina estaban terminando de preparar sus maletas.

 **-No habían preparado nada-** se quejó Jade irritada de ver a las morenas moverse por toda la casa

 **-Fue culpa de Trina-** dijo Tori metiendo un protector solar en su maleta

 **-A mí no me eches la culpa, tú fuiste la culpable-** se quejó Trina

 **-Yo no rompí el jarrón de mama-** \- le reprocho Tori- **\- y por eso mamá nos castigó a ambas-** las hermanas se habian transformado estando en casa ya que necesitaba gastar energías pero entre sus juegos habian roto algunas cosas en la casa incluyendo el jarrón preferido de su madre

 **-Fue divertido verte en aprietos-** río Trina, Cat y Jade solo reían por las peleas de las hermanas

 **-No es justo Tri-** \- se quejó la menor haciendo pucheros- **\- siempre que rompes algo me castigan a mí también yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan descuidada-**

 **-Ahhh pero ayer no decías eso cuando estábamos jugando-** reclamo Trina

 **-Jugaban dentro de la casa-** dijo Jade con ceja levantada

 **-Un poco quizás-** dijo Tori

 **-En serio-** agregó Cat con curiosidad

 **-Si en serio aunque la aguafiesta de mi hermana me dejó sola al final-** \- dijo Trina cerrando la maleta- **\- bien ya está todo ahora a esperar que los chicos pasen por nosotras-**

Trina y Tori siguieron peleando por las travesuras que habían hecho mientras que las otras dos chicas reían antes las estupideces de sus amigas, no parecían las típicas adolescentes que se preocupaban por su imagen ante sus amigos, no a ellas les daba igual si sus amigos se enteraban de que ellas aún jugaban dentro de la casa rompiendo todo a su paso, entre tanta charla las hermanas Vega se pusieron a pelear en el sillón, tal cosa hizo que a Cat y Jade se les vinieran a la mente sus amigas peludas.

 **-Vega y que pasó con las lobos del bosque-** preguntó Jade

 **-Papá dijo que ya no hay peligro, pero que aún no las han visto en el bosque-** contestó Trina mientras Tori se sentaba en el sofá

 **-Creen que están bien-** inquirió Cat, en eso Holly venía bajando vio a sus hijas con sus amigas prefiero no molestarlas y se fue directo a la cocina. Trina y Tori les dijeron a las chicas lo que su padre les había dicho. Siguieron hablando desde la cocina Holly observaba y escuchaba todo, como sus hijas observaban a las chicas frente a ellas y viceversa. Poco después tocaron a la puerta eran Beck y los demás, estos ayudaron a las chicas a llevar su equipaje al RV.

 **-Tori, Trina-** -llamó Holly- **-nada de transformaciones repentinas y tengan cuidado en pocos días habrá luna llena-** las chicas asintieron lo que menos querían era causar problemas. Jade y Cat se fueron a la casa de los Vega ya que ahí Beck iba a pasar por ellas en su RV.

Todos estaban dentro del RV a excepción de las hermanas Vega.

 **-Apúrense tortugas que me hago vieja esperandolas-** les gritó Jade desde adentro, Tori rio ante eso

 **-Ya vamos-** dijo Tori, entraron al RV y en ese mismo instante quisieron volver a salir, el olor que Beck desprendía estaba impregnado en todo el RV pero ahora estaba revuelto con alcohol, Jade y Cat vieron las reacciones de las morenas y se asustaron.

 **-Pasa algo-** preguntó Cat, Trina miró a su hermana está parecía que iba a vomitar o peor aún que se iba a desmayar. En un punto era bueno tener un buen olfato pero en momentos como esos preferirían no tenerlo.

 **-Si todo está bien-** dijo Trina mintiendo

Cat no le creyó, en la cara se le notaba que tenía ganas de salir afuera. Jade miro a Tori con curiosidad. Trina le pidió a Beck que abriera la pequeña puerta que había en el techo de RV para que entrara aire fresco, mientras que Tori se había ido al baño si se quedaba unos minutos más probablemente vomitaria. Sin más las horas fueron pasando pero viaje había sido muy malo para las hermanas Vega nunca pensaron que su amigo canadiense metiera a sus conquistas en el RV donde Jade y sus amigos lo visitaban pero no podían hacer nada solo aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo.

- **Que les pasa-** preguntó Beck

 **-Nada, ya se nos pasara-** dijo Trina al ver que la más mareada era Tori, era claro que la menor tenía el olfato más sensible que cualquiera de su familia. Al canadiense no le estaba gustando mucho las actitudes de las chicas pero mas la de Tori sentía como si la morena no lo quisiera cerca en ningún instante ni de ella ni de Jade lo cual le molestaba, según el, Tori no tenia porque meterse entre él y Jade ni mucho menos hacerle esas caras, el no le había hecho nada.

 **-Estas segura parece que a Vega le pasó un tren encima, este viaje será divertido-** se burló Jade al ver a la morena en pésimas condiciones

 **-Si ya se le pasará, pero es mejor que nos apuremos-** dijo Trina

Tori seguía mareada con enormes ganas de vomitar por lo menos Trina era más resistente a los malos olores, a veces envidiaba a su hermana pero ya no podía hacer nada. Pocos minutos después llegaron a la playa

 **-Llegamos-** grito Andre ya que él era el chofer

- **Quitense-** grito Trina abriendo la puerta lo más rápido posible todos se asustaron al ver a las dos morenas salir corriendo del RV buscando respirar aire, puro y fresco pero ya no podían con sus estómagos dolían, cerca había unos botes de basura así que sin mas vomitaron todo lo que habian desayunado. Jade y Cat veían la escena con preocupación aunque lo quisieran ocultar no podía evitar preocuparse por las chicas sin saber porque pero se sentía apegadas a las chicas aunque Jade demostrara lo contrario con Tori.

 **-Se encuentran bien** \- preguntó Robbie

 **-Ahora estamos de maravilla-** hablo Tori por primera vez

- **Te creería si no hubieras vomitado tu desayuno-** le dijo Jade con el ceño fruncido

- **Ya estamos bien así que vamos a disfrutar de las vacaciones-** dijo la morena menor, Trina asintió ante lo dicho por su hermana lo que menos quería causar eran problemas.

Todos bajaron sus maletas del RV y las acomodaron en las habitaciones de la casa del padre de Jade. El lugar era lindo, la casa estaba muy lejos de las otras eso daba más privacidad, a pocos pasos había un pequeño bosque. Torio fue la primera en darse cuenta del bosque.

- **Hey que les parece si mañana vamos a ese bosque-** dijo la morena apuntó al lugar

- **Me parece buena idea-** dijo André, los demás asintieron

Salir de la casa directamente al agua, empezaron jugando Volleyball, se broncearon. El día se había pasado rápido entre juegos, charlas y risas esos momentos eran lo que en verdad valían la pena. Ya cada quien se había ido a su habitación menos las hermanas Vega, ellas aún seguían buscando que comer, su apetito no era normal asi que necesitaban más comida para poder satisfacer a sus estómagos.

- **No creo que sea buena idea ir al bosque-** comentó Trina

- **Porque** \- pregunto la menor con curiosidad

- **Sabes que pueden haber más animales peligrosos, si uno intenta atacarnos puede que no sea bueno para nosotras, papá lo dijo a la mínima sensación de peligro-**

- **No te preocupes le pediré a Jade un mapa del lugar, buscare informacion y si es peligroso hare que todos desistan de la idea. Además puede ser una buena oportunidad para decirles a las chicas la verdad-**

- **Crees que sea el momento-** pregunto Trina

- **Supongo que si-** Trina iba a decir algo al respecto pero llegaron Jade y Cat

- **Ustedes aun siguen comiendo-** preguntó Jade incrédula

 **-Mmm si** \- dijo Tori mordiendo una manzana

- **Cómo es que comen mucho y no suben de peso-** preguntó Cat

- **Mucho ejercicio y buen metabolismo** \- respondió Trina buscando más comida, Cat observaba a la morena mayor no sabia porque pero le gustaba ver a la morena comer sin importarle nada. Pocos minutos después Trina y Cat se fueron a su habitación mientras Tori salía fuera de la casa, Jade se quedó curiosa, sin más decidió observar más a la morena menor para saber porque diablos salió afuera cerca de las 12 de la noche.

Observó a Tori mientras estaba observaba el mar y la luna. Sin saber cómo sus pies la llevaron hacia la morena.

- **Pasa algo Jade-** preguntó Tori sin voltear a ver a la pelinegra

- **Como sabes que soy yo** -

- **Intuición y un buen olfato-** pensó la morena al último encogiéndose de hombros

- **Qué haces aquí, está fría la noche-**

- **Solo pienso** \- dijo Tori mirando a Jade por primera vez- **deberías entrar-** agregó después

- **Qué es lo que piensas-** ahora Jade tenía curiosidad

- **Solo que es lo que voy hacer mañana** \- Jade se sentó cerca de la morena y pudo sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de esta

- **Cómo es que puedes estar así de caliente-**

- **No lo sé, nunca en mi vida he sentido frío así que para mí es normal** \- le reveló la morena, Jade la vio con confusión- **dime Jade porque te preocupaban tanto las lobos del bosque-** preguntó la mitad-latina volviendo su mirada al mar

- **No me creerías si te lo digo-** comentó Jade tiritando del frío, Tori lo noto, pasó una por el hombro de la pelinegra sabía que lo que está a haciendo estaba mal, probablemente Jade la alejaría pero el que no arriesga no gana. Jade al sentir la calidez de la morena no se quejó ni la alejo

- **Pruébame** \- reto Tori

- **Bien pero no le puedes decir a nadie Vega y cuando digo a nadie es a nadie-**

- **Lo entiendo Jade te lo prometo no le diré a nadie-**

- **Bueno recuerdas el día que llegue a HA cojeando-** \- Tori asintió todo eso ya lo sabia- **bueno había ido al bosque y bueno un oso me iba a atacar una de esas lobos me salvó, no sé porqué pero lo hizo y pues desde ese día fui al bosque solo para verla-** Jade miro a la morena- **no me crees verdad bueno para lo que me importa-**

- **No es eso Jade tú solo me dijiste lo que la lobo hizo por ti pero no el porque tú te preocupas tanto por ella-**

- **Mmmm eso no se Vega solo sé que me importa lo que le pase** -

- **Como una conexión-** comentó la morena

- **Si algo así-** respondió Jade, ambas chicas se quedaron calladas, era un silencio como poco después decidieron entrar


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Primera confesión

 **-Trina-** llamo Cat, cuando habían subido para ir a sus habitaciones la morena se había desviado y la pelirroja la siguió sintió curiosidad al ver a la mayor ir hacia otro lado

 **-Pasa algo Cat-** preguntó Trina observando el mar y la luna desde la terraza, ya solo faltaba una noche mas para la luna llena

 **-No irás a dormir-**

 **-Aún no-** dijo Trina iba a agregar el "y tú" pero sintió como Cat se ponía a su lado y el aroma de esta golpeó su nariz dejandola absorta

 **-Porque actúas así frente a todos-** preguntó la gatito

 **-Así como-** Trina no entendía

 **-Cuando estás con el grupo siempre estas tranquila, serena pero luego vuelves a ser aquella persona de la que todos hablan en HA, aquella persona que solo se interesa por sí misma. Tú no eres así pero no entiendo porque lo haces-** explicó Cat apoyándose en el barandal buscando de entender el comportamiento de la mayor

 **-Es difícil de explicar Cat-** dijo Trina mirando al cielo

 **-Porque-**

 **-Soy diferente-** dejó salir

 **-Diferente en qué sentido-**

 **-Como dije antes no me gusta que las personas se me acerquen-**

 **-Pero porque dejas que yo lo haga-** Cat la estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared, Trina suspiro cerrando los ojos dudando si decirle o no la verdad a Cat. Quería decirle todo pero tenía miedo al rechazo. Su padre había dicho que cuando un lobo se enamoraba era para siempre, ella se había enamorado de Cat como nunca lo había hecho y no quería sufrir, no quería llorar. Pero despues venian a su mente las palabras de su hermana diciéndole que Cat era diferente, que a la pelirroja lo único que le importa es lo que hay dentro de las personas y eso ella lo había notado desde el principio quizás por eso se había enamorado

 **-Promete que no te asustaras, que no me odiaras o decirle a alguien más-**

 **-No tengo porque odiarte-** dijo Cat, a ella le gustaba la morena mayor quizás por lo misteriosa que a veces era, quizás porque solo algunas personas conocía la verdad sobre ella, quizás porque Trina era diferente, quizás por el color de su piel y ojos, quizás por esa sonrisa que pocas personas tenían la dicha de ver, esa sonrisa sincera, contagiosa, tierna y suave.

 **-Prometelo-**

 **-Esta bien lo prometo-**

 **-Antes de decirte la verdad, porque te importan tanto las lobos del bosque-** preguntó Trina, al parecer las hermanas querian saber lo mismo

 **-Es un poco difícil de explicar, la primera vez que las vi fue cuando seguí a Jadey al bosque, al principio sentí miedo pero despues me senti segura. No lo sé me sentía tranquila-** \- comentó Cat mirando al cielo, Trina sonrió - **\- ahora me dirás el porqué es diferente-**

 **-Bueno...mmm..por donde empiezo-** dijo Trina poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla- **\- recuerdas que cuando subí al RV de Beck-** \- Cat asintió- **\- sé que notaste mi reacción, la verdad es que ese lugar tenía un olor desagradable-**

 **-Porque los demás no sentimos nada-** preguntó Cat

 **-A eso voy, Tori y yo tenemos el olfato más sensible podemos sentir cualquier olor a metros de distancia, cuando entramos al RV este olía a sexo y alcohol lo cual nos dio asco-**

 **-Cómo es eso posible y que quieres decir con sexo y alcohol-**

 **-Lo que quiero decir es que Beck ha estado engañando a Jade** \- Cat miro a Trina con seriedad- **lo lleva haciendo desde el día en que Jade fue al bosque-**

 **-Como sabes que Jade fue al bosque-**

 **-Tori fue quien la salvó-** confesó Trina

 **-Mentiras, Jade me dijo que fue un lobo-** dijo Cat alzando la voz

 **-Por eso te digo que soy diferente, bueno somos, Tori es aquel lobo que salvó a Jade-**

 **-Mentiras** \- dijo Cat

 **-Yo rompi uno de las retratos que habian en la casa de Jade-** dijo Trina preocupada- **\- Cat se que es difícil de creerlo pero es la verdad, aquel lobo que acariciaste aquella noche era yo, a eso y mucho mas me refería cuando dije que era diferente-**

 **-Cómo es posible-** dijo Cat en shock

 **-Mi padre es igual que yo, antes de planear en tener hijos, mi padre convirtió a mi madre en un lobo, era la única manera ya que si mi madre quedaba embarazada siendo humana podría morir al momento del parto, por eso es que nosotras lo somos-** \- Trina miro a Cat a los ojos esta aun no le creía- **te lo voy a demostrar-** dijo la morena quitandose la camisa

 **-Qué haces-** preguntó Cat asustada

 **-No me crees, asi que hare que lo veas con tus propios ojos-**

Trina se quitó la camisa y los pantalones. Segundos después se convirtió en el enorme lobo café que Cat había visto en el bosque. Cat quedó más que sorprendida, no lo podía creer, no podía creer que todo ese tiempo había estado junto a Trina. Trina se acercó a Cat, esta acercó su mano a la cara de Trina y la acarició. Poco después Trina se alejó y volvió a la normalidad, tomando su ropas y poniendoselas nuevamente.

 **-Porque no me lo dijiste antes-** preguntó la pelirroja aun con la sorpresa en su rostro

 **-Eso un tema muy delicado en mi familia, no le decimos a nadie lo que somos** -

 **-Mmm como supiste donde vivía nunca has ido a mi casa-** preguntó Cat confundida

 **-Eso es fácil al ser un lobo mi olfato es más sensible, desde el primer dia que llegaste a HA llamaste mi atencion, un dia te segui convertida en lobo. Tu olor a vainilla con fresas es difícil de olvidar-**

 **-Ohhh eso lo explica todo pero dijiste que habia algo mas** \- dijo la Gatito un poco avergonzada ante lo ultimo que habia dicho la morena

 **-Si, yo...soy intersexual-** Cat abrió los ojos como platos la morena era una caja de sorpresas

 **-Tori también lo es-** preguntó Cat

 **-Te dije que soy intersexual y tu preguntas que si Tori lo es ahhh si Tori es igual que yo al parecer fue algo genético-**

 **-Vaya que son diferentes-** dijo Cat con una sonrisa en la cara

 **-No te molesta lo que soy-**

 **-No Trina, sin nada de eso dejarías de ser tú y eso si me molestaria me agradas tal y como eres-** Trina sonrió, ahora si podia enamorar a la pelirroja sin miedo a ser rechazada por lo que es, lo que no sabía era que a Cat le gustaba ella

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

 **-No llores-** dijo Cat limpiando el rostro de Trina **\- dime porque Tori no le ha dicho a Jadey que Beck la engaña-**

 **-Sabes como es West no le va a creer, además ella y Tori no se llevan muy bien. Para Tori es más difícil solo porque no sabe cómo decirle a Jade lo que está pasando sino que también a Tori le gusta Jade-**

 **-Estas bromeando-** dijo Cat

 **-No Cat, esto es en serio desde el principio mi hermana se sintió atraída por Jade, como dije nuestro olfato está más desarrollado y a Tori le atrajo el aroma de Jade-**

 **-Un momento entonces yo te gusto a ti-** dijo Cat por dándose cuenta de todo

 **-Mmm...este...yo** \- tartamudeaba Trina - **\- bueno si tu me gustas… yo dije que desde el primer dia tu olor me habia atraido pero después de perder el control cuando me transformaba deje de hacerlo y comencé a ignorarte por lo que provocabas en mi-** dijo la morena sonrojada desviando su mirada hacia el mar, Cat se sonrojo haciéndole competencia a su propio cabello

 **-Por..porque perdías el control-** preguntó Cat aun sonrojada

 **-Cuando nos transformamos tendemos a seguir más nuestros instintos y bueno yo..mmm..quería estar a tu lado-** informa la morena mas avergonzada aun, Trina se quería morir nunca se había sentido de esa manera, Cat sonrió le parecía tierno ver a Trina sonrojada y avergonzada

 **-Vaya, quiero saber más acerca de ti-** susurro Cat

 **-Podria contarte todo si quieres-** dijo Trina, Cat se sorprendió

 **-Me escuchaste-** preguntó

 **-Oídos más desarrollados** \- dijo Trina sonriendo

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el suelo, Trina le explicaba cómo funcionaban sus cuerpos ya que al ser un lobo todos sus sentidos era más desarrollados. Su percepción era inigualable, también le explicó que en ocasiones la luna llena podría hipnotizarlos. Respondió a cada pregunta Cat hacia, ambas reían de vez en cuando sintiéndose tranquilas, pero mas Trina después de todo el haber escuchado a su hermana menor había salido más que bien, Cat la aceptaba con todo lo que ella era sin quitarle ni ponerle. Trina noto como Cat comenzaba a temblar del frío.

 **-Acércate-** le dijo la morena

 **-Estoy helada te dara frio** -

 **-Te sorprenderías, pero no se que es lo que se siente sentir frio, solo acerca, mi cuerpo siempre tiene una temperatura alta-** Cat se acercó a Trina y era verdad su cuerpo era cálido, tan cálido que le había empezado a dar sueño.

 **-Cada vez me sorprendes mas, y eso me gusta. Tu me gustas-** comentó Cat

Trina sonrió, no podía estar más feliz le gustaba a Cat, apego mas a la pelirroja a su cuerpo. Pocos minutos después Cat se quedó dormida en los brazos de la morena, Trina cargo a Cat hasta la habitación.

-0-

Casi todos se habian levantado ya solo faltaban Jade y Cat. Trina y Tori preparaban el desayuno mientras que los chicos arreglaban la mesa.

 **-Pareces feliz** \- comentó Tori, desde que vio a su hermana esta tenía una sonrisa en la cara que no le quitaba con nada

 **-Anoche hable con Cat-**

 **-Y qué pasó-**

 **-Le dije la verdad-** Tori casi se corta un dedo al escuchar lo que su hermana había dicho

 **-Y como se lo tomo-** dijo dejando el cuchillo a un lado para evitar cualquier accidente

 **-Al principio no me creyó pero después le demostre que era verdad, solo se sorprendio y me dijo que le agradaba tal y como era-** dijo la mayor sonriendo

 **-Me alegro por ti-** dijo Tori

 **-Cuando le diras a Jade-**

- **Aún no lo se, cuando me sienta segura supongo lo haré-**

Sin más por decir siguieron cocinando, minutos después Jade y Cat bajaron al parecer seguían cansadas pues claro se había ido a la cama cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. El desayuno estaba servido todos platicaban animadamente sobre lo que harían en el dia.

 **Cat no te asustes soy yo Trina**

 **Cómo es posible**

 **Telepatía, ahora por favor no le digas nada a Jade de lo que hablamos anoche. Tori se lo quiere decir personalmente**

 **No te preocupes no diré nada pero no quiero a Beck cerca de Jade. No después de saber lo que está haciendo** dijo Cat molesta

 **Lo se pero se paciente, por favor**

Cat se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Trina la noche anterior le pareció una locura pero era la pura verdad, queria saber mas acerca de la morena mayor. Después de media hora limpiaron la mesa mientras Tori revisaba y busca información acerca del lugar querian ir al bosque y acampar ahi asi que tenia que estar seguros de que no correrían peligro.

 **-Chicos ya revise y el lugar es seguro así que podemos ir-** dijo la morena menor

 **-Bueno ya tenemos todo empacado-** dijo André terminando de bajar una mochila

Todos salieron de la casa de Jade. Beck y André iban al frente con el mapa buscando un buen lugar para acampar, Robbie iba peleando con Rex, Jade tenía puestos los audífonos. A la gótica se le hizo raro ver a Cat junto a Trina hablando animadamente. Tori iba al final observando a los chicos pero a veces solo miraba a Jade.

Buenos dias espero que les haya gustado


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Segunda Confesión

Habian llegado cerca de una cueva todos decidieron que ese era un buen lugar para acampar.

-Ya regreso chicos ire a caminar- dijo Tori

-No te alejes mucho- dijo André, el músico no podía evitar preocuparse por su mejor amiga

-No te preocupes estaré bien-

-No te vayas a perder- dijo Beck con seriedad

Perderme eso es imposible pensó la morena, solo levanto el pulgar dándole la respuesta a Beck de que le había escuchado

Las tiendas de acampar ya estaban armadas, Andre, Beck y Robbie había ido por leña mientras que Trina hacia un círculo de piedras para prender el fuego, Cat sacaba algunas cosas para cocinar. Jade por su parte había decidido ir a caminar también en dirección opuesta a la mitad-latina. Cerca de una hora todos estaban de vuelta en el campamento a excepción de la pelinegra.

-¿Donde esta Jade?- preguntó Tori al no ver a la gótica

-Salió a caminar después de que tú te fuiste y no ha regresado- respondió Robbie

-Iré a buscarla- dijo la mitad-latina, Beck iba a replicar pero Tori ya se había ido.

La morena no espero mucho y comenzó a buscar el aroma de Jade, hasta que por fin lo encontró. La pelinegra estaba sentada en una roca viendo a la nada.

-Jade- llamó Tori

-Que quieres Vega- Jade no tuvo necesidad sabia que era la voz de la morena

-Lo chicos están preocupados porque aún no regresas-

-Y-

-Bueno viene a buscarte para que regresemos-

Jade se le quedo viendo a Tori, y la pregunta que vino a su mente fue ¿Cómo la morena sabía exactamente dónde estaba?. Jade solo observo a su ami-enemiga pero se levantó para volver al campamento. Tori miro el cielo y sus instintos le avisaron que quizás caería una tormenta.

-Hay que apurarnos- dijo Tori

-Cuál es el miedo- preguntó Jade sonriendo

-Ninguno solo que parece que va a llover- Jade levantó la mirada pero no vio ninguna nube negra. Pensó que el aire del bosque había afectado el cerebro de Tori.

-0-

-Cat- llamo Trina

-¿Que pasa?-

-Hoy hay luna llena, por favor evita que Jade salga de su tienda de acampar y evita salir tú también. Esta noche no es muy segura para nadie-

-Ustedes...- dijo Cat buscando cómo decirle bien la oración sin ofender a la morena mayor

-Si, Cat como te dije la luna nos puede hipnotizar, podemos perder el control ante una sensación de peligro. Pero lo que puede ser peor que tú o Jade se encuentren en peligro eso no haría que nos transformemos y hagamos una estupidez- susurro Trina escuchando como André y Robbie se acercaban

-Jade no me hará caso Tri, ella es muy terca- suspiró la pelirroja, Trina sabía que Cat tenía razón pero tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

-Haz lo mejor que puedas yo trataré de mantener a Tori bajo control- Cat asintió

Las chicas llegaron, Beck miró con un de molestia a Tori. Según el ella se estaba tomando muchas molestias para con Jade. Por su parte la pelinegra decidió ignorar cualquier tipo de conversación con los chicos se dispuso a tomar una siesta mientras los demás charlaban animadamente. La noche había empezado a caer y con ella los efectos de la luna llena sobre las hermanas Vega, Cat notó el cambio en Trina, sus ojos café tenían un brillo diferente.

-Cat sabes qué le sucede a Vega- susurro Jade refiriéndose a Tori ya que la pelirroja estaba a su lado

-No lo sé- mintió Cat, ella no podía notar los cambios en la morena menor porque no había una conexión como la que ella y Trina tenían

-Cat- llamo Trina

-Dime- dijo la pelirroja un poco temerosa

-Tranquila, todavía estoy en mis cinco sentidos- Cat suspiro con alivio -mi para mí esto va a ser más fácil de manejar-

-Porque-

-La simple y sencilla razón de que tú no tienes un novio. La cual Jade si y eso hará que los instintos de Tori se disparen en una alerta constante. Me llevaré a Tori a caminar un rato para que se distraiga- dijo la mayor

-No va a ser peligroso que hagan eso- preguntó Cat preocupada

-Más peligroso sería que ella se quedara cuando Beck le ha estado tirando miradas de reproche y enojo- Cat frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por la mayor- si, desde hace días lo ha estado haciendo, Tori no es tonta y se ha dado cuenta en cualquier momento puede que Beck le reclame algo acerca de nuestra actitud para con él y tú ya sabes los motivos- Cat asintió

Trina se acercó a su hermana

-Vamos a caminar- dijo la mayor

-Esta bien-

Las chicas se fueron, nadie se dio cuenta solo Jade y Cat que estaban cerca. Tal y como había dicho Trina los instintos de su hermana estaban disparados esperando sentir algún tipo de peligro para con Jade.

-Tor tienes que relajarte, sé que es difícil pero no quiero tener que pelear contigo no de esa manera-

-Lo sé pero se me está haciendo difícil- confesó la menor un poco irritada

-Lo sé pero recuerda ellos son nuestros amigos- Tori asintió y siguieron caminando cerca de una hora, la luna llena ya casi estaba en su punto. Las morenas tenían miedo, su madre les había dicho que tuvieran cuidado pero no les había dicho que tipo de cuidado. Sabían que un paso en falso podría ser su perdición.

-Cat donde estás las locas de las Vega's- preguntó Jade un poco aburrida

-Salieron a caminar- suspiró la pelirroja, ya había conseguido que Jade se quedara con ella en su tienda de acampar ahora espera poder mantener a la gótica dentro de la tienda. Sabía que su mejor amiga amaba los lugares peligrosos y tenebrosos pero Trina le había dicho que no podían estar afuera. Poco después Cat y Jade escucharon una voz

-Jade podemos hablar-

-Ahora no Beck, estoy cansada y quiero dormir-

-No Jade sal quiero hablar contigo ahora- Jade bufo molesta, aún tenía la sensación de que el chico canadiense la estaba engañando por eso lo había evitado todo el día.

-Voy- dijo Jade poniéndose las botas

-Jade no vayas- dijo Cat, la pelinegra la miró raro, Cat nunca le pedía ese tipo de cosas menos cuando se trataba de Beck. Pero Beck las volvió a interrumpir, la gótica suspiro y salió. Cat estaba nerviosa no sabía qué era lo que podía pasar

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Beck, él no era estúpido sabía que Jade no quería hablarle

-Nada porque- dijo la gótica con cansancio

-Has estado muy distante de mi en todo el dia-

-No es nada-

Beck le reclamo el porque de su indiferencia, empezaron a gritarse cosa que era peligrosa.

-Me largo a caminar, cuando se te baje tu enojo hablamos, no quiero pelear- dijo Jade dándose la vuelta, todo el cansancio se había esfumado

-No tu no te vas- dijo el canadiense tomándola del brazo

-Suéltame Beckett- siseo la pelinegra con fastidio

-No hasta que arreglemos esto-

-Pues no quiero asi que sueltame- dijo la gotica - sueltame me lastimas- se quejo despues

-Hay no- susurro Cat viendo entre medio de la tienda

Jade forcejeaba con Beck para poder irse no tenía ganas de hablar con el. Beck quería arreglar las cosas con las pelinegra sin saber que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

-QUE ME SUELTES BECKETT- gritó Jade harta

-Primero vamos hablar y arreglar las cosas- le gritó él de regreso. Entre los gritos André y Robbie habían decidió salir a ver qué pasaba, Cat al ver eso salió aun cuando sabía que podía ser peligroso pero no podía dejar a Jade sola.

Todos los chicos quedaron en shock al ver como Beck salió disparado golpeándose contra un árbol. André y Robbie temblaron, Beck levantó la vista y se encontró con un enorme lobo café. Todos palidecieron al ver la mirada de odio que él daba al chico canadiense.

Jade estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz de ver al lobo. Se sintió más feliz al ver como este aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba pero toda esa felicidad se esfumó al ver a la enorme mancha café acercarse a su novio y ponerle un pata en el pecho.

-J...Jade- dijo Cat- tienes que calmarla-

-Como hago eso- preguntó la pelinegra

-Y a mí qué me preguntas ella solo te hace caso a ti así que háblale que se yo- dijo Cat pálida y con voz aguda, solo esperaba que Trina no aparecía con esos instintos asesinos que Tori desprendía

-Hey- llamo Jade pero fue ignorada -hey no me ignores- repitió, por lo que la lobo la miró Jade noto el cambio en sus ojos -tienes que calmarte si- dijo acercándose

-Jade qué haces- dijo André a lo que Tori gruñó fuerte asustando al músico

-Todos ustedes solo quédense callados- ordenó la pelinegra

-Que demonios te pasa perro estúpido- dijo Beck irritado, Tori gruñó más fuerte y se acercó al rostro de Beck de forma peligrosa, Jade dejó salir un sonoro suspiro

-Beck cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que aquí mi amiga te haga pedazos con sus dientes y créeme que son muy filosos-

Jade se iba a acercar a Tori pero en eso apareció Trina gruñendo le a su hermana para de dejará a Beck ya que estaba presionando su pata contra el pecho de este. Beck se estaba quedando sin respiración debido a la fuerza que Tori estaba implementando. Trina se acercó a Tori de manera amenazadora

Cat dile a Jade que se aleje y Beck que se trate de cubrirse rápido dijo Trina, Cat asintió

-Jade aléjate, Beck trata de cubrirte- dijo Cat, Jade la miro confundida -ella me dijo que se los dijera- dijo la pelirroja señalando a Trina. Jade asintió y se alejó

-Beck trata de cubrirte- dijo la pelinegra el chico no sabía porque pero le hizo caso

Trina volvió a gruñir de manera más amenazadora. Tori le gruño de regreso presionando más su pata contra Beck el cual trata de quitársela de encima.

Cat por favor dile a Jade que le hable. No quiero pelear con mi hermana, por favor rogó Trina, Tori no le estaba haciendo caso su instinto de proteger a Jade era más fuerte que nada

-Jade háblale, tienes que distraer porque si no ellas van a pelear. Y ella- dijo mirando hacia Trina -no quiere hacerle daño a su hermana- Jade asintió

-Hey chica- llamo Jade -mírame sabes que odio que me ignoren- Tori miro a la gótica -ven- le dijo. Tori se negó - ven- volvió a llamar Jade extendiendo sus brazos. Tori quitó su pata de Beck, y se fue alejando. Trina se fue alejando de su hermana con cuidado, en ese momento todos eran un sinónimo de peligro para ella, cuando Trina ya vio que Tori no se iba acerca a Beck otra vez se puso al lado de Cat.

Gracias Cat dijo Trina poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja

Me alegra haber ayudado respondió la Gatito más tranquila acariciando el rostro de Trina

-Buena chica- dijo Jade cuando Tori se le había acercado

André, Beck y Robbie veían la interactúa con de las lobos con las chicas. Pero en su momento notaron como la lobo que estaba con Jade se tensaba. Beck con mucho cuidado tomo un palo que había cerca. Trina estaba descuidada con Cat. Jade estaba igual con Tori. Tori había bajado la guardia el solo hecho de estar con Jade le bloqueaba los sentidos. Beck con mucho cuidado se acercó y golpeó a Tori por la espalda en la cabeza. Trina vio caer a su hermana y se lanzó sobre Beck quitándole el palo y empujándolo lo más lejos posible

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL BECKETT- gritó Jade, arrodillándose junto a Tori la cual aprecia estar casi inconsciente

Trina se acercó a Tori estaba preocupada, con su nariz movió la cabeza de Tori buscando alguna respuesta pero Tori solo respiraba pausadamente.

-Ella va a estar bien verdad- le preguntó Jade a Trina, Jade miro a Cat en busca de una respuesta

-Solo espera- respondió Cat

Jade acarició el rostro de Tori, cuando pasó su mano por la cabeza de la morena sintió mojado, levantó la mano y vio que todos sus dedos estaban rojos. Jade palideció el golpe que Beck le había dado había hecho repercusión

-Beck como pudiste- le gritó Jade iracunda

-Te preocupa más un perro estúpido que yo que soy tu novio- le gritó Beck de regreso

-Imbécil ella no es un perro es un lobo un LOBO. Y si me preocupa más ella porque ella es la única aparte de Cat que realmente se preocupado por mi- le gritó Jade

Beck y se iba acercar a Jade otra vez pero otra vez lo empujaron. No era Trina sino Tori, está pegó un ladrido que hizo que todos los que estaban ahí a excepción de Trina se taparon los oídos.

-Trina- susurro Cat

Tranquila si algo se sale de control no tendré otra opción más que detenerla a la fuerza. Ahora solo está dejando en claro que ella no va a permitir que Beck se le acerque a Jade

Jade sonrió al ver a su amiga de pie, pero se sintió culpable al ver la sangre en la cabeza de esta.

Dile a Jade que esa herida sanara dentro de unos minutos

-Jade- llamó Cat -ella dice que no te preocupes que la herida sanará entres unos minutos- Jade asintió pero ahora se preguntaba ¿cómo era que Cat y la lobo se podían comunicar?.

-Increíble Jade por esta cosa me dejaste plantado aquella noche en Nozu- dijo Beck acercándose. Tori se puso en modo de ataque, Trina se fue acercando a su hermana.

-Mira Beck es mejor que te quedes donde estás- dijo Cat sería -no has entendido que no te quiere cerca de Jade. Si das un paso más provocarás que ella te ataque y que su hermana la tenga que detener y la única forma es que ellas tengan que pelear- Beck miro a la pelirroja sorprendido ella nunca se ponía seria y ahora lo estaba

-Es igual que Tori- dijo el canadiense, Tori se le quedo viendo y dejó su forma de ataque

-A qué te refieres- preguntó Jade confundida

-Desde hace días he notado que Tori no me quiere cerca de ti y ahora está lobo quiere lo mismo-

Tori solo le quedo viendo al chico. Se acercó a este, Trina también lo hizo. Beck se tensó al ver a las dos bolas de pelo acercarse a él ya había tenido muchos golpes en una noche no quería otro. Tori se le quedo viendo a Beck a los ojos haciendo que este sintiera miedo, no del tipo de miedo que sientes al ver una película de terror, no le hizo sentir miedo de acercarse a Jade otra vez, miedo de no querer volver a gritar a nadie en su vida, miedo de que si se atrevía a levantarle la mano a la gótica podía morir en solo segundos. Después de esa mirada Tori se alejó de Beck, este cayó al suelo. André y Robbie se movieron un poco alertando a Tori la cual gruño

-Tranquila, ellos solo quieren ayudarlo- dijo Jade, Tori asintió

Tori le hizo señas a Jade de que subiera a su espalda. La morena ya había decidido contarle la verdad a Jade, si quería proteger a Jade de ella misma tenía que decirle todo

-Ya vuelvo chicos- dijo Jade subiendo a la espalda de Tori, Beck iba a replicar pero en eso Tori salió corriendo dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca, Trina hizo lo mismo con Cat y las chicas desaparecieron con sus lobos dejando a sus amigos muertos del miedo.

-0-

Tori llevó a Jade cerca de un río.

-Porque me traes aquí- preguntó Jade, Tori se acero a Jade juntando sus frentes

Tienes que saber la verdad acerca de mi Jade abrió los ojos como platos

-Co..como es posible- tartamudeo la pelinegra por primera vez

Te pido que no me odies por no haberte dicho la verdad antes pero no sabia como hacerlo. Tenía miedo de ser rechazada y aun lo tengo pero no quiero seguir ocultando más secretos. Si quiero que estés a salvo tienes que saber todo sobre mi

Tori se alejó de Jade, está miraba expectante los movimientos de la morena hasta que vio como el pelaje desaparecia, las patas se transformaban en manos y pies, como se erguía.

-No es posible- dijo la gótica al ver a quien tenía enfrente

-Lo es Jade- dijo Tori un poco asustada -se que es imposible de creerlo pero esta es la verdad-

-Pero cómo- preguntó Jade comenzando a enojarse- me mentiste todo este tiempo- gritó

-No lo hice adrede, para mi no es fácil hablar de esto, no puedo decírselo a cada persona que conozco. Si lo hago me tacharan de monstruo- se defendió Tori un poco agitada

-Dime toda la verdad- ordenó Jade sentadose

-Mis padres son lobos pero también humanos, Trina y yo también lo somos como pudiste ver-

-Un momento eso quiere decir que la otro lobo es tu hermana. Dios y por mi culpa tú y Trina casi pelean-

-Así es Jade, no es tu culpa sino mía al no saber controlarme. Anoche Trina le dijo la verdad a Cat. Tanto mi hermana y yo nacimos con un problema genético por lo que ambas tenemos el aparato reproductor masculino- Jade escuchaba todo tratando de asimilarlo y no como si no se hubiera dado cuenta contando con que la morena tenía unos simples boxers negros y un sostén deportivo- no fue nuestra intención mentirles pero ambas teníamos miedo, somos muy diferentes a todos-

-Habian pensado antes en decirnos quienes eran-

-Si pensábamos decirles antes de que ocurría el problema del bosque. Nuestros padres nos dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado-

-Como sabes donde vivo, nunca has ido a mi casa ni Trina tampoco- pregunto Jade mirando directamente a la morena

-Desde el primer dia tu aroma se quedo grabado en mi mente, el dia que te salve yo estaba corriendo para gastar energías. Te vi en el río y ya sabes lo que pasó, pude llegar a tu casa por tu olor-

-Porque atacaste a Beck-

-No fue mi intención hacerlo pero hoy hay luna llena- dijo Tori

-Esas las vuelve locas- dijo Jade

-En cierta parte si, nos hipnotiza yo ya casi tengo controlada esa parte pero hoy es diferente-

-Diferente porque-

-Porque hoy tú estabas cerca de mi junto a Beck. Mi lado protector se disparó, por eso Trina me llevó a caminar para distraerme pero al escuchar tus gritos todo se volvió borroso para mí y ataque a Beck-

-Porque querías protegerme no es la primera vez que lo haces-

-En mi primer día tú y yo hicimos una conexión lo que me permite saber si estás en peligro. Por eso fui capaz de salvarte aquella noche. Y hoy pasó lo mismo solo que hoy la luna llena no permitió razonar mucho-

-Como se creo esa conexión- ahora la pelinegra esta mas curiosa pero en momentos le costaba concentrarse al ver a la morena en ropa interior, mostrando sus bien formados abdominales, no sabía pero sentía que necesitaba ver más el cuerpo de la morena.

-Como te lo explico- comentó la morena sentándose- mi lobo se enamoro de ti- dijo Tori de manera directa dejando a Jade estupefacta

-¡Qué!- dijo la pelinegra, a Tori se le hacia un más fácil hablar ese tema ya que nunca había sentido nada de eso

-Si mi lobo se enamoro de ti desde el primer dia en que te vi, por eso fui capaz de razonar al momento de salvarte, luego fue mi lado humano el que se enamoró. Poco a poco mi conexión contigo fue creciendo al punto de que puedo comunicarme contigo mentalmente-

-Tu estas enamorada de mi- dijo Jade un poco sonrojada

-Si- dijo Tori de manera firme-no fue mi intencion solo paso- agrego un poco después algo apenada

-Todo esto es difícil de asimilar, es...es raro- dijo Jade levantándose analizando todo lo que la morena le había dicho

-Lo sé Jade sé que esto va a sonar raro pero en días con este te tienes que alejar de cualquier persona que tenga cierto enojo contigo. No importa dónde tú estés yo siempre lo voy a saber. No sé si te diste cuenta Cat trató de mantenerte lejos de Beck y de mi-

-Ahora que lo dices si-

-Fue porque Trina se lo pidió, no sólo por ti no si también por ella misma aunque con mi hermana todo es diferente ya que Cat no tiene un novio cerca de ella-

-Todo esto es raro, como no me di cuenta no, no, cómo pude tirar a la basura aquella hipótesis-

-De qué hablas-

-Cat y yo pensábamos que las lobos y tú y tu hermana estaban relacionadas. No sabíamos porque pero así lo sentíamos, sus ojos y su manera de tratarnos eran igual en todos los aspectos-

-Vaya, creo que tengo que hablar con mi padre-

-Porque-

-Tu y Cat sintieron eso, cosa es poco probable que ocurra ya que ustedes no son lobos- Jade no entendía pero ahora sabía que necesitaba saber más sobre Tori y su vida-Jade hay algo más que debes saber-

-Que cosa-

-Espero no me odies por no habertelo dicho antes pero no podía-

-Al grano Vega-

-Beck te está engañando- dijo Tori mirando hacia el suelo, Jade se quedó quieta volteo para mirar a la morena, eso no se lo esperaba fue un golpe bajo

-Desde cuando-

-Lo sentí un día después de que fuiste al bosque, cuando se me acercó su cuerpo desprendía olor a sexo, inmediatamente supe que no era tu olor era el de otra chica. Al principio pensé que me estaba equivocando suele suceder, muchas personas en un mismo lugar pero en el almuerzo Trina lo sintió también. Desde entonces el olor se ha hecho más fuerte-

-Porque no me lo dijiste, porque dejaste que me viera la cara durante tanto tiempo- gritó Jade enojada

-No podía ya te lo dije, en ese momento no sabía nada acerca de nuestra conexión, pense que era algo normal nunca lo había sentido, no lo supe hasta el dia en que mis padres llegaron por los problemas que causamos. Ellos nos dijeron que cuando un lobo se enamora lo hace para siempre, Trina y yo tenemos miedo sabemos lo fuerte que son esas conexiones- dijo la morena agachando la cabeza dejando que su cabello le cubriera el rostro- ademas no tenia ninguna prueba, solo sabía lo que él hacía-

-Sus reacciones de ayer en la mañana fueron por eso, cierto- inquirió Jade un poco confundida, la tomo desprevenida el hecho de que la morena le dijera que los lobos se enamoran para siempre. Todo era imposible de creer pero sabía que era la verdad, sentía toda la sinceridad en las palabras de la morena

-Si, el olor era demasiado fuerte y desagradable, estaba envuelto en alcohol. Yo no lo soporte mucho ya que de todos los miembros de mi familia mi olfato es el más sensible-

-Mirame Vega- llamo Jade, la morena levantó el rostro- mas te vale desde ahora decirme la verdad porque me va importar una mierda que seas lobo y te voy a dar una paliza. Ahora regresemos al campamento-

Tori asintió y comenzaron a caminar. La morena aun estaba nerviosa por todo lo sucedido no sabía si Jade la odiaba o no.

-Jade- llamó la morena

-No Vega no te odio, me alegra saber que me tienes la confianza como para decirme tu secreto- dijo Jade, Tori sonrió- ahora explicame todo eso acerca de la conexión- eso hizo que Tori se sintiera con más confianza, Jade se había tomado bien incluso le había creído lo de la infidelidad de Beck

-Por lo poco que nos han dicho nuestros padres se crea por medio del aroma, eso pasó con Trina y Cat. Trina sintió el aroma de Cat cuando esta entró a HA tal cosa hizo que Trina perdiera el control cuando se transformaba-

-Porque-

-El lobo siempre sigue sus instintos- decía Tori mientras caminaba- el instinto de Trina era buscar a Cat, pero la terca mi hermana se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía así que durante un año solo se transformaba dentro de la casa para así evitar buscar a Cat-

-Contigo fue diferente-

-Un poco, Trina ya sabía un poco acerca esas sensaciones porque ya se había enamorado antes-

-Dijiste que eso era para siempre- dijo Jade confundida

-Si pero mi hermana no había hecho conexión con esa chica, solo su forma humana la amaba. Pero con Cat es diferente. En mi caso también es diferente ya que es la primera vez que siento algo hacia otra persona por eso no supe distinguir las cosas, pensé que me agradabas porque me tratabas bien pero mi padre nos explico las cosas, nos dijo que ahora podemos ser más peligrosas-

-Peligrosas en qué sentido- preguntó la gótica, el tema le estaba gustando tenía un toque de misterio y miedo

-Ahora ya estamos consientes de nuestros sentimientos por ustedes por lo tanto la conexión se hace más fuerte, tanto Trina como yo estamos más atentas a lo que les pueda suceder a ustedes. Como ejemplo claro está en mi aparición cuando Beck te tomo del brazo lastimandote, no pude detener solo me transforme-

-Eso es malo-

-Si lo es Jade, mi padre nos dijo que si alguien les intenta hacer daño, nosotras podemos perder el control y matar a esa persona que las está lastimando. Yo casi lo hago con Beck de no ser por ti y por Trina-

-Estas bromeando- dijo Jade atónita

-No Jade- suspiro Tori- mi padre mató a unos hombres porque quisieron abusar de mi madre. Trina y yo tenemos miedo de hacer algo así, no queremos matar a nadie pero para nosotras primero estará su bienestar. No quiero perder el control como pasó hoy-

-Hay alguna manera de ayudarlas, digo ustedes hacen todo esto por nosotras- eso fue raro para Jade pero sentía la necesidad de ayudar a la morena

-Solo no permitas que alguien se te acerque demasiado- dijo Tori deteniéndose se había mareado aún le dolía un poco la cabeza el golpe no había sido nada suave

-Estas bien- preguntó Jade preocupada

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza- dejó salir la morena en un suspiro

-Déjame ver- pidió Jade tomando el rostro de Tori entre sus manos para revisar donde Beck le había golpeado.

Pero al hacerlo hizo que Tori dejará su rostro el hueco de su cuello, Tori se quedó absorta el aroma de Jade la había dejado en blanco.

-Vega- llamo Jade pero la morena no le respondía -Vega- volvió a llamar. Tomó el rostro de la mitad-latina la levantó y se le quedo viendo los ojos de Tori eran amarillos, Jade se asustó un poquito pensó que quizás la luna seguía haciendo estragos en ella pero desde se dio cuenta de que eso pasó solo porque la morena estuvo muy cerca de ella -el aroma- dijo Jade sonriendo recordando un poquito de lo que la morena le había dicho acerca de su aroma. Hizo que Tori se sentará y alejarse para que se le pasara. Minutos después Tori empezó a reaccionar, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Jade

-Qué pasó- preguntó la morena aún aturdida

-Dime Vega- empezó a decir Jade con una sonrisa-qué pasa cuando un lobo está muy cerca de su persona amada- Tori entrecerró los ojos, la sonrisa de Jade era de autosuficiencia y la pregunta no quería decir nada bueno

-El lobo pierde todo capacidad de movilidad, razonar y entendimiento. Pierde todo- Jade analizó esa respuesta y supo que no era nada bueno. Eso lo podrían utilizar en contra de Tori y Trina

-No es bueno-

-No, por eso dije la conexión es peligrosa, así como tú eres mi fuerza eres mi mayor debilidad- dijo Tori sonriendo

-Ya veo, dime que pasó con tu herida en la cabeza-

-Se sanó, al no ser un lobo o humano completo la capacidad de regeneración es más rápida. Bueno siempre y cuando la herida no haya sido hecha con plata o nitrato de plata-

-Es como dicen los libros- inquirió la gótica aunque en los libros no se hablaba de conexiones y esas cosas

-Algunas cosas son verdad Jade, otras solo inventos-

Las chicas ya habia llegado al campamento. Trina y Cat estaban afuera esperando a sus amigas. Los chicos se habian metido en sus tiendas no querian saber de lobos por lo que les restaba de la noche o madrugada

-Al fin llegan- dijo Trina

-Nos tomo tiempo porque veniamos caminando- respondió Tori

-Y- inquirió Cat

-Todo está aclarado- dijo Jade un poco seria

-Qué harás con Beck- preguntó la pelirroja

-Terminare con el- respondio la gótica inmediatamente

Cat y Jade empezaron a hablar mientras Tori le decía a Trina como le había ido con Jade. Pero Tori se asustó cuando sintió algunos cambios en su hermana, no podía creer que todo se les estaba juntando en una sola noche

-Cat ven aquí- dijo Tori con seriedad

-Qué pasa- preguntó Cat un poco asustada

-Solo ven aqui y párate detrás de mi, tu tambien Jade- las chicas se quedaron viendo entre ellas -AHORA- ordenó la morena

-Qué pasa- preguntó Jade no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes pero si Tori alzaba un poco la voz era porque algo andaba mal

-Trina es mejor que te vayas y busques algo de comer ahora- dijo la menor mirando a su hermana -Trina vete- repitió

-Que pasa Tori- preguntó Cat cada vez más asustada

-Trina no ha comido lo suficiente- respondió la menor sin decir mucho -Trina si no te vas ahora sabes que tendre que hacerlo. No voy a dejar que toques a las chicas. No cometas Los mismo errores que yo-

Los colmillos se hicieron presentes en Trina, sus ojos cafés cambiaron a un dorado opaco.

-Vamos Tri, no querrás que Cat vea eso- repito la menor poniéndose en pose de defensa en dado caso de que su hermana pierda toda la razón debido al hambre. Trina al escuchar eso se fue corriendo, Tori suspiro y miro como su hermana se transformaba para alejarse del campamento -Diablos eso estuvo cerca- dijo Tori cayendo de rodillas

-Que fue todo eso- preguntó Jade un poco nerviosa, en una noche de luna llena se enteraba de muchas cosas, de seres mitológicos y un sin fin de preguntas bailaban en su cabeza.

-Somos lobos por ende necesitamos más comida. Trina no ha comido mucho y cuando eso pasa el lobo sale en busca de alimento sin importarle que es lo que come. Todo esto siempre pasa más en luna llena por eso Trina le dijo a Cat que se mantuviera lejos de nosotras- respondió Tori buscando el aroma de su hermana por lo alrededores para estar alerta en caso de que decida atacar

-Por eso ella- comenzó a decir Cat

-Si Cat por eso el color de sus ojos cambiaron. Cuando ella vuelva yo iré por comida, en ese aspecto soy más fuerte. Después hablaremos y les explicaremos muchas cosas para que sean precavidas cuando esten con nosotras- dijo Tori

Jade y Cat asintieron solo les restaba esperar. Era claro que necesitaban saber más sobre las hermanas Vega.

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Avisó que la próxima semana inició la escuela así que quizás las capitulos será actualizados en diferentes días no prometo nada ya saben la escuela pide todo mi tiempo pero seguiré con los Fics. Otro aviso para los que leen _Te esperare hoy y siempre_ y _Como perros y gatos ambas historias serán actualizadas en la tarde ya que aún estoy editando los capitulo. Gracias_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Una oportunidad

Despues de una hora Jade y Cat se habian quedado dormidas. Trina aún no había regresado y el hambre en Tori estaba creciendo cada vez más, pocos minutos Trina pareció.

-Perdón- susurro la mayor

-Esta bien me tengo que ir. Cuidalas- dijo Tori para perderse entre los árboles.

Media hora despues Cat despertó encontrándose con los ojos de Trina

-Trina- dijo sorprendida y feliz la pelirroja

-Perdon por el mal rato que les hice pasar. No fue una buena noche para nosotras- se disculpó la mayor

-No te preocupes Tori nos explico un poco las cosas-

-No les hice nada, verdad- pregunto Trina con la cabeza abajo

-No- dijo Jade bostezando -Vega logró que te fueras a tiempo- agrego despues

-Que bueno- suspiró la morena más relajada

-Y Vega- pregunto Jade

-De cacería- dijo Trina

Nadie pregunto nada mas querian esperar a Tori. Pero ya estaba amaneciendo y los chicos estaban despertando, todos salieron de carpa al parecer no habian escuchado lo que las chicas había estado haciendo.

-Hola- saludo Andrés mirando para todos lados

-Hola, si buscas a las lobos se fueron de cacería- dijo Jade con una voz tétrica queriendo sacar algo de provecho de lo sucedido en la noche para mantener a los chicos con la piel de gallina

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- dijo Robbie asustado

-No sean niñas, ellas no les haran nada siempre y cuando se mantengan alejados de Cat y de mi, ellas son muy protectoras- dijo Jade mirando a Trina la cual solo se encogió de hombros

Los chicos asintieron. Beck salió y tenía varios golpes en la cara, Jade casi se rió por eso, al igual que Cat y Trina. Los chicos solo se sorprendieron al no ver a la morena menor junto con ellos pero después se les pasó cuando la vieron llegar con frutas en las manos.

-Chica donde andabas- preguntó el músico

-Me levanté temprano y salí a caminar- mintió la morena menor, Trina observó a su hermana y esta le devolvio la mirada con eso sabían que tenían que esperar para poder hablar con Jade y Cat.

Después de unas pequeñas pláticas tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras se comían las frutas que la morena había traído todos decidieron ir a caminar. Las horas fueron pasando todos se divertían pero Jade no había olvidado lo que le había dicho la mitad-latina menor acerca de su novio, pero lo mas la saco de balance fue que en ningún momento el canadiense se le había acercado.

-Vega- susurro Jade pero por el buen oído que Tori tenía la pudo escuchar

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la morena

-¿Qué le hiciste a Beck?- preguntó sabía que la morena tenía algo que ver

-Yo nada- dijo Tori con voz inocente pero la sonrisa en la cara la delató

-Me vas a decir- la sonrisa de la morena la había contagiado y por eso queria saber que era lo que le había hecho a su aún novio

-Ya solo lo intimide un poco-

Jade sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que terminar con lo más rápido posible no iba a permitir que le viera la cara por más tiempo. Después de haber camino por el bosque Robbie dijo que era mejor que regresan.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Beck

-Ya estamos muy lejos del campamento si nos alejamos más podríamos perdernos- dijo el chico de lentes. Nadie le llevo la contraria así que regresaron, todos comentaban de los lugares que habian visto. Se habían divertido mucho escuchando los comentarios alegres de Cat, los comentarios sarcásticos de Jade. En fin con esas dicen cosas cada vez que podían el viaje había sido de los más agradable.

-Bueno alguien aquí cree en hombres lobos y vampiros- preguntó Rex

-Yo no aunque con lo que vi anoche lo estoy dudando- dijo Beck

-Yo si- dijo Andre

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer comentarios de lo que creen y de lo que no

-Si supiera- dijo Trina divertida escuchando la discusión de sus amigos

-Ahora nos explicaran qué demonios pasó hoy en la madrugada- pregunto Jade sabía que los chicos no se iban a mover de sus lugares. Siempre que se ponían a pelear de esa manera se tardaban mínimo dos horas. Trina y Tori miraron el cielo y lo que Tori había dicho el día anterior estaba a punto de pasar

-Primero hay que poner las tiendas dentro de la cueva- dijo Trina

-¿Por Qué?- preguntó Cat

-Está a punto de llover- dijo Tori

Trina le dijo a los chicos que metieran las tiendas dentro de la cueva, nadie protesto, ya dentro los chicos seguían hablando de vampiros y hombres lobos en su tienda. Las chicas se estaban acomodando para poder platicar.

-Bien hablen- dijo Jade con autoridad

-Mmm y que se supone que digamos- dijo Trina mirando a su hermana pues no sabían por dónde empezar

-Bueno qué fue lo que te paso en la mañana- preguntó Cat

-Bueno eso siempre pasa cuando hay luna llena es difícil control nuestros instintos de cacería- dijo Trina -por eso siempre evitamos estar cerca de personas-

-Qué tan seguido puede pasar- pregunto Jade

-Eso depende, si no hay luna llena es poco ya que siempre nos alimentamos lo suficiente pero la luna llena siempre hay cosas más importantes para nosotros- dijo Tori

-Raro- dijo Cat, las hermanas sonrienron ante lo dicho por la pelirroja

-Que tanto les puede afectar la luna llena- inquirió Jade, ya sabia algunas cosas pero lo que le había pasado a Tori cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, era raro, en parte sabía que era por la luna llena pero los ojos amarillos

-No a todos nos afecta de la misma manera- empezó a decir Trina -muchos lobos ocupan la luna llena para buscar pareja-

-Ustedes- intentó preguntar Cat, Tori y Trina rieron

-No Cat eso para nosotras ya no es posible- dijo Tori

-¿Porque?-

-Desde que tu y Trina hicieron conexion para mi hermana es imposible ver a otra mujer ella ya no se puede enamorar mas- dijo Tori a lo que Trina asintió -lo mismo pasa conmigo y Jade-

-Tori y yo estamos conectadas a ustedes y solo se desara hasta que una de las dos partes muera pero si muere el humano, el que es mitad lobo y humano quedara solo para siempre hasta el dia de su muerte. Desde que el lobo y el humano se enamoran sellan su destino para siempre- dijo la mayor

-No puede elegir a nadie otra vez- pregunto Jade tratando de entender

-No, la elección solo se hace una vez- dijo Tori

-Algo más que debamos saber- preguntó Cat

-Dejanos pensar- dijo Trina mirando a su hermana

-No lo creo- suspiró Tori -ya saben lo de la conexión, la luna llena, nuestro apetito, los que nos pasa cuando están muy cerca de nosotras ya no se me ocurre nada- dijo la menor

-Cierto- aseguro Trina -ya saben todo lo que nosotras sabemos pero si quieren saber más podríamos preguntarle a papá él tiene más experiencia que mama-

-Como así-

-Mi padre nació siendo mitad hombre mitad lobo- dijo la morena menor

-Entiendo- dijo Jade, todo se había quedado en silencio pero en un silencio cómodo. Jade y Cat trataban de digerir toda la información aunque se sentía inquietas. Las hermanas las había elegido a ellas y no sabían como reaccionar, por un lado a Cat le gustaba Trina pero a Jade apenas y le agradaba Tori. Sentir algo más fuerte por las chicas seria un desafio total porque ninguna de las dos pensaba claro en lo que querian. Claro ambas no estaban en contra de las relaciones del mismo sexo pero ninguna de las dos se sentía que fuera lesbiana o bisexual. Trina y Tori lo notaron.

-No es necesario que piense en eso ahora, si no pueden corresponder a nuestros sentimientos está bien- dijo Trina

-Para nosotras lo mas importante es que ustedes esten a salvo y que sean felices- dijo Tori

Jade y Cat asintieron pero no querian ser ellas las causantes de que ambas morenas fueran infelices. Tratarian de pasar más tiempo con ellas, conocerlas mas y quizas con el tiempo llegaron a enamorarse de ellas. Ya sabían que no iba a ser difícil las hermanas las respetaban, las querian y siempre las cuidaban eso sumaba puntos. La lluvia comenzó a caer, truenos y relámpagos se hicieron ver en el cielo. La brisa era fría.

Trina y Tori sintieron como los chicos temblaban de frío pero no podían ir donde ellos, porque les preguntarian porque ellas no sentían frío y no les podían decir la verdad

-Bueno yo me voy a mi tienda- dijo Trina levantándose, Cat la siguió -pasa algo- pregunto

-Nada, solo que no me quería quedar con ellas seria un poco incomodo- dijo Cat riendo nerviosamente

-Cierto- dijo la morena mayor

-0-

-Porque a mi- pregunto Jade

-Porque a ti que- pregunto Torio sin entender

-Porque me elegiste a mi, porque no otra persona a alguien que te tratara bien-

-Eso es algo que yo no elegí Jade, eso solo paso-

-Eso ya no se puede cambiar verdad-

-No, como ya dijimos es para siempre- dijo Tori pero noto la mirada de Jade -ya les dijimos que no es necesario que correspondan a nuestros sentimientos, estaremos bien- terminó la morena regalandole una sonrisa a la pelinegra

-Es injusto- dijo Jade -no merecen ser infelices-

-Y no lo somos Jade, es bueno saber que llegamos a conocer sentimientos como este. Para alguien como nosotros esto es el paraíso porque solo lo siente una vez y es difícil que ambas partes estén de acuerdo, el lobo se enamora de una persona y el humano de otra lo cual lleva a una lucha constante entre ambos hasta que mueren-

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte al igual que los relámpagos y los truenos, la brisa cada vez era más fría. Jade y Cat se se había ido a dormir juntas en su tienda mientras que Tori y Trina dormían en tiendas separadas pero ellas lo último que estaban haciendo era dormir, el castañeo de los dientes de las chicas les estaba molestando. Ambas morenas salieron de sus tiendas al mismo tiempo

-No puedes dormir- dijo Trina

-El ruido que están haciendo es un poco molesto- dijo la menor encogiéndose de hombros

-Lo se- dijo Trina para después hacerle señas a su hermana de que la siguiera

Trina abrió la tienda de las chicas

-Jade, Cat- llamo la mayor

-No fastidien- dijo Jade

-Salgan ya por sus ruidos no podemos dormir así que por lo menos si están cerca de nosotras no van a sentir frío- dijo Tori con sueño

Cat miro a Jade a lo que esta asintió no podía se podían negar a estar calientitas en medio de esa tormenta. Cat se fue con Trina y Jade con Tori.

-Diablos a veces me dan envidia- dijo Jade cuando se acostó a la par de Tori y pudo sentir el calor que esta emanaba

-No todo es malo- dijo Tori acercando más a la pelinegra a su cuerpo, por un momento Tori pensó que Jade se iba a alejar pero al contrario se apego mas a su cuerpo.

-Es como tener un calento personal- se burló Jade

-Oye- se quejó la morena con diversión, Jade no dijo nada y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de la mitad-latina, no podía negar así se sentía mas que segura.

-0-

-Trina- llamo Cat

-Dime-

-Este...mmm- Cat no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba pensando

-Si les dijimos esto es para que estén a salvo, no para que se martiricen por corresponder nuestros sentimientos. Si van a fingir solo para que Tori y yo estemos bien mejor no lo hagan eso sería peor para nosotras-

-Es que...mmm…tú me gusta pero no sé en qué sentido...pensé que quizás tú y yo- Cat estaba nerviosa

-Quieres que tengamos una oportunidad para ver qué es lo que sucede- inquirió Trina sonriendo, no esperaba eso de Cat

-Si- susurro la pelirroja

-Por mí está bien, solo te pido que seas sincera conmigo. Si hay algo que no tolero son las mentiras- dijo Trina mirando a Cat la cual asintió con una sonrisa, la morena sonrió también -ahora descansa mañana tenemos que regresar- dicho eso le deposito un beso a Cat en la sien


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Enfrentamiento

Jade y Cat no habían pasado frío alguno durante toda la noche pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los chicos ellos estuvieron toda la noche temblando y tratando de poder obtener un poco de calor juntando sus cuerpos. Trina y Tori habian tratado de no ponerles atención porque de ser así no iban a poder dormir.

Trina se despertó primero pero no se podía levantar ya que Cat la tenia agarrada de la cintura apegándose a su cuerpo, la morena no hizo ningún ademán de querer apartarla al contrario la apegó más a su cuerpo sintiendo como la pelirroja se dejaba hacer y acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de la morena para poder esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la mitad-latina. Trina aún recordaba las palabras de Cat, una oportunidad para conocerse mejor y ver que pasaba, sin duda alguna lo haria. Ella lo haria, claro, estaba en juego su felicidad pero sabía de antemano de que si Cat no llegaba a sentir nada por ella más allá de una simple amistad la dejaría ir, porque lo más importante para ella es la felicidad de la pelirroja y sino era con ella pues aunque le doliera seria con otra persona.

La mayor se quedó mirando a la chica en su regazo dormir plácidamente, sonrió para sus adentros, al principio tenía miedo de todo, pero se había dado cuenta de la ternura e inocencia de Cat, eso y las palabras de su hermana le alentaron a seguir a pesar de que no quería volver a confiar en nadie, de que no quería enamorarse pero ella sabía que eso había pasado desde el primer dia que habia visto a la pelirroja y aunque quiso ignorarlo no pudo porque cada dia se hacia mas y mas fuerte. Lo último que Trina quería era ser lastimada, no quería que volvieran a romper su corazon, sabia que si eso pasaba las cosas serían muy pero muy diferentes a la vez anterior, tampoco quería ver a su hermana sufrir. Tanto ella como Tori sabían que la menor tenía más las de perder que ella, ya que Jade no era una mujer fácil y mucho menos confiara en cualquiera, Jade era más recatada en todo, mas cerrada al mundo. La mitad-latina mayor no se dio cuenta cuando Cat se despertó.

 **-Buenos días Trina-** saludo la Gatito rojo aun somnolienta

 **-Buenos dias Cat, dormiste bien-** pregunto la morena saliendo de sus pensamientos

 **-Debo admitir que dormir más que bien, en serio por un momento pensé que me iba a congelar pero me alegro que tu me dejaras dormir contigo-** respondió Cat sonriendo abiertamente haciendo que Trina se sonrojara un poco

 **-No iba a permitir que eso pasara-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Cat

 **-Cat...mmm-** Trina no sabía cómo decir las cosas **-acerca de lo que hablamos anoche-**

 **-Quieres intentarlo-** preguntó Cat un poco entusiasmada no sabía los motivos de su emoción pero poco le importaba

 **-Claro que quiero-** respondió Trina inmediatamente **-pero quiero hacerlo mas formal…¿quieres ser mi novia?-** pregunto Trina bastante nerviosa

 **-Con una condición-** dijo Cat

 **-¿Que? ¿Porque?-** pregunto la morena rápidamente

 **-Si como dije solo con una condicion, vamos no sera dificil-**

 **-¿Qué condición?-**

 **-Que no finjas ser otra persona en la escuela-** Trina miro a Cat sin llegar a entender bien **-que ya no te portes como una chica caprichosa cuando eres todo lo contrario-**

 **-Esta bien-** Trina acepto eso no iba a ser difícil para ella, quizas hasta mas comoda se iba a sentir dejando de fingir

 **-Segura que lo harás-** inquirió Cat acercándose a Trina para mirarla fijamente

 **-C...Cat no...te...acerques tanto-** tartamudeo Trina, Cat se alejó un poco **-si lo hare te lo prometo-** agrego la morena ya mas tranquila, el aroma de Cat la estaba atontado aún no sabía cómo es que había podido dormir con ella

 **-Mmm..te molesta que me acerque-** preguntó Cat un poco triste, Trina negó y señaló su nariz. La pelirroja entendió y sonrió más al saber lo que causaba en la morena.

-0-

Tori ya llevaba casi dos horas despierta, y es que ella era de las personas que se levantaba temprano aunque fueran vacaciones o fin de semana, pero por lo visto Jade era de las que siempre se levantaba pasado el mediodía y con la cual tenías que pelear para que dejara la cama o las sábanas. La morena se quiso levantar pero Jade la tenía sujeta fuertemente de la cintura, la mitad-latina aún se preguntaba de dónde demonios sacaba tantas fuerzas la pelinegra aun estando dormida, despues de intentar salir del agarre de la gótica y fallar en el intento se dio por vencida tampoco quería lastimar a Jade con su fuerza, así que decidió esperar hasta que la pelinegra decidiera que era tiempo de levantarse o aflojara el agarre aunque por lo poco que había visto se tendría que esperar a que despertara.

Tori observó a Jade dormir en su regazo quería grabar cada línea, cada rasgo del rostro de la pelinegra porque quizás esa sería la única vez que la tendría de esa manera, puesto que Jade aun seguía con Beck y después de que terminara con él probablemente no querría estar con nadie por miedo a que la volvieran a engañar de esa manera. Sin pensarlo Tori quito unos mechones del rostro de Jade dejándolos detrás de la oreja de esta para tener una mejor vista del rostro de la pelinegra, sonrió, desde el primer dia que la había visto en HA se había dado cuenta de que en realidad era muy hermosa, el que no lo notara era porque seguramente estaba ciego y he ahí su duda cómo fue Beck capaz de engañarla, como fue capaz de lastimarla y dejarla ir de esa manera. Tori suspiro ante esas preguntas estaba más que claro no tenía respuesta alguna o quizás si pero ella no las queria saber porque de alguna manera no le iría a gustar la respuesta. Muchos podrían decir que Jade era sexi y lo era pero ellos solo se fijaban en el físico no en la manera de ser de las personas, no en el aura que irradia, no se fijan exactamente en la belleza de las personas. Tori había visto todo en Jade aunque al principio no supiera el porque observaba tanto a la gótica.

Siguió mirando a Jade dormir plácidamente, quizás esa sería la única vez que vería a la pelinegra tan tranquila, tan calmada, Jade se acomodo mejor en el pecho de la morena escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta tratando de escapar de la luz y lo logró. Tori se quedó inmóvil el aroma de Jade aún causa estragos en ella, y sería así hasta cierto tiempo, su padre le había dicho que necesitaba acostumbrarse para que de esa manera no la perdiera y supiera en donde estaba.

La morena sabía que ya era tarde y si sus instintos no le fallaban eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y ella aun seguía acostada, se preguntaba con era que Jade podía dormir hasta tan tarde. Otra vez trato de salir del agarre de Jade pero no pudo

 **-Deja de moverte Vega-** murmuro la pelinegra aun dormida

 **-Estas despierta-** susurro Tori

 **-No aun sigo dormida-** volvió a murmurar Jade escondiendo aún más su rostro en el cuello de la morena, su respiración rozaba la piel de Tori eso causo que riera un poco **-nerviosa o que-**

 **-Tu respiración me da cosquillas-** dijo Tori con tranquilidad como si fuera lo más normal que Jade la estuviera abrazando y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

 **-¿Que horas son?-** pregunto Jade, no se quería levantar por alguna razón se sentía demasiado cómoda

 **-Cerca de las 10-**

 **-Mmmm me falta una hora de sueño-** se quejó, Tori dejó salir un suspiro mas no se movió

 **-Hay que levantarnos porque probablemente Beck te esté buscando y la verdad no quiero tener ningún roce con el puede que no sea de noche pero aun así la luna llena nos sigue afectando y solo se detendrá hasta mañana-** se quejó la morena con un poco de molestia ella no quería que ese momento llegará a su fin

 **-Eres un fastidio cuando se trata de hacerme enojar verdad Vega-** se quejó Jade levantándose

 **-Hey yo no molesto, solo dije la verdad-** respondió Tori haciendo pucheros

 **-Si como no, ya vamos antes de que a alguien le de un ataque por no verme afuera o algo-**

 **-Eres mala-** se quejo Tori

 **-Vay hasta que por fin te das cuenta Vega pensé que estabas ciega** \- se burló Jade

 **-Tengo mejor vista que tú-** se defendió la morena

 **-Como así-**

 **-Mi vista es cerca de 10 veces más aguda que la de cualquier humano normal-**

 **-Ohh-** Jade hizo gesto con sus labios **-me pregunto de cuántas cosas me iré enterando-**

 **-Hay muchas que ni siquiera Trina o yo sabemos, esas se van obteniendo con el tiempo-**

- **JADE** \- se escuchó el grito y claramente era de Beck

 **-Te buscan-** comentó Tori levantándose

 **-Que fastidio-** susurro Jade, Tori solo sonrió ante eso

Ambas chicas salieron de la tienda de acampar, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Trina y Cat aún seguían dormidas. Beck se dio cuenta de que Tori y Jade habian dormida juntas porque sabia que la pelinegra odiaba el frío en cierta parte y anoche sin duda alguna lo hubiera ido a buscar pero eso jamas paso, ahora la vio salir con la morena menor, el chico canadiense tenía otro motivo para enojarse con la mitad-latina menor.

Beck, André y Robbie ya estaban empacando sus cosas para regresar a la casa de la playa.

Tori lo noto Beck le estaba tirando miradas nada agradables, ella sabía porque pero quería evitar problemas con su amigo, porque después de todo él aún seguía siendo su amigo. Además aún le faltaba un día para que la luna llena terminará y ella y su hermana quedaran libres. Solo espero que no pase nada pensó Tori con cansancio.

 **-Buenos días-** saludaron Trina y Cat las cuales aún parecían somnolientas

 **-Buenos días-** saludo Tori **-hay que empezar a arreglar todo para regresar-** dijo tomando su mochila para poder meter su tienda de acampar

- **Bien** \- dijo Trina estirándose para luego empezar a guardar las cosas que había ocupado

Todos se ocuparon de arreglar sus mochilas, Cat se aseguró de que la hoguera que habían hecho no estuviera encendida y así evitar un incendio. Ya todos listos empezaron a caminar

 **-Tor que le pasa a Beck-** preguntó Trina

 **-No se desde que salí de la tienda me está mirando así-**

 **-Crees que vio como Jade entraba a tu tienda o algo-**

 **-Quizás pero ya sabes desde hace días me viene mirando de esa manera-**

 **-Mmm eso no me gusta-**

 **-Lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada-** respondió Tori en eso vio como Cat se acercaba a su hermana y sonreían como si estuvieran escondiendo algo, Tori sonrió para sus adentros más o menos se daba una idea de lo que podría estar pasando entre esas dos.

-0-

Los chicos llegaron a la casa en la playa, algunos se fueron directamente a las duchas, otros a la cocina bueno Trina y Tori se fueron a la cocina.

 **-Solo hoy y ya-** dijo Trina mientras se preparaba un emparedado

 **-Ojala y pase rápido-** comentó Tori

 **-Beck no te quito la mirada desde que veníamos-**

 **-Creo que me vio salir con Jade de mi tienda-**

 **-Pero porque se molesta-** se quejó la mayor

 **-No lo sé Tri solo espero que nada pase-**

Trina subió a su habitación para descansar no tenía ganas de nada. Cat se estaba bañando así que tenía que esperar a que la rojita saliera para poder hablar con ella. Mientras Jade se encontraba en la ducha de su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado durante los últimos días

Se entera de que Tori es el lobo que la ha estado cuidado y con la cual ha estado jugando

Tori está enamorada de ella

Beck la engaña con cuanta mujer quiere

No sabe que siente por la morena menor

Tori y la luna llena son una pesima combinacion

Y seguiría enumerando las cosas pero ya no tenía cabeza para eso, lo último que quería era mortificarse con esas cosas aunque sabía que con lo que le había dicho Tori no podía ignorarlo ya que en la manera en que se lo había dicho la había dejado sorprendida. Tori le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella sin titubear sin ningún miedo y con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Jade no sabía si sería capaz de corresponder no ahora se sentía herida, Beck había herido su orgullo como mujer, había tirado su confianza a la basura, había pisoteado su dignidad. Eso era algo que la pelinegra no podía ignorar ni olvidar de la noche a la manana.

Tori aun seguía en la cocina pero había decidido salir afuera

-Tori podemos hablar-

 **-Que pasa Beck-** respondió la morena sin querer sabía lo que iba a pasar y no queria estar ahi pero no tenia otra opcion

 **-Qué te traes con Jade-** el canadiense fue directo al grano

 **-A qué te refieres-**

 **-No te hagas la idiota las vi salir juntas de tu tienda de acampar-**

 **-Habíamos empezado bien Beck, asique te pido que vuelvas al inicio y evites insultarme-** dijo la morena lo que más odiaba eran los insultos

- **Deja de evadir el tema-**

 **-Ella es mi amiga tienes algún problema con lo sea-**

 **-Al parecer la que tiene un problema aquí eres tu-**

 **-Yo porque-**

 **-Porque se te nota que te gusta Jade-** grito Beck, Tori cerró los ojos por unos segundos sintió que sus oídos iban a explotar

 **-No me grites, entiendo cada palabra sin la necesidad de que me grites estamos-** dijo la morena **-si me gusta Jade no te lo voy a negar pero ella está contigo y eso lo respeto** -

 **-Crees que me voy a creer ese cuento-**

 **-Mira Beck yo no soy tu asi que no me compares-** esta vez la morena se estaba empezando a enojar

 **-De qué diablos hablas-**

 **-En serio quieres que te lo diga-** dijo Tori arrastrando cada palabra

 **-Que habla si tanto sabes por qué no abres la maldita boca y me dices que quieres a Jade-**

 **-Si la quiero no es tu problema es el mio ahora te pido que te largues y me dejes sola no estoy para estúpidas peleas o tus insólitos ataques de celos-** Tori se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero Beck la tomó del brazo jalando fuerte para darle vuelta

 **-No te quiero cerca de Jade-** dijo Beck

Tori miro su brazo el cual era aprisionado por la mano de Beck, el chico estaba haciendo fuerza pero eso no le hacia ni cosquillas a la morena **-tienes minimo tres segundos para quitar tu mano de mi brazo, tienes otros tres segundos para alejarte de mi-** siceso la morena realmente enojada pero aún podía mantener el control de su bestia interior **-otra cosa Beckett tu no me dices que hacer si quiero estar cerca de Jade lo estare tu no eres nadie para impedirlo-**

 **-Mas te vale que te alejes de ella Victoria ella es MI novia-**

 **-Eso no decías cuando te revolcabas con media escuela no B-E-C-K-E-T-T-** dijo Tori tratando de no perder la cordura

 **-D...de qué hablas-** tartamudeo el canadiense

 **-Crees que no se que te acuestas con cada chica que te pasa por el frente solo porque Jade se da su lugar y no hace nada contigo-** escupió Tori con enojo **-Si Beck yo lo se todo y sabes recuerdas aquella noche donde querías que Jade se te entregara y ella no quiso porque había escuchado los rumores de tus engaños y casi la golpeas-** Beck trago duro, soltó a Tori **-sabes ese dia habia llegado porque quería hablar contigo y escuche todo Beck, lo escuche todo y fui yo quien los interrumpió rompiendo la ventana de tu RV para que dejaras salir a Jade-**

 **-No..no le dirás a Jade verdad-**

 **-Acaso le quieres seguir viendo la cara no te ha bastado todo este tiempo-** los ojos de Tori estaban perdiendo su color café

 **-No serias capaz además de que ella no te creería-**

 **-Que te hace pensar que ella no lo haria, que te hace pensar que no le diría, por Dios Beck aprende a conocerme-**

Trina sintió el cambio en su hermana y salio corriendo de la habitación, Cat la vio y la siguió pero en el trayecto la pelirroja le hablo a Jade la cual salió disparada de su habitación. Trina sabía que si no corría lo más rápido posible Tori sería capaz de matar a Beck.

 **-Te dije que te alejaras de mi Beckett tu sola presencia me da asco-** dijo la morena, Trina salió de la puerta pero sabía que no sería capaz de llegar, Tori lo iba hacer, cuando la mayor pensó que iba a atacar a Beck algo paso

Perdon si es corto, perdon por la tardanza es que no tenia internet y aun no tengo asiq ue le estoy robando el wifi a mi vecino. Gracias por comprender. Si quieren enterarse de las noticias o novedades acerca de las historias o nuevas historias pasen por mi wattpad **MJVelasquez22** ahi ahy espacio especial para noticias


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Enemigos

 **-Tori-** se escuchó una voz detrás de la morena mientras una mano se posaba en el hombro de esta haciendo la fuerza que necesitaba para poder detener a Tori porque de no ser así la morena se soltará fácilmente **-deberías de tranquilizarte no crees, no miras que tu amigo casi se está haciendo en los pantalones-** Tori reaccionó al reconocer la voz de la persona que le estaba llamando y deteniendo, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con otra chica de tez morena igual que ella pero esta era un poco más baja quizás solo por dos o tres centímetros, su altura era lo de menos. Ella había logrado que Tori no hiciera una estupidez

 **-Qué haces aquí-** preguntó Tori olvidando completamente que iba a partirle la cara a Beck. Jade miro a las chicas y se tranquilizó aunque no sabía porque pero la chica nueva que estaba ahí no le estaba agradando aún tenía la mano firmemente en el hombre de Tori, quizás eran celos pero Jade no lo sabía a ciencia cierta ella apenas iba a terminar su relación con Beck y lo que sentía por la mitad-latinale era incerto

 **-De paseo pero por lo que veo llegue en buen momento-**

 **-Tori estas bien-** pregunto Trina acercándose a su hermana la cual asintió - **gracias** \- dijo mirando a la morena que estaba a lado de su hermana

 **-No hay de que Tri pero este tipo quien es y quién demonios se cree para agarrar a Tor de esa manera-** se quejo la chica, Jade y Cat se quedaron sorprendidas con lo nombres que había dicho la morena

 **-No te preocupes por eso ahora despues te explicamos-**

 **-Beck vete-** dijo Trina con enojo el chico se fue sin decir nada sabia que habia hecho mal tomar a su amiga de es manera pero le había podido el enojo, el no quería que Tori estuviera cerca de Jade por miedo a que Tori tuviera el coraje suficiente como para enamorar a la gotica

 **-Tor qué diablos fue eso-**

 **-Ya sabes qué pasa en estos días no-**

 **-Si pero pensé que ya lo tenías bajo control-** Jade y Cat escuchaban con mucha atención por lo visto la chica sabía del secreto de las hermanas Vega's

 **-Ahora es diferente-** dijo Tori mirando hacia donde estaba Jade, la chica a su lado solo hizo una "o" con la boca

 **-Diablos, disculpen que las hermanas sean descorteses e idiotas, soy Camila, amiga de esas pulgosas-** se presentó la chica, Jade y Cat asintieron confundidas

 **-Pulgosa serás tú** \- dijo Trina claramente fastidiada

 **-Ya ya y mi salud…-** no terminó su palabra porque Tori se le había tirado encima abrazándola **-Ya sé que me pierdo... pero... necesito...aire Tor-**

 **-Te diría lo siento pero no-** dijo Tori

 **-Vienes sola-** preguntó Trina

 **-N..no** -

 **-Y qué esperas para traerla-** gritó la mayor

Camila salió corriendo odiaba cuando la mayor de los Vega gritaba. Jade y Cat no pudieron evitar el reírse al ver a Camila correr

 **-¿Quién era ella?-** preguntó Cat

 **-Ella es una amiga nos conocemos desde…-** Trina se detuvo a pensar **-creo que desde...mmm ya no se-** se rindió

 **-Estuvimos juntas en los primeros años, prácticamente desde que nacimos, bueno desde que ella y yo nacimos porque Trina es mayor-** dijo Tori **-ella es como nosotras-**

Las chicas iba a seguir hablando pero en ese mismo momento Camila apareció con una chica detrás de ella, Cat y Jade pensaban que era una amiga pero Trina y Tori sabían que era su novia.

 **-Hola de nuevo, chicas ella es Lauren, mi novia-** dijo Camila un poco nerviosa

 **-Así que esta es la famosa Lauren-** dijo Trina acercándose a la chica de ojos esmeraldas **-mucho gusto me llamo Katrina pero me puedes decir Trina-**

 **-Yo soy Victoria pero me puedes decir Tori-** dijo la morena **-ellas son Jade y Cat-** las mencionadas saludaron

 **-Mucho gusto, y como es eso de qué famosa-** dijo Lauren, Cat miro a Jade y a Lauren notando que las chicas se parecían un poco, piel pálida, cabellos negros azabaches, ojos de color y quizás un poco amor por el negro. Luego a Tori y Camila las dos eran de tez morena, cabellos castaños, simpáticas a simple vista y con gustos en común, la pelirroja reprimió una risita.

 **-Camila no deja de hablar de ti-** dejó salir Trina en un suspiro **-que Lauren aquí, que Lauren allá, que sus ojos, que su pelo-** Camila se sonrojó

 **-Que mala idea la mía-** se quejó

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Tori riéndose

 **-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara que ya se lo que estás pensando-** dijo Camila con seriedad

- **Que aburrida-** se quejó la mayor de las morenas, Lauren miraba con una sonrisa en la cara a su novia no pensaba que hablara tanto de ella con otras personas

Todas las chicas empezaron a hablar acerca de lo que habían hecho, pero las hermanas Vega's no estaban tranquilas sabían que algo andaba mal no era normal ver a Camila cerca de ahí ya que ella vivía en Miami.

 **-Camila deja de jugar y dinos qué es lo que pasa-** preguntó Tori ya sin poder soportar la duda

 **-No se te escapa nada verdad-** suspiró Camila, Jade y Cat estaban confundidas cosa que no se podía decir de Lauren ya que parecía saber la situación **-lo que pasa es que los Ferguson quieren romper el tratado-**

 **-QUÉ-** gritó Trina alterada - **-porque diablos quieren hacer eso, saben que si llegan a romperlo empezaría una guerra entre ambos bandos-** Jade y Cat prefirieron solo escuchar por el momento, aún habian cosas de las que necesitaban enterarse

 **-Que han dicho nuestros padres-** preguntó Tori con seriedad

 **-En este momento nuestros padres están reunidos tratando de encontrar cómo contactarse con los Ferguson-**

 **-Y las demás-** preguntó Trina

 **-Vienen en camino yo me adelanté. Me traje a Lauren porque no es seguro que me separe de ella no cuando la conexión está hecha-**

 **-Entendemos, crees que el tratado llegue que su fin-** preguntó Tori

 **-Si comienza a atacar a los humanos es muy probable que sí pero por el momento sólo habrá que esperar, ellos no han hecho ningún movimiento-** aseguró Camila **-por otro lado ya me di cuenta de lo que pasa entre ustedes y ellas-** dijo mirando a Cat y Jade **-sería más seguro que ellas se quedarán con nosotras por unos días, Dinah también estará aquí junto a Normani. Ally vendrá tres días después-**

Tori y Trina miraron a Jade y Cat, si Camila decía que era necesario que estuvieran juntas era porque en realidad las cosas se iban a poner muy peligrosas.

- **Jade podemos hablar-** dijo Tori un tanto preocupada

 **-Bien-** dijo la gótica siguiendo a la mitad-latina, las demás solo se quedaron en silencio para después hablar de cosas triviales hasta que regresaran las chicas.

 **-Se que ni tu ni Cat eligieron nada de esto pero por favor pueden quedarse con nosotras hasta que todo esto pase si es que llega a pasar rápido-**

 **-Primero Vega explicame que es eso del Trato, quienes son los Ferguson y de qué peligros estamos hablando. Solo asi vere si aceptar o no-** dijo Jade

 **-Okay, el trato es un contrato entre lobos y vampiros, donde los vampiros prometieron no matar a los humanos ni meterse en nuestros territorios para mantener la paz. Los Ferguson son una familia de vampiros que está dividida en diferentes partes del pais asi como nosotros los lobos, hace mucho tiempo nuestros ancestro hicieron ese tratado y ahora los Ferguson están tratando de romperlo lo cual conlleva a una guerra sin cuartel donde ambos bandos saldrian perdiendo-** explicó la morena

 **-Y en toda esta ecuación donde salimos Cat y yo-**

 **-Para alguien como nosotros es facil ver con quien hemos echo conexión o en otras palabras no hemos imprimido. Camila lo noto y eso que solo nos vio. Hay vampiros que pueden darse cuenta-** suspiro Tori **-ellos pueden usar eso en nuestra contra, si un lobo mira como su pareja es lastimada o asesinada se transforma en una bestia incapaz de razonar y con eso asesina tanto** **a lobos, vampiros y humanos, a todos por igual para saciar su sed de venganza-**

 **-Okay, hablare con mi padre y le diré que me quedaré en casa de una amiga, con Cat no habrá problema tampoco solo habrá que hablarle a su hermano y listo-** Tori sonrió y suspiro pero aun estaba preocupada no quería que una guerra iniciara, sabía que eso podía ser peligroso en todos los aspectos posibles y no quería perder a Jade, sabía que esa era una posibilidad bastante alta.

 **-Gracias-** dijo la morena, Jade asintió, la pelinegra estaba emocionada con eso de vampiros, hombres lobos, guerras, sangre pero a la vez estaba nerviosa, se había enterado de muchas cosas en tan solo tres noches. Cualquier otra persona habría salido corriendo del lugar.

La noche fue cayendo cada vez más rápido, Camila y Lauren se fueron a pesar de que Jade les había dicho que se quedaran. Las chicas entraron a la casa, se les había hecho raro que los chicos no hubieran salido pero poco les importo. Tori busco a Beck con el olfato y el estaba en la habitación de Jade.

 **-Jade-** llamó **-Beck está en tu habitación-** dijo Tori

 **-Hablaré con él-** dijo la gótica, se iba a ir de la cocina pero Tori la detuvo del brazo

 **-Es mejor que no lo hagas no ahora-**

 **-Porque-**

 **-Beck no está en sus cinco sentidos-** intervino Trina **-puede que quiera pasarse de listo y si eso pasa yo no voy a detener a Tori-**

Jade asintió no quería causar problemas innecesarios, Cat y Trina se fueron a dormir con la única diferencia que ahora la pelirroja se había ido a la habitación de Trina, no quería estar sola y menos ahora que sabía que podía estar en peligro.

 **-Ya se fue-** pregunto Jade, Tori nego **-entonces me quedare contigo-**

Ambas chicas subieron a la habitación que compartiría, Tori tomo algunas ropas y se metio a la ducha, Jade la espero afuera ella también quería ducharse. La morena salió ya cambiada

 **-Vega préstame algo de ropa me quiero duchar-**

 **-Ahorita te la doy-**

Tori busco la ropa y se la dio a Jade, esta se metio a la ducha.

 _ **Sera buena idea dormir con Vega, diablos esto cada vez se pone mas y mas riesgoso. Vampiros, hombres lobos, guerras y claro la cereza del pastel Cat y yo en medio aunque quizás Lauren y la tal Dinah también este como blanco. Mierda!**_ pensaba Jade mientras sentía el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo pálido

Salio de la ducha se cambio, abrio la puerta encontrandose con que Tori ya estaba dormida, pensó en hacerle una broma, se fue acercando lentamente pero cuando lo iba a hacer sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, estaba en shock.

 **-Si de asustarme se trata no se va a poder-** susurro la morena con una sonrisa en la cara **-siento tu olor y tu presencia a kilómetros de mi-**

 **-Eso es un fastidio-** se quejo Jade haciendo pucheros, Tori río por lo bajo

 **-Tener los sentidos más desarrollados tiene sus ventajas y desventajas-** dijo la morena aun sin soltar a Jade, está tampoco tenía la intención de separarse de la morena sentía la calidez del cuerpo de esta rodearla y se sintió protegida.

 **-Me dirás cuales son-** preguntó Jade en un susurro

 **-Porque no-** sonrió la mitad-latina

Ambas chicas se recostaron en la cama, Tori hablaba de sus experiencias de ser un lobo, Jade la escuchaba atentamente, queriendo saber cada vez más de lo que la morena le hablaba. Hablaron de sus poderes, de sus diferencias corporales hasta que por fin llegó el punto que Jade quería el tema de los Vampiros

 **-Cuéntame acerca de ellos-**

 **-Yo no sé mucho acerca de ellos, solo lo que he leído en libros antiguos, lo que mi padre y abuelo me han contado. Pero se que son una especie muy peculiar, en las películas los ponen como seres solitarios, que brillan, se hacen cenizas a la luz del sol o que el ajo los detiene. Todo eso es mentira. Nada de eso sucede desde hace más de 1,000 años los vampiros han convivido con los humanos, nadie se da cuenta de que lo son. Al igual que los lobos-**

 **-En HA hay vampiros-** pregunto Jade entusiasmada

 **-Si los hay-** respondió Tori con naturalidad, Jade se sorprendió

 **-Sabes quienes son-**

 **-Ryder Daniels es uno, el pertenece al clan de los Daniels obviamente siendo el hijo del líder de dicho clan. Los Daniels y los Ferguson son aliados por lo tanto supongo que si los Ferguson rompen el tratado los Daniels lo harán y la guerra dará comienzo-**

 **-Tan cerca están-** susurro Jade

 **-No es el unico hay mas pero ellos se mantiene más alejados de las personas, son como los antisociales ya sabes-**

 **-Y todos se alimentan de sangre humana-**

 **-No todos, la mayoría toma sangre de animales, solo hay un pequeño porcentaje que si lo hacer pero esos son especiales ya que no necesitan alimentarse todos los días, ellos lo hacen cada dos meses y solo beben de personas que el mundo no saben que existían o que ignoraba-**

 **-Vaya todo eso es una sorpresa-**

 **-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces y que con el tiempo te las mostraré. Por ahora tu y Cat ya no pueden ir a su casa, se irán con nosotras-**

 **-Ni siquiera a recoger algo de ropas-**

 **-No Jade si Camila tiene a Lauren con ella quiere decir que las cosas se empezaran a poner peligrosas, si por nosotras fuera las mantendriamos lo más alejadas posibles pero eso no se va a poder. Tu aroma es más fuerte en tu casa pero si estas rodeada de lobos se confunde con el de uno. Si algún vampiro llega a saber que hemos hecho la conexión con ustedes buscaran la manera de matarlas y no queremos que eso pase-**

 **-Cómo es que lo vampiros pueden darse cuenta de las cosas que se supone que solo los lobos deben saber-**

 **-Algunos de ellos obtiene un poder cuando son transformados nunca se sabe que será. Cuando un lobo nace también trae consigo un poder quizás dos o más pero eso solo pasa por azares del destino-**

 **-Verdad que si la guerra da inicio y es luna llena tu y Trina estaran en peligro-**

 **-Si, eso es verdad aun no sabemos controlar lo que nos pasa cuando están cerca de nosotras y eso es una clara desventaja-**

 **-A Camila le pasa lo mismo-** Jade quería buscar una manera de ayudar a Tori no quería que por protegerla a ella muriera

 **-No, Camila aprendió a controlarlo hace mucho tiempo, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a sentir-**

 **-Esto sí que nos deja mal a todas-** dijo Jade metida en sus pensamientos

 **-No te preocupes cuando regresemos hablaré con mi padre el sabra como ayudarnos para que nada malo llegue a pasar si es que llega a pasar-**

 **-Eso espero-** dijo Jade recostandose en la cama para dormir, Tori la imito, cada una estaba metida en sus pensamientos pero se sentian comodas al sentirse cerca la una de la otra sin más. Tori sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar era peligroso, necesitaba poder controlarse al tener a Jade cerca en luna llena, necesitaba mantener a Jade fuera de la guerra y a salvo, pero la morena no solo pensaba en la vida de Jade sino también en la de Cat, Lauren y Dinah todas ellas eran importantes.

Jade sabia que tenia que buscar la manera de poder ayudar a Tori y Trina, sabia que aun n le gustara que le dijeran que hacer tenía que hacerle caso a Tori y a lo que le pidiera. Tenía que ser inteligente más de lo normal y tomarse las cosas con calma para que nadie perdiera los estribos para que todos vieran que aunque fuera un simple humana se tomaba las cosas con calma y que pensaba fríamente si ella hacía eso probablemente los demás la imitaran y todo saldrá perfectamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Accidente

Jade había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo su vida podría cambiar sabía que no había sido su elección pero tampoco la Tori, no podia ni queria culpar a la morena de algo de lo que nadie podía evitar, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría porque no dudaba que en algún momento las hermanas Vega's la perdieron al ver que las cosas se podrían poner más complicadas. Si ella no era un ser mitológico como Tori pero trataría de entender lo que sea que fuera a pasar sin echarle la culpa a nadie. Entre pensamientos se había quedado dormida, su cabeza descansando en el pecho de la morena, sintiendo su temperatura cálida junto a ella.

Tori por su parte había pensado que podria hacer para mantener a Jade fuera de peligro pero en cierta forma la morena no podía solo pensar en la pelinegra porque no era la única que estaba en problemas también estaba Cat y Lauren, y quizás más adelante se les uniría Dinah, todo sus buenos planes para el verano se estaba yendo a la basura. Todo porque el líder de los Ferguson se le había ocurrido iniciar una estúpida guerra, solo para obtener más territorio. Tori suspiro cansada, no quería perder a nadie pero sabía que esa era una probabilidad muy alta, en la guerra siempre se gana y se pierde sin importar lo mucho que se haga para poder proteger a los tuyos. Quizás se estaba anticipando a las cosas pero no estar preparadas era peor.

La morena no quería pensar en lo que sentiría si en dado caso llegara a perder a Jade, sabía que eso sería su perdición, su dolor más grande, su muerte en pocas palabras.

-0-

 **-Camila-** llamo lauren desde la cocina, a pesar de que Camila no estaba cerca sabía que la podía escuchar

 **-¿Que pasa?-** se escuchó el grito de la morena

 **-Qué crees que pase?-** pregunto la oji-jade un poco distraída con sus propios pensamientos

 **-No lo se, pero habrá que estar preparados para todo-** dijo Camila en un suspiro sabía que nada iba a ser fácil. De momento a otro el celular de Camila comenzó a sonar

-0-

 **-Trina crees que los chicos se dieron cuenta-** preguntó Cat

 **-Lo dudo porque de ser así ya hubieran venido a preguntarnos-**

 **-Crees que Beck sospeche algo digo la actitud de Tori ha hablado mucho últimamente-**

 **-Tal vez sospeche de que Tori quiere ir en serio con Jade pero de lo demas lo dudo, aunque tienes razón la actitud de Tori ha sido muy mala para con Beck-** dijo la mayor analizando las cosas. Trina como las demas tenia miedo, sabia que ahora todo se debatía en si los Ferguson atacaban humanos o no. Pero sabía que todo era ganar o morir, ganar o perder. No había muchas opciones y correr no era lo mejor **-tendremos que regresar antes de lo esperado, habrá que hablar con los chicos y los más importante es que West haga algo con Beck no quiero pasarmela todo el tiempo cuidandole el trasero de las garras de mi hermana-** se quejó la mayor

 **-Jade dijo que iba a terminar con él después de todo-** comentó Cat en forma pensativa

 **-Espero que lo haga lo más pronto posible, ahora más que nunca Jade tiene que estar junto a Tori por su seguridad-**

Trina y Cat se miraron entres ellas sabiendo que nada iba a ser fácil desde ese momento, ahora la pelirroja no podía salir a la calle sin alguien quien la pueda proteger de cualquier cosa. La mañana llego más rápido para algunos que para otros, Jade no se quería levantar pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

 **-Jade tendremos que regresar hoy-** dijo la morena sabiendo que la gótica ya estaba despierta porque si de otra forma hubiera sido ni siquiera le hubiera hablado

 **-Mmm no...me quiero...levantar-** se quejo Jade adormilada

 **-Descansa un rato mas yo iré arreglar las cosas y les avisare a los demás-**

 **-Pero estas consciente de que necesitas una explicación del porque regresamos antes del tiempo dicho no-**

 **-No te preocupes les diré que mis padres nos quieren devuelta por un problema familiar y ya, técnicamente no estoy mintiendo-** dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros

 **-Buen punto ahora ve y dejame dormir-** se quejo jade con tono burlesco

 **-Si..si lo que tu quieras-** dijo Tori sonriendo como tonta, a pesar de lo mal que las cosas están no puedo hacer más que sentirse feliz de ver a Jade a su lado en la mañana.

Trina y Tori estaban arreglando las cosas para regresar ya habían hablado con la chicos y estos estuvieron de acuerdo aunque Beck había pedido demasiadas explicaciones las cuales no se le fueron dadas en ningún momento. Pocos minutos después Jade y Cat bajaron para ayudar pero se encontraron con todo listo y con las morenas cocinando.

 **-No sabía que sabían cocinar-** comentó Jade con sinceridad

 **-Es bueno sorprender con estas cosas no-** respondió Tori sonriendo pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Camila con el rostro lleno de emociones enojo, rabia, odio, dolor, miedo. Detrás de Camila venía Lauren la cual estaba igual que su novia.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Trina con temor, los demás se quedaron callados. Beck, Robbie y Andre al escuchar el golpe de la puerta fueron a ver qué sucedía

 **-Dinah y Maní tuvieron un accidente-** dijo Camila

Tori tenía un vaso de vidrio en la mano al escuchar la noticia apretó tan fuerte el vaso que este se rompió en su mano, el líquido que contenía el vaso se mezcló con su sangre.

 **-Es una broma-** logró decir Tori conmocionada

 **-No, Mani logró hablarle a mi padre diciendole lo que pasó y ellos le dijeron a Sofi que me llamara a mi. Nos quieren a todas de regreso-** dijo Camila, Lauren se acercó a la morena para que esta sintiera su apoyo

 **-¿Ellas dónde están?-** preguntó Trina esta vez ya que Tori parecía estar en otro planeta

 **-Nuestros padres se están haciendo cargo-** todas sabían que Camila no podía decir nada porque Beck, Andre y robbie no sabían nada acerca de ellas.

 **-Muévanse, nos vamos ahora-** dijo Tori sin esperar respuesta de alguien tomó su maleta y la de Jade para subirlas al RV de Beck

Los demás siguieron a la morena la cual parecía bastante intranquila, Cat y Trina se preguntaban el ¿porqué?. Camila lo noto y se acercó a las chicas

 **-Tori y Trina hicieron una conexión con Dinah, no una de amor sino una de hermandad, aún hay muchas cosas que necesitan saber sobre nosotras-** dijo Camila sonriéndole a las chicas con un poco de nostalgia

 **-Tu también tienes una conexión con ella-** preguntó Cat

 **-Si-**

 **-Camila, tú y Lauren viene con nosotros o tienen su propio transporte-** gritó Trina a lo lejos

Lo cierto era que Camila y Lauren no habían llevado un auto sino que la morena había llevado a su novia en su espalda, todo el camino hasta la playa.

 **-Nos vamos con ustedes-** dijo Lauren, Camila asintió

Todos subieron al RV, nadie decía nada hasta que André por fin decidió romper el silencio

 **-Bueno no quiero ser descortés pero quienes son ustedes-** preguntó el músico mirando a Cam y Lau

 **-Yo soy Camila Cabello, amiga de Tori y Trina-**

Tori y las demás habían visto que a su amigo le gustaban las chicas que tenía enfrente, y ellas estaban esperando a que André supiera que las chicas eran del grupo de los unicornios.

 **-Yo soy Lauren Jauregui, Camila es mi novia-** Tori, Trina, Cat y Jade miraron inmediatamente a André el cual abrió la boca y la cerraba sin saber qué decir. Jade no aguanto más y se echó a reír causando que las demás rieran también. Camila y Lauren se miraron entre ellas y entendieron y se rieron aunque quisieran negarlo era hilarante.

 **-Yo voy con Beck y Robbie-** André se despidio dejando a las chicas solas muertas en risa. Cuando las risas cesaron Tori preguntó

 **-Fueron ellos-**

 **-Por lo poco que dijo mi padre si, al parecer fue una nueva miembro del clan Ferguson. Quería matar a Mani-** dijo Camila

 **-Esto es la guerra-** dijo Trina con odio

 **-Claro que lo es y es mejor que los Ferguson y todos sus aliados se preparen hace 100 años que no pateo traseros chupasangre-** dijo Tori, Jade y Cat quedaron en shock

 **-Tor deberias ser mas cuidadosa con lo que dices-** dijo Camila mirando a Jade y Cat

 **-Oops-** dijo Tori con culpabilidad

 **-Okay-** suspiro Jade **-Luego nos explican ese detalle-** Jade no quería que las chicas hablaran mas por seguridad

 **-Camz deberías decirles lo de Dinah-** dijo Lauren con seriedad

 **-¿Que paso con Dinah?-** preguntó Trina un poco alterada

 **-Les explicare pero por favor no se vayan a alterar-**

 **-Habla Karla Camila Cabello-** dijo Tori, Camila sabía que eso no saldrá nada bien no cuando la morena frente a ella había dicho su nombre completo

 **-Paso hace como nueve meses-** comenzó a decir Camz, Lauren paso un mano por los hombros de su novia para hacerle sentir que tenía su apoyo **-Dinah tuvo un accidente, estaba muy mal y si no hacíamos algo iba a morir. Mis padres dijeron que la única manera de salvarla era que ella fuera transformada. Mani no quería hacerlo pero no le quedó de otra-**

Tori y Trina se levantaron de sus asientos, sus ojos demostraban enojo pero a la vez se veía que estaban heridas.

 **-Chicas-** llamo Camila

 **-Chicas nada se que no tuvieron elección eso lo entendemos pero el que no nos hayan avisado, eso fue hace nueve meses Camila y se digna a decirnos que ella es un lobo cuando una maldita guerra acaba de dar comienzo-** dijo Tori en voz baja

 _Como Perros y Gatos_ probablemente sea actualizada manana o el domingo no estoy muy segura el capitulo es largo y casi no he tenido tiempo para hacer la traduccion. Perdon por la tardanza


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Hayley

Beck estaciono el RV en frente de la casa de los Vega, las chicas bajaron incluida Jade, Beck observó a su novia la cual estaba bajando sus maletas.

 **-¿Jade que estas haciendo?-**

 **-Bajando mis cosas que no es obvio-** respondió la pelinegra ocasionando que a lo lejos Lauren sonriera, porque ella también había notado qeu tenia mucho en común con la gótica

 **-Pensé que-**

 **-Exacto tu pensaste pero yo tengo otros planes-** dijo Jade un poco molesta, ahora más que nunca necesita terminar con Beck y asi evitar mas problemas y mas enfrentamientos entre el y Tori

Camila, Cat, Trina, Lauren y Tori decidieron entrar a la casa Vega para darle más privacidad a Jade con Beck.

Todas estaban entrando y las últimas eran las hermanas Vega's las cuales al ver a dos mujeres en su sala corrieron a abrazarlas, Camila y Lauren no se quedaron atrás

 **-Dinah, Mani-** dijo Camila feliz de saber y ver que sus amigas estaban a salvo y que las cosas no había pasado a mayores.

 **-Hola-** dijo Mani sonriendo

 **-Enanas-** saludo Dinah como siempre

 **-No tienes derecho de llamarme enana, estoy en el promedio-** se quejó Lauren

 **-En el promedio de la primaria-** se burló la polinesia

 **-Yo no tengo culpa que de tú seas un poste de luz-** se burló la oji-perla

 **-Touche-** se burló Tori quien junto a Cam y Trina reían cada vez más olvidándose de todo lo malo

Tori y Trina abrazaron a Dinah, Dinah lo entendió todo, sabía que las morenas estaban preocupadas por ella y no las podía culpar por eso. Luego abrazaron a Mani esta les sonrió a las hermanas Vega's.

 **-Estamos bien-** dijo Dinah sonriendoles a todas y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que había una invitada **-y ¿tu quien eres?-** le pregunto a Cat

 **-Cat Valentine soy amiga de Tori y novia de Trina-** en ese momento todas abrieron los ojos como platos hasta Tori esa era una enorme noticia. Trina río por lo bajo al ver las caras de todas, no se esperaba menos de su familia.

 **-¿Desde cuando?-** pregunto Tori confundida

 **-¿No lo sabías?-** preguntó Mani incrédula

 **-No-** respondió Tori encogiéndose de hombros

 **-Desde ayer-** respondió Trina, todas tomaron asiento aun en shock por la noticia pero a la vez estaban felices

 **-No se si felicitarte o darte el pésame-** comentó Camila, provocando que todas rieran y Trina bufó molesta, Cat solorio, todas las chicas parecen ser amigables y por lo poco que había visto todas se llevaban bien y se respetaban mutuamente.

 **-Bueno ahora me explican porque demonios tuvieron que pasar nueve meses para decirnos que tu-** dijo Tori mirando a Dinah **-eres un lobo-** Dinah se encogió de hombros, Maní se estaba levantando para irse

 **-Tu te quedas Normani-** dijo Trina con seriedad

 **-No sabiamos como decirles pero no tuvimos otra opción-** dijo Mani

 **-Entendemos que no tuvieran otra opción pero nos hubieran dicho lo que había pasado se supone que hay confianza entre nosotras no-** dijo Tori dolida, y si tenia sus motivos para estar dolida con la pareja aún no entendía porque no les dijeron algo tan importante como que Dinah casi muere en ese accidente

 **-Fue un tiempo duro, a pesar de que Mani transformara a Dinah el veneno trabajo de manera lenta ya que la heridas de Dinah eran muy graves. Luego vino el tiempo donde tenía que acostumbrarse a todo y con eso paso el tiempo, se nos olvido-** dijo Camila

 **-Están molesta-** le susurro Lauren a Camila

 **-Bastante-** le susurro Camila de vuelta

 **-Increíble-** murmuró Trina **-se les olvido-** murmuró otra vez **-todo se les olvida-**

Trina siguió murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras que las demás solo la miraban con una sonrisa en la cara, eran pocas las veces en las que veían a Trina preocupada. Dinah quería darle un abrazo pero sabía que esperar era lo mejor, darle su tiempo para que todo se le pasara. Sabía que debieron haberles dicho antes y no que se enteraran cuando tenían otro accidente. Pronto se escucharon gritos desde afuera, Tori se tenso y todas lo notaron

 **-¿Quién es?-** preguntó Dinah con un poco de curiosidad

 **-Jade-** respondió Trina y con señas les hizo entender que era la pareja de vida de Tori

 **-Trina-** llamo Tori **-¿puedes ver que pasa?-**

Trina asintio y salio a ver que pasaba solo se encontró con Jade y Beck discutiendo. Beck iba a tomar a Jade del brazo pero Trina no se lo permitió sabía que si eso pasaba Tori iba a salir y eso no era bueno.

 **-No te metas en esto Trina-** dijo Beck, Robbie y André miraban todo desde el RV. Andre y Robbie preferían no meterse en asuntos de pareja y mucho menos en los asuntos de Jade.

 **-Beck es mejor que te vayas-** dijo la mayor en tono tranquilo

 **-Esto no es asunto tuyo-** dijo el canadiense

 **-Aunque los dudes Jade es mi amiga asi que no te permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima-**

 **-Ahora hasta tu te vas a meter, que acaso a ti también te gusta Jade. Vaya las hermanas Vega peleando por una chica-**

 **-Largo Beckett-** dijo Jade **-tu y yo hemos terminado-**

 **-No primero me vas a decir porque estas terminando conmigo-**

 **-Tu sabes los motivos Beckett, no es necesario de que te lo diga-** dijo Jade molesta **-solo vete-**

 **-No-** dijo Beck con seriedad

 **-No te basto revolcarte con media escuela-** comentó Trina **-no te bastó eso y ahora vienes pidiendo una explicación del porque te están mandando al infierno, eres increible Beck, increíble-** Beck se sorprendió ante las palabras de la mitad-latina **-crees que no se nada, te equivocaste. Si yo muevo un dedo tengo toda la información de quien quiera en mis manos-** reveló Trina

 **-¿A cambio de que?-** pregunto Beck, Jade y Trina entendieron la insinuación

 **-Nadie se quiere meter con Katrina Vega, Beck saben de lo que soy capaz-**

 **-Amenazas-** dijo Beck

 **-Realidades-** replicó Trina **-ahora vete antes de que envié unos mensajes y tu vida se haga un infierno en el regreso a clases-**

Jade miro sorprendida a Trina, nunca espero ser defendida por ella, nunca espero que Trina dijera que eran amigas pero la pregunta era desde cuando eran amigas? cuando? como? donde?. Trina si que la había sorprendido esta vez. La mitad-latina se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en Jade.

 **-Robbie, Andre llevense a Beck por favor-** los mencionados asintieron y se llevaron a Beck aunque este se rehusaba a hacerlo

 **-¿Amigas?-** dijo Jade dándose la vuelta

 **-Amigas-** dijo Trina sonriendo, Jade asintió sin más

Ambas chicas entraron a la casa encontrándose como que Tori y Camila estaban peleando por los videojuegos. Cat, Lauren y Dinah las miraban y se reían de ellas y por lo visto Mani había ido a la cocina. Todas dejaron de hacer sus cosas y mirar a las chicas que recién entraban. Dinah sonrió

 **-Tu has de ser Jade-** aseguró la polinesia

 **-Así es-** respondió la gótica **-y ¿tu eres?-**

 **-Soy Dinah-** Jade no necesito saber mas, pocos segundos después Mani regreso de la cocina -ella es Mani, mi novia- dijo Dinah con un sonrisa, Normani tambien sonrio, a Jade ya no le sorprendia oír que las chicas eran pareja

Pasaron cerca de dos horas en las cuales las chicas se fueron conociendo. Lauren y Jade compartian gustos en ropa, música, entre otras cosas. Dinah, Mani y Cat hablaban y reían como si se conocieran desde siempre, en cuanto a las tres morenas, ellas bueno ellas estaban peleando y riendo al mismo tiempo hasta que la puerta principal se abrió estruendosamente, alertando a las chicas. Jade y Cat no sabían quién era la mujer que estaba en la puerta pero por las coras de las demás era alguien importante

 **-Ally!-** gritaron todas corriendo para abrazar a la recién llegada. Todas estaban riendo. Ally observó la sala cuando se separaron y vio que habian dos invitadas más.

 **-Ally, ellas son Jade y Cat-** Tori hizo la presentación

 **-Muchos gusto-** dijo la bajita del grupo

 **-Igualmente-** dijo Jade siendo seguida por Cat

Todas regresaron a la sala, Ally espero a que todas tomarán asiento para darles las malas noticias que traía consigo

 **-Ya sabemos quien atacó a Mani y Dinah-** Ally dijo sin más, sabía que si ade y Cat estaban ahí era porque ellas ya sabían de todo lo que estaba pasando

 **-¿Quien fue?-** pregunto Lauren ya que nadie se dignaba a abrir la boca

 **-Esto quizás se un poco duro para ti Trina-** dijo Ally mirando a la morena mayor

 **-¿Porque?-** pregunto Trina confundida pero no era la única que lo estaba sino que todas lo estaban

 **-Quien ataco a las chicas fue Hayley-**

Trina se levantó del sofá, estaba en shock, no lo podía creer

 **-Estas bromeando verdad, ella es humana-** dijo Trina a lo que Tori asintió **-¿como?-**

 **-Al parecer ella fue mordida por un vampiro dos años después de que ustedes dos terminaron y ahora pertenece al clan Ferguson-**

 **-Pero porque ella atacara a las chicas-** preguntó Camila

 **-Venganza-** dijo Mani

 **-¿Porque?-** pregunto Jade

 **-O quizás solo ganas de fastidiar a Trina-** agrego Tori esta vez encogiéndose de hombros, Trina no dijo nada y subió a su habitación dejando a todas con la palabra en la boca **-Cat ve con ella-** aconsejo la mitad-latina

Cat subió a la habitación de chica que ahora era su novia, toco la puerta pero no recibió una respuesta **-Trina voy a pasar-** dijo Cat abriendo la puerta

Trina estaba parada frente a la ventana de su habitación con la mirada perdida, Trina no miro a Cat, sabía que era ella.

 **-Hayley fue mi novia hace mucho tiempo-** comenzó a relatar la mitad-latina, Cat camino hacia la cama y se sentó escuchando lo que la morena le estaba contando **-ella no sabía nada de mi, y cuando digo nada es que no sabía que yo era un lobo o que era intersexual. Mis padres me dijeron que no podía confiar en ella, Tori, Cam, Mani y Ally me lo dijeron también-** Trina suspiro pesadamente **-yo confiaba en ella así que un dia le dije que yo era intersexual, su reacción no fue lo que espere. Ella decía que me amaba pero no era verdad, ella solo quería el supuesto dinero de mi familia así que cuando le dije eso me llamo fenómeno-** Cat no dijo nada pero ahora se daba una idea del porqué del comportamiento de Trina para con los demás, esa tal Hayley le había hecho perder la confianza en todas las personas pero ahora ella haria lo posible para que Trina confiara en las personas que valían la pena.

 **-Ese es el motivo de tu actitud-** pregunto Cat con duda

 **-Si-** susurro Trina **-yo confie en ella cuando nadie mas lo hacia pero ella decidio hacerme eso-**

 **-No todas las personas son como ella-** dijo Cat acercándose a Trina, la morena miró a Cat por primera vez desde que esta entró a la alcoba

 **-Eso lo se-** dijo la morena mirando a Cat a los ojos

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso-** la pelirroja sonrió haciendo que Trina también lo hiciera

 **-Puedo confiar en ti-** dijo Trina, Cat sabía que no era una pregunta porque Trina ya le había demostrado que confiaba en ella al contarle todo. Cat sabía que Trina solo buscaba un si de ella

 **-Claro que puedes-** le susurro la pelirroja acariciando la mejilla de la morena. Ambas se fueron acercando poco a poco, se miraban fijamente, sus alientos chocaban

 **-Puedo-** preguntó Trina a lo que Cat asintió así que sin más la morena se acercó más a la pelirroja uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, no era el primer beso de ninguna de las dos. Trina ya había besado a Hayley y a otras chicas. Cat había besado a algunos chicos cuando actuaban y a un chico cuando estaba en Middle School. Pero ambas sentía como si ese fuera el primer beso, tierno, lento, cálido, lleno de amor, sinceridad y confianza ante todo.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, unieron sus frentes no queriendo salir de esa burbuja en la que habían entrado desde que sus labios se unieron pero sabian que tenia que hacerlo

 **-No quiero que salgas sola a ningún lado-** susurro la morena **-si es Hayley la que está detrás de los ataques, su próxima victima seras tu-**

 **-Esta bien-** susurro Cat al saber que Trina estaba más preocupada por ella que por ella misma

 **-No quiero que nada te pase-**

 **-Lo se-** Así se quedaron por unos minutos susurrando cosas, hasta que Dinah toco la puerta

 **-Lamento interrumpir pero tus padres y los de Camz ya llegaron-** dijo la polinesia

 **-Ahora vamos-**

Sorry por la tardanza pero esto de no tener computadora es un verdadero fastidio, hasta hoy pude perdirle a mi vecino que me prestara la de el con la mentira de que estoy haciendo tarea. Ahorita estoy tradiciendo C _omo Perro y Gatos_ Sorry si el cap es muy corto


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Cambio de Aires

Cat, Trina y Dinah bajaron a la sala de la casa Vega. La sala nunca había estado tan llena desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sinuhe, Alejandro y Sofí estaban ahí junto a Holly y David y las demás chicas. Todos estaban bastante serios.

 **-Necesitamos irnos de la ciudad-** dijo Alejandro

 **-¿Adonde?-** preguntó Camila

 **-Yo tengo una casa a las afueras de Los Ángeles cerca del bosque-** dijo David, todos asintieron **-pero hay un problema-** casi todos los presentes sabían de qué casa estaban hablando solo que desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo visitaban

 **-¿Cual es?-** cuestiono Trina

 **-Mi padre estará con nosotros-**

 **-** **¡** **Diablos!-** susurró Tori ganándose una mirada de su padre **-¿que?, él no me cae bien aunque sea mi abuelo por su culpa ellas se fueron-** se defendió la mitad latina, David no pudo replicar eso ya que su padre se había portado muy cruel con su hija cuando esta era pequeña

 **-Hazlo lo posible para llevar las cosas en paz-** dijo Holly

 **-Momento-** intervino Mani **-tu abuelo-** dijo mirando a Tori **-no es aquel senor que no quería a Dinah solo porque ella era humana-** Todos se tensaron porque ahora tenían a Lauren, Jade y Cat y claramente no las iban a dejar atrás.

 **-Papá-** se quejó Trina en tono de advertencia

 **-Esto no se trata de que si mi padre quiere o no, lo más importante es la seguridad de Lauren, Jade y Cat, luego nuestra propia seguridad por eso nos iremos a ese lugar para tener la ventaja sobre el territorio-** dijo David con decisión, todas las chicas se relajaron

 **-Bueno vayan empaquen algunas cosas-** dijo Sinu con una sonrisa

Casi todas subieron al segundo piso, Dinah, Mani, Ally, Camila y Lauren se quedaron abajo dejando a las demás subir. Jade y Cat no tenían porqué pero ambas tenían preguntas.

En la habitación de Tori

 **-Vega, que se supone que usare, en la maleta solo hay algunos trajes de baño-** dijo Jade **-y no podemos ir a mi casa-**

 **-Dejame ver que tengo para ti aquí-** dijo la morena buscando en su guardarropa

 **-Dudo que tengas algo que no se rosa, blanco, morado entre otros colores alegres-** bufo la pelinegra

 **-¿Eso crees?-** Tori cuestiono con una ceja alzada

 **-Vega tu pareces un unicornio vomita arcoiris por favor-**

 **-West te recuerdo que he vivido más de 100 años-**

 **-Ya que mencionaste eso Vega cuantos anos tienes en realidad-** pregunto pelinegra con mucha curiosidad, Tori miro al techo tratando de recordar el número exacto de su edad

 **-Si mis calculos no me fallan son cerca de 150 años-** respondió la morena vagamente, Jade quedó en shock

 **-Eres una anciana-** dijo Jade riendo

 **-Hey-** se quejó la morena **-creo que tienes razón-** agrego la mitad-latina con la mano en la barbilla

 **-Y todavía lo dudas-** se burló la pelinegra, Tori solo sonrió

-0-

Todas las chicas estaban en una camioneta mientras que los adultos en otra, Sofi se fue con su madre. El viaje comenzó bastante tranquilo, Mani iba al volante ya que según Alejandro y David era la más responsable del grupo.

 **-Me aburro-** se quejó Lauren desde el asiento de atrás

 **-Hay que jugar algo-** propuso Cat sonriendo, todas las demás asintieron

 **-Okay, vamos a cambiar las iniciales de nuestros nombres por ejemplo Vrina Tega-** dijo Trina todas entendieron el juego

 **-Vat Calentine-** dijo Cat riendo, todas las demás rieron también en si ese juego estaba siendo divertido

 **-Hinah Danse-**

 **-Kormani Nordei-**

 **-Jauren Lauregui-**

 **-Camila Ca...ohh mierda-** en ese momento no aguantaron y todas rieron a carcajadas, Camila rió también esa parte había sido hilarante

 **-Blly Aroke-**

 **-Wade Jest-**

 **-Victoria Ve...oh mierda-** Tori y Camila se miraron entre si y rieron, sus nombres eran diferentes pero tenían algo en común al cambiar las iniciales era lo mismo **-esto ya no es divertido-** se quejó la mitad latina haciendo pucheros

 **-Era divertido hasta que tu y Camz dijeron sus nombres. Aunque hay que darles crédito no se habian dado cuenta de que sus nombres y apellidos empezaban con la misma consonante-** dijo Lauren mirando a su novia que tambien tenia un puchero al no poder jugar con su nombre

 **-Ya no se vayan a pelear** \- dio Mani mientras seguía a la camioneta donde iban los demás

Les faltaban cerca de dos horas para llegar a su destino. Jade y Lauren estaban platicando mientras que Cat se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Trina. Dinah iba hablando con Mani mientras está manejaba. Ally se habia quedado dormida poco después de que habian terminado de jugar. Camila y Tori iban entretenidas mirando el paisaje cuando Mani freno de repente alertando a todas sin excepción.

Cuando miraron al frente donde la camioneta era destrozada y cinco lobos de diferentes tamaños salían. Mani logró detener la camioneta pero en eso algo golpeó el costado izquierdo justo donde Ally estaba sentada.

 **-** **¡** **SALGAN!-** grito Tori

Todas bajaron rápidamente estaban bajo ataque, ahora tenían que pelear si o si y a la misa vez buscar un lugar seguro para las únicas tres humanas en el grupo.

 **-Tori, llévate a las chicas-** dijo Camila mirando hacia todos lados buscando señales de peligro **-eres la mas rapida de todas, llevalas a un lugar seguro. Dinah, Normani ustedes cubran a Tori. Los demás a pelear-**

Todos hicieron lo que Camila había dicho porque en si ella tenía toda la razón, Tori era la mas rapida, Dinah y Mani la cubrirán por ser las que casi igualan a la mitad-latina

 **-Lauren deja que Cat se siente en el medio-** pidió Jade mientras se subía en la espalda de Tori, la ojiverde asintió sin protestar. Lauren se acercó a Camila

 **-Cuídate-** dijo la pelinegra besando a Camz

 **-Tú también-** replicó la morena. Trina y Cat se despidieron

Tori se llevó a las chicas mientras Dinah y Mani impedían que algun vampiro se les acercara, los demás incluida Sofi peleaban. Tori corria y corria sin parar porque para ella lo más primordial era la seguridad de las tres chicas que iban en su espalda.

" **Jade sujetense más fuerte, voy a aumentar la velocidad"** Jade les dijo a las demás que se sujetarán más fuerte, la mitad-latina aumentó la velocidad haciendo que las Norminah también lo hicieran porque la morena se había percatado de que estaban siendo perseguidas.

Mani se detuvo rápidamente, escondiéndose entre los árboles ya que se habian metido al bosque para tener mejor ventaja, cuando localizó a uno de sus enemigos lo ataco pero habian cinco as de ellos, la morena pensó que no iba a poder pero luego vio un pelaje café brilloso, era Dinah. Ahora la pareja peleaba junta pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando se percataron de que se les había escapado un vampiro.

" **Jade sujetense lo más fuerte que puedan"**

" **Porque"** pregunto la gótica

" **Nos vienen siguiendo y probablemente tenga que pelear"**

" **Que paso con Dinah y Normani"**

" **Ellas están ocupadas. Hagan lo que te dije"**

Jade no pregunto nada mas y les dijo a las demás que hacer. Lauren por fin entendió porque Jade le había pedido dejar que Cat fuera en el medio. La pelirroja estaba temblando del miedo lo cual le impedía sujetarse lo necesariamente fuerte.

Se escucharon disparos, Jade y Lauren ahora si estaban asustadas, Tori hacia lo imposible para que ninguna bala tocara a las chicas. Algunas balas impactaron en los costados de la mitad-latina pero aun asi no bajaba el ritmo.

" **Rescuestense"** dijo Tori, las chicas los hicieron. Tori freno en seco dándose la vuelta para atacar al vampiro que le estaba jodiendo la vida. La morena lo ataco pero este le seguía disparando, Tori sabía que eso era lo de menos. La mitad-latia logró matar al vampiro y siguió su camino.

" **¿Todas están bien?"** pregunto la morena. Jade le preguntó a Lauren y Cat las cuales asintieron

" **Todas estamos bien"** dijo Jade

Tori no dijo nada más, logró camuflar el olor de las tres chicas para que nadie pudiera rastrearlas

-0-

 **-Hay que irnos y buscar a Tori y las demás-** dijo Trina convertida en humana observando el desastre que habian causado. Estaban agradecidos de no haber perdido a nadie. Esperaban que las demás también estuviera bien.

-0-

 **-Dinah ¿estas bien?-** preguntó Normani preocupada

 **-Si Mani, solo estoy cansada pero hay que seguir-** respondió la polinesia

Tori ya estaba saliendo del bosque encontrándose con una enorme casa la cual parecía una mansión, se apresuró a llegar y hacer que las chicas entraran, en ese momento Mani y Dinah llegaron.

Jade, Lauren y Cat ya habían bajado de la espalda de Tori y esta cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en humana. Dinah corrió igual volviendo a su forma humana para ver qué diablos le había pasado a la mitad-latina.

 **-** **¡** **Vega!-** dijo Jade asustada

 **-Tor que te pasa-** preguntó Dinah muy preocupada

 **-Balas de plata-** dijo Normani percatandose de las heridas que Tori tenía en todo el cuerpo. Tori solo miraba hacia el techo tratando de no dormirse. Pero le estaba resultando difícil. Segundos despues los demas llegaron

 **-Tori!-** gritaron los Vega's corriendo a ver a la morena en el suelo **-Ally, Sinú ayudenla-** pidió Holly alterada

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Cat la cual estaba confundida con todo el desorden

 **-La plata nos debilita-** dijo Trina acercándose a la pelirroja para abrazarla

 **-Pero Tori va a estar bien, verdad-** pregunto Cat mas asustada que nunca

 **-Ellas es fuerte-** le respondió Camila dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Lauren

 **-¿Como paso esto?-** preguntó Alejandro

 **-Cerca de seis nos siguieron, Dinah y yo nos quedamos atrás para detenerlos pero uno se nos escapó-** respondió Mani en tono cansado

 **-Solo esperemos que Tori resista hasta que todas las balas esten fuera-** respondió Alejandro

 **-Aguanto cuando le atravesaron una estaca cerca del corazón-** dijo Camila, Jade se sorprendió ante la nueva información, Tori no era lo que aparentaban **-aguantara esto-** agrego la morena

Todos esperaron en la sala cerca de una hora mientras curaban sus propias heridas. Una hora donde ni Ally ni Sinú bajaron, todos estaban preocupados por Tori, no querian que nada malo le pasara. Minutos después Ally bajo

 **-¿Como esta?-** preguntó David

 **-Sacamos todas las balas, había una bala cerca de las arterias del corazón pero logramos sacarla pero en eso se quedo dormida no aguanto mas, ahora solo habrá que esperar a que despierte-**

Todos suspiraron de alivio pero ahora más que nada sabían que solo era el inicio de todo y que para poder ganar esa guerra necesitaban más ayuda

 **-Y tus padres-** le preguntó Alejandro a David

 **-En estas fechas se van de cacería-** respondió Davi

 **-Trina-** dijo Camila con seriedad **-hay que contactarlas, ahora más que nunca las necesitamos-**

 **-Camila tiene razón-** Dijo Mani **-ellas son las únicas que puede protegernos de los ataques con plata o nitrato de plata-**

 **-NO-** dijo David con voz autoritaria **-si ellas regresan mi padre no lo aceptara y eso serian traer más problemas, además Tori, Camila, Mani y ellas son la peor combinación-**

 **-Pero no tenemos opción-** dijo Ally **-sin ellas todos terminaremos igual o peor que Tor-**

 **-David cariño las chicas tiene razón-** agrego Holly **-las necesitamos mas que nunca y ahora que tenemos a Jade, Lauren y Cat con nosotros-** David miró a su esposa y a todos los que estaban en la sala

 **-Tu que dices Alejandro-** preguntó David

 **-No tenemos otra opción-**

 **-Trina haz lo tuyo-** dijo Mani, Dianh no sabía de qué estaban hablando así que solo observaba

 **-Alguna de ustedes tiene un telefono el mio lo perdí-** dijo Trina

 **-Creo que todas los perdimos-** dio Camila

 **-¿Qué hacemos?-** dijo Ally

 **-Yo tengo el mío-** dijo Cat mostrándoles su PearPhone **-pueden usarlo-**

Trina tomo el teléfono de la pelirroja con una sonrisa, se sentó, nadie sabía qué demonios estaban haciendo la morena con el teléfono pero sabían que era ella era unas maestra en la tecnología cosa que Cat no sabía. Pronto Trina puso el celular en la mesa.

 **-Porque solo estas haciendo una llamada-** preguntó Camila **-tiene que ser cuatro pero hay no hay cuatro líneas conectadas-**

 **-Esas cuatro están juntas desde hace mucho tiempo, si mis calculos no fallan están juntas desde hace unos 10 años-** respondió Trina para luego hacer que todas se callaran

Jade por su parte había subido al segundo piso en busca de la habitación de Tori. En el trayecto se encontró con Sinú

 **-Buscas la habitación de Tori-** preguntó la mujer, Jade asintió **-la puerta del fondo-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo la pelinegra con dificultad

 **-De nada y cuida muy bien de ella-** Jade asintió

La pelinegra encontrar la habitación de Tori, abrió la puerta con un cuidado que hasta ella se sorprendió por su propia acción pero sentia que tenia que ser cuidadosa. Se acercó a la cama observando a la mitad-latina descansar, con cuidado retiró la sábana del cuerpo de esta, todo el torso de Tori estaba vendado. La ojiazul verde observó el rostro pasivo de Tori y se preguntaba que tanto desconocía de la morena, le gustaba el misterio que era Victoria "Tori" Vega

 **-Despierta pronto-** susurro Jade para luego recostarse al lado de la morena

-0-

 **-¿Que se te ofrece Katrina?-** preguntaron en la línea

 **-Las necesitamos de regreso-** dijo la morena

 **-Ni loca-** respondió otra voz

 **-Es importante-** dijo Camila

 **-Okay, qué es lo que está pasando-** preguntó una tercera voz **-dependiendo de qué tan importante sea tomaremos una decisión-**

 **-Lo haré fácil-** dijo Ally **-Ferguson, guerra, ataques sorpresa-**

 **-Pero por lo visto todos están bien-** dijo una cuarta voz sin mucho interés

 **-Te equivocas, Tori está en cama-** dijo Mani

 **-** **¡** **Qué!-** dijo la cuarta voz **-estaremos ahí mañana-**

La línea telefónica se cortó, todos suspiraron. Lauren había subido para poder descansar un poco, Cat se estaba distrayendo leyendo un libro ya que no entendía nada.

 **-¿-Quienes son esas chicas?-** preguntó Dinah

 **-Ellas son familia pronto las conoceréis-** dijo Mani

 **-¿Dónde están ellas ahora?-**

 **-En Londres-** respondió Camila esta vez

 **-** **¡** **¿Que?!-** Dinah se sorprendió **-y como es que estaran aqui manana, ellas están al otro lado del mundo-** agrego la polinesia

 **-La que grito como loca quiere mucho a Tori por eso le dije que estaba en cama-** dijo Mani **-cuando se trata de Tori esa mujer mueve el mundo-**

 **-Tanto la quiere-** preguntó Cat quitando la vista de su libro

 **-Ella la vio nacer y crecer-** respondió Trina **-la quiere como si fuera su propia hija-** Cat miró a Holly y David estos solo asintieron

 **-Es mejor que vayamos a descansar-** dijo Holly

 **-Alejandro y yo haremos guardia-** dijo Dais, todos asintieron. Las chicas compartirán las habitaciones con sus respectivas parejas aunque Tori y Jade aun no tenia nada formal dormirían juntas. Sofi dormiría con sus padres

-0-

Todos se habian despertado temprano Jade y Lauren incluidas, todos se habian quedado sorprendidos al ver a las dos pelinegras despiertas. Tori se había despertado sin ningún problema. Todos estaban en la sala

 **-Ya te sientes mejor-** le preguntó Holly a Tori

 **-Mucho mejor-** dijo la morena con una sonrisa

Todo iba bien hasta que alguien toco la puerta, David fue abrir dejando entrar al invitado. Jade y Cat estaban en shock

 **-** **¡** **SIKOWITZ!-** gritaron las últimas dos chicas

 **-Un gusto verlas bien chicas-** dijo el loco amante de los cocos


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Ellas

 **-¿Como?-** fue lo único que Jade pudo decir ya que Cat estaba demasiado sorprendida

 **-Larga historia, así que la haré corta. Nací siendo un lobo-** respondió el loco amante de los cocos

 **-¿Tu lo sabías?-** le preguntó la pelinegra a Tori, la morena asintió **-¿porque no me lo dijiste?-**

 **-Es algo que no me corresponde decirlo a mi-** respondió Tori encogiéndose de hombros

 **-Okay-** Jade lo entendió, habían cosas que Tori no podía decirlas porque no le pertenecían

 **-Estoy aquí para ayudar-** dijo Sikowitz sentando en uno de los sofás **-esto será un poco duro de sobrellevar, Clan Ferguson y Daniels han unido fuerzas-**

 **-Lo tenemos claro-** respondió Alejandro con un suspiro

 **-Hay que asegurar más la casa-** agregó David, todos en la sala asintieron

Tori se levantó y salió del lugar, no tenía ganas de escuchar nada acerca de peleas, no por el momento porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Jade al verla la siguió. **-¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó al gótica

 **-Hay un pequeño lago por aquí cerca, ¿quieres venir?-**

Jade asintió, Tori le sonrió y se transformó. Era cierto que Jade había jugado y pasado mucho tiempo antes con Tori pero aún no sabía que era la ella y ahora que la veía transformarse siempre se sorprendía. Pocos segundos después Tori se agachó para que Jade pudiera subir a su espalda.

 **-Aún es raro verte hacer esto-** comentó Jade distraída mientras se sujetaba del pelaje de la castaña sin llegar a lastimarla. Raro. Si esa fuera otra ocasión la hubiera sujetado fuerte. Causándole dolor. Pero ahora era diferente y Jade podía sentirlo

" **Lo entiendo, tanto para ti como para Cat fue una gran sorpresa, no es muy normal ver a una persona convertirse en ser mitológico"**

 **-Hay otros tipo de conexiones-** preguntó la pelinegra recostandose en la espalda de Tori, la curiosidad había estado haciendo mella en ella desde que Camila les había dicho que las morenas y Dinah tenía una conexión muy diferente

" **Si"** dijo la morena " **la primera conexión que forme fue cuando nací, fue con una de las personas que me vio nacer. Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que eso no es muy común, para hacer una conexión con alguien por lo menos debes tener cinco años de edad"**

 **-¿Que tipo de conexión fue esa?-**

" **Fue maternal"**

 **-¿Como así?-** Jade estaba un poco confundida

" **Ella es como mi segunda madre, fue el segundo rostro que vi"**

 **-Y ¿dónde está ella?-**

" **Hace años se fue del país"**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

" **Ella hizo conexión con un vampiro, mi abuelo al ser el líder del clan no lo acepto. Ella no quería perder a su alma gemela o mate en otras palabras, así que decidió irse con ella"**

 **-Vaya-** susurró Jade **-aún sigue con vida-**

" **Creo que si"** Jade pudo sentir un algo raro en ella al escuchar a Tori, " **ella decidió cortar comunicación ya que según ella de esa manera me evitaría problemas a mi"**

 **-A ti ¿porque?-**

" **Es normal que cuando una pareja de lobos tiene un hijo sea hombre o si es mujer es intersexual pero eso solo sucede con el primer hijo, yo al ser la segunda y nacer intersexual fue como la deshonra para mi abuelo, ya que según él quería que me casara con uno de los sub-líderes de clan. Ella quería evitar que yo la defendiera del abuelo y que eso me causara más problemas con el"**

Jade ya iba entendiendo todo. Pero aún habían cosas que necesitaba saber pero sabía que tenía que esperar.

 **-¿Crees que ella vuelva?-** preguntó Jade

" **Si, se que ella volverá"** respondió la morena deteniendo. Jade bajo de la espalda de Tori, ya habían llegado al lago. Tori volvió a su forma humana

 **-¿Porque tu abuelo no acepta que ella esté con un vampiro?-**

 **-Primero, su relación no es bien vista un vampiro y un lobo-** Tori hizo un gesto para que Jade entendiera **-segundo, es una vampiresa. Y por último el abuelo no quiere que hayan híbridos-**

 **-Tan malo sería-** inquirió la pelinegra sentándose a la orilla del lago

 **-El abuelo creció entre guerras. El odio entre ambas razas. Por eso no acepta que haya ese tipo de uniones. Por eso ellas se fueron-**

 **-Las relaciones entre Vampiros y Lobos están prohibidas-**

 **-No-**

 **-Así que si pueden haber parejas de ese tipo-**

 **-Mientras nos afecten a los humanos, todo está bien-** respondió Tori encogiéndose de hombros

 **-A ti te importa que ella este con una vampiro-**

 **-Me importa que ella sea feliz, no me importa si es vampiro, lobo, humano, hombre o mujer-**

Jade inclinó la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo, todo parecía estar en calma pero sabía que no era así.

 **-¿Vega?-** llamó Jade

 **-Si-**

 **-Es normal que yo sienta él como tú te estés sintiendo-**

Tori frunció el ceño

 **-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?-**

 **-Cuando empezaste hablar de ella, no se sentí que tú sentías nostalgia o algo así-** dijo Jade recostandose en el suelo, Tori la observo **-es algo malo-** preguntó la pelinegra

 **-No, eso quiere decir que estas compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que yo-** Jade miro a la morena, Tori le sonrió tímidamente, y se recostó al lado de Jade **-una conexión es difícil de entender y sobrellevar, pero yo estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites. Mis padres dicen que cuando una de las partes comienza a sentir lo que la otra siente es porque sus sentimientos están cerca de ser uno solo-** susurró Tori, Jade sonrió y asintió

 **-Cat sentirá lo mismo con la loca de tu hermana-**

 **-Eso dependerá de ellas-** respondió Tori

Ambas chicas se quedaron ahí recostadas a la orilla del lago, mirando el cielo, hablando de cosas del pasado, riendo de vez en cuando. Jade aún tenía en mente las palabras de Tori, ella estaba compartiendo el mismo sentimiento con la morena " _me estoy enamorando de ella"_ pensó Jade, no sabía si esa era la manera correcta de describir el cómo se estaba sintiendo, pero a la pregunta de la pelinegra era desde cuando la morena le había empezado a llamar la atención. " _Quizás desde el primer día"_ pensó la pelinegra recordando cuando vio a la morena por primera vez. Sonrío. Ese era un día inolvidable.

" _Inolvidable"_ repitió Jade en su mente, y ahí todo empezó a tomar forma. Ella se había fijado en la morena desde el principio solo que había confundido los sentimientos y creía que odiaba a la morena cuando la realidad era otra.

 **-Vega-**

 **-Hmm-**

 **-¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando me viste?-** la pregunta había salió por si sola de la boca de la pelinegra

 **-Hermosa-** murmuró la morena **-fue lo primero que pensé porque tú aroma me había dejado en las nubes-** Jade dejó escapar una risita **-no te rías-** se quejó la morena haciendo pucheros

 **-Y después de que tire el café-**

 **-Ruda, malvada, reto-**

 **-¿Reto?-** dijo Jade enarcando una ceja

 **-Yep, retó porque no me iba a dejar vencer solo porque tú querías-**

 **-Crees que no te puedo vencer-** Jade reto

 **-No puedes-** dijo la morena

 **-Estas segura de eso-** repitió Jade con confianza, Tori frunció el ceño

 **-Muy segura-** Jade no le dio tiempo a Tori de decir o hacer algo más cuando ya estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la morena, sus cara a pocos centímetros. Tori se sorprendió y se quedó inmóvil **-Aún sigues muy segura-** susurró Jade a centímetros de los labios de la Morena, Tori no respondió, estaba demasiado sorprendida. Más bien. Hipnotizada. La belleza de Jade la había dejado sin habla **-eso pensé-** dijo Jade sonriendo con malicia.

Tori levantó una mano acariciando el rostro de Jade, la pelinegra no hizo nada para detener a la morena. Calidez. Eso era lo que Jade sentía al tener a la mitad-latina cerca, algo que no sentía desde que su madre había muerto, hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Ternura. Era lo que Jade veía en los ojos de Tori, ni siquiera Beck la había visto de esa manera, pero que era lo que la mitad-latina había visto en ella. Esa era la pregunta de Jade. ¿Que?. Tori movió la cabeza a un lado y se sentó dejando a Jade aún a horcajadas sobre ella.

Jade pasó sus brazo alrededor del cuello de la mitad-latina, quizás consciente o quizás lo hizo inconscientemente pero poco le importaba, se sentía cómoda al estar de esa manera con la morena. Raro. Así se sentía Jade pero a la vez _segura_. Tori acercó su rostro al cuello de Jade, aspiró el aroma de la pelinegra causando que Jade se estremeciera. Tori sonrió para sus adentros había encontrado una zona sensible en Jade.

Jade no hacía nada para detener a Tori. Pero la pregunta que ella se hacía era ¿por qué demonios querría detenerla?. No había motivo o razón alguna para tal cosa. En lugar de apartarla, Jade pasó su mano entre los cabellos castaños de Tori, Tori dejó salir un suspiro, eso era algo que le gustaba que hicieran. Acariciar su cabello. Jade lo notó y siguió.

Ambas estaban demasiado cómodas en esa posición pero más que la posición era la compañía. Tori levantó el rostro quedando a centímetros del de Jade. Ambas se fueron acercando poco a poco, estaban conscientes de lo que iba a suceder pero quizás tan solo quizás habían deseado que eso pasara antes, mucho antes de que lo que imaginaban. Sus labios se rozaron, ninguna hizo nada para detenerlo, sus labios se unieron en un beso, lento, cálido, tierno.

-0-

 **-¡Ya están aquí!-** dijo Sofi emocionada

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** preguntó Cat con curiosidad

 **-El clima está cambiando-** respondió Camila esta vez mirando una de las ventanas

Todas miraron hacia afuera y venían copos de nieve caer. Cat estaba sorprendida era verano. La estación más caliente del año y más si estaban en Los Ángeles.

 **-Esto será divertido-** comentó Mani sonriendo mientras solo observaba la enorme sonrisa que tenían Camila, Ally, Sofi, Trina y ya se imaginaba la enorme sonrisa que tendría Tori cuando se enterara.

-0-

 **-Eso es trampa-** dijo Tori un poco sonrojada

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó Jade aún sentada en el regazo de Tori

 **-Sabes que eres mi debilidad y lo usas en mi contra-** se quejó la mitad-latina haciendo pucheros, Jade solo reía pero la sonrisa de Jade fue desapareciendo poco a poco

 **-Vega está muy frío-** dijo Jade acercándose más al cuerpo caliente de la morena en busca de un poco de calor

 **-Esto…-** murmuró Tori para después mirar al cielo, estaba todo oscuro y nieve empezaba a caer **-tenemos que regresar-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Vega?-** preguntó la pelinegra con seriedad

 **-Tenemos visitas-** dijo la morena, esta vez Tori no se transformó, solo hizo que Jade subiera a su espalda y empezó a correr para poder llegar a la casa. Jade noto la ansiedad de la mitad-latina en llegar a la casa, la gótica podía sentir la mezcla de sentimientos que Tori estaba sintiendo, alegría, confusión, anhelo, ansiedad. Todas esas menciones estaban atacando a la morena.

-0-

 **-¡Llegamos!-** anunció una de las cuatro personas que estaban fuera de la casa. Camila fue la primera en salir corriendo de la casa

 **-¡SANTANA!-** gritó tirándose en los brazos de la nombrada

 **-¡BRITTANY!-** fue Ally la que gritó que esta vez

 **-¡QUINN!-** gritaron Maní y Sofi

 **-Oh si y Rachel ignó….-** la morena no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cuello **-la pequeña diablita-** murmuró después

 **-Un gusto volver a verte-** respondió Trina con una sonrisa

 **-Lo mismo digo, has crecido bastante-** dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en el rostro

 **-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti-** respondió la morena

 **-Te odio-** murmuró Rachel con una sonrisa en la cara

 **-Yo también te amo-** dijo Trina riendo y yéndose para poder abrazar a las demás recién llegadas

 **-¿Y Tori?-** preguntó Rachel buscando a la mencionada con la mirada

 **-Salió hace un rato y no ha regresado-** respondió Ally

 **-¿Sola?-**

 **-No-** respondió Maní

 **-¿Con quién?-** preguntó Rachel confundida pero todo fue tomando sentido cuando vio a las demás chicas frente a ella, Lauren, Cat, Dinah.

 **-Como una amiga-** respondió Camila **-pronto a ser novias-** dijo en un susurro

 **-¿Y quienes son ellas?-** preguntó Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la espalda

 **-Ella es Lauren, mi novia-** dijo Camz **-Ella es Dinah, novia de Maní-** la morena prosiguió **-y ella es Cat la novia de Trina-**

Quinn y Rachel se vieron entre ellas y luego voltearon a ver a Trina, la cual estaba hablando con San.

 **-Estamos hablando de la misma Trina-** pregunto Rachel, Cat asintió riendo al ver que nadie lograba creer que Trina por fin decidiera dejar sus miedos de lado. Rachel asintió pero a la persona que ella quería ver era a Victoria "Tori" Vega.

 **-Ellas regresarán pronto-** dijo Ally

 **-Porque las dejaron salir-** preguntó Brittany **-es peligroso que anden afuera-**

 **-Solo se fueron no le avisaron a nadie-** dijo Dinah

 **-¿Humanas?-** interrogó Santana mirando a Lauren y Cat **-pensé que el abuelo odiaba que nos relacionaramos con humanos-**

 **-El abuelo no lo sabe, y tampoco es que nos importe lo que él diga-** respondió Trina **-y por el amor de Dios, López haz que deje de nevar-**

 **-Un poco de frío no viene nada mal en verano-** se quejó San

 **-Ugh solo hazlo-** gruñó la Vega mayor

 **-Una vampiresa-** Dinah comentó mirando a Quinn

 **-Larga historia-** respondió Quinn -pero hagan que ellas se mantengan un poco lejos de mi-

 **-Pasa algo Quinn-** preguntó Rachel, sabía que Quinn no tenía problemas con estar cerca de humanos desde hacía más de 100 años

 **-Hay algo en ellas que atraen a los vampiros-** dijo la rubia enseñando sus colmillos **-no las dejen solas, en ningún momento-**

 **-¿Crees que eso sea un problema?-** \- preguntó Camila

 **-Conmigo no mucho, hace tiempo deje la sangre humana pero si provocan esa reacción en mi no quiero imaginar lo que provocarán en los que recién inician en esto-** respondió Quinn

 **-¿Estas bien?-** preguntó San

 **-Nunca me habían dolido de esta manera-** dijo Quinn tocandose los colmillos. Pocos minutos después Quinn ya había podido acostumbrarse al olor de las chicas y pudo esconder sus colmillos **-ya casi no duele mucho asi que no habrá problema pero como dije antes no las dejen solas, la sangre de ellas tiene algo que nos atrae-**

Pocos segundos después vieron una silueta acercándose rápidamente, Rachel fue la primera en darse cuenta de que era Tori y de que traía a alguien en la espalda. Cuando Tori ya estaba cerca de la casa le pidió a Jade que bajara, la pelinegra no se quejó e hizo lo que la morena le había pedido.

Se acercaron al grupo Tori miró directamente a Rachel, está solo le extendió los brazos pero la morena menor tenía sus dudas, no sabía si era real o una imaginación.

 **-Me vas a abrazar o te quedaras ahí-** gruñó Rachel, Tori no espero más y la abrazo fuerte **-necesito respirar-** murmuró Rach

Tori se separó con una enorme sonrisa " _ **Tal y como me lo imagine"**_ pensó Maní. Pero algo las sacó de su burbuja y fue que Quinn estaba en el suelo tapándose la boca con ambas manos

 **-¡¿Quinn qué te pasa?!-** preguntó Brittany preocupada

Quinn solo negó, y señaló a Jade. Todas miraron a la pelinegra con confusión. **-Su sangre-** logró murmurar Quinn, Tori se paró frente a Jade. Rachel frunció el ceño ante la acción de la Morena **-ella está en lo correcto-** susurró Quinn tratando de levantarse, pero con sus manos aún eso la boca **-no quiero asustarlas pero ellas tres tienen una sangre muy peculiar-**

 **-Más seguridad-** agregó Santana, Quinn asintió. Las facciones de Rachel se suavizaron.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Sorpresas

El grupo decidió entrar a la casa para poner a las nuevas huéspedes al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.

 **-Así que Hayley decidió comenzar los ataques y declararnos la guerra-** comentó Santana **-una decisión sumamente estúpida-**

 **-Así es-** dijo Mani mientras jugaba con la mano de Dinah, la morena no parecía muy interesada en el tema, ya que solo esperaba que todo terminará y así poder estar tranquila con su familia. Lo único importante para ella era que todos y cada uno de los que estaban en esa sala y los que faltaban quedarán con vida.

 **-¿Tu estas bien con eso, Trina?-** preguntó Brittany sabiendo lo que había pasado entre ellas

 **-Más que bien, hace mucho dejó de importarme-** respondió la mitad-Latina, ahora ya no le importaba nada acerca de lo que tuviera que ver con Hayley, hacía mucho que le había dejado de importar, para ser más precisos desde que vio a Cat por primera vez. Todas sonrieron, ya se daban una idea del porque a la morena le había dejado de importar esa chica **-ahora lo importante es saber cómo podemos proteger a las chicas de ellos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-**

 **-Yo llame a los demás y estarán aquí a más tardar en dos días-** dijo Rachel mirando a Tori quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Quinn y notando también que Camila no se los quitaba a Brittany

 **-Será necesario crear campos de fuerza para que nos ayuden a poder proteger a los que no puede pelear-** inquirió Ally

 **-Pero creo que sería buena enseñarles a cómo disparar un arma en caso de emergencia-** agregó Mila

 **-Pero son vampiros los balas no les harán nada-** aseguró Lauren confundida

 **-A menos que tengan algún líquido capaz de matarlos-** cuestionó Jade, las demas miraron a las pelinegras

 **-Tenemos ese líquido-** dijo Tori **-solo nos falta que un vampiro esté tan jodidamente loco como para venir y atacarnos-**

Rachel iba a hacer un comentario acerca del tema cuando las puertas de la casa se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a una pareja de mayor edad. Casi todos los reconocieron, eran los padres de David Vega.

 **-¿Qué hacen tres humanas y una asquerosa chupasangre en mi casa?-** dijo el padre de David con saco

 **-Un gusto de verlo también, Antonio-** dijo Santana con sarcasmo **-un gusto verte Isabella-** agregó la morena dirigiéndose a la señora que estaba con Antonio

 **-Un gusto San, Britt, Rach, Quinn y desde cuando deje de ser tu abuela Santana?-** pregunto Isabella a la misma vez percatandose de las nuevas invitadas en la sala

 **-Perdón-** se disculpó San encogiéndose de hombros, Isabella solo le sonrió

 **-Déjate de estupideces Santana. Respondan-** dijo Antonio otra vez acercándose peligrosamente al grupo

 **-Ni se te ocurra-** murmuró Tori en un gruñido alertando a todas las demás **-ni se te ocurra-** repitió otra vez la morena, pero algo había cambiado. Rachel se dio cuenta de que Tori ahora estaba más preocupada por la seguridad de Quinn pero aún no entendía el ¿porqué?

 **-¿Que habrás tú si hago algo?-** reto su abuelo

 **-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-** dijo Tori en un gruñido

Nadie entendía la actitud de la morena pero no querían ver que peleará con su abuelo, eso era la Rachel había estado evitando desde que Tori había aprendido a transformarse.

 **-¿Porque las defiendes tanto si te abandonaron?-** se burló Antonio **-se fueron sin decirte nada, y nunca se atrevieron a llamarte-** agregó, el tenía toda la razón ellas se había ido sin una despedida dejando a Tori destrozada

 **-Y de que ignorante fue la culpa-** acusó Camila esta vez, ella y Santana tenía la misma conexión que Tori y Rachel, y por ese motivo tenía resentimiento contra el líder del clan porque por su ignorancia las hacías había decidido irse y no volver

 **-Me llamaste ignorante pequeña mocosa-**

 **-Aparte de ignorante sordo-** susurro Mani

El padre de David se fue acercando al grupo, Tori cálculo los movimientos de su abuelo cuando se dio cuenta de que iba tras de Quinn fue más rápida y movió a Quinn detrás de Mani, Dinah, Camila. Rachel se sorprendió ante la rapidez de la pequeña morena, pero seguía sin entender el porqué de la sobreprotección con Quinn.

Tori y las demás gruñeron ante la acción del líder del clan.

 **-No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo-** dijo Camila esta vez actuando de la misma manera que Tori. Pero Camila estaba sobreprotegiendo a Brittany. Santana frunció el ceño, no sabían qué diablos estaba pasando con las chicas.

 **-Padre, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante-** intervino David antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayor, Alejandro, Sinú y Holly estaba preparados para cualquier cosa

 **-Antes de que se vayan-** dijeron Tori y Camz al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose

 **-Quinn está embarazada así que no puede estar sola y menos cuando él está aquí-** dijo Tori refiriéndose a su abuelo, la morena había sentido el aroma de Rachel y Quinn en el vientre de esta e inmediatamente sintió como se creaba una conexión con el bebé que crecía dentro de la rubia.

Rachel miró a Quinn, quien parecía estar igual de sorprendida que ella con esa enorme noticia pero eso no impedía la enorme sonrisa que se estaba formando en los rostros de ambas chicas

 **-Brittany también está embarazada-** dijo Camz con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Lauren observó la felicidad de la morena sonrió. La felicidad de una era la felicidad de la otra así de simple

Santana abría y cerraba la boca de la impresión, Brittany se sentó en uno de los sofás tratando de digerir la noticia. Todos en la sala estaba de igual manera muy sorprendidos, dos miembros nacerían en pocos meses. Cat, Lauren y Jade miraran de un lado a otro, las chicas miraron como Quinn y Britt sonreían al enterarse que serían madres por primera vez, ellas también sonrieron, una hermosa noticia en malos tiempos.

 **-¿Mila, Tori están seguras de lo que hablan?-** preguntó Holly

 **-Hay una conexión especial entre los bebés y nosotras-** dijo Tori, Camila asintió sorprendida al saber que no era la única que había hecho ese tipo de conexión

 **-Imposible-** murmuró el padre de David **-un híbrido en mi clan, inaceptable-** todos rodaron los ojos ante el comentario del líder

Esta vez fue Rachel quien reacción **-Acércate a mi esposa e hijo y no respondo de mi-** amenazó la morena demostrando todo peligro en sus ojos, ella no iba a permitir que dañaron a su familia. Las que conocían muy bien a Rachel sabían que esa mirada era para hacerse en los pantalones. Por otro lado, Quinn estaba feliz, un bebe de ella y de la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Santana y Brittany se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Britt, estaba feliz, quizás no era algo planeado pero seguía siendo hermoso.

Sikowitz miraba todo desde lejos, Tori y Mila había hecho algo que no sucedía hacía más de mil años. Crea conexión con alguien que aún no ha conocido la luz del mundo. Ellas ahora por ley tenía que ser las nuevas líderes del clan, ellas eran las Alfas de todos los lobos. David, Alejandro, Holly, Sinú, y los padres de David lo sabían también pero la pregunta que ellos se hacían en ese momento era si ¿Tori y Mila están preparadas para tomar las riendas del clan, un clan con más de mil miembros?

Rachel se acercó a Tori y noto lo tensa que estaba al ver con su abuelo miraba a Quinn

 **-Tranquila, cachorro no permitiremos que el se le acerque ni a ellas y a las demás-** le susurró Rachel la menor, Tori se relajó ante las palabras de Rachel y todos los notaron; no importaba si Tori ya era grande o no para Rachel ella seguía siendo un cachorro

 **-David, Alejandro-** habló por primera vez la madre de David **-quiero una explicación de qué demonios está pasando para que los demonios estén reunidos en la misma sala y mi casa aún está intacta-** los chicas rodaron los ojos Isabella les llama demonios desde que todas habían causado un desastre en la casa

 **-Abuela, ya estamos grandes-** dijo Trina

 **-Eso mismo me dijiste cuando tenías ocho años y tú, Mila, Mani, Ally, Santana, Rachel y Tori rompieron cada cosa en la casa-** la abuela de las chica era muy diferente a su abuelo, a ello no le importaba si habían humanos o vampiros en su casa con tal de que su familia sea feliz lo demás que se vaya al diablo.

 **-Fue culpa de Tori-** dijeron todas

 **-Mía ¿porque?-** preguntó la morena **-Si mal no recuerdo Trina golpeó a Ally provocando que Ally mordiera la cola de Mani y que está pensara que Camila había sido-** dijo Tori, Lauren, Jade y Cat solo enarcaron una ceja ante la nueva información aunque era muy válida ellas apenas eran unas niñas en ese momento pero aun ahora que eran casi adultas seguían teniendo el mismo comportamiento

 **-Okay, okay chicas-** intervino Isabella **-después hablamos de eso, Quinn, Brittany las veo después de hablar con los muchachos-** las nombradas asintieron **-también quiero conocer a las nuevas integrantes de la familia-** dijo la señora refiriéndose a Lauren, Jade y Cat. Estas asintieron

Cuando los adultos se fueron al despacho, las chicas se decidieron sentarse y hablar de las buenas noticias que habían recibido hacía pocos minutos. Tori están con Quinn y Rachel, Mila estaba con Britt y San, Mani y Dinah estaban en el medio de todas las chicas; platicaban y reían ante todo lo que decían.

Cat, Lauren, Jade y Ally estaban un poco alejadas del grupo. Ally les estaba diciendo quienes eran las recién llegadas y que era lo que podían hacer.

Jade se había hundido en sus pensamientos ignorando todo lo que Ally les estaba diciendo y lo cual era de suma importancia. Pero ella aún seguía pensando en el beso que ella y Tori habían compartido a la orilla del lago; se sentía confundida, más confundida de lo que debería, hacía mucho años que no se sentía tan segura y protegida en los brazos de alguien, hacía mucho que nadie le demostraba ese amor que había visto en los ojos de la morena, había sentido también tener a la mitad-latina tan cerca de ella que se había olvidado de todo su alrededor. Ni siquiera con Beck había sentido lo que había sentido con la morena y eso ya era mucho qué decir.

Cat de dio cuenta de que Jade no estaba prestando la mínima atención, observo a la pelinegra y estaba estaba demasiado absorta, muchos años de conocerla le llevó a aprender todos los gestos de la pelinegra. Sabía que algo andaba rondando en la cabeza de la gótica, algo que la estaba haciendo sentirse rara; se asustó más cuando vio una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de Jade, sabía que Jade no lloraba desde hacía mucho tiempo pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y eso no le gustaba para nada en lo absoluto.

 **-Jade ¿estás bien?-** preguntó Cat, atrayendo la atención de las demás

 **-Si-** dijo Jade ausente

 **-¿Porque lloras?-**

Jade frunció el ceño, levantó una mano tocándose la mejilla y si hay estaba los rostro de lágrimas en su rostro, frunció aún más el ceño, nunca le había gustado llorar frente a alguien y ahora lo estaba haciendo, eso solo provocó que se enojara consigo misma. Tori noto el cambio de humor en la pelinegra, así que sin decir nada se levantó, tomo a Jade la mano y la llegó al segundo piso, y sin decir nada entraron en la habitación que compartían. Nadie dijo nada.

Jade por un momento pensó que Tori la iba a atacar con miles de preguntas, pero eso nunca llegó; en lugar de eso la morena dejó que Jade recobrará sus pensamientos por unos segundos, que volviera a tener todo en orden. La mitad-latina jalo a Jade y la abrazo, no sabía si eso era lo que ella necesitaba pero de alguna u otra manera necesitaba demostrarle que tenía todo su apoyo y esa era la única manera que vino a su mente porque ella más que nadie sabía que las palabras no servirían de nada, sabía que lo último que Jade necesitaba eran palabras que quizás en ese momento sonarían vacías. Jade necesitaba hechos.

Jade no hizo nada para detener a la mitad-latina, nunca espero que esta entendiera el cómo se sentía en ese momento, el solo hecho de recordar el haber perdido a su madre cuando aún era una niña la ponía mal, y aunque quisiera e intentará, no podía detener las lágrimas por esa razón siempre espera estar sola para que nadie viera esa parte débil de ella, esa parte que la hacía humana. Pero hoy había llorado sin siquiera darse cuenta y no le hubiera importado si Cat o Tori hubiera estado pero estaban todas las chicas, chicas a las que apenas conoce.

 **-Ellas no te van a juzgar, saben que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada-** le susurro la morena con suavidad, Jade asintió sin siquiera tener la intención de separarse de la mitad-latina y sin importarle en saber cómo era que Tori sabía lo que estaba pensando **-todo va a estar bien-** susurró otra vez Tori aun sin saber el motivo o la razón por la cual la pelinegra había llorado pero sabia que tenia que respetar los espacios de esta y darle su tiempo, cuando ella esté preparada le diera lo que le molesta y lo que no, pero todo a su tiempo.

 **-Gracias-** susurro Jade, Tori se sorprendió aún no era la primera vez que la gótica le agradecia pero aun asi eso seguía significando mucho para ella, apretó el cuerpo de Jade con el de ella para que esta entendiera que la había escuchado. Jade sonrió para sus adentros. No sabía ni cómo ni porqué pero el estar de esa manera con la mitad-latina le hacía sentir tan bien que esperaba poder quedarse de esa manera por mucho tiempo.

Tori entendió todo así que hizo que Jade caminara hacia la cama, ambas se recostaron, la cabeza de Jade descansaba en el pecho de Tori, esta tenía las manos en la cintura de Jade para mantener el abrazo firme. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jade se quedara dormida, el estar abrazada con la morena le hacía sentir tanta tranquila.

-0-

Nadie dijo nada después de que Jade y Tori subieron al segundo piso. No había nada de que hablar acerca de eso. Camila iba a hacer un comentario pero el teléfono de Cat les interrumpió

Trina lo tomo, respondiendo y poniendo el altavoz **-¿Trina?-** es escucho una voz

 **-Dime-** respondió la Morena

 **-Ya estoy en Los Ángeles pero me acabo de encontrar a la familia Jauregui en el aeropuerto-**

Lauren miró a Camila sin entender porque su familia estaba ahí, Camila se encogió de hombros.

 **-Dime, ¿ellos vienen solos?-** preguntó Camila

 **-Nop-** respondió la chica detrás del teléfono **-traen guardaespaldas y a que no adivinan quién es uno de ellos-**

 **-¿Quién?-** preguntó Mani con curiosidad

 **-Valeria-**

 **-NO-** dijo Santana **-si es Bruja viene aquí Tori no va a tener paz-**

 **-Si es chica sigue molestando a Tori la mandare al hospital-** se quejó Rachel

 **-¿A qué horas estarán aquí?-** preguntó Lauren preocupada por su familia

 **-Cerca de dos horas, no te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de tu familia-** dicho eso la llamada terminó

Dos horas habían pasado en las cuales ni Jade o Tori bajaron, nadie quiso molestarlas ni siquiera Trina.

 **-Llegamos-** escucho mientras la puerta se abría estruendosamente

 **-Alguna vez harás una entrada normal Sam-** se quejó Rachel

 **-Nop-**

 **-Igual que antes-** murmuró Mani queriendo reírse ante la cara de fastidio que había puesta Rachel

 **-Carly, que gusto verte-** dijo Camila, Lauren por su parte estaba esperando a que su familia entrara de una vez por todas

 **-Ellos están afuera-** dijo Sam

Lauren asintió y salió siendo seguida por Camila y Sofía. Sofía había estado en su habitación ya que no tenía con quién hablar pero ahora con la llegada de Taylor ya no se sentirá tan sola.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: ¿Novias o amigas?

Lauren saludo a su familia, mientras Taylor y Sofía se alejaban del grupo platicando animadamente.

 **-Al parecer alguien ya encontró a su mate-** dijo Santana acercándose a Rachel mientras miraban a Sofía y Taylor hablar animadamente. Todos habían notado que Sofía había estado muy callada al no tener alguien que le entendiera pero eso ya lo verían más.

 **-Solo pasan diez años y ya todas tienes sus mates-** dijo Rach observando a todas las chicas con sus respectivas pareja

 **-Quien diría que el pequeño demonio encontraría a alguien en quien poder confiar-** dijo Brittany mirando a Trina

 **-Eso si que fue una sorpresa-** respondió San **-pensé que se iba a volver una vieja amargada pero al parecer la rojita la ha hecho cambiar-**

 **-La otra sorpresa fue Victoria-** agregó Quinn mirando como Rachel frunció un poquito el ceño

 **-Vaya sorpresa-** dijo Rach aún sin gustarle que su pequeña cachorro ya tenga su mate

 **-Celosa Berry-** dijo San en son de burla

 **-Yo que tu mejor me quedaba callada, ya viste a Camila con Lauren-** ahora fue el turno de Santana de fruncir el ceño

 **-Pobres sus niñas ya crecieron-** dijo Brittany mientras Quinn aguantaba las ganas de reírse

 **-Uhhh Britt y no hay que hablar de Normani-** dijo Quinn

 **-Yo hace mucho acepten que en su tiempo ella tenía que encontrar a la persona que la hiciera feliz, y ven no me equivoque, Dinah la hace feliz-**

Las cuatro miraban a todas las chicas **-Al parecer Carly y Sam tiene algo-** comentó Quinn mirando a las recién nombradas

 **-Eso parece-** dijo Santana **-pero ya se dieron cuenta que Sam y la rojita han hecho un click también-**

 **-San no se llama rojita se llama Cat-** se quejó Brittany

 **-Pero es pelirroja-** se quejó la Morena

Todas negaron, Santana López nunca iba a cambiar y eso era lo que más amaba Brittany de ella.

 **-La única que ha quedado sola es Ally-** comentó Quinn

 **-Ya le llegará su momento-** dijo Brittany

Rachel se quedó observando a todas las parejas que entraban en la casa y las únicas que faltaban eran Jade y Tori. En ese momento la Morena vio a Valeria y se tensó, Quinn lo noto

 **-No vayas a hacer nada-** dijo la rubia en advertencia ya conociendo el temperamento de su esposa cuando se trata de la pequeña Vega

 **-Con tal de que no se con Tori todo estará bien-**

 **-Sabes que ella ha tenido ese enamoramiento por Tori desde que eran niñas-**

 **-Lo se, solo que no me gusta cuando trata de obligar a Tori a que le haga caso o le de toda su atención y eso será un problema ahora que todo este desorden está pasando-** dijo Rachel en un suspiro

 **-No creo que Tori le preste atención por si no te diste cuenta es chica ha estado más atenta de la chica llamada Jade que de todo lo demás-**

 **-Eso es cierto pero recuerda que Valeria es un poco agresiva y eso puede causar problemas-**

 **-Jade parecer saber defenderse y también tiene a Tori, Trina y esa rara conexión que ha hecho con Dinah y Mani también-**

-0-

Tori al tener los sentidos más desarrollados podía escuchar las diversas conversaciones del primer piso provocando que se moviera mucho, lo cual despertó a Jade.

 **-Vega-** llamó la pelinegra

Tori abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los azul-verdosos de Jade **-¿Quieres salir a caminar?-** preguntó la morena bostezando

 **-Vamos-** Jade aún no se sentía lista como para hablar con las demás, Tori lo noto

La morena se levantó abriendo la puerta de cristal que estaba aún lado de la cama, miro que no hubiera nadie afuera **-Vamos antes de que alguien se de cuenta-**

 **-¿Saldremos por la ventana?-** preguntó Jade enarcando una ceja

 **-¿Quieres encontrarte con un montón de locas allá abajo?-**

 **-No gracias-**

Tori le dijo a Jade que se subiese a su espalda, la gótica lo hizo sin dudar **-Sujétate fuerte-** dijo Tori, Jade no dudó en hacerlo. La morena tomo un enorme impulso y salto subiéndose al tejado para luego ir de árbol en árbol. Jade no era una fan de las alturas por lo cual se sujetaba más fuerte de lo normal. Tori lo noto **-No te voy a dejar caer-** le susurró

 **-Eso espero-** respondió la gótica

Tori siguió saltando hasta que llegaron a la copa del árbol más alto del bosque **-Abre los ojos, si no te perderás la vista-**

Jade poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, desde ahí se podía ver los enormes edificios de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, quedó asombrada por la hermosa vista.

 **-Cuando era más pequeña acostumbramos a venir aquí todos los veranos, cuando mi abuelo decía algún comentario hiriente en mi contra, Rachel siempre me traía aquí, habían veces que ella no podía venir o no quería para evitar que el abuelo integrará hacerle algo a Quinn. Después de que ellas se fueron; siempre venía aquí para ver todo esto y olvidarme de todo lo malo-**

 **-Lugar especial-** dijo Jade mientras seguía mirando el panorama

 **-Así es, las únicas personas que han venido aquí son Rachel, Quinn y Trina-** dijo Tori **-y ahora tú-** Jade sonrió un poco sabía que ese detalle por parte Tori significaba mucho, le estaba dejando entrar en una parte de su vida que pocas personas conocían

 **-Hay algo que te está molestando, verdad-** la pelinegra aseguró se había dado cuenta desde el instante en el que Tori se había levantado

 **-Acaba de llegar la familia de Lauren pero ellos no venían solos, unos guardaespaldas los venían custodiando, uno de esos guardias es una chica llamada Valeria-** Jade lo noto **-ella siempre ha tenido un enamoramiento conmigo desde que éramos niñas-** Jade frunció el ceño **-a lo que voy es que el que ella esté aquí quiere decir que van haber problemas, solo te pido que te mantengas alejada de ella, ella puede ser muy agresiva-**

 **-Punto número uno Vega, hay cosas más importantes que una loca obsesionada contigo, número dos no creo que Dinah le deje acercarse-** dijo Jade moviendo una ceja

 **-¿Dinah?-** interrogó la morena, segundos después Tori lo entendió **-ya entendí y supongo que con Mani también-** Jade asintió **-mejores protectoras no podrás tener-**

 **-¿Eso suele pasar muy a menudo?-** pregunto Jade

 **-Dependiendo, muchas veces no se necesita conocer bien a la persona para forma una conexión de hermandad solo basta un gesto, una pequeña interacción y listo-**

 **-¿Es igual de peligroso que una conexión de amor?-**

 **-Una conexión de amor es la conexión más peligrosa, la de hermandad es la segunda más peligrosa así que se podría decir que si-**

Jade se quedó mirando el paisaje mientras pensaba en todo lo que la morena recién le había dicho. Pero lo que le estaba carcomiendo la mente eran que eran ella y Tori ¿Amigas? ¿Novias? ¿Que?

 **-Vega, ¿que somos?-** preguntó Jade

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

Jade suspiro y miro a Tori **-que somos, nos besamos en el lago, hay sentimientos entres nosotras pero que somos-**

 **-¿Tu quieres que intentemos algo?-** preguntó la morena mientras le hacía señas a Jade para que subiera a su espalda

 **-Sabes que acabo de terminar con Beck-** dijo Jade, Tori asintió **-pero no me quiero quedar estancada en el, quiero saber que es lo que siento por ti-** Jade suspiro aún sin poder entender sus sentimientos **-quiero saber porque me siento de la manera en que lo hago cuando estás conmigo-**

 **-Podemos intentar algo-** dijo la morena mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol **-no quiero que te sientas incómoda a mi lado, si hay algo que te molesta no dudes en decírmelo, si tienes dudas pregunta lo que quieras. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-** agregó la morena sin perder la concentración en bajar **-no quiero que finjas algo que no sientes, se que has estado pensando en lo que hablamos aquella noche en la que dije la verdad, no porque yo tenga estos sentimientos por ti quiere decir que tienes que corresponderme-**

 **-Lo sé-** murmuró Jade

 **-Podemos ir paso a paso-**

 **-¿Empezando con que?-**

 **-Te diría una cita pero creo que ya nos saltamos esa parte-**

 **-Entonces-**

 **-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-**

Jade quedó sorprendida, la forma en la que la morena se lo había preguntado iba llena de tranquilidad, seguridad y amor **-Si-** respondió Jade escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la Morena

 **-Llegamos, ¿quieres entrar por la puerta o por la ventana?-**

 **-Ventana-** respondió Jade **-quiero ducharme y luego bajar por algo de comer-**

Tori asintió, de un salto ya estaba en su habitación **-Bajare para ver qué hay de comer y saludar a los demás te espero abajo-** Jade asintió **-Hay ropa limpia en el armario, ropa interior nueva en el gabinete, la toallas están en el baño, también hay cepillos de dientes-** dijo Tori, Jade enarcó una ceja **-la abuela siempre tiene todo preparado-** dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros

Tori salió de la habitación dándole la privacidad que la pelinegra necesitaba, se dirigió al primer piso encontrándose con Carly y Sam.

 **-Chicas-** gritó Tori abrazando a Sam y Carly fuerte

 **-Aire…-** murmuró la pareja

 **-Perdón-** se disculpó Tori soltándolas **-que gusto verlas-**

 **-Un gusto verte Tori-** dijo Sam

 **-¿Como esta Jade?-** preguntó Cat

 **-Mejor, ahora se está bañando dijo que bajará pronto-**

 **-¿Sabes porque lloraba?-** preguntó Trina

 **-No-** dijo Tori **-no quise incomodarla con preguntas así que ella decidiera cuándo hablar de eso-** Rachel sonrió ante eso

 **-Victoria-** se escuchó un grito, Tori no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien la abrazo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio

 **-Mierda-** murmuró la Morena tocándose la cabeza **-Valeria podrías quitarte de encima-** dijo después al saber quién era la que la había tackleado

 **-No te da gusto verme-** murmuró la chica

 **-No-** susurró Trina provocando que todas la vieran, Rachel se mordió la lengua para no reírse

 **-Muy chistosa Katrina-** dijo Valeria, Trina gruñó en enojo no le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo

 **-Ya relájense todas-** dijo Ally entrando en la sala

 **-Si me permiten iré a buscar algo de comer-** dijo Tori yéndose de la sala aún sin contestar la pregunta de Valeria

 **-¿Tienes hambre?-** preguntó Ally

 **-Jade-** respondió la Morena mirando a la bajita. Valeria frunció el ceño ante el nombre que salió de los labios de Tori

 **-La cena ya está lista-** dijo Ally **-ve por ella, Mila llama a los demás. Y ustedes al comedor ahora y sin peleas-**

Todas hicieron lo que Ally les había dicho, nadie quería ver a esa mujer enojada. Quinn, Brittany, Rachel y Santana también hicieron caso. Tori subió rápidamente tocando la puerta de su habitación esperando una respuesta de Jade. La pelinegra le dijo que pasara

 **-Ally preparo la cena nos quiere a todos abajo-**

 **-Le tienes miedo Vega-**

 **-No soy la única, Rachel y las demás se movieron sin rechistar y eso que Santana es muy rebelde pero cuando se trata de Ally nadie dice nada-**

 **-¿Porque?-**

 **-A nadie le gusta ver a Ally enojada, es mejor verla feliz-** Jade lo entendió

 **-Ve ayúdame-** dijo Jade dándole el cepillo a Tori **-podrías hacerme una coleta alta-**

Tori empezó a cepillar el cabello de Jade, sentía la suavidad de las hebras en sus manos y con un cuidado que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. No le tomo mucho y termino con lo que la pelinegra le había pedido. Ambas bajaron, la mesa ya estaba llena solo quedaban dos espacios y uno de ellos estaba al lado de Valeria, Tori le dijo a Jade que sentará en el asiento al lado de ella mientras que ella se sentaba al lado de Valeria, la morena no quería que algo le pasara a Jade.

 **-Porque tengo que compartí mesa con una familia de humanos y un vampiro-** se quejó Antonio

La familia de Lauren ya sabían la verdad acerca de Camila y Normani y por ende sabían lo que había pasado con Dinah

 **-Porque ahora forman parte de la familia-** le dijo su esposa **-ahora sí no es mucha molestia podrian decir sus nombres-**

 **-Mi nombre es Lauren Jauregui, ellos son mi familia. Mi madre Clara, mi padre Mike, mis hermanos Chris y Taylor-**

 **-Mi nombre es Catherine Valentine-**

 **-Mi nombre es Jade West-**

 **-Mentirosa-** se quejó Cat, Jade le mandó una mirada asesina a su mejor amiga

 **-¿Cual es tu nombre verdadero?-** preguntó Rachel

 **-Me las vas a pagar Cat-** dijo Jade **-Jadelyn August West-** dijo la pelinegra entre dientes, Cat tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **-te odio-** murmuró

 **-También te amo Jadey-**

 **-Vuelve a llamarme así y todos tus peluches tendrán un accidente-** todos miraban divertidos la conversación de las chicas a excepción de Antonio y Valeria. Tori y Trina no aguantaron estallando en carcajadas esas dos siempre peleaban por eso

 **-Vega-** gruñó Jade

 **-¿Que?-** se quejó Tori **-siempre es lo mismo y aunque amenaces a Cat de muerte ella siempre te ignora-**

 **-Punto a favor de Tori-** dijo Trina

 **-Cállate Loca-**

 **-Oblígame Bruja-**

 **-Dios…-** gritó Santana riéndose a más no poder **-hace mucho que no me reía así-**

 **-Chicas les pedí sus nombres no que empezarán una guerra-** dijo Isabella con una sonrisa en la cara

 **-Culpa a Jade-** dijo Trina

 **-Culpa a Cat-** se quejó Jade **-y tú Vega más te vale que dejes de reírte-**

 **-Ya bueno-** se quejó Mani **-hay que comer porque si no las detenemos ellas nunca van a parar-**

 **-Son igual a Mila y Laur-** dijo Dinah

 **-¿Que con nosotras?-** dijo Lauren mirando a la Polinesia

 **-Olvídalo Laur-** dijo Taylor mientras le ponía más atención a su comida **-mejor come antes de que se enfríe, todos parecen tener una guerra de comentarios-**

Lauren asintió a veces su hermana tenía razón.

 **-Así que Lauren, tú y Camila-** inquirió Isabella

 **-Lauren es mi novia-** dijo Mila sonriendo, Isabella sonrió y dirigió su mirada a las demás

 **-Cat es mi novia-** dijo Trina

 **-Santo padre-** dijo Isabella lo que provocó que todos rieran y Trina rodará los ojos en fastidio **-Cat te compadezco-**

 **-Abuela-** se quejó Trina, Cat río por lo bajo al ver que Trina estaba sonrojada

 **-Waaa el pequeño demonio se sonroja-** se burló Santana

 **-¡El Apocalipsis!-** le sigo Sam, Santana y Sam chocaron los cincos al escuchar el gruñido de Trina

 **-Las odio-** dijo la morena

 **-No seas mentirosa, sabes que nos amas-** dijo Santana haciendo pucheros, todos en la mesa reían solo Antonio parecía no disfrutar de la cena

 **-Váyanse al infierno-** murmuró Trina

 **-Bueno ya ya-** dijo Isabella al ver que no iba a parar de molestar a la pobre de Trina **-que hay de ustedes-**

 **-Jade es mi novia-** dijo Tori

 **-¡¿Que?!-** gritaron Cat y Trina **-¿Cuando? ¿Como? ¿Dónde?-** preguntó Cat. Todos rieron ante la sorpresa de Cat y Trina

 **-Eso no importa-** dijo Jade riendo

 **-Jadey tienes que decirme-** dijo Cat haciendo pucheros

 **-No me llames así Cat y no no te voy a decir-** se quejo la pelinegra riendo por lo bajo a ver la cara de sufrimiento de Cat

Tori se tensó y Jade lo sintió, Valeria desprendía un aire peligroso y todo eso iba en contra de Jade. Rachel dejó los cubiertos en la mesa lista para detener lo que fuera a pasar en la mesa. Santana también lo hizo. Tori miro a Valeria y gruño alto

 **-Ni se te ocurra-** dijo la morena entre gruñidos

 **-Tori relájate-** dijo David con autoridad aunque sabía que su hija no le iba a prestar atención

 **-Que se aleje-** dijo Tori levantándose de la mesa. Camila también se levantó sorprendiendo a los demás. Pero Rachel y Santana sabían que esas dos tenían algo que provocaba que se quisieran proteger entre ellas.

 **-Apenas y la conoces-** murmuró Valeria

Jade se levantó lo que provocó que todas se pusieran alerta pero más Dinah y Mani **-Ve con las chicas-** dijo Tori, Jade aunque odiara que le dijeran que hacer lo hizo sabía que Tori no se lo estaba ordenando solo se lo decía por su propia protección

 **-Valeria-** llamó Isabella **-cálmate-**

Valeria no le hizo caso y en un movimiento rápido está frente a Jade, los sentidos de protección de Tori buscaron el nivel más alto.

Como Perros y Gatos sera actualizada manana


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Primer Ataque

Valeria tomo a Jade del cuello de la camisa, sorprendiendo a todos por su rapidez. Jade rápidamente trato de buscar sus tijeras pero Valeria hizo un movimiento brusco, provocando que la pelinegra dejará caer las tijeras. Valeria lanzó a Jade hacia la ventana pero Carly fue más rápida y logró evitar que Jade se golpeara, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Carly, todos por un momento pensaron que había sido Dinah.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Carly preocupada

-Lo mío no es volar- dijo Jade tomándose la cabeza -he tenido días peores- murmuró después causando que Mani y Dinah negarán con la cabeza y a la vez se relajaran un poquito.

En cuestión de segundos la morena tenía a Valeria del cuello y a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Todo en la morena gritaba peligro. Tori estaba dispuesta a matar a Valeria, pero en si no era Tori sino su lobo interior era el que había reaccionado. La morena lanzó a la chica hacía la venta con la única diferencia que esta si la rompió.

-¡Tori detente!- gritó Holly aterrada al ver a su hija cegada por el enojo y no ser capaz de controlarse

Tori hizo caso omiso, ella y su bestia interior solo buscaban la protección de su alma gemela, se lanzó por la ventana, todos salieron afuera rápidamente para poder detener a la mitad-latina

-¿Puedes caminar?- le preguntó Rachel a Jade, esta asintió -vamos, creo que necesitaremos de tu ayuda-

-¡Apenas la conoces!- gritó Valeria

-Eso a ti no te importa- gruñó Tori -pero a ella no le pones un dedo encima- gritó la morena

Valeria se quitó la camisa y eso no quería decir nada bueno -Segura que quieres pelear- preguntó Tori

-Crees que me quedaré quieta al verte con esa-

-Esa cómo llamas tiene un nombre y aún te duela la tienes respetar- dijo la morena quitandose la ropa y transformándose. Todos dejaron salir un jadeo al ver que Tori en forma de lobo

-¡Genial!- murmuraron San y Sam recibiendo un golpe por parte de Brittany y Carly

-Concéntrense- dijo Brittany mirando a su esposa con enojo, Santana solo se encogió de hombros, Brittany negó con esa morena no se podía

Valeria también se transformó, pero el objetivo de esta no era Tori si no Jade. Todos lo sabían, por otra parte Antonio no hacía nada para detener la pelea, no era de su incumbencia meterse en la vida amorosa de las chicas pero aunque quisiera hacer algo no podía y es que nadie podía hacer nada porque la morena no les escucharía a la única persona que escucharía era a su mate o entras palabras a su alma gemela, lo que quería decir que sólo escucharía a Jade.

Tori se lanzó contra Valeria golpeando y haciéndola retroceder, muchos jadearon al ver la fuerza con la que la morena golpeaba a la otra chica. Valeria logró detenerse pero cuando quiso reaccionar ya tenía los colmillos de Tori de su pierna izquierda, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Rachel se quitó la ropa transformándose; ella no iba a permitir que Tori peleará más, no ahora, en su forma humana ella era más baja que Tori pero en su forma de lobo era más alta. Corrió hasta lograr ponerse en el medio de ambas lobos y rugió. Tori se detuvo ante la presencia de Rachel, no por miedo sino por respeto, muy enojada y cegada que estuviera para ella y su lobo, Rachel significaba mucho. Por otra parte Valeria no se detuvo. Rachel gruño más alto mirando a Ally.

Ally dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante con la vista enfocada en Valeria, todos miraban atentamente, Valeria dejó de moverse. Rachel volvió a su forma humana.

-Ally mantenla de esa manera, Mani haz que Valeria vuelva a su forma humana- dijo Rachel con autoridad

Mani asintió, y miró a Valeria en unos cuantos segundos la chica volvió a su forma humana, todos notaron las marcas en su pierna.

Rachel miro a Tori pero esta no le hizo caso de volver a su forma humana.

-Hazlo tú sola- dijo la morena mirando a Tori -o quieres que Mani lo haga por ti y sabes lo que eso significa-

Tori volvió a negar. Valeria miro a Tori

-Ni siquiera tú lobo la quiere a ella- le dijo la chica, Tori le gruñó acercándose a Valeria de manera peligrosa, la chica chica pensaba que la morena aún no era capaz de controlar a su bestia cuando estaba cerca de su pareja pero mas no sabia que estaba muy equivocada.

-¡Victoria Vega vuelve a tu forma humana ahora!- ordenó David pero fue inútil

Nadie entendía el porqué la morena no les estaba haciendo caso, el peligro ya había pasado. Rachel miro a Tori por unos instantes y lo comprendió algo o alguien que no pertenecía al clan estaba cerca.

-¡Mierda!- susurró Rachel -Quinn, Britt haga campos de fuerza alrededor de la casa ahora- gritó la morena alejándose de Tori y tomando a Valeria de la mano, sabía que si dejaba a esa chica suelta provocaría más problemas de los que ya había provocado -Dinah lleva a todos a la habitación de seguridad. Y a ti Valeria te quiero lejo de Jade y de Tori- termino de decir Rachel dándole una mirada de advertencia a la chica

-Alguien esta cerca- dijo Antonio levantándose -eso hora de que nos pongamos en marcha-

-Rachel quedas a cargo de todo- dijo David, la morena iba a replicar pero él no la dejo -los adultos iremos y trataremos de hablar con los líderes del clan Ferguson y Daniels- todos vieron como los adultos se transformaban y se alejaba perdiéndose en el bosque

-Ally ve y prepara todo lo que ellos necesitarán en la habitación, asegúrate de que hayan medicinas por si acaso-

Rachel no se dio cuenta cuando Tori salió corriendo para seguir una sombra que había visto entre los árboles -¡TORI!- gritó Rachel preocupada transformándose para seguirla pero Quinn la detuvo

-Te necesitamos aquí- dijo la rubia, la morena volvió a su forma humana sabiendo que su esposa tenía razón pero eso no quitaba sentirse preocupada por la chica a la cual quería como a una hija

En cuestión de segundos Camila y Carly se habian transformado siguiendo a Tori. Lauren y Sam gritaron lo nombres de sus respectivas parejas pero estas no les hicieron caso alguno.

-Es inútil que les griten esas tres tienen esa conexión de protección entre ellas- dijo Brittany acercándose a las chicas -es mejor que entren y pongan a los demás en un lugar seguro-

Brittany y Quinn se pusieron en los lados opuesto de la casa formando una enorme capaz invisible para cualquier persona o ser mitológico pero menos para los que formaban parte de la manada. Jade estaba preocupada por la reacción de Tori no quería que la morena perdiera el control de esa manera solo por ella. Trina tenía la ansiedad de seguir a su hermana y a las demás pero sabía que ahora que los habian encontrado su posición era de mejor ayuda estando cerca de las chicas.

-Santana, haz una tormenta de nieve-

-Estas loca Rach si hago eso las chicas no lograron localizarnos- dijo Trina, Santana asintió ante lo dicho por la Vega mayor

-No se perderán- dijo Rachel -Jade, Lauren, Sam denme sus chaquetas-

-Aroma- murmuró Brittany entrando a la casa junto con Quinn

-Estas bien- le pregunto Santana a Brittany

-Nada que un buen descanso no quite-

-No te sobreesfuerces mucho-

-Necesitan mi ayuda-

-Pero te tienes que cuidar no solo por ti si no por el bebé también- dijo San con un tono de preocupación, Rachel miró a Quinn; Quinn lo entendió sin necesidad de palabras

-0-

Tori iba corriendo detrás de la persona que se había estado escondiendo detrás de los árboles, sabía quién era y por eso no quería perder su rastro. Sintió como dos presencias se acercaban a ella a una gran velocidad.

"¿Sabes quien es?" pregunto Carly

"Hayley" respondió Tori mientras aceleraban más el paso

"¿Crees que este detrás de Trina o de todos nosotros?" pregunto Camila

"El problemas no seremos nosotros o Trina si no Cat" dijo Tori "está claro que Hayley quiere venganza por el hecho de que Trina la mandó al demonio después de que entero de todas sus mentiras"

"Sam y esa chica han hecho una conexion con tan solo decir 'Hola'" comento Carly para luego fruncir el ceño "creo que la estamos perdiendo" agrego al no sentir el aroma de Hayley

"¡Mierda se camuflo!" gritó Camila "joder y ahora Santana está creando una tormenta de nieve como diablos se supone que regresemos" pregunto Mila pero la respuesta no fue necesaria al sentir el aroma de Lauren

"A alguien se le ocurrió una buena idea" dijo Tori empezando a caminar, miro hacia atrás por unos segundos y gruñó. Ahora tendrían que estar más alertas que antes. La morena paró en seco al sentir tres aromas muy conocidos por ella, no lo podía creer y no lo quería aceptar.

No les tomo mucho regresar a la casa. La primera en entrar fue Tori parecía bastante cansada pero ya no tenía esas ganas de reventarle la vida a Valeria por haber tocado a Jade. Lo primero que la morena recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡Rach eso duele!- se quejo Tori tocándose la parte adolorida pero no tuvo mucho tiempo porque recibió otro golpe -¡Jade!- grito

Tori no era la única en problemas Carly y Camila también estaban recibiendo golpes y regaños por parte de todas las demás.

-Vuelvan a hacer eso y ya verán- amenazó Rachel, Tori iba a replicar -sin peros Victoria- Tori no dijo nada, sabían que cuando Rachel la llamaba por su nombre completo era porque estaba en problemas -¿Quien era?-

-Era Hayley- dijo Camila -estábamos cerca de ella pero se camuflo y más la tormenta de nieve perdimos todo rastro de ella-

-No sabemos si está tras toda la manada o solo Trina, quizás, tal vez detrás de Cat- dijo Carly a la vez escuchando el pequeño gruñido por parte de Sam, no había duda ella y Cat tenían algo

Jade observó a Tori y sabía que había algo que ella no estaba diciendo -Habla Vega- dijo Jade atrayendo la mirada de todas las demás. Tori miro a Jade con confusión -Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo- aseguró la pelinegra

Tori suspiro su conexión con Jade está creciendo poco a poco y eso la ponía feliz pero a la vez le daba temor porque sabía que de esa manera Jade sabría todo lo que ella sentía -Habían tres vampiros más- dijo la morena ocasionando que Carly y Camila, la miraran -Ellos son reiniciados, quizás llevan dos días a la mucho-

-¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó Cat acercándose a Trina la cual estaba bastante tensa

-Beck, Robbie y Andre- dijo Tori mientras Jade, Trina y Cat la miraban sorprendida

-No te habrás equivocado- dijo Cat aún en shock

-No, estoy completamente segura de que eran ellos y si no tenemos cuidado nos atacaran-

-Pero se supone que son nuestros amigos- dijo Jade

-Ya no más- comentó Quinn -un reiniciado busca la manera de saciar su sed de sangre, aquí hay muchos humanos y la sangre de ustedes tres- dijo la rubia mirando a Jade, Lauren y Cat -es muy llamativa, esto se está poniendo demasiado serio-

Trina, Tori y Mila se tensaron a más no poder, sus respectivas parejas lo sintieron. Todos se estaba volviendo más peligroso de lo que ya era y al mínimo error podrían salir perdiendo.

-Lamento interrumpir la paz- dijo Mani entrando ya que había ido a vigilar -pero hay cerca de 15 chupasangre acercándose y creo que es mejor que ellas tres se vayan al cuarto de seguridad ahora-

-¿Dónde está Ally?- preguntó Brittany

-Estoy aquí- dijo Ally saliendo de pasadizo

-Bien- dijo Rachel -no quiero que hagan algo estúpido y eso va para todas. Dios porque todas tiene que ser tan impulsivas- se quejó la morena

Perdon se que se supone que Como Perros y Gatos debía ser actualizado la semana pasada pero no pude terminar de traducirlo, y aún no lo he terminado. Espero tenerlo para el próximo fin de semana


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Mi Mate

Todas se empezaron a preparar, Jade, Cat y Lauren iban a estar con la familia de la ojiverde en una habitación de seguridad, la cual no podía ser encontrada a menos que esa persona fuera parte de la familia.

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** pregunto Cat, Jade iba a decirle que no tocara nada pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una compuerta se abrió dejando ver armas y los trajes especiales por todos lados. Lauren miró a Jade con una ceja alzada.

 **-¿Será que estaremos pensando lo mismo?-** pregunto Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, asustando un poco a Cat porque ya sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba lo cual no quería decir nada bueno

 **-Si tu pensamiento es cubrir la espaldas de las chicas, pues, entonces si estamos en la misma pagina-** respondió Lauren **-y tu rojita ¿sabes disparar una de estas?-**

 **-Esa es una ofensa-** se quejo Cat haciendo pucheros causando que Jade riera y que Lauren se le uniera.

Las tres sabían cómo disparar armas solo que sus parejas no lo sabían, no porque no quisieran hacerles saber, solo que el tema nunca había sido tocado. Pero pronto lo sabrían de la mejor manera

 **-Pero necesitamos más ayuda-** comentó Jade distraída mientras se ponía sus botas

 **-Lauren eso no es una buena idea-** habló Clara con preocupación en su voz

 **-Pero tenemos que ayudarlas de una u otra manera, no nos podemos quedar aquí de brazos cruzados-** respondió la ojiverde

 **-Pero sus vidas están en peligro y lo estarán más si salen allá afuera con todos esos demonios-** dijo Mike mientras que Clara, Chris y Taylor asentían

 **-Esto no se pondrá en discusión-** dijo Lauren con seriedad y dureza en su voz **-las chicas están arriesgando todo para que nadie nos ponga una mano encima, no voy a perder a Camz por eso, no me voy a quedar aquí pudiendo ayudarles-**

Lauren no necesito decir más sus padres lo entendieron perfectamente; y aunque quisieran detener a su hija no podrían. Lauren ya había tomado una decisión y esa era ayudar a su pareja con o sin la ayuda de nadie. Lauren miró a Jade y Cat, estas ya tenían puestos unos trajes con chalecos y estaban cargando las armas con balas, se asesoraban de que fueran armas ligeras.

 **-Le podemos pedir ayuda a Ally-** dijo Lauren acercándose a las chicas, preparándose como las demás

 **-Pero Ally está afuera con ellas-** dijo Cat con confusión

 **-Las chicas siempre dejan a Ally atrás porque el poder de ella es hacer que el enemigo se quede inmóvil y además supongo que es la única con la capacidad de poder protegernos mientras las demás están ocupadas. Por ende ella estará en la casa-**

 **-Entonces hay que salir de aquí y buscarla-** dijo Jade sin esperar más

Lauren asintió y luego miró a sus padres, le dio una arma a su padre, a Chris y a Taylor **-Saben cómo usarlas, si escuchan tres toques en la puerta es porque somos nosotras, sino no salgan de aquí aunque escuchen voces en los pasillos-**

Todos asintieron.

 **-Ya están afuera-** dijo Lauren con seguridad, las otras dos la miraron con una ceja alzada en confusión **-la conexión con Camz es más fuerte, hemos estado juntas más de dos años, puedo sentir donde está-** dijo encogiéndose de hombro **-lo irán entendiendo con el paso del tiempo, es algo complicado pero a la vez es hermoso-**

Cat y Jade asintieron sin más. Abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado, sabían que al mínimo error cualquiera de las chicas estaría de regreso y no eso era lo que menos querian porque sabían que las obligarían a meterse de nuevo en ese lugar y no podrían hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

 **-Ally-** susurro Lauren iba a volver a susurrar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro causando que diera un pequeño brinco

 **-Se puede saber ¿qué diablos hacen afuera de la cámara?-** dijo Ally con cierto enojo y a la vez con preocupación

 **-Ayudar-** dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros

 **-Saben que todo esto es muy peligroso. Incluso Quinn dijo que lo mejor era que ustedes no se expusieran-**

 **-Pero queremos ayudar-** agrego Cat provocando que Ally la viera con curiosidad **-ya se que la imagen que todos tienen de mi no es la más fuerte pero no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada-**

 **-Tienes razon rojita-** dijo Ally sonriendole **-bueno que tienen en mente y más vale que sea algo bueno por qué si no ahorita mismo regresan a esa habitación sin peros-**

…..

Las demás estaban esperando a que los vampiros llegaran y chocaran contra el campo de energía y de esa manera hacer que Quinn y Brittany los identificaran.

…..

 **-Bueno el plan es simple-** dijo Jade **-ir a una parte alta en la casa, con buena vista, donde nadie nos pueda ver y disparar-**

 **-De esa manera podremos evitar que las chicas sean atacadas por la espalda-** agregó Cat

 **-Y a la misma vez ayudaremos a Quinn y a Brittany, todas sabemos que San y Rachel no estarán concentradas por el temor a que alguien las llegue a lastimarlas ahora que están embarazadas-** termino de decir Lauren dejando a Ally sin ningún argumento válido

 **-Todo lo que dicen suena bien muy bonito pero a ti-** dijo la pequeña del grupo apuntando a Jade **-si Valeria llega a sentir tu olor fuera y Tori también será un problema; esas dos se empezaran a pelear entre ellas otra vez, contigo-** dijo mirando a Cat **-la loca psicopatía de la ex novia de la diablito, las está buscando para matarlas y tú-** señaló a Lauren **-cuando Mila se entere de que estás fuera de la habitación-** Ally suspiro **-a lo que voy es que cuando esas tres se enteren de que ustedes están afuera me van a matar me entienden-**

 **-No te preocupes Vega sabe que no soy de las que se queda quieta-** dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros **-además solo queremos ayudar-**

 **-Yo siempre sigo a Jade así que no hay problema y no es como que sea la persona más calmada del mundo-** agregó Cat con una sonrisa

 **-Camz sabe que no la dejare sola-** dijo Lauren

Ally de toco el puente de la nariz y dejó salir un suspiro, se dio cuenta de que no las iba a detener aunque quisiera **-Okay, Jade en tu habitación cerca del armario está un buró si lo mueves encontrarás un pasadizo que te lleva a un punto alto en la casa, el lugar es seguro pero tienes que evitar moverte demasiado; todos aquí tiene los sentidos más desarrollados** \- Ally hizo una pausa - **Lauren si vas por la cocina y abres las gavetas cerca de la estufa encontrarás un pasadizo y también más armas. Cat ve a la parte trasera sube las escaleras y llegarás al ático ese es el punto más alto de la casa-**

 **-Alguna otra cosa por decir-** comentó Lauren

 **-No dejen que nadie las vea, busquen la manera de mezclar su olor. Si Quinn casi pierde el control por el olor de su sangre no quiero ni saber lo que pasa si alguien sin experiencia y autocontrol las llegue a sentir así que por favor cuídense-**

 **-Lo haremos-** dijo Jade

-0-

Mientras tanto los vampiros ya habían golpeado el campo de fuerza, Quinn y Brittany lograron identificar algunos de los enemigos.

 **-Hay tres nuevos no los logró reconocerlos-** gritó Quinn

 **-¿Sabes cómo lucen?-** preguntó Trina

 **-Uno tiene complexión delgada, parece que cuando era humano tenía problemas oculares-** dijo Brittany

 **-Robbie-** dijo Tori

 **-Hay otro de complexión delgada pero es más alto, apuesto a que si fuera mujer sería una copia de Victoria solo que en versión más alta-** dijo Quinn ganándose un gruñido por parte de la mencionada **-solo digo la verdad-** replicó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros **-El último es de baja estatura complexión muscular-**

 **-Beck y Andre-** dijo Trina para después acercarse a Rachel **-hay que tener cuidado Beck odia a Tori-** susurró la morena

 **-¿Porque?-** pregunto Rachel

 **-Beck y Jade solían ser novios pero después de que él la engañara terminaron, el cree que todo es por culpa de Tori, aunque, bueno en cierta parte lo es-**

 **-Querrá hacerle daño a Tori por eso-** aseguró Rachel mientras observaba como Tori se transformaba para acercarse más a la barrera para que Quinn abriera un hueco para dejarla salir

El hueco fue abierto dejando salir a las chicas en forma de lobos, Valeria se detuvo, se giró el olor de Jade le había golpeado el rostro. Miro hacia donde estaba Tori pero la morena parecía estar demasiado ocupada arrancándole la cabeza a un vampiro. Se giró para volver a la casa

" **Si desaparece pensaran que fue un vampiro"**

Valeria comenzó a caminar hacia la casa pero

 **-¿Adonde crees que vas?-** preguntó Quinn con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho Valeria gruño en fastidio **-crees que soy estúpida-** agregó la rubia

Valeria gruño más alto tratando de intimidar a Quinn

 **-Crees que tu gruñido de cachorro me va a espantar, he vivido cerca de 500 años, si yo quisiera en este momento estarías revolcándote de dolor-** suspiro la rubia mirando a Valeria directamente a los ojos **-así que por tu bien es mejor que nos ayudes y luego arregles tus diferencias con la pareja de Victoria-** Valeria se dio la vuelta hacia el campo de batalla " **Rach se que es difícil pero trata de no perder de vista a Valeria, al parecer las chicas están tramando algo y Jade y las demás están fuera de la habitación de seguridad"**

" **¿Como?"**

" **El olor a sangre me distrajo, me di cuenta de que era el olor de Jade. Ella es la que tiene la sangre más fuerte, Valeria se dirigía hacia ella pero la detuve"**

" **Okay, la mantendré vigilada y por favor ten cuidado, te amo"** dijo Rachel

" **Cuídate, te amo"** dijo Quinn cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella por la espalda pero no tenía tiempo para reaccionar y moverse del lugar, solo escucho un disparo y miró al vampiro caer al piso con una bala incrustada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras el líquido se esparcía matándolo completamente.

Quinn levantó la vista y agudizó la mirada para ver a Cat en el ático con una arma de larga distancia en las manos. La rubia hizo un movimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento aunque estaba sorprendida de ver a la pelirroja con una arma en la mano, eso no lo veía todos los días. Una chica que aparentemente no puede matar ni a una mosca matando a un ser inmortal.

Ahora entendía todo el rollo del porqué las chicas estaban fuera de la habitación. Estaba cubriendo sus espaldas. Quinn se giró para poder concentrarse y poder cuidar de Rachel.

Jade llegó al lugar que le había dicho Ally, acomodo todas las municiones que había traído consigo y algunas que había encontrado en unas cajas en el lugar. Observó por la pequeña ventana, lo primero que vio unas enormes bolas de pelos café al parecer las únicas que se diferenciaban eran Mani y Santana al tener el pelaje de color negro pero quien más le llamó la atención fue Tori. Jade no podía confundir el color castaño claro de la morena era único y eso le gustaba.

Miro como Quinn iba a ser atacada y se preparó para disparar pero cuando alzó la vista vio como el vampiro caía, dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, y agradeció profundamente a Cat o a Lauren por haber disparado a tiempo.

Jade sabía lo importante que era Rachel para Tori y por ende Quinn también lo era, no podía permitir que alguien les hiciera daño. No a esas personas que le habían hecho sentir como en familia, si casi no las conocía pero con todas esas mujeres a su alrededor compartiendo por tan solo horas sentía aquellas conexiones que no tenían nada que ver con ellas fueran lobos o vampiros. Lo único que quería era poder salvarlas. Y lo haria.

Ally lo sintió un vampiro había entrado a la casa e iba tras Cat. No entendía cómo había podido pasar en escudo de Quinn y Brittany. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo logró llegar antes de que el vampiro pudiera tocar a Cat. Pero lo que no espero fue encontrarse con una hermosa mujer unos centímetro más alta que ella, cabellos color azabache, ojos ónix, piel trigueña, hermosa figura pero lo que más distrajo a Ally fueron sus ojos.

Ally no se había percatado que la vampiresa se le había quedado viendo de la misma manera. Segundos después algo hizo click en la mente de Ally, ella había encontrado a su alma gemela, solo que esta pertenecía al clan enemigo.

 **-Aléjate de ella-** dijo Ally con dolor y temor, porque su alma gemela tenía que ser el enemigo. ¿Porque tenía que ser precisamente parte del clan que las estaba tratando de matar? ¿Porque?

 **-Si no la mató ellos me mataran-**

 **-¿Tu quieres hacerlo?-** preguntó Ally con un poco de esperanza en su voz

 **-Solo quiero ser libre-** murmuró la vampiresa **-y si lo hago me dejaran ir-**

 **-Yo puedo ayudarte-** murmuró la bajita **-sabes que aunque mates a Cat ellos no te dejarán ir-**

 **-¡Soy el enemigo!-**

Cat solo observaba la plática entre las chicas, había notado la mirada de Ally, era la misma mirada que Trina le había dado al principio. Aquella mirada de amor, incertidumbre, miedo, Cat lo entendió perfectamente

 **-Siempre hay una segunda opción-** dijo Ally

 **-¿Porque querías ayudarme?, no sabes ¿quién soy? o ¿como soy?-**

 **-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

 **-Agustina-** murmuró la vampiresa, Ally sonrió

 **-Me llamo Ally-** dijo la bajita **-déjame ayudarte-** agregó después con sinceridad

 **-¿Porque?-** dijo Agustina sin comprender cómo alguien a quien solo tenía cinco minutos de conocer le quería ayudar. Agustina no quería matar a Cat pero esa era la orden que Hayley le había dado. Pero ahora Ally le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser libre. Ella sentía la sinceridad de Ally y a la vez sabía que esa pequeña mujer era su alma gemela, cómo no creerle. Pero al mismo tiempo el temor no la dejaba pensar con claridad

 **-Solo déjame hacerlo, matar a Cat no es lo que quieres, ni siquiera la conoces-**

 **-Pero ella...-**

 **-Nosotros te protegeremos-** dijo Cat **-solo habrá que hablar con las chicas-**

 **-Cat tiene razón-** agregó Ally

Agustina pareció pensarlo y se alejó de Cat **-Está bien-** dijo después **-solo aléjame de ellas, su sangre-** Ally asintió y a la vez se sorprendió al ver el autocontrol de la vampiresa. Por un momento pensó que era más fuerte que Quinn pero recordó que Quinn había tenido a las tres chicas demasiado cerca de ella y que la rubia había dicho que Jade era la más atrayente

 **-Ven conmigo-** pidió Ally **-se que Hayley te buscará ahora que se entere que no cumpliste su orden sino que también te escapaste-**

 **-Y si mejor me voy-** dijo Agustina

 **-¡NO!-** gritó Ally con miedo **-perdón-** dijo después al darse cuenta de que había gritado **-si te vas no seré capaz de protegerte-**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: ¿Jade?

Las peleas seguían afuera, los disparos de las pistolas se escuchaban, al parecer la primera línea solo eran 15 vampiros pero habían muchos más. Cat y Lauren aún sin saber fruncieron el ceño algo no estaba bien, lo podían sentir pero no sabían que era, no podían descifrar que era.

Tori, Mila, Carly, Trina, Rachel, San y Mani habían formado una formación en V dejando a las demás dentro de esa línea pero en el centro de todas ella estaba Sofía, comenzaron un ataque simultáneo, Ally les ayudaba desde la casa deteniendo a algunos vampiros que las intentaban atacar por la espalda y a los cuales no podía detener las chicas les disparaban.

Pocos minutos lograron matar a todos los vampiros, sin tener ninguna baja en entre sus líneas.

 **-Cierren el campo de fuerza-** dijo Rachel volviendo a su forma humana, tenía algunos rasguños pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, aunque Quinn no parecían pensar lo mismo, Rachel se dio cuenta por la mirada que la rubia le había dado pero todos salieron de sus pensamientos al ver cómo Tori salía corriendo hacia la casa.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Mila

 **-¡Jade!-** dijo Carly corriendo detrás de Tori, Dinah y Normani le siguieron

 **-¡Mierda!-** murmuró Santana **-esto no es nada pero NADA bueno-**

Rachel tomo una gran bocanada de aire preparándose para lo que venía

Tori lo había sentido, Jade ya no estaba cerca; solo fue por unos segundos en los cuales se distrajo y ahora Jade, ya no estaba con ella. Sentía como se le oprimía el pecho en tan solo pensar en que podía perder a Jade a manos de los vampiros, eso a la vez provocaba que se odiara a sí misma por el hecho de haber arrastrado a Jade hasta ahí. Si no le hubiera dicho nada, si tan solo se hubiera quedado callada pero sabía que ese no era momento para los hubiera, era momento para buscar a la pelinegra

 **-¡Jade!-** gritó Tori entrando a la casa abriendo la puerta de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto donde se suponía que la pelinegra debía estar. Ya sabía que la pelinegra no estaba en el habitación de seguridad, quería estar completamente segura de Jade ya no estaba en la casa **-¡Jade!-** volvió a gritar destruyendo el buró frente a ella y todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, el pánico estaba siendo mella en ella de la manera más cruel **-¡JADE!-** gritó a todo pulmón mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos **-¡Jade responde!-** gritó la morena sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Jade ya no estaba ahí. Ya no estaba con ella.

Todas subieron para ver la destrucción que la morena había causado. Valeria fue la única con valor para acercarse a Tori, ahora que Jade no estaba ella tenía más oportunidad de estar con la morena

 **-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!-** gritó Tori asustando a todas, pero lo que las asustó no fue el grito sino el color de sus ojos, rojo sangre, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Valeria retrocedió un poco esa mirada cargada de odio y dolor no le gustaba porque no sabía si iba dirigida a ella o a todas en general.

Tori se lanzó por la ventana para seguir el rastro que aún quedaba de Jade, Rachel y Santana salieron detrás de ella.

Camila se asustó y salió corriendo de la habitación **-¡Lauren!-** esperando a que la ojiverde respondiera, la ansiedad estaba volviéndola su presa al igual que como lo había hecho con Tori. Todas las demás estaban con el alma en un hielo, suficiente tenían con tener a una de ellas desesperada como para tener a otra más.

 **-¿Que pasa Camz?-** preguntó Lauren saliendo de la cocina corriendo ante el grito de la Morena. Mila suspiró en alivio para tirarse a abrazar a la pelinegra provocando que ambas cayeran al piso. Lauren no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo sentía como el abrazo de su novia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más necesitado, sintió lágrimas caer en el hueco de su cuello, Lauren pensó lo peor **-Camz necesito que te calmes y me digas que es lo que te pasa por favor-**

Camila se separó mirando a Lauren directamente a los ojos **-Jade ha desaparecido-** dijo con tristeza **-no sabemos cómo pasó, no sabemos cómo lograron entrar pero Jade ya no está aquí y yo...yo...pensé...que te habían llevado a ti también-** reveló la mitad-latina con lágrimas rodando por su cara

Lauren sonrió con un poco de tristeza al ver la cara de preocupación de su morena, con los pulgares limpio las lágrimas del rostro de Mila **-Estoy bien Camz-** dijo la pelinegra para calmar a la morena, besándole la frente **-¿Como esta Tori?-** preguntó Lauren preocupada, si Camila estaba de esa manera no quería ni imaginar como estaría la otra morena.

 **-No quiere que nadie se le acerque-** suspiro Mila tratando de mantenerse fuerte pero el miedo aún seguía en ella, haciéndole sentir débil **-saltó por la ventana para seguir el rastro de Jade pero dudo que Rachel le deje ir-**

 **-Pero no la pueden detener, ella tiene que encontrar a Jade-** dijo Lauren sin comprender porque detendrían a Tori

 **-Yo se, pero si lo hace no solo perderemos a Jade si no a Tori también. Rachel no se va a permitir perder a Tori-**

 **-Pero Jade es la pareja de vida de Tori, no la puede detener sabes lo si lo hacen Tori será capaz de hacerle daño todas ustedes-**

 **-Ya veremos qué pasa-** dijo Camila iba a agregar otras palabras cuando escucharon un grito y los pasos desesperados de alguien

 **-¡CAT!-** gritó Trina corriendo hacia el ático en busca de su pelirroja. Lauren y Camila se tensaron ante eso pero al escuchar la respuesta sus cuerpos se relajaron

 **-Trina-** dijo Cat confundida sentía la desesperación de la morena **-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó, pero la respuesta nunca llegó cuando sintió como la Morena la tackleaba hacia el suelo, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello

 **-Cat-** murmuró Trina entre sollozos, una parte por pensar en que había perdido a Cat y la otra al ver a su hermana tan devastada y llena de miedos. Cat no dijo nada solo se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos de la Morena tratando de calmarla

 **-Trina ¿que es lo pasa?-** susurró Cat, Trina se tensó la parte difícil se había hecho presente decirle a Cat que su mejor amiga había desaparecido

Trina tomo una bocanada de aire **-Jade desapareció-** dijo la Morena, Cat quedó en shock, Jade ya no estaba con ella, Jade se había ido, se la habían llevado

 **-Es una broma, verdad-** dijo Cat aguantando las ganas de llorar y buscando la manera de respirar correctamente pero le fue imposible, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

 **-No-** suspiro Trina **-Tori la está buscando como loca, no hay señales de que ella esté en la casa o de que esté cerca-** Trina iba a seguir con la explicación pero

 **-¡SUÉLTAME!-** se escuchó que Tori gritaba, todas salieron a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando para que la morena gritara de esa manera

 **-Tori necesito que te calmes-** dijo Rachel mientras sostenía a la morena con la ayuda de Santana. Ninguna de las dos recordaba que Tori fuera tan fuerte

 **-¡Déjame ir tengo que encontrarla!-** gritó Tori peleando para poder soltarse del agarre de las dos morenas

 **-No te podemos dejar ir-** dijo Santana con dificultad **-hay que pensar y luego actuar-**

 **-¡NO!-** gritó Tori asustando a las demás **-¡mientras estamos aquí ellos se están alejando cada vez!-** le gritó logrando soltar una mano del agarre de Rachel y buscando liberar la otra, a Rachel y a Santana cada vez se les hacía más difícil detener a Tori **-¡Jade se está alejando!-** les gritó después con la voz más débil. Rachel y Santana entendía el dolor de la morena pero no la podían soltar, si lo hacían todo se iría al demonio

 **-¡Ally!-** gritó Rachel. Ally salió acompañada de Agustina, todas quedaron en shock, Quinn miró atentamente a la acompañante de Ally, no encontró nada que le dijera que estaban en peligro así que se relajó

 **-Tranquilas, ella es buena-** dijo Quinn

 **-Ally después hablaremos de esto ahora ayúdanos a detener a Tori-** dijo Santana

Ally asintió mirando a Tori en el suelo siendo detenida por las morenas pero **-¡No funciona!-** dijo Ally

 **-¿De qué rayos hablas?-** preguntó Brittany

 **-Ella no me deja, hay algo bloqueando mis poderes-** dijo Ally

 **-Mani-** dijo Santana, la Morena asintió y se acercó a Tori

 **-¡Déjenme ir!-** les gritó Tori con dolor, todas sintieron el peso de las palabras pero aunque quisieran dejarla ir no podían. Rachel y Santana lograron poner a Tori de pie con la ayuda de Mila, Sam y Carly. Mani golpeó a Tori por la espalda, la golpeó con mucha fuerza para poder desmayarla.

Tori cayó en los brazos de Rachel **-Perdón cachorro pero te tenemos que proteger-** susurró la Morena con lágrimas contenidas. Rachel dejó salir un suspiro **-vamos a rescatar a Jade lo prometo-** susurró por lo bajo, Quinn miro el dolor en su esposa sabía que hacer eso le dolía en lo más profundo pero no tenía otra alternativa

Rachel cargo a Tori y la llevó hasta la casa para recostarla en el sofá, todas se quedaron viendo como el rostro de la Vega menor se comprimía cada vez más en dolor. No soportaban verla de esa manera pero no la podían dejar aún faltaban cuatro personas por llegar para dar un apoyo más fuerte

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-** preguntó Quinn dirigiéndose a Agustina

 **-Me llamo Agustina-** respondió la pelinegra

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó Santana con seriedad

 **-Me ordenaron matar a Cat-** respondió causando que Trina y Sam gruñeran y se pusieran delante de Cat **-Hayley dijo que si la mataba me dejaría ser libre pero ella me detuvo-** dijo Agustina mirando a Ally, Trina le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a la mujer pequeña del grupo, Sam no se contuvo y abrazo a Ally.

 **-¿Sabes porque Hayley nos está atacando?-** preguntó Trina aunque ya sabía porque pero quería estar completamente segura

 **-Venganza-** respondió Agustina **-ella dijo que una de ustedes la había despreciado y que eso no se iba a quedar así, así que la única manera era matando a la alma gemela de esa persona para que muriera de la manera más lenta y dolorosa, pero también dijo que el clan Vega tiene que desaparecer-**

 **-Esa perra-** dijo Sam con odio

 **-Sam-** llamó Carly

 **-Quiere matar a Cat solo porque Trina la mandó al infierno donde debería de estar y a donde la voy a mandar cuando la vea-** se defendió Sam

 **-Perdón Sam pero eso lo voy a hacer yo-** dijo Trina **-y ahora ¿qué harás?-** dijo mirando a la vampiresa

 **-Ally dijo que podía quedarme aquí-** todas miraron a Ally con la ceja alzada y entendieron todo **-puedo ser de mucha ayuda se donde están todos las bases de los Ferguson y los Daniels-**

 **-Y claro que ayudaras, no voy a permitir que Victoria siga sufriendo-** dijo una mujer alta morena, cabellos negros azabaches y ojos verde esmeraldas

 **-Por fin llegan, Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Octavia-** dijo Rachel


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Las Hedas y las Rastreadoras

 **-Por fin llegan, Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Octavia-** dijo Rachel

 **-Estábamos muy lejos, ahora que pasa aquí y ¿porque Victoria está desmayada?-** preguntó Clarke con seriedad

 **-No teníamos otra opción-** respondió San **-hace poco tuvimos un ataque en el cual se llevarán a la pareja de Tori-** suspiro la morena

 **-No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que encontrarlos y rescatar a esa chica antes de que Victoria nos mate a todas por retenerla aquí-** dijo Lexa

Las palabras de Lexa podían sonar muy duras pero eran verdad Tori podría matarlas a todas con tal de poder rescatar a Jade

 **-Heda como siempre pensando en muertes-** suspiro Brittany

 **-¿Heda?-** preguntó Lauren

 **-Quiere decir Comandante-** le dijo Camila

 **-Hay que movernos-** dijo Raven interrumpiendo **-Trina espero que aún tengas nuestros juguetitos intactos-**

 **-La sala de rastreos está como nueva-** dijo Trina **-había olvidado que teníamos eso aquí, hace mucho que no le damos uso-**

 **-Nos pueden explicar que es lo que ustedes pueden hacer-** pregunto Cat con curiosidad

 **-Lexa y Clarke son buenas en las estrategias de ataques-** dijo Santana

 **-Raven es buena en tecnología de cualquier tipo-** dijo Rachel

 **-Octavia es la mejor rastreadora que puede existir-** dijo Sam

 **-Wahh al parecer alguien sigue enamorada de mi-** dijo Octavia abrazando a Sam causando una risa en todas ante el gruñido que Carly dejo salir **-Tranquila Carla es toda tuya yo ya tengo a Raven-** dijo la morena riendo

 **-Te odio-** murmuró Carly **-y ¡deja de llamarme Carla!-** le gritó

Todas empezaron a reír ante las discusiones de las chicas. Rachel miro a Tori, le dolió verla de esa manera; Quinn lo sintió y abrazó a su esposa dándole el apoyo que necesitaba

 **-Una pregunta-** interrumpió Trina **-¿Jade estaba usando unos de esos trajes negro?-**

 **-Si pero que tiene que ver los trajes con todo lo que está pasando-** preguntó Lauren

 **-Los trajes tiene un localizador-** dijo Raven subiendo las escaleras **-si logramos activar el localizador sabremos hacia dónde la llevan, y lograremos hacer un ataque sorpresa-**

 **-Tu-** dijo Lexa señalando a Agustina **-nos dirás todo lo que sabes asi sabremos como entrar sin que se den cuenta y lograr salvar a esa chica-**

 **-Wanheda-** llamó Octavia **-lista para el ataque y destruir a esos chupasangre-**

 **-¡Hey!-** se quejaron Quinn y Agustina

 **-Sin ofender chicas-** replicó Octavia alzando las manos en son de paz

 **-¿Wanheda?-** preguntó Cat

 **-Comandante de la muerte-** respondió Lexa con orgullo

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Dinah

 **-Antes de que el tratado entre vampiros y lobos se hiciera, los Daniels se llevaron a Lexa y a Tori. Días después nos mandaron un video torturandolas-** dijo Octavia mientras tomaba los planos que Trina le estaba entregando, a la morena parecía no importarle de lo que estaba hablando pero en realidad le dolía; había visto a dos de sus seres queridos ser torturados de la peor manera **-Clarke lo vio, salió de la casa sin decir nada. Raven se dio cuenta de que ella no volvía, revisamos todos los lugares pero no la encontrábamos. A los dos días Clarke venía junto con Lexa y Tori-**

 **-Clarke había hecho volar las instalaciones donde tenían a las dos, matando a más de 200 vampiros-** agregó Raven

 **-¡Wow!-** murmuró Lauren **-pero ¿porque ellas no se defendieron?-**

 **-Les habían inyectado nitrato de plata, todo su sistema están infectado lo cual les impedía moverse o hacer algo-** respondió Clarke, no le gustaba escuchar esa historia le hacía recordar los gritos de dolor de Lexa y de Tori y eso le lastimaba. Lexa lo noto y se acercó para abrazarla

 **-¿Porque Rachel no fue con Clarke?-** preguntó Dinah

 **-Quinn la detuvo antes de que eso pasara, Quinn más que nadie sabe lo peligroso que sería meterse en ese lugar. Clarke fue la única capaz de salir de la casa sin ser notada además que solo Lexa es capaz de detenerla enojada-** respondió Brittany

 **-¿Quién más viene con ustedes?-** preguntó Valeria

 **-Bellamy, Abby, Kane-** dijo Octavia **-en el Camino nos encontramos a Spencer, Freddie, Finn 1 y Finn 2-**

Quinn dejó salir un pequeño gruñido ante el nombre del último chico

 **-Espero que no hayan problemas-** dijo Raven bajando

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Lauren

 **-Si no recuerdan Finn 2 y Quinn no se llevan, Lexa y Bellamy se odian mutuamente y ni hablar de Sam y Freddie, esos dos no pueden estar cerca ni por dos segundos-**

 **-Eso no es de importancia en estos momentos-** dijo Lexa

 **-Lexa-** llamó Ally **-tú tienes más experiencia que yo, sabes el porque mis poderes no funcionaron en Tori cuando la quise detener-**

Clarke y Lexa fruncieron el ceño **-¿Qué color eran los ojos de Victoria?-** preguntó Clarke

 **-Cambiaron a rojos de repente-** dijo Rachel **-se lo que están pensando pero para que eso se haga realidad tienen que ser dos si no es que esta vez llegan a ser tres-**

 **-Y las hay-** dijo Lexa

 **-¿Quien es la otra entonces?-** preguntó Santana

 **-Camila y Trina-** dijo Clarke

 **-¿Cómo?-** preguntó Brittany

 **-Trina por ley es la líder del clan eso la convierte en la primera elegida de las tres. Victoria y Camila nacieron casi al mismo tiempo, ambas hicieron sus primeras Conexiones cuando apenas eran unas bebés. Y ahora ambas han hecho conexiones con los bebés que ustedes están esperando Quinn, Brittany-** dijo Lexa **-otro punto es que la profecía nunca sigue las reglas, si lo recuerdan se supone que tiene que ser dos elegidas pero en mi generación solo fui yo, por ende esta vez no serán dos sino tres-**

 **-Sikowitz sabe acerca de esa profecía-** murmuró Octavia **-no entiendo porque no les dijo, creo que todos los líderes mayores lo saben. Bueno creo que todos lo sabíamos desde el momento en que ellas nacieron solo que decidimos ignorarlo-**

 **-Eso aún no responde a mi pregunta-** dijo Ally

 **-Trina, Victoria y Camila son las líderes de los lobos, ninguno poder funcionará en ellas. Ellas ya han desarrollado inmunidad antes todas ustedes-** dijo Clarke

 **-La única persona capaz de utilizar sus poderes en ellas tres es Lexa-** dijo Octavia

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Carly

 **-Ahora que Trina, Tori y Mila han desarrollado sus poderes su sangre ya no es roja, ahora es negra igual que la de Lexa-** dijo Raven sentado con una laptop en sus piernas **-creo que otras tres personas capaces de hacerlo-**

 **-¿Quienes?-** preguntó Trina

 **-Si Lauren fuera transformada en lobo o vampiro sería capaz de poder controlar los ataques de ira de Camila o lo que sea que le de, a la vez sería capaz de utilizar cualquier don que obtuviera en ella-** dijo Santana entendiendo todo lo que la demás hablaban

 **-Por ende-** continuó Rachel **-Jade sería capaz de hacerlo mismo con Tori y Cat podría hacerlo con Trina-**

 **-Por eso no la dejaron ir-** habló Agustina

 **-En cierto punto es verdad-** dijo Rachel **-pero no me iba a quedar tranquila si se iba sola a ese lugar y capaz que Lexa y Clarke me matan-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Dinah

 **-Ellas criaron a Tori en la etapa de transformación por lo que hay una conexión muy fuerte entre ellas-** dijo Brittany

 **-¿Quien cuido de Camz?-** preguntó Lauren

 **-Ese demonio nos tocó a mí y a Raven-** habló Octavia mientras que Camila hacía un puchero sacando risas en las demás

 **-¿Y Trina?-** preguntó Cat

 **-El diablito le tocó a Brittany y Santana-** dijo Lexa

 **-¿Porque le llaman diablito?-**

 **-Veras rojita-** dijo San en pose de sabelotodo provocando que todas rodaran los ojos **-cuando era pequeña era un diablito completo, siempre jugándonos bromas a todas, causando desastres por doquier y creo que aún sigue siendo igual de desastrosa que antes o quizás peor-**

 **-Ohh-** murmuró Cat mirando como Trina se sonrojaba

 **-¿Y quien cuido de Mani y Ally?-** preguntó Dinah

 **-Ally se fue con mi madre y Kane-** dijo Clarke **-por eso Ally da miedo cuando se enoja-** las demás rieron asintiendo, Ally les dio una mirada asesina a todas pero eso no evitó que también se riera

 **-Mani se fue con Quinn y Rachel-** murmuró Raven

Lauren, Cat y Dinah querían preguntar acerca de sus respectivas parejas pero

 **-Jade-** se escuchó la voz de Tori provocando que todas se tensaran pensando en que la morena ya había despertado

 **-Lexa-** dijo Rachel con preocupación

 **-Haré lo que pueda para detenerla pero ella al ser la líder será más fuerte que yo sin importar cuánta sea mi experiencia, el anhelo por recuperarla, la hará más fuerte-**

 **-Clarke, crees que puedes hacer un plan de ataque rápido-** dijo Brittany

 **-La base principal de los Ferguson está pasando el letrero de Hollywood 100 metros al noroeste, la de los Daniels está a 50 kilómetros al sur de HA-** dijo Agustina **-pero debido a los ataques que harán y a mi tradición cambiarán todos los escondites, los posibles pueden ser en el bosque de Pasadena, cerca de las costas de Santa Mónica, a las afueras de San Diego-**

 **-¿Sabes a donde se llevaron a Jade?-** dijo Clarke mientras le inyectaba un poco de nitrato de plata a Tori. Rachel se giró para no ver lo que Clarke hacía con su hija

 **-Nadie de los líderes habló acerca de secuestrar a una humana, las órdenes eran matar a Catherine Valentine, Jadelyn August West, Lauren Jauregui y si teníamos suerte a Quinn Fabray. Se que los lugares que ya mencione son las bases más fuerte que tienen-**

 **-A Quinn ¿porque?-** preguntó Rachel

 **-Según tengo entendido ella en algún momento de sus inicio formó parte del clan Daniels y ahora Ryder la quiere muerta por traición y deshora al casarse con un lobo, ya saben las estúpidas creencias de que las dos razas no se deben de unir yada yada ya-** se quejó Agustina

 **-Y a Lauren ¿porque?-** preguntó Camila **-nunca he tenido contacto con esos dos clanes, por Jade ellos no pueden saber nada de ella-**

 **-Uno de los nuevos dijo que la quería muerta-** dijo Agustina **-sus motivos son un misterio-**

 **-¿Que con Jade?-** preguntó Carly

 **-Ryder la quiere muerta por las humillaciones que la chica le ha hecho pasar en HA, también está un nuevo, un tal Beck que la quiere muerta por traición-**

 **-Maldito Beck-** dijo Trina **-y apuesto a que Hayley no es la única que quiere muerta a Cat o me equivoco-**

 **-No, hay otra persona un tal Robbie. Pero él también quiere la cabeza tuya Trina, según porque tú le quitaste lo que era de él-**

-0-

 **-Quiero saber los nombres de todos los lobos, vampiros y humanos-** exigió Ryder

 **-Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Carly Shay, Victoria Vega, Katrina Vega, Camila Cabello, Normani Kordei, Ally Brooke, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Samantha Puckett, Jade West, Catherine Valentine, Lauren Jauregui, Dinah Hansen, Sofía Cabello y la traidora de Agustina-** ellos creían que esas eran únicas personas en la mansión Vega pero se equivocaban aún estaba la familia de Lauren y los demás que se habían ido antes de que el ataque pasará

 **-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?-** preguntó Ryder

 **-Cuando volvíamos sentimos la presencia de cuatro personas más-** respondió una mujer que durante la pelea se había mantenido escondida observando quienes estaban entre las tropas enemigas **-las reconocí inmediatamente Lexa Woods conocida como Heda, Clarke Griffin conocida como Wanheda, Octavia Blake y Raven Reyes ambas conocidas como las Rastreadoras-**

 **-No estás equivocada-** preguntó Hayley con cierto miedo **-ellas no deberían de estar aquí, el tratado-**

 **-El tratado se rompió cuando atacamos a Normani y su pareja-** dijo Ryder **-es lógico que las Hedas y las Rastreadoras estén de vuelta-**

 **-Estamos en desventaja-** dijo Hayley claramente preocupada

 **-Aún tenemos a Jade-** dijo Beck entrando en la sala

 **-Tu no sabes quienes son las Hedas ni las rastreadoras-** dijo Ryder con enojo golpeando la mesa con ambas manos **-Wanheda destruyó una de nuestras instalaciones matando a más 200 de los nuestro solo por tener a su pareja y a su hija, y tú de estúpido traes a Jade-** gritó con rabia **-Victoria fue entrenada por las Hedas por lo que no dudo de que eso se vuelva a repetir ya que Tori es como una hija para ellas y no van a permitir que sufra-**

 **-Esta vez estaremos preparados-** dijo Hayley **-no dejaré que Katrina se olvide de mí-**

 **-Prepárense los ataques no se harán esperar y más ahora que Agustina decidió desobedecer nuestras órdenes. Todo sera mas facil para ellas. Quinn Fabray y Agustina son las mejores en recordar todo, tiene una memoria cartográfica-** dijo Ryder pasando una mano por su cabello en frustración, todo se estaba saliendo de control

 **-No creo que Tori tenga el valor de venir hasta aquí-** dijo André en tono despreocupado

 **-Ustedes no saben de quién hablan niños, Victoria no tiene 16 años, ella tiene 200 años. Es una de las mejores peleadoras, rastreadoras y estrategas del clan Vega-** Ryder sabía todo acerca de Tori porque su padre le había ordenado mantenerse al tanto de todos los movimientos de la Morena, conociendo hasta el número precisos de años de la Morena aún cuando ni siquiera Tori sabía cuántos años tenía

 **-Ryder tiene razón, al igual que Katrina. Ella les dio a conocer a una chica caprichosa pero es la mejor en tecnología después de Raven Reyes y no solo eso, ella es capaz de crear huracanes con solo imaginarlo no por nada fue entrenada por Santana López y su esposa Brittany Pierce-** dijo Hayley

 **-No hay que olvidarnos de Camila Cabello-** dijo Tara entrando en la sala **-es chica fue entrenada por Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray por lo que es lógico que sabe cómo matar a vampiro de la manera más rápida-**

 **-¿Por Qué?-** preguntó Robbie

 **-Quinn Fabray es una vampiresa, hace 400 año ella pertenecía al clan Daniels pero se enamoró de un lobo ósea Rachel Berry, nos abandonó peleando en nuestra contra-** dijo Tara

 **-Tampoco hay que olvidarse de esa estúpida profecía-** dijo Ryder tocándose el puente de la nariz

 **-¿De qué profecía hablan?-** preguntó Beck

 **-Se supone que en el clan Vega nacerán dos líderes, capaces de destruir a los vampiros, será inmunes a toda clase de poderes a excepción de sus parejas y de Heda-** dijo Tara (sin saber que parte de la información que tenía era errónea) **-se preguntarán porque Heda las puede detener-** los chicos asintieron **-porque Heda es igual que ellas, ella es una líder, inmune a toda clase de poderes menos a los de su pareja Wanheda-**

 **-¿Que significan sus nombres?-** preguntó André

 **-Heda significa Comandante y Wanheda Comandante de la muerte-** dijo Ryder **-no crean que tienen esos nombres solo por tenerlos, ellas son conocidas por ser la estrategas más magníficas del mundo. No solo son conocidas entre los lobos sino también entre los vampiros, todos las respetan al igual que a las Rastreadoras. Es un suicidio meterse con ellas y más ahora que la profecía está por cumplirse-**

 **-Entonces porque las están atacando-** preguntó Robbie tratando de entender todo

 **-Venganza-** dijo Hayley **-queremos que ese clan desaparezca de la faz de la tierra pero no creímos que ellas también estarían ahí-**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Primer Movimiento

 _Una semana después_

Jade aún no entendía donde estaba, lo único que recordaba era estar en aquel sitio escondiéndose en su habitación y disparando, luego sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y todo volverse negro. Estaba encerrada en una celda, una mujer se encarga de llevarle comida y ropa, pero la pelinegra no se quería quitar le traje negro algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

Podía sentir el dolor que Tori estaba experimentando. Jade sabía que la morena estaba sufriendo porque ella no estaba a su lado.

 **-¿Dime Jade que se siente ser olvidada?-** una voz pregunto, Jade trato de reconocer esa voz y tratar de ver su figura tras el cristal.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** preguntó Jade sin importancia

 **-Que rápido olvidas, tan buena es Tori para que me hayas olvidado en tan pocos días-**

 **-Deja de joder Beck-** murmuró la pelinegra **-¿que es lo que quieres?-**

 **-Ver a Tori muerta-** dijo Beck

 **-Sabes que ese sueño no se te hara realidad-**

 **-No lo se, pero lo que sé es que el clan Vega se está movilizando para atacarnos-**

 **-Oh vaya, que sorpresa-** dijo Jade fingiendo estar sorprendida **-te hago una pregunta-**

 **-Si es que te deje ir pierdes tu tiempo-**

 **-No es eso, porque no estás tratando de matarme-** preguntó Jade **-Quinn es una vampiresa con experiencia y cuando estuve cerca de ella sus colmillos salieron pero a ti parece no afectarte el olor de mi sangre-**

 **-Este cristal evita que el olor de tu sangre se salga, así todos los nuevos no perdemos el control-**

 **-Entonces ¿cómo fue que me trajiste aquí?-** dijo la pelinegra con curiosidad

 **-Le pedí a uno de los más experimentados que te trajera hasta aquí, sabía que serías una buena pieza para atraer a Tori y darle su final-** Jade quedó sorprendida ante eso **-Dime Jade porque estás tan tranquila, estas rodeada de vampiros que en cualquier instante te pueden matar-**

 **-Tu decidiste escoger el bando enemigo Beckett, pero estoy tranquila por el hecho de que Vega y las demás harán lo imposible para sacarme de aquí aún si eso implique matar a ti, a Robbie y a Harris. Por muy amigos que sean de Vega; ella los hará pedazos-**

 **-Y que te hace pensar que lograran acercarse hasta aquí-**

 **-Vega y la loca de su hermana tiene buen olfato y no dudo de que las demás lo tengan-**

 **-Tanto confías en ellas-**

 **-Ellas hicieron que pudiera confiar en alguien, Vega logró hacerme sentir algo que no había sentido en años, ni siquiera contigo me sentí de esa manera-**

-0-

 **-Chicas, ya no le puedo poner más nitrato de plata a Victoria si lo sigo haciendo la mataré-** dijo Clarke

 **-¡Ya tenemos el lugar!-** gritaron Trina, Octavia y Raven al unísono **-están a las afueras de Pasadena cerca de las playas, ahí hay un pequeño bosque tal y como había dicho Agustina anteriormente-** dijo Trina

 **-Parece ser un tipo de base militar y la verdad que está muy bien custodiada-** agregó Raven

 **-Tenemos que llegara allí en menos de una hora, si que queremos seguirles el rastro, el traje de Jade no está funcionando muy bien y aun no se porque-** dijo Octavia

 **-En marcha-** dijo Lexa **-Ally, Freddy, Clarke, Finn 2, Bellamy, San, Britt, Sam, Carly, Mila, Lauren ustedes vendrán conmigo-** dijo Lexa **-Quinn, Cat, Trina, Raven, Octavia, Mani, Dinah, Abby, Kane, Agustina ustedes irán con Rachel y se llevarán a Victoria con ustedes-**

Clarke entendió todo el plan de su esposa **-Sofía, Finn ustedes se quedarán aquí y protegerán a la familia de Lauren, si los líderes regresan háganles saber todo lo que pasó-**

 **-Ambos grupos haremos un ataque al mismo tiempo, nosotros iremos por la parte norte y ustedes por la parte sur-** dijo Lexa mientras observaba el mapa que Octavia había marcado junto con Raven

 **-Si se quedan dos o tres personas en estas partes tendremos más seguridad-** dijo Octavia apuntando en ciertas partes del mapa

 **-Octavia tiene razón-** hablo Raven **-estos puntos son puntos ciegos a los cuales nadie prestara atención pero eso no quiere decir que ha que bajar la guardia-**

Los dos grupos se prepararon. Trina, Octavia y Raven bajaron con unas maletas llenas de cosas que serían necesarias si quería sacar a Jade sana y salva de esa base militar infestada de vampiros.

 **-Pónganse estos auriculares-** ordenó Raven **-no importa si se transforman en lobos seguirán funcionado. Los hice especialmente para nosotros ya que no todos tenemos conexiones de telepatía y así será más fácil poder comunicarse-** Octavia sonrío con orgullo la ver cómo o su esposa se desenvolvía frente a todos

 **-También-** habló Trina **-es bueno que ustedes dos tengan estas armas, Camila y yo llevamos mas balas-** terminó de decir la morena entregándoles las armas a las chicas

 **-No quiero sonar apresurada pero si no nos damos prisa Victoria va a despertar y no creo que eso sea una buena idea-** aclaró Clarke

 **-Es hora de dar el primer movimiento, los vampiros decidieron meterse con mi familia y eso no lo perdono-** agregó Lexa poniendo la espada en su espalda

 **-Ya saben el plan, en cuanto a Lauren y Cat, no se separen de sus respectivas parejas-** dijo Quinn **-su sangre es algo llamativo pero con la esencia de las chicas pasaran desapercibidas pero aún así no se vaya a exponer bajo ninguna circunstancia-**

 **-Ustedes tampoco se expongan demasiado Quinn, Brittany-** replicó Camila **-puede que Tori vaya en busca de Jade pero si siente que tu, Quinn estás en peligro la podrán entre la espada y la pared y no queremos que eso suceda, lo mismo va para ti Brittany-**

Todas asintieron y se despidieron. Rachel se había transformado para poder cargar a Tori, Quinn iba junto con Tori para evitar que esta se cayera, las demás le seguían el paso a la morena, cien por ciento alertas sabían que las estarían esperando para detener el ataque y evitar que recuperaron a Jade.

….

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado pero de lo que si estaban seguras de que estaban cada vez más cerca de la base de los vampiros. Quinn seguía evitando que Tori se cayera por la rapidez en la que Rachel se movía, pero en un momento sintió como una fuerza retiraba sus brazos provocando que Rachel se detuviera. Tori había despertado después de una semana de mantenerla dormida con el nitrato de plata.

Quinn salto de la espalda de Rachel, sabía que estar cerca de Tori en esos momentos podría ser peligroso y más en su estado, Rachel volvió a su forma humana causando que todos lo demás lo hicieran también.

Tori había mantenido la cabeza baja, mirando el piso. Quinn y Rachel la observaron. Vieron como la morena movía su mano, tratando de recuperar la movilidad que necesitaba

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo?-** preguntó Tori con la voz ronca

 **-Una semana-** respondió Rachel **-se la llevaron a un base militar ahora estamos a unos cuantos pasos de estar cerca de ella-**

 **-¿Quien fue?-**

 **-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta pero dudamos de que fuera Beck-** habló Trina por primera vez **-los chicos ahora son nuestros enemigos-**

 **-Beck no sabe con quién se metió, pagará muy caro el haberle puesto un dedo encima a Jade-** dijo Tori **-vamos, el olor de Jade es muy débil pero sé que está cerca-** agregó la morena transformándose. Rachel la vio. Su pequeña cachorro está llena de venganza y lo entendía perfectamente pero no iba a permitir que su hija se hundiera en la oscuridad.

-0-

Jade aún no sabía qué hacer, estaba aburrida de estar encerrada en ese lugar. De un momento a otro dejó de sentir el dolor que Tori había estado sintiendo durante toda esa semana, ahora sentía como cierta ira, enojo mezclado con dolor. Y ella sabía lo que significaba

 **-Veo que aun sigues tranquila-** dijo Beck acercándose al cristal

 **-Yo que tu Beckett sacaba el trasero de aquí porque bueno…-** suspiro Jade con una sonrisa en el rostro, Beck lo noto

 **-¿De que te ries?-**

 **-Vega ha estado dormida durante toda esta semana pero ahora está despierta y con ganas de arrancarte la cabeza-**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

 **-Sorpresa Beckett-** dijo Jade mientras las alarmas de las instalaciones empezaban a sonar

 **-Tu lo sabias, ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO HAS SABIDO QUE ELLAS ESTABAN CERCA!-** gritó el chico canadiense

 **-Lo sabia pero tu nunca me preguntaste y además ni que te fuera decir-** se burló Jade

Segundos después Jade sintió como alguien mordía su cuello, la mujer que le había estado llevando comida le había mordido **-Disfruta de tu nueva vida Jade-** dijo Beck

Jade cayo al suelo, tocándose la parte afectada, Beck estaba esperando a que Jade gritara del dolor pero sus gritos nunca llegaron

 **-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-** pregunto el canadiense

 **-Tu mocoso no sabes nada-** dijo la mujer que había mordido a Jade **-seguramente esta chica tiene una conexión con uno de esos lobos por lo cual su pareja es la que siente el dolor de la transformación no ella-**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Traicion

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-**_ _preguntó preguntó el canadiense_

 _ **-Tú mocoso no sabes nada-**_ _dijo la mujer que había mordido a Jade_ _ **-seguramente esta chica tiene una conexión con uno de esos lobos por lo cual su pareja es la que siente el dolor de la transformación no ella-**_

 **-¿Cómo es posible?-** preguntó Beck mirando a Jade, quien estaba desmayada; no gritaba, no se retorcía del dolor como él lo había hecho cuando Hayley lo mordió, no entendía qué estaba mal, sabía que cuando mordieron a Jade, ella se iba a transformar pero ahora al ver que nada el sucedía a la gótica pensó que quizás estaba muerta

 **-Los lobos o más bien el Clan Vega son especiales, cuando el lobo y el humano se enamoran de la misma persona, forman un vínculo o una conexión como ellos le llaman; donde ellos sufren el dolor de su pareja. Esta chica es afortunada-** dijo la mujer mirando a Jade **-el o la lobo que la ama no va a permitir que ella sienta algún tipo de dolor-**

Beck miro a Jade, está no se movía en lo absoluto.

-0-

Tori cayó al suelo, volviendo a su forma humana gritando y retorciéndose del dolor. Las demás también volvieron a su forma humana para ver qué era lo que le estaba pasando a la morena. Nadie entendía nada, Rachel pensó que quizás tanto nitrato de plata inyectado le estaba pasando las consecuencias

 **-Mordieron a Jade-** dijo Quinn **-ahora el dolor lo está sintiendo Tori-**

 **-¿Porque no pasó lo mismo cuando los Daniels torturan a Lexa?-** preguntó Mani, Trina asintió

 **-Tanto Lexa como Clarke eran y son lobos desde ese tiempo, además Lexa es la líder por ende ella no iba a permitir que Clarke sufriera de esa manera-** dijo Octavia **-pero Jade es humana así que ella no puede decidir si sufrir ella o Tori y ahora por ese mismo hecho Tori siente el dolor que ella debería estar sintiendo-**

 **-Si sigue así no podremos hacer nada-** dijo Dinah

Cat se mantuvo callada dejando salir un suspiro, Trina lo noto y la abrazo

 **-El veneno está trabajando rápido-** dijo Agustina **-fue alguien con experiencia la transformación será rápida y menos dolorosa-**

 **-Agustina tiene razón, así que tendremos que cargar a Tori-** dijo Quinn

 **-Estamos a 30 minutos de llegar a la base central-** dijo Raven **-Abby y Kane ya se fueron a los puntos ciegos-**

Todas asintieron, esta vez Raven era la que evitaba que Tori cayera de la espalda de Octavia ya que si Quinn lo hacía, la morena la podría golpear demasiado fuerte y provocar un posible aborto, lo cual nadie quería que sucediera

…..

Lexa les había ordenado a Freddy, Bellamy y Finn que se fueran a los puntos ciegos.

 **-"Algo no está bien con Tori"-** le dijo Clarke a Lexa por medio de telepatía

 **-"Lo se pero al parecer las chicas han encontrado una solución porque se están movilizando con más rapidez"-** respondió Lexa

….

Rachel y su grupo habían llegado pero había un campo de fuerza protegiendo la base pero eso no era un impedimento para Quinn, quien en cuestión de segundos se había deshecho de la mitad del campo de fuerza

 **-Los rumores son ciertos-** dijo Agustina, Quinn la vio sin entender a lo que se refería **-no importa qué tipo de campo sea tu los destruyes sin dudar-**

 **-Es uno de mis dones-** dijo Quinn sonriendo y adentrándose, disprosio se oyeron. Quinn alzó las manos deteniendo las balas en el aire, les dio vuelta lanzándolas de regreso.

Cat se dio cuenta de donde había venido las balas así que tomo el arma de largo alcance que le había dado Trina, la cargo **-Muévete un poco a la izquierda-** dijo la pelirroja, Trina se movió, uno, dos, tres disparos salieron del arma de Cat, vieron como los cuerpo caían De la Torre

 **-Buen tiro-** dijo Raven **-parece ser que Lexa y Octavia estarán contentas de enseñarte más sobre cómo disparar-** agregó la morena, Cat sonrío

…..

Brittany terminó de destruir la parte restante del campo de fuerza al mismo tiempo que detenía las balas, Lauren no se quedó atrás empezando a disparar y despejar el camino para que las chicas, quienes también se iban a abriendo paso entre los vampiros. Los ataques en la zona norte alertaron a todos.

….

Raven activo todos los auriculares poniéndolos en la misma sintonía, ya que al principio solo los había activado los de Lexa, Clarke, Rachel y Quinn para que estas supieran las coordenadas de cada grupo

 **-Todos estamos en la misma línea-** dijo la morena, bajando de Octavia y con ayuda de Agustina pusieron a Tori en el suelo

 **-Ábranse paso y nos reuniremos en el noroeste-** dijo Clarke por medio de los auriculares

 **-Bien-** dijeron todas

 **-Quinn-** llamó Rachel **-¿Cuánto tiempo más?-** preguntó mirando a Tori

Quinn miró el reloj en su mano **-Dos minutos más, al parecer todo fue como dijo Agustina fue alguien con experiencia quien la mordió-**

 **-Hay que darnos prisa las alarmas se encendieron cuando entramos en la zona donde están los puntos ciegos-** dijo Agustina **-a Jade seguramente la tiene bajo tierra en una de las salas especiales-**

Ambos grupos se fueron abriendo paso para poder reunirse, todas descuartizaban a cada vampiro que se interponía en su camino y como era de esperarse Tori reaccionó al pasar los dos minutos que Quinn había dicho, uniéndose a la batalla en su grupo, ella, Quinn, Rachel y Agustina eran las que mataban a los vampiros de maneras más rápida. Rachel y Quinn no solo le habían enseñado a Camila como matar vampiros sin tener problemas pero a Tori se lo habian enseñado.

Mientras que en el otro grupo Lexa, Clarke, Mila y las Brittana se abrían paso de manera rápida ya que Lauren se había pasado a espaldas de Ally para darle más libertad a Camila.

-0-

Jade despertó sus ojos verdes cambiaron por milésima de segundos a rojo y luego volverán a su color natural.

Beck no le tomo importancia a eso pensó que era normal.

Jade se levantó, se sentía diferente, no recordaba mucho, miro a Beck frente a ella

 **-Bienvenida Jade-** dijo el canadiense **-ahora harás lo que te diga-**

Jade asintió, Beck sonrío al parecer todo iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. Beck salió de celda siendo seguido por Jade, quien se mantenía callada e hundida en sus pensamientos. Salieron de la base, mirando el panorama de cadáveres por doquier mientras que las filas enemigas seguían intactas.

Ryder y Hayley salieron detrás de Beck. Beck se hizo aún lado **-Retrocedan-** gritó Ryder

Lexa les ordenó a las chicas que retrocedieran también, todas lo hicieron a la misma vez que volvían a su forma humana

 **-Devuelvan lo que se llevaron-** ordenó Lexa con voz firme haciendo honor a su sobrenombre de Heda

 **-Ella es una de nosotros-** dijo Hayley

 **-No me importa-** dijo Lexa **-ella pertenece a nuestro clan, no nos iremos sin ella-**

 **-Tienen dos opciones-** habló Clarke esta vez **-dejan que ella venga con nosotros por las buenas o nos la llevaremos por las malas-**

Tori no apartaba la mirada de Jade. Sabía que algo había cambiado en la gótica y no se refería a su transformación

 **-Lamento decepcionarlas Hedas pero miren lo que han hecho-** dijo Ryder

 **-Hayley es mía-** dijo Trina alejándose de Cat un poco y transformándose

 **-Yo me uno, no te dejaré toda la fiesta-** dijo Sam

 **-Ryder es mío-** dijo Lexa

 **-Beck-** dijo Tori

 **-Al parecer el resto es de nosotras-** dijo Clarke **-Agustina, Ally, Quinn, Brittany ustedes quedarán el centro junto a Lauren y Cat dándonos apoyos con sus poderes, no importa si se transforman en lobos-** las chicas asintieron **-Santana, Mila, Carly, Dinah, Mani ustedes evitarán que alguien se les acerque a ellas-** dijo Wanheda refiriéndose al grupo de apoyo **-en cuanto a las demás procuren no ser tan impulsivas y cuídense-**

Rachel, Octavia y Raven sonrieron. Clarke las conocía muy bien y sabía que ellas no se quedarían donde les hubiera dicho.

Todas se pusieron en posición, Tori aún seguía en su forma humana no cual le parecía extraño a Lexa. Miro hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de Tori y vio que la morena estaba mirando a Jade, Lexa frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien con Jade, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes, los vampiros tenía los ojos negros. Segundos después los ojos de Jade cambiaron a rojo. Lexa miro a Tori y los ojos de ella también estaban rojos. Lexa solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo. La última vez que eso sucedió fue entre ella y Clarke pero ambas son lobos y ahora pasaba entre un lobo y vampiro no sabia que significaba eso

 **-Mira Tori ahora ya no tienes poder sobre Jade, ahora ella es mía-** dijo Beck con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara

 **-Jade no le pertenece a nadie-** replicó Tori con enojo, estaba tratando de control a su bestia interior que solo quería arrancarle la cabeza al chico frente a ella

 **-¿Quieres ver?-** dijo Beck **-mátala-** le dijo a Jade

Tori gruño, pero después íntimo como una gran fuerza se presionaba contra su garganta pero eso no era nada el dolor en su espalda a ir cortando árboles. Jade había usado su fuerza sacándola de vista de todos los demás, la llevó hasta un lugar donde solo eran ellas dos

Beck quedó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara pero se le borró al sentir una bala rozar su brazo derecho, el pánico entró en él al pensar que tal vez sería una de esas bolas con el líquido del que Ryder les había hablado

 **-Te asuste niño bonito-** se burló Lauren, la pelinegra había cambiado el cartucho de las balas, las de metal solo eran como advertencia y las bolas de líquido eran el adiós definitivo **-crees que Jade te hará caso de matar a Tori-** agregó después

 **-No lo viste, Jade la tomo por la garganta-**

 **-Eres estúpido-** dijo Agustina mientras que con sus poderes detenía a unos vampiro de atacar a Raven por la espalda para después hacerle una seña a Octavia para que los matar **-los ojos de esa chica son verdes-** agregó Agustina

 **-Los vampiros tenemos ojos color negro no importa si el color natural es de otro color pero al ser transformados cambia para demostrar que estás muerto en vida-** dijo Quinn centrándose en que nadie entrara en el círculo que imaginariamente había imagino y al mismo tiempo asegurándose de que Rachel estuviera bien. Quizás ambas tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla pero eso no impedía que se preocuparan la una por la otra esa era la conexion que habian formado

 **-Entonces, ¿porque tú los tienes de color?-** preguntó Robbie llegando al lado de Beck

 **-Mi esposa es un lobo-** dijo Quinn, la rubia iba a explicar el porqué pero un enorme tornado de nieve la sacó de concentración

 **-Trina y Santana se están divirtiendo-** dijo Brittany con una sonrisa en la cara

 **-En respuesta a que tiene que ver el color de los ojos de un vampiro con los lobos-** dijo Quinn volviendo a recuperar la concentración **-los lobos están vivos, nosotros los vampiros estamos muertos en vida pero si un vampiro y un lobo se enamoran, el lobo le da parte de su vida al vampiro y el vampiro le da parte de su vida eterna al lobo para que ambas se complemente-**

 **-Ahora-** dijo Lauren **-¿Crees que Jade va a matar a Tori?-**

Beck se quedó callado analizando lo que sus enemigas le había dicho

 **-De veras que hay que ser tan estúpido-** bufo Agustina **-Jade no ha atacado a nadie para beber su sangre-** continuó **-y eso quiere decir que ella y Tori ya intercambiaron parte de sus vidas, y ahora Tori puede evitar que Jade cometa una masacre-**

Beck cayó en cuenta de que cuando él despertó de su transformación había mordido a algunas personas por su sed de sangre pero Jade no lo había hecho.

 **-Me engaño-** dijo Beck **-me traiciono-**

 **-Para ser el que siempre pone atención, tu creencia de que Jadey te iba a hacer cosas es muy estupida-** habló Cat mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra **-Jadey...nunca...le...hace...caso a nadie…ni a su padre-** dijo la pelirroja tratando de no perder la concentración **-que te hace….pensar que te hará cosa...a ti...a quien la traicionó-**

 **-Todo claro niño bonito-** agrego Lauren

Beck frunció el ceño y se iba a dirigir hacia dónde Jade había arrastrado a Tori, pero en eso dos enormes bolas de pelo se pararon frente a él, eran Carly y Dinah.

-0-

Jade tenía a Tori sujeta del cuello contra un árbol, lo que sorprendió a la pelinegra era que la morena no hacía ni un solo ademán para soltarse o para pelear.

 **-¿Que tienes en mente?-** pregunto Tori con dificultad, Jade puso más presión en su agarre provocando que la morena pusiera su mano sobre la ella, tratando de liberarse o hacer que dejara de hacer tanta presión

 **-¿Como sabes que tengo algo en mente Vega?-** dijo Jade con seriedad observando los ojos rojos de la morena, ella recordaba que los ojos de Tori eran café **-¿Porque no te estas defendiendo?-**

 **-Tu nunca le haces caso a nadie ni mucho menos a Beck-** dijo la mitad-latina **-No tengo de que defenderme-**

 **-Me conoces bien, Vega-** dijo Jade soltando a la morena **-Como sabias que no te iba a hacer nada-**

 **-Confio en ti-** dijo Tori sin dudar, ella sabía que sin importar que podía confiar en Jade


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Escapando

Jade miro a Tori a los ojos cuando está dijo esas tres palabras "Confió en ti", la pelinegra no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien había confiado en ella de esa manera. Cuando alguien le había confiado en su vida; claramente Cat no entraba en ese círculo, Cat era como su hermana sin importar que, ella siempre la iba a proteger. Dejó salir un suspiro

 **-¿Porque tus ojos son rojos? Recuerdo que eran café-** preguntó Jade con curiosidad, a pesar de podían escuchar a las peleas entre lobos y vampiros pero ella necesitaba saber el porqué de ese cambio en la morena

 **-Se pusieron así cuando me enteré de que te habían secuestrado, me mantuvieron dormida toda esta semana así que no he podido preguntar porque-** respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros, Jade asintió tendría que esperar aún más para saber eso

 **-Se que Cat y Lauren están aquí ¿porque no las he intentado atacar?-**

 **-Tú y yo hemos compartido partes de nuestras vidas, con solo mirarnos-** dijo Tori, Jade la vio confundida **-tus ojos deberían de ser negros, pero son verdes bueno ahora son rojos como los míos debido a nuestra conexión-** explicó la mitad-latina, sabía algunas cosas acerca de la conexión pero no sabía los motivos del cambio en sus ojos, si antes ni ella ni Jade habían compartido nada **-yo al estar enamorada de ti en mis dos formas no permití que sufrieras el dolor de la transformación así que la sufrí yo. Tú cuando me viste me reconociste como tú alma gemela y por eso yo te di parte de mi vida y tú parte de la tuya. Es decir, tú puedes tener el color natural de tus ojos, el calor humano que siempre has tenido a pesar de que ahora eres un vampiro. Y por eso mismo yo puedo evitar que tu ataques a las chicas, además de que ellos para ti son importantes-**

 **-Entiendo-** dijo Jade mirando detenidamente su mano **-¿porque no hiciste nada cuando te ataque?-**

 **-Aunque me hubieras atacado con intenciones de matarme no te hubiera golpeado, no me hubiera defendido, técnicamente te hubiera dejado hacerlo-**

 **-¿Porque?-**

 **-Así si somos nosotros, preferimos morir a levantar la mano contra la persona que amamos-**

Jade solo asintió, miró hacia donde estaban los demás peleando

 **-Quiero volver ahí pero no quiero que Beck sepa que no estoy de su lado-**

 **-No te preocupes, yo les avisaré a las chicas. Raven me dio unos auriculares usando desperté para poder hablar con las demás con las que no tengo una conexión telepática-**

 **-Bien-** dijo Jade sin saber quién era Raven, pero supuso que era alguien de la familia **-me acercaré a Beck y lo detendré, y tú te encargas de lo demás-**

 **-Bien, pero para que él crea que me has matado necesitas tener el olor y muestra de mi sangre-**

Jade frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un poco **-Necesitas hacerlo-** le dijo Tori

La mitad-latina lo hacía para que Beck y los demás creyeran que Jade la había matado pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía para saciar un poco la sed de sangre de Jade para que ésta no ataque a las chicas cuando esté cerca de ellas

 **-Pero y si no logró detenerme-**

 **-Yo te ayudaré-**

Jade se acercó a Tori, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de la Morena, Tori posó sus manos en la cintura de Jade y movió su cabeza de lado para darle más acceso a la pelinegra. Jade no quería hacer eso pero tenía que hacerlo. Mordió el cuello de la mitad-latina, está solo se encogió al sentir los dientes clavándose en su piel

 **-Mueve tu dientes un poco para que la sangre caiga por tu barbilla y manches tu ropa-** murmuró Tori, mientras su agarre en la cintura de Jade se hacía más fuerte

Jade le hizo caso, pocos segundos después Jade se separó de Tori, mirando la zona donde habían estado sus dientes, pasó su lengua para amortiguar el dolor

 **-No hagas eso-** dijo la morena en un suspiro, Jade lo comprendió y se alejó

…..

 **-Parece ser que no te dejarán pasar-** dijo Lauren para luego dispararle a un vampiro que se estaba acercando a Mila por la espalda **-hijo de…-**

 **-¡Lauren!-** dijo Cat

 **-¡¿Que?! Si son unos hijo de….-**

 **-¡Lauren!-** volvió a gritar Cat negando con la cabeza, la pelirroja pensó que Jade y Lauren tenían un poco en común pero se había equivocado esas dos pelinegra tenían mucho pero mucho en común

 **-Okay, ya Gatito-** dijo Lauren dándose por vencida

 **-Las matare-** dijo Beck lanzándose para atacar a Dinah pero no se dio cuenta de que una enorme bola de pelos negra se acerca a él a una enorme velocidad, Mani puso su pata en el pecho de Beck

 **-¡Upps!-** dijo Brittany con una sonrisa en la cara mientras detenía unas balas de plata que iban dirigidas a Lexa **-se nos olvidó decirte que aquí aparecen lobos de la nada, así ten cuidado-**

Beck luchaba para quitarse a Mani de encima pero le era muy difícil al parecer la morena era demasiado fuerte para el pelinegro

 **-Mani, deja de jugar-** le regañó Quinn

 **-"Chicas"-** se escucho que les llamó Tori por medio de los auriculares **-"Jade va a aparecer primero, para que todos crean que me ha asesinado, así ellos pensaran que tienen la ventaja sobre nosotras"-**

 **-"Demasiado tarde pequeña"-** dijo Quinn

 **-"¿Por qué?"-** preguntó Tori

 **-"Creo que nosotras ya sabíamos que ella no te iba a hacer nada así que le dijimos a Beck que tú y ella estaban bien y el se lo creyó así que es mejor que traigan sus traseros aquí y nos ayudan"-** intervino Lauren con voz monótona

 **-"Bueno ya que"-** se quejó Tori

….

Jade miro a Tori

 **-No se va a poder-** murmuró Tori **-Beck ya sabe que no me has hecho nada, la chicas lo intuyeron y se lo dijeron-**

 **-Bueno ya que-** se quejó Jade **-entonces esto no sirvió de nada-**

 **-Te equivocas-** dijo Tori mientras se sujetaba el cabello en un colega alta **-eso te mantendrá en tus cinco sentidos y cuando sientas el olor a sangre de Cat y Lauren serás capaz de tener un poco de autocontrol, si quizás seas una reiniciada pero no eres una normal-**

Jade noto una cicatriz en el hombro de Tori, no se había dado cuenta antes porque la morena siempre andan el cabello suelto. Se acercó a Tori y dio la vuelta al rededor de ella, encontrándose con la espalda de la morena llena de cicatrices, parecía que muchas de ellas habían desaparecido con el paso del tiempo y solo habían quedado las que habían sido más profundas

 **-¿De qué son?-** preguntó Jade con enojo

Tori entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo, no le gustaba hablar de eso pero haría una excepción **-Fueron los Daniels-** dijo la morena

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó la pelinegra

 **-Antes de que el tratado se formará ellos me secuestraron a mi y a Lexa-**

 **-¿Cómo?-** preguntó Jade, la pelinegra entre ma escuchaba hablar a la mitad-latina se enteraba de que habían más personas que ella no conocía

 **-Yo estaba en la etapa de transformación, ese día Lexa y yo estábamos entrenando alejadas de todos ya que Lexa tenía miedo de que perdiera el control e hiciera una tontería-** Jade escuchaba atentamente **-no nos dimos cuenta de que ellos no seguían, porque uno de los nuestro nos traicionó. Como sabes las balas de plata no son buenas para nosotras, no llevaron y bueno nos torturaron-**

 **-¿Cuántos años tenías?-**

 **-En ese momento si tenía 16-**

 **-¿Cómo lograron escapar?-**

 **-La esposa de Lexa, Clarke se metió en una base similar a esta y la hizo explotar matando a más de 200 vampiros en un solo tiro-** dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros **-digamos que Clarke se puso como loca al saber que Lexa y yo estábamos siendo torturadas y bueno por ella pudimos hacer el tratado ya que casi mata al líder del clan Daniels-**

 **-¡Genial!-** dijo Jade

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó Tori confundida

 **-Quiero conocer a esas dos mujeres, se nota que son de armas tomar-** dijo Jade, Tori lo noto había emoción en los ojos de la pelinegra. Sonrió ante ese hecho.

…

 **-¿Porque Jadey y Tori se están tardando tanto?-** comentó Cat cambiando el cartucho de las balas

 **-Seguramente están co….-**

 **-¡Lauren!-** gritó Ally por medio del auricular a pesar de estar transformada en lobo podía comunicarse por medio de este ya que Raven con ayuda de Trina habían logrado hacer que esto se conectaran a la mente de ellas de manera fácil

 **-¡¿Que?!-** se quejó la pelinegra divertida, Cat ahora entendía porque Lauren y Jade se llevaban tan bien

 **-Contigo no se puede Jauregui-** murmuró Dinah

Mani había sido atacada por Robbie y André logrando liberar a Beck, ya que Dinah y Carly se había estado enfrentado a otros vampiros

 **-Todas están muy tensas-** se quejó la pelinegra **-y esas dos aún no llegan, no me extrañaría que estuvieran haciendo sus cochinadas en el bosque, así ventilando todo al aire libre-**

 **-¡Lauren!-** gritaron todas pero a la misma vez se pusieron a reír, la tensión en sus cuerpos se hizo liviana. Entendieron lo que Lauren estaba tratando de hacer, al estar tensan sus movimientos eran menos certeros pero ahora que la pelinegra las había reír todo sea había vuelto más fácil

 **-Como si ustedes fueran unas santas, bola de pervertidas-** dijo Lauren riéndose **-y apuesto a que si Ally estuviera en su forma humana su cara parecía un tomate-** eso nadie lo negó y se pusieron a reír incluso Clarke y Lexa

 **-Te odio-** murmuró Ally mientras ayudaba a Agustina, quien se estaba riendo por las ocurrencias de las chicas en medio de una batalla

 **-También te amo mi Enana-** dijo Lauren divertida

 **-Mila, tú novia me cae bien-** dijeron Sam y San al unísono

 **-San-** llamó Brittany, Carly no dijo nada ya sabía cómo se ponía Sam cuando encontraba a alguien con su mismo sentido del humor y claramente ella, Santana, Lauren y Jade hacían el equipo perfecto para molestar

 **-¡¿Que?! la pelinegra sabe cómo hacer todo esto más divertido y no me extraña que la otra pelinegra también lo sea, además que tal si Lauren tiene razón y esas dos están haciendo cochinadas-** se quejó San **-Trina hay que hacer una tormenta de nieve-** propuso la morena

 **-Quieres que Tori te patee el trasero-** se burló Trina mientras seguía a Hayley, quien se había subido al techo de la base

 **-Tal vez-** dijo Santana mientras hacía caer un rayo sobre el vampiro con el que estaba peleando **-Vampiros al carbón quien los quiere y miren que son gratis-** dijo Santana riéndose, y aunque lo negaran todas se rieron por las ocurrencias de la Morena

 **-Jodete San-** se quejó Rachel riéndose

 **-¿Cuando se tomarán las peleas en serio?-** se quejó Lexa

 **-Cuando tú dejes de tan gruñona-** le dijo Octavia

 **-Octavia tiene razón-** dijo Raven

 **-Tú cállate Raven, solo dices eso porque Octavia lo dijo-** Clarke defendió a Lexa

 **-Boohoo-** murmuró Raven

 **-Mila, tú no novia es un...un-** dijo Tori llegando al lugar de la batalla

 **-Habla Tori-** se quejó Camila que estaba bastante ocupada, las chicas no sabian de donde salian tanto vampiros, ya habian perdido la cuenta de cuantos habian asesinado pero aun no habia asesinado a los que ellas querian

 **-Olvídalo después te digo-**

 **-Eres una...una...tonta Tori como se te ocurre empezar a decir algo y no terminarlo, eso es inhumano-** se quejó Camila arrancándole la cabeza a un vampiro y tirándola al aire para que Lauren le diera un tiro

 **-Bonita vista-** dijo Jade

Segundos después Jade logró localizar a Beck, Tori lo noto **-Ve yo cubriré tu espalda-** le dijo la morena. Jade asintió y pasando por el lado de Dinah y Carly quienes estaban peleando mano a mano o en este caso pata a pata se abrían paso para dejar pasar a la pelinegra

Tori vio como Cat caí al suelo, inconsciente. La morena tragó duro y miró hacia donde estaba Trina, su hermana estaba en el techo de la base pero volvió a su forma humana gritando de dolor, Trina está cayendo. Jade se quedó de piedra al ver a Cat caer al suelo, Dinah la sacó de su trance, haciendo que la pelinegra se subiera en su espalda para que poder mantenerla a salvo. Dinah entendió lo que la pelinegra estaba sintiendo al ver a su casi hermana en el piso

 **-¡Lauren cubre a Trina!-** grito Tori, Lauren no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a dispararles a los vampiros que se le estaban acercando a Trina, Tori no se transformó en lobo, corrió en su forma humana lo más rápido que pudo recibiendo ayuda de Ally y Rachel en su camino. Logró llegar a tiempo y evitar que su hermana se estampara en el suelo.

 **-¿Como?-** se pregunto Quinn mirando a la pelirroja en el suelo, se dio cuenta Cat no tenía ninguna mordida en el cuello **-Britt hazte cargo-** Brittany asintió

Quinn se acercó lo más rápido a Cat y no lo noto un dado lleno de veneno en el cuello de la pelirroja, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando vio que Lauren también caí al suelo, siendo seguida por Camila quien también gritaba de dolor

 **-¡Carly!-** grito Quinn **-¡trae a Camila aqui, Tori tú también!-** ambas chicas asintieron y sin dudarlo llevaron a las chicas junto a Quinn y las otras dos desmayadas

 **-¿Como fue eso posible?-** pregunto Lexa

 **-Los dardos son de metal, ninguna de nosotras controla ese elemento-** dijo Quinn

 **-¡Tenemos que irnos!-** gritó Brittany

 **-¿Como?-** pregunto Abby quien iba llegando al campo de batalla junto con los demas que habian estado en los puntos ciegos deshaciéndose de las posibles amenaza

 **-Spencer trae tu trasero aquí ahora-** grito Octavia

Segundos después Spencer apareció con un helicóptero militar donde se podía llevar a más de 10 personas. Spencer con la ayuda de Stinji, quien había sido llamado por Trina hacía una semana atrás bajaron una escalera

 **-Necesitamos una camilla-** dijeron Abby y Ally al mismo tiempo

 **-No tenemos tiempo-** dijo Lexa **-Clarke tu toma a Camila y llevaré a Trina. Octavia toma a la pelirroja y Raven toma a la pelinegra-** ordenó Lexa **-ahora todos ustedes suban sus traseros al maldito helicóptero-** grito

Tori y Jade no le hicieron caso a Lexa ambas tomaron las armas que Lauren y Cat habian estado usando y comenzaron a dispararles a los vampiros que se estaban acercando al helicóptero.

 **-¿Que mierdas hacen?-** grito Mani

 **-Ustedes suban-** le grito Tori

 **-Pero…-** dijo Dinah sin poder terminar ya que Jade la interrumpio

 **-Saquenlas de aquí ahora o juro que cuando las vea les partirle el trasero-** gritó Jade iracunda

 **-Bien-** dijo Lexa ganándose las miradas de todos en el helicóptero **-Spencer vámonos ¡YA!-** ordenó Lexa

Spencer siguió las órdenes de Lexa haciendo que el helicóptero avanzara, Carly se quería bajar pero Sam la detuvo, Rachel y Santana también querian hacer lo mismo pero Quinn y Brittany no las dejaron hacerlo

 **-¡No suéltame!-** le dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos **-¡no las podemos dejar aquí!-**

N/A: Te Esperare Hoy y Siempre sera actualizada hasta la proxima semana porque estoy teniendo problemas con la organizacion de ideas


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Revelando Secretos

-Bien- dijo Lexa ganándose las miradas de todos en el helicóptero -Spencer vámonos ¡YA!- ordenó Lexa

Spencer siguió las órdenes de Lexa haciendo que el helicóptero avanzara, Carly se quería bajar pero Sam la detuvo, Rachel y Santana también querian hacer lo mismo pero Quinn y Brittany no las dejaron hacerlo

-¡No suéltame!- le dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos -¡no las podemos dejar aquí!-

Tanto Jade como Tori ignoraron los gritos de Rachel y las demás, no podían hacer lo que ellas les estaban pidiendo, se concentraron en evitar que algún vampiro lograra alcanzar el helicóptero y hacerlo caer.

Mani miro a las chicas -¿Quienes son ellas?- pregunto la morena mirando a cuatro mujeres acercarse a la pareja Jori

-No lo se- murmuro Dinah observando también a las mujeres, la polinesia se pregunta cuando dejaran de parecer mujeres de la nada

-¿Llamaste a alguien más?- le pregunto Octavia a Rachel, distraída mientras miraba hacia dónde se dirige Spencer

-No fue Rachel- dijo Raven tratando de mantener quieta a Trina ya que se retorcia del dolor mientras que Cat estaba quieta -fui yo, me di cuenta de que no éramos muchos, sin contar que siete de nosotros está tratando de arreglar todo otra vez, así que unas manos extras no nos caen mal-

-¿A quienes llamaste?- pregunto Clarke mirando a Camila tratando de mantenerla quieta también

-¿Les suena el sobrenombre Vercy?- pregunto Raven

-Así que Veronica y Lucy- dijo Lexa mirando hacia donde estaban las chicas -y las otras dos si no me equivoco son Thirlwall y Nelson-

-Así es- dijo Raven -curioso que ahora haya dos Jade en la familia- agrego despues

-Cat y Lauren están estables- dijo Abby sentándose en el espacio libre que había entre Kane y Bellamy

Todos asintieron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, por lo menos ellas dos estaban bien. Pero lo que eran Carly, Rachel, Mani y Santana estaban inquietas, Dinah, Sam también estaban inquietas pero lo disimulaban mejor sabían que si ellas se mantienen bien sus respectivas parejas se tranquilizaron tan siquiera un poco.

Clarke noto la tensión entre todos, miró a Lexa quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Clarke sabía que Lexa se estaba culpando por el hecho de haber dejado a Tori y a Jade pero no tenian otra opcion.

Todas sabían que cuando Tori tomaba una decisión nadie la podía hacer cambiar de opinión. Era verdad que de Jade no sabían nada pero por lo poco que Cat les había dicho ella era igual o peor que Tori cuando se ponía terca.

…

Cuatro mujeres se acercaban a espaldas de Jade y Tori. Jade no dudo ni un segundo en darse la vuelta y apuntarles con el arma, lista para disparar

-¡Wow, wow Tori calma a tu novia!- dijo una de las cuatro mujeres

-¿Vero?- dijo Tori confundida, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que si era quien ella pensaba que era -Jade ellas son amigas o mejor dicho familia- agrego la mitad-latina

-Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada- dijo Jade T

-Oh no, no, ella también se llama Jade- dijo Tori

-Ya me confundí- dijo Jessy

-Mi nombre es Jade West- dijo la gótica bajando el arma y relajándose un poco

-El mio es Jade Thirlwall- dijo la otra chica -ellas son Jessy Nelson, Veronica Iglesias y Lucy Vives-

-Las presentaciones las hacemos más tarde- dijo Jessy -chupasangres a las cuatro en punto-

-Tomen- dijo Lucy dandoles mas municiones a Tori y Jade, mientras Vero se encarga de los vampiros que se acercaban con la ayuda de JT y Jessy -Raven nos dijo todo. Tambien me dijo que te diera esto- agrego dándole un auricular a Jade -dijo que eres la única que no tenía uno-

-Gracias- dijo Jade. Tori miro a Jade con sorpresa -quita esa estúpida mueca Vega- murmuró

Las demás chicas solo se pusieron a reír, no notaron a Jade no les gustaba mostrarse amable con nadie

-Momento- dijo Lucy confundida -¿ella es tu novia?- preguntó, mirando a Tori para luego mirar a Jade

-Sii- respondió Tori tratando de no reírse al ver a que a todas les había tomado trabajo captar que la morena no había negado que ella y la gótica estaban saliendo

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Jessy

-Hablamos después- intervino JT causando que Jessy hiciera un puchero pero después todas asintieron

-¿Cual es el plan?- pregunto Vero frotándose las manos, preparándose para la acción

-No tenemos plan- dijo Jade

-¡¿Como que no tiene plan?!- dijo JT sorprendida

-Yep, no tenemos plan- replicó Tori -solo queríamos evitar que ellos se acercaran al helicóptero ya que Trina, Mila, Cat y Lauren estaban desmayadas-

-¡Se quedaron aquí sin un puto plan!- gritó Vero incrédula

-Básicamente si- dijo Jade encongiendose de hombros -y solo tenemos dos opciones-

-¿Cuales son esas opciones?- preguntó Jessy

-Una. Quedarnos como idiotas aquí o dos salir corriendo-

-Y que pensaba que las idiotas era Trina, Santana y Sam- JT en un suspiro negando con la cabeza

-Bueno, bueno ¿qué opción tomarán?- preguntó Jessy deshaciéndose de unos vampiros

-A correr se ha dicho- dijo Vero, Lucy asintió -si nos quedamos aquí probablemente terminaremos muertas y eso es lo que queremos evitar-

Las demás chicas asintieron y en cuestión de segundos salieron corriendo con un montón de vampiros detrás de ellas. Tori y Jade se preguntaban de dónde diablos salían tantos vampiros.

-0-

Dos horas después

Lexa le había dicho a Spencer que los llevara al bosque Ancient Bristlecone Pine entre las montañas Piute & Sheep para tener mayor ventaja. Ya que si regresaban a la casa de los abuelos de Tori serían un blanco fácil.

Clarke se había comunicado con Finn y Sofía para decirles a dónde debían ir junto con la familia de Lauren.

Ya estando en el lugar, Cat y Lauren despertaron. Los ojos de ambas eran rojos pero segundos después volvieron a su color natural. Lo raro de todo era que Trina y Camila seguían inconscientes.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Dinah

-Despertarán en unos segundos- dijo Quinn con tranquilidad

Tal y como lo había dicho Quinn segundos después Trina y Camila despertaron de golpe. Nadie se movió, solo dejaron que las parejas se vieran entre si para luego darles la privacidad que sabían que necesitaban.

Sabían que estaba vez sería diferente a lo que pasó cuando Jade atacó a Tori.

Trina y Camila no lo dudaron y abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas. Luego de separarse se vieron a los ojos. Inmediatamente se reconocieron con parejas; compartiendo sus vidas.

….

Luego de haber dejado a las parejas solas, los demás se pusieron a trabajar en los siguientes movimientos, ahora más que nunca tenían que estar alertas y preparados para todo. Lo malo de todo eso es que desde hacía cinco horas que no tenían noticias de las demás, a pesar de que se querían contactar con ellas, al parecer estas estaban demasiado ocupadas como para responderles lo cual solo provocaba que todos se tensaran y se preocuparan aún más.

Spencer, Sinji y Freddy ayudaban a Raven y Octavia a preparar la base controles, armas y alarmas de seguridad. Los dos Finn, Dinah, Mani, Kane y Abby estaban revisando los alrededores.

Clarke y Lexa estaba en la mesa del comedor preparando algunas estrategias que les diera la ventaja. Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Quinn estaba en el Living, ninguna de las cuatro tenía cabeza para nada. Estaban preocupadas por Tori y las demás. Cat y Lauren querían tomar una ducha así que Trina y Camila les mostraban sus alcobas.

Ally y Agustina se encontraban en el techo de la casa, hablando de sus vidas, de todo lo que habían pasado en el transcurso de sus largas vidas y de cómo les ha tratado la suerte; al mismo tiempo vigilaban para ver si en algún momento las chicas hacían acto de presencia.

-¿Cómo fue que te transformaste en una vampiresa?- preguntó Ally

-Fue en el siglo XIII, en el momento cuando ocurría toda esa masacre en España, quizás yo soy la mayor entre todos ustedes. No recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo que fui torturada y luego abandonada en uno de los callejones más olvidados en esa época; todo pasó rápido, una mujer se acercó a mi y luego sentía como mordía mi cuellos. No sentía dolor porque las torturas dejaron mi sistema nervioso muerto- dijo Agustina con la vista clavada en el cielo -siempre he pertenecido a los Daniels, hace unas décadas me asignaron para cuidar de Hayley y servirle en todo hasta hace una semana-

-Lamento no haber podido estar contigo antes- dijo Ally al borde de las lágrimas

-Nadie podía hacer nada en esa época, estabas con los reyes o estabas en su contra-

-¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado a los Daniels?-

-No- dijo la pelinegra con seguridad -el haberte encontrado me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas, todos estos años he estado vacía y no quiero seguro así. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tome una decisión por mi propio futuro y ahora creo que es momento de volver a ser libre-

Ally sonrió

…..

-¡Maldición!- gritó Jade -¡muévanse!- les gritó a las demás

Llevaban cerca de cinco horas corriendo tratando de deshacerse de los estúpidos chupasangres que las seguían

-¡Disparales, maldita sea!- gritó Lucy

-¡¿Como diablos haré eso?!- le gritó la gótica, a pesar de que no se conocían bien se gritaban como si fueran amigas de hace mucho años

-¡Mierda!- murmuró JT -Tori transfórmate y que Jade se suba en tu espalda y que se deshaga de estos adefesios-

Tori no dijo mientras corría se transformó, Jade subió a su espalda de un solo salto.

-¡Vero, tú y Lucy haga lo mismo. Nelson tú conmigo ya!-

Todos le hicieron caso a JT, no tenía otra opción, no si querían poder llegar con vida con los demás.

…..

-¿Creen que las chicas están bien?- preguntó Dinah, todas estaban en el Living esperando a que Sikowitz y los demás regresarán. Lexa le habían ordenado a Bellamy que se fuera y que los trajera

-Lo están- dijo Clarke con toda la seguridad del mundo

-Clarke tiene razón- agregó Lexa -Tori es muy inteligente además Lucy, Vero, Jade y Jessy están con ellas además no olvidemos de que tiene a su novia-

-¿Jade?- comentó Cat, ahora estaba confundida

-Así es rojita tu amiga pelinegra no es la única que se llama Jade- dijo Santana mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Brittany quien se había quedado dormida en su regazo, Quinn también estaba dormida sobre Rachel. Al parecer ambas estaban demasiado cansadas, nadie las culpaba durante una semana se habian estado desvelando para poder dar con el paradero de Jade y más sus embarazos.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Lauren quien también estaba confundida

-Ahora tenemos a Jade West y a Jade Thirlwall- dijo Octavia, a pesar de que Lexa, Clarke, Raven y Octavia no habían hablado con Jade sabían el nombre de esta porque Cat se los había dicho y Tori no dejaba de nombrarla en sus sueños

-Ohh- dejaron salir Cat y Lauren

-Por cierto- habló Rachel -cuando Quinn y Britt despierten ustedes se irán con ellas- dijo la Morena mirando a Cat y Lauren

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lauren

-Ellas les enseñaran a como controlar su sed de sangre entre otras cosas- dijo Lexa

…..

-¡Sigan corriendo!- gritó Jade -ya casi nos deshacemos de ellos-

Ya les faltaban pocos vampiros por matar pero necesitan que Vero, Tori y JT siguieran corriendo. Las tres lobos sacaron fuerzas de donde no tenían para aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Lo logramos!- gritó Lucy para después dejar salir un suspiro

Vero, Tori y JT volvieron a su forma humana cayendo de rodillas al piso debido a su cansancio. Lucy hizo que Vero subiera a su espalda, ahora era su turno cargar a su novia hasta que llegaran a donde quiera que los demás hayan ido. Jade cargo a su morena. Jessy cargo a su mejor amiga.

-Por cierto- dijo Lucy -¿a donde tenemos que ir?- preguntó mientras se daba cuánto de que Vero se había quedado dormida

-Los auriculares- dijo Jade -una de ustedes sabe cómo funcionan-

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Jessy tocando su auricular y tratar de conectar con el de una de las chicas -creo que ya está-

…

-¡Chicas!- gritó Raven desde el último piso

Todas salieron corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Octavia preocupada

-"Hey, Raven o quien diablos seas ¿a donde tenemos que ir?"- se escuchó la voz de Jessy

-Vengan al bosque Bristlecone Pine- ordenó Clarke

-"¿Donde diablos queda eso?"- preguntó Jessy

-Deja que Tori o Lucy las guíen- dijo Santana

-"Vero, Tori y JT están fuera de servicio"- dijo Lucy

-¿Como?- dijo Rachel empezando a hiperventilar, la verdad era que todas estaban de la misma manera

-"No sean dramáticas"- dijo Jade -"están dormida"-

-¡Jade!- gritó Cat con una sonrisa

-"¿Cat?"- dijo Jade asombrada y feliz al mismo tiempo de saber que la pelirroja estaba bien -"luego hablamos, esto de cargar a Vega cuesta, llegaremos ahí en unos 30 minutos estamos cerca de la zona"-

Momentos después Quinn y Brittany despertaron, Rachel le dijo a las chicas que le enseñaran a Lauren y Cat como controlar su sed de sangre, lo que nadie entendia que tenia que ver Brittany en todo eso, ella era un lobo

-¿Porque Brittany nos va a enseñar si ella es un lobo?- pregunto Lauren

-Porque Britt es un híbrido- respondió Santana -nadie lo sabía excepto solo yo, Quinn y el Hobbit, y bueno ahora ustedes-

Todas las chicas fruncieron el ceño

-Santana era una…- murmuro Rachel

-Ya- intervino Brittany antes de que las dos morenas empezaran a discutir -mi padre era un vampiro y mi madre un lobo, nadie nunca se dio cuenta de que yo era un híbrido ya me crié alrededor de los lobos mi aroma se mezclaba causando que todos creyeran que yo era un simple lobo-


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Pasado

 **-¿Como que eres un hibrido?-** pregunto Mila aun sin llegar a entender nada

 **-Como ya lo dije mi padre era un vampiro y mi madre un lobo y de todo eso nací yo-** volvió a decir Brittany de manera más corta

 **-Pero ¿cómo pudiste esconderlo?-** intervino Ally **-digo si es cierto que nuestro olor es muy fuerte pero aun así nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que eres diferente cuando estamos a solas-**

 **-Eso es porque el aroma de Santy lo impide-** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa **-la primera en darse cuenta fue Santy por supuesto, la primera que nos vimos ella noto que era diferente-**

 **-¿Cómo así?-** pregunto Dinah

 **-Como acaba de pasar entre Cat y Trina, Lauren y Mila, al verse se dieron cuenta de que era lo que su pareja necesitaba para poder acoplarse-** dijo Santana **-cuando vio a Brittany ella no necesitaba nada de mi aparentemente-** todas pusieron cara de confusión **-pero ella necesitaba control al tener que beber sangre humana y al mismo tiempo tener que alimentarse como un lobo normal. Ella casi solo tomaba sangre y poco a poco su lobo iba muriendo-**

 **-Pero se supone que te criaste con los lobos-** dijo Octavia quien se había unido a la plática

 **-Eso solo fue durante mis primeros años, pero cuando cumpli 9 o 10 creo mi padre me llevó consigo para enseñarme todo acerca de vampiros y así poco a poco fui perdiendo el control entre vampiro y lobo-**

 **-Suena complicado-** dijo Mani

 **-Sin duda alguna-** murmuró Raven

 **-Momento-** dijo Lauren **-ustedes ¿desde cuando se conocen?-** dijo la pelinegra mirando a Santana y Brittany

 **-No lo recuerdo-** dijo San tratando de recordar hace cuántos años había conocido a su esposa

 **-Creo que fue cuando teníamos 15-** murmuró Brittany

 **-Bueno, hablamos de todo esto después-** intervino Lexa a ella también le interesaba saber acerca de cómo es que nadie nunca se había dado cuenta de que Brittany era un híbrido pero también sabía que era importante que las chicas supieran qué hacer con sus nuevos poderes - **-Cat y Lauren tienen que poner en marcha su entrenamiento, no queremos que cuando miren a la familia de Lauren pierdan el control-**

Lauren se puso más pálida de lo que ya era, ella no quería lastimar a su familia. Cat tomo una bocanada de aire, y suspiro, luego miro el calendario en la pared y frunció el ceño, Trina lo noto. Eso no quería decir buenas noticias

 **-Raven-** llamó la pelirroja, la nombrada la miro

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto la morena, Trina solo se quedo callada

 **-Crees que puedes conseguirme un celular con un numero de telefono en especifico, por favor-** pidió la gatito, Trina frunció el ceño pero lo dejo pasar sabía que si su novia pedía eso era porque sus razones tenía

 **-¿Para qué quieres eso rojita?-** preguntó Santana sin miedo

 **-Se acerca una fecha en la que Jade no va a estar nada bien, creo que seria bueno que ella arreglara un pequeño problema que tiene desde hace mucho-**

 **-¿Pero eso a ti que?-** pregunto Sam ganándose un golpe de Carly, Sam se tocó el brazo haciéndole pucheros a Carly por haberla golpeado

 **-Jade es como mi hermana, y ese problema también tiene que ver conmigo-** murmuró Cat con tristeza

 **-¿Es algo malo?-** pregunto Trina preocupada

 **-No se como categorizar ese problema, siempre en estas fechas Jade se aleja de las personas, se recluye-**

 **-¿Tu tambien lo haces?-** pregunto Carly

 **-Es un poco imposible para nosotras no hacerlo, el miedo sigue aquí-** dijo apuntando Cat su cabeza **-sigue aquí desde que tenemos cinco años-**

 **-Te importaría decirnos-** dijo Dinah bastante preocupada

 **-Creo que para eso tendría que esperar a Jadey y que ella decida si hablar o no-**

 **-Okay-** dijeron todas

 **-Rojita-** hablo Raven **-luego te doy el telefono-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Cat

 **-Por cierto-** hablo Mila **-alguien ha visto a Valeria-**

Todas se miraron entre ellas pero se encogieron de hombros.

 **-Creo que salió a hacer sus rondas-** dijo Clarke

….

Jade, Jessy y Lucy seguían caminando mientras cargaban a las chicas quienes parecían haber caído en coma.

 **-Jade, cierto-** hablo Jessy, la pelinegra asintió **-puedes decirnos cómo es que llegaste hasta el punto de tener una conexión con Tori-**

Jade dejó salir un enorme suspiro **-Vega llegó a la misma escuela que yo, al principio no nos llevábamos bien-** Lucy y Jessy enarcaron un ceja **-un ejemplo de ello es que en una actuación improvisada la presente como un perro-** las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas

 **-Bueno es un perro gigante-** dijo Lucy riendo, mientras Jessy asentia **-prosigue-**

 **-Segundos después le tiré café un encima-**

 **-¿Cómo es que no te mato?-** pregunto Jessy

 **-Trina llegó y la sacó del salón-** dijo la pelinegra **-luego, fui al bosque y me salvo-**

 **-Eso si suena a algo que Tori haria-** dijo Lucy **-desde cuando empezaron a salir?-**

 **-Horas antes de que los Daniels me secuestraran-** dijo Jade monótonamente

 **-Esto parece salido de una historia de telenovela-** murmuró Lucy, Jessy volvió a asentir

 **-Que les puedo decir-** dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros

Las tres chicas iban hablando de las cosas que les gustaba hacer, poco a poco se iban conociendo mejor y eso era bueno ya que por lo visto pasarían mucho más tiempo juntas.

Cerca de media hora de caminar Lucy logró visualizar la casa donde todas las demás estarían. Tori, Vero y JT despertaron, bajándose de las espaldas de las chicas y comenzar a caminar por su propio pie.

Lexa y las demás están ayudándoles a Cat y Lauren como controlarse, no les era difícil a Quinn y Brittany enseñarles ambas eran rápidas para entender y acatar lo que las rubias les decían.

Cat de pronto sintió una presencia muy conocida. No supo cómo lo sintió pero sabía quién era esa persona. Salió corriendo asustando a todas quienes las siguieron; cuando Cat localizó a Jade corrió lanzándose encima de la pelinegra, Jade perdió el equilibrio provocando que ambas cayeran al piso

 **-¡Jadey!-** dijo Cat con alegría, Jade solo río por lo bajo abrazando más fuerte a su amiga pelirroja.

Todas estaban contentas de ver a las seis chicas regresar con vida, sanas y salvas.

 **-Alguien me puede decir porque estas dos idiotas se quedaron allá sin un puto plan-** murmuró Vero

Todas agrandaron los ojos al ver un par de tijeras pasar por el frente de Vero. Tori se mordió la lengua tratando de contener la risa pero le fue imposible, ella, Cat y Trina comenzaron a reír hasta el dolor de estómago

 **-¡Pero que mierdas!-** gritó Vero mirando a quien le había lanzado las tijeras **-¡estás loca!-** le dijo a Jade quien sonreía maliciosamente

 **-Tú fuiste la que me llamó idiota-** dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros **-y di que falle a propósito porque nunca fallo-**

Lauren se puso a reír, ella y Jade indiscutiblemente se iban a llevar muy pero muy bien

 **-Bueno Maléfica ya terminaste con tu teatro-** le dijo Trina a Jade, lo cual provocó que todas rieran

 **-Esa fue buena Trina-** dijo Sam tomándose el estómago mientras trataba de no caer la suelo

 **-Maléfica y la otra pelinegra parece Evil Queen-** dijo Santana

Trina, Sam y San chocaron las manos mientras las demás reían. Jade y Lauren les lanzaban miradas mordaces

 **-Cállate loca-** le dijo Jade a Trina **\- tengo una colección de tijeras que no me molestaría en usar en ti, digamos podría hacer un experimento a ver cuántas tijeras te puedo insertar-** Jade rio con malicia **-Sam y Santana ustedes también pueden ser mis conejillos de india-**

Las tres chicas tragaron duro mientras que las demás reían a morir, hasta Lexa estaba riendo y eso las sorprendía

 **-No esperaba menos de ese trío de idiotas-** dijo Lexa riendo

 **-Falta Octavia que se les una-** murmuró Clarke

 **-¡Dios no!-** gritó Ally horrorizada, Agustina estaba confundida pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo aunque no le importaba todo con esas mujeres parecía ser divertido

 **-Vayamos adentro-** dijo Raven tomando una bocanada de aire y tratando de regular su respiración, hacía mucho que no estaban todas juntas pero lo bueno de esta vez es ue habían más integrantes lo cual lo hacía aún más divertido

Jade fue la última en entrar, sin darse cuenta su mirada se dirigió al calendario, todas lo notaron, las que sabían que era lo que la gótica iría a hacer miraron a Cat quien tenía la mirada en el piso. Dinah, Mani, Carly y Sam fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

 **-¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó Lexa, las demás le agradecieron el que haya tenido el valor de preguntar

Jade no respondió, solo miro a Cat y le dio una mirada significativa

 **-Prometiste que lo harías-** dijo Cat, Tori frunció aún más el ceño estaba sintiendo las punzadas de dolor que Jade estaba pasando y eso no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto

 **-Lo hice-** dijo Jade en tono neutro

 **-¿La cumplirás? Sabes que no solo me lo prometiste a mi sino a ella también-** dijo Cat

 **-Un West siempre cumple sus promesas Cat creí que ya lo sabías-** dijo la pelinegra enarcando una ceja

 **-Tienes razón-** dijo Cat sonriendo con tristeza.

Nadie tenía idea de que estaban hablando esas dos chicas, no sabían qué promesas habían entre ellas.

 **-Lo harás ya o después-** murmuró Cat

Jade movió la cabeza de lado a lado, a Cat se le escapó una risita; Jade tenía ese hábito de mover la cabeza desde que ella lo recordaba, la pelinegra siempre lo hacía cuando estaba teniendo un debate interno. A todas en la sala les pareció curioso ver a la pelinegra hacer eso, le daba un toque infantil

 **-Creo ya-** dijo Jade **-entre más rápido mejor y entre menos hable con el más palabras e insultas me ahorraré-**

 **-Jade-** dijo la pelirroja en advertencia **-dijiste que nada de insultos. Que harías las paces de manera civilizada-**

 **-Cat estamos hablando de Víctor West-** dijo Jade frunciendo el ceño

 **-Perdón que me meta pero ¿qué pasó con tu padre?-** preguntó Tori

Ahora todas iban entendiendo lo que Jade y Cat llevaban hablando desde hacía minutos

 **-Como lo hago de manera fácil-** murmuró Jade mientras buscaba donde sentarse. Cat le siguió, ahora todas las chicas prestaban atención **-oh si ya mi padre es un imbécil-** Cat miro a Jade con reproche, la pelinegra solo sonrío

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Dinah

 **-¿Les vas a decir?-** preguntó Cat

 **-¿No les has dicho?-** preguntó Jade, Cat negó con la cabeza **-les diré o mejor que lo vean-**

 **-¿Verlo?-** interrogó Rachel

 **-Mejor dicho escucharlo-** agrego Cat

 **-Sin son capaces de matar vampiros creo que serán capaces de escuchar esto-** dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros **-uhh no tengo mi teléfono-** murmuró después la pelinegra. En ese momento Cat se acercó a Jade dándole el teléfono que Raven le había conseguido

 **-Jade, nada de insultos-** dijo Cat

 **-Entonces cuál es la gracia-** se quejó Jade, las demás dejaron escapar una risita por lo bajo, sabían que desde ese momento sus momentos juntas no iban a ser para nada aburridos

 **-Lauren, Jade están seguras ¿de que no son hermanas?-** preguntó Dinah

 **-No lo somos-** dijo Lauren

 **-Segura-** le siguió Mani **-no será tu gemela perdida-**

 **-Tal vez-** dijo Jade mientras marcaba un número de teléfono **-ahora todas cállense esto será divertido creo y si no lo es pues ni modo-**

Jade puso el teléfono en el altavoz, todas prestaron atención y guardaron silencio, Lauren, San, Sam, Trina y Octavia se quedaron calladitas asustando a sus parejas ya que sabían que aunque les pidieran eso nunca lo hacía.

 **-"¿Que se te ofrece Jadelyn?"-** preguntaron en la otra línea. Jade iba a responder como siempre lo hacía pero Cat le dio un codazo. Todas las demás se taparon la boca tratando de no reír

 **-Hacer las paces-** respondió Jade monótonamente mientras se miraba las uñas

 **-"¿Porque harías algo así?"-** respondió la voz **-"si mal no lo recuerdo, dijiste que me odiabas entre otros insultos"-**

 **-Que quiera hacer las paces no quiere decir que los sentimientos cambien Víctor-** respondió la pelinegra

 **-"Desde cuando deje de ser tu padre?"-** preguntó Víctor

Todas miraron a Jade y a Cat. Cat parecía nerviosa mientras que a Jade se le había quedado el aire atrapado en los pulmones

 **-¿Quieres que te lo diga?-** dijo Jade con enojo

 **-Jade-** susurró Cat tensando cada músculo del cuerpo lo cual provocaba que todas en sala se tensaran también

 **-"Me gustaría oírlo"-** reto el padre de Jade

 **-Tú lo pediste-** dijo Jade ignorando las miradas de Cat. Trina, Sam y Mani estaban un tanto inquietas. Mani no solo había hecho conexión con Jade sino que con Cat también **-a ver Víctor dejaste de ser mi "padre" cuando decidiste ignorar mi puta llamada una y otra vez-** dijo la pelinegra haciendo énfasis en la palabra padre **-dejaste de ser cuando decidiste ignorar las malditas amenazas las cuales le costaron la vida a mi madre y las cuales provocaron que Cat y yo tuviéramos ataques de ansiedad desde los putos cinco años. Quieres que diga más o prefieres que lo deje así-**

Las chicas estaban tan calladas pero más que eso asombradas. Trina se acercó a Cat para abrazarla, la pelirroja estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras que Jade empezaba a mover la pierna en señal de ansiedad, Tori se acercó a la pelinegra para tratar de ayudarla

 **-"No fue mi culpa"-** dijo Víctor, eso provocó que tanto Cat como Jade se enojaran, todas lo sintieron

 **-Así que no fue tu culpa-** habló Cat por primera vez sorprendiendo a todas **-te recuerdo que si hubieras cogido el maldito teléfono-** las chicas jadearon al escuchar a la gatito rojo maldecir **-Elizabeth no hubiera muerto, Jade y yo seríamos diferentes. Porque si tú hubieras decidió hacer cosa a lo que Elizabeth te decía de ponerle un alto a las amenazas-** siguió Cat con la voz entrecortada **-¡Jade y yo no hubiéramos vistos como esos hijos de puta la mataban frente a nosotras!-**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Raven iba a tomar el teléfono pero Jade fue más rápida

 **-Ya tienes tus razones Víctor, ahora el hacer las paces contigo quiere decir que no te voy a insultar y todo eso, más los sentimientos quedan igual. Hazme un favor si es que por primera puedes hacerlo llévale flores a mamá de mi parte y de Cat-** con eso Jade corto la llamada

Un silencio quedó en la sala, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. No tenían que decir estaban en shock. Trina y Tori ahora entendían las actitudes de ambas chicas; eran sus escudos para no permitir que nadie viera lo rotas que estaban pero ahora que las morenas lo sabían iban a hacer lo imposibles para que Jade y Cat se fuera a recuperando, sabían que nadie iba a lograr ocupar el lugar de la madre de Jade pero harían lo que fueron para que ella no se sintieran solas.

 **-Todo un drama-** murmuró Jade **-ven aquí Kitty Cat-** dijo mirando a la pelirroja

Trina dejó ir a Cat, la pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga pelinegra y más que amiga hermana.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-** dijo Cat **-es un imbécil-**

 **-Por fin te das cuenta, yo lo hice desde que era una niña-** dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

Jade y Cat se quedaron abrazadas por unos segundos antes de que el teléfono comenzará a vibra. Jade miro quien era y rodó los ojos

 **-Ahora ¿que quieres?-** pregunto Jade

 **-"No quiero verte en casa cuando vuelva de mi viaje de negocios"-** se escuchó y todas supieron que era el padre de la pelinegra. Jade se puso a reír y todas la miraron con cara de confusión **-"¿Que es tan gracioso?"-**

 **-Tu crees que soy idiota o qué-** dijo Jade volviendo a ponerse seria **-tu no me puedes sacar de la casa porque si lo haces Victor-** Jade hizo una pausa **-el que se quedara en la calle será tu, crees que no se que todas la propiedades me pertenecen, las empresas son mías y hasta el carro de lujo que andas fue comprado con mi dinero así que no vengas con esta estupidez, si quieres seguir viviendo en MI casa adelante pero si no vete al infierno no me importa-** dicho eso la pelinegra volvió a cortar la llamada

 **-La pelinegra tiene agallas-** dijo Lexa **-me agrada-** agrego despues, Jade solo sonrió

 **-Jade eres una idiota-** murmuró Cat, Jade miro a su amiga pelinegra con la ceja alzada

 **-Contaré y no me hagas llegar al uno Catherine-** dijo jade **-tres-** empezó

 **-Heyy tres-** dijo Cat riendo, todas rieron ante el acto infantil. Nadie entendia como las dos chicas frente a ellas funcionaban porque en momento estaban enojadas, al siguiente tristes, y al siguiente riendo. Claramente eso les daba dolor de cabeza

 **-Dos-** dijo Jade

 **-Mierda ya se me olvido lo que iba a decir-** murmuró Cat poniéndose pálida **-ohh ya me acorde, porque le dijiste que sabías acerca de que todo estaba a tu nombre, se supone que tu no sabes nada de eso-**

Jade dejó salir un suspiro cansado **-Te acuerdas que me metí en su despacho y revise el testamento de mamá-** Cat asintió **-bueno no solo lo leí sino que tambien le saque copia-** Cat abrió los ojos como platos **-¡¿que?!-** se quejó Jde

 **-Jade-** advirtió Cat **-dijiste que no harías nada-**

 **-Como se supone que voy a poner a raya al imbécil de mi padre si no tengo evidencias-**

Las demás chicas no sabían si reír y llorar, tenían a otra loca idéntica a Lexa, no se confiaba de nada ni de nadie. Luego miraron a Lauren y gruñeron no solo tenían a dos sino que tenían a tres

 **-Mila, Tori-** llamo Octavia **-no se pudieron conseguir unas novias menos parecidas a Lexa-**

 **-¿Que conmigo?-** se quejó Lexa ofendida

 **-Lauren, Jade y Lexa son desconfiadas, y algunas veces impulsivas, sin agregar que tiene un carácter que da miedo-** murmuró Mani

La puerta principal se abrió

 **-¡Dios Mío!-** gritó Isabella **-¡que he hecho para tener a todas estas mujeres juntas, mi casa no quedará intacta!-** se quejó la mujer

 **-Abuela-** suspiro Trina **-estas exagerando-** agrego

 **-Ja si yo estoy exagerando no me hagan recordarles la vez que fuimos a Alaska y todas ustedes provocaron una avalancha-** agrego la mujer mayor

Cat, Lauren, Dinah, Jade y Agustina tenían miradas de incredulidad en el rostro.

 **-Eso fue culpa de Lexa-** dijo Octavia, la nombra se sorprendió

 **-Jodete Octavia, yo no voy a cagar con tus muertos solo para salir del problema-** se quejo Heda

 **-No hace falta que me digan quien fue la culpable yo se quienes fueron-** dijo Isabella entrando y sentándose al lado de Quinn y Brittany dándoles una sonrisa **-Octavia, Raven, Clarke espero que esta vez no provoquen nada con sus juegos y discusiones y todas ustedes-** dijo la mujer mirando a todas las chicas en la sala **-espero que no destruyan mi casa y no se pongan a jugar con sus poderes porque de ser así ver lo que pasa cuando enojan a un Vega-**

A todas se les quedo atorada la respiración, muchas porque ya sabía a lo que la mujer se refería y otras porque no querian saberlo. Incluso Lexa y Clarke se quedaron tiesas, ellas podían ser muy fuertes y poderosas pero cuando se trataba de la matriarca del clan, ellas parecían dos pequeños cachorros.

…..

Minutos después de que los padres de Tori llegarán con los demás, Jade salió de la casa; quería caminar, estar sola y poder pensar con más claridad lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos segundos, hubiera preferido no recordar nada acerca de lo que había pasado con su madre pero había sido inevitable, sabía que Cat también había recordado y que también estaba afectada.

Tori salió detrás de Jade a pesar de que Rachel, Lexa y Clarke le dijeron que la dejara sola pero la mirada de Cat el decía que la siguiera y estuviera a su lado. Tori decidió hacerle caso a su instintivo y siguió a la pelinegra.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 : Jori

Tori salió detrás de Jade a pesar de que Rachel, Lexa y Clarke le dijeron que la dejara sola pero la mirada de Cat el decía que la siguiera y estuviera a su lado. Tori decidió hacerle caso a su instintivo y siguió a la pelinegra.

Jade sabía que Tori la estaba siguiendo, desde que sintió el aroma de la morena por primera supo cómo diferenciarlo del resto, era diferente y único, le hacía sentir segura y en calma. La pelinegra siguió caminando sin importarle en esperar a que la morena le alcanzara, ella solo quería caminar y quitar todos esos pensamientos sobre la muerte de su madre.

La gótica no sabía cuánto había caminado pero por la altura sabía que había subido una de las dos montañas más no sabía cuál de las dos y poco le importaba. Se sentó a la orilla de un peñasco, sus pies bailaban en el aire. Segundos después sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, sabía que era Tori

-Bonita vista- comentó Tori mirando hacia abajo sin ningún miedo

-Bastante- comentó Jade dejándose caer hacia atrás para mirar el cielo. Tori imito la acción de la pelinegra

-Le caes bien a Lexa-

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- preguntó Jade

-Pocas personas le caen bien, por ejemplo ella detesta a Valeria-

-Creo que tengo puntos con ellas- murmuró Jade -porque al parecer a Rachel, Santana, Sam, Carly, Camila, Normani y a Quinn no les cae bien Valeria ¿porque?- la curiosidad estaba tomando lo mejor de Jade pero ella quería saber porque la mayoría de esas mujeres no querían a esa chica

-Esto es confuso- susurró Tori

-Explícamelo-

-Okay, pero pon mucha atención porque la verdad en todo un desastre- Tori miro a Jade quien solo asintió y puso toda la atención en ella -Rachel es mi segunda madre, ella y Quinn están juntas por lo cual Quinn siente lo que Rachel siente, comparto cierta conexión con Quinn a pesar de que ella es una vampiresa. Quinn y Brittany tienen una hermandad muy rara que nadie sabría descifrar y Santana está con que Britt, ellas cuatro comparten ciertos lazos conmigo. Ally y Mani son muy protectoras con todas las que somos menores que ellas- Tori miro a Jade para ver si esta estaba confundida pero por lo visto no lo estaba -Carly, Mila y yo tenemos una relación de protección muy rara, luego tenemos a Clarke y a Lexa ellas son como mis madres en tercer plano. El punto es que en el clan nuestro mientras más personas hayan más lazos se van formando-

-Pero- interrumpió Jade

-Pero cuando tenía cerca de ocho años, la abuela trajo a Valeria. Al principio ella no hablaba mucho, era callada, tímida, no se metía con nadie y eso que Trina sacaba de casillas hasta a la mismísima Lexa y esto que Lexa es la que más paciencia tiene de todas. Valeria poco a poco fue obteniendo confianza a todas nos alegró eso pero Rachel y Clarke se dieron cuenta de ella se estaba acercando mucho a mi y digamos que les dieron los celos de madre-

-Creo que entiendo, Rachel cuando me vio me dio una mirada entre desconfianza y asesina. Por parte de Clarke bueno...no he puesto atención- comentó la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno ahora entiendes un poco, bueno por culpa de Valeria y sus ataques de posesividad termine con una estaca en el pecho- Jade frunció el ceño, ella no sabía nada de eso. Miro como Tori se levantó la camisa y movió un poco su sostén deportivo para dejar ver la cicatriz que yacía entre medio de sus pechos -digamos que a nadie le hizo gracia este hecho- Tori miro a Jade

-Recuérdame tener un par de tijeras extra por si acaso-

Tori dejó salir un suspiro negando con la cabeza -Okay, solo no la mates-

-Matarla seria facil, yo me voy por lo más entretenido-

-Si si si como decía- dijo Tori tratando de no obtener detalles de qué significa "entretenido" para Jade aunque ya se daba una buena idea -mi mamá, Rachel, Clarke y Lexa estaban que explotaban del enojo, preocupación y angustia. La estaca era de plata, estaba cerca de mi corazón y bueno Sinuhé y Abby eran las únicas capaces de operarme ya que Clarke estaba tan mal que no se podía ni mover-

-Con mucha razón- comentó Jade

-Después de todo eso, las chicas no querían que yo estuviera a solas con Valeria. Si no era Carly era Mila y en ciertas ocasiones era Lexa, y siempre a cierta distancia estaban Mani y Ally. Valeria comenzó a ser más agresiva, quería que yo fuera su mate cosa que era y es imposible-

-Esa chica no me cae bien- murmuró Jade

-Lo se- dijo Tori -por eso trata de no estar sola, ella está aquí. Por lo que se está haciendo sus rondas de vigilancia y no perderá el tiempo en querer atacarte si tiene la oportunidad y la verdad la considero una amiga como para tener que arrancarle la cabeza-

-No pensabas eso cuando la atacaste la última vez- dijo Jade con confusión

-Eso pasa cuando dañas a la pareja de un lobo- replicó la morena encogiéndose de hombros

-Interesante-

-Jade esto no es interesante-

-Vega no seas aguafiestas, es interesante hubieras visto la caras de todas cuando te transformaste esa noche, Rachel tenía cara de incredulidad y orgullo, y las reacciones de Santana y Sam provocaron que Carly y Brittany las golpearan- Jade no pudo evitar reírse

-Bueno tal vez lo sea- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros

Tori se levanto y miro por el peñasco, sonrío, Jade lo noto y por lo poco que sabía sabía de la morena y lo mucho que la había observado desde que llegó a HA sabía que esa estúpida sonrisa maliciosa no quería decir nada bueno

-Vega si haces algo estúpido juro que...-

Jade no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración cuando Tori la había levantó del suelo. La mitad-latina tenía una enorme sonrisa

-¡V.E.G.A!- advirtió Jade pero cuando la última vocal salió de su boca, Tori salto por el peñasco -¡Vega eres una imbécil!- gritó Jade aferrándose al cuello de la Morena mientras caían al vacío

Jade mantenía los ojos cerrados solo podía escuchar la sonrisa idiota de la Morena al caer. Minutos después sintió como todo su cuerpo se mojaba

-¡TE VOY A MATAR VEGA!- gritó Jade hecha una furia. Tori rápidamente se separó de ella nadando lo más rápido posible mientras Jade la seguía

Pasaron un buen rato en eso pero Jade nunca logró atrapar a la morena, pero la pelinegra no era idiota. Salió del agua, se sentó a la orilla de lo que eso fuera lago o laguna no le importaba. Espero a que la morena saliera, vio como Tori se acerca a ella con suma precaución.

-Jade- le llamó la morena con delicadeza

"Acércate más Vega y veras" pensó Jade

-Jade sigues enojada- preguntó Tori, Jade levantó la mirada -vamos fue divertido- se excusó la morena poniendo cara de inocente -no sigas enojada, te harás vieja más rápido-

Jade no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, ahora era inmortal y la morena le salía con eso.

-Solo siéntate Vega- ordenó la gótica

-No me harás nada- dijo Tori acercándose lentamente

-No, no te haré nada- respondió Jade sonriendo para darle confianza a la morena

-¿Segura?-

-Segura-

-Más que segura-

-Joder Vega solo siéntate-

Tori no dijo nada más y se sentó al lado de Jade, pésimo error en cuestión de segundos Jade estaba sobre ella, le tenía agarrada las manos sobre su cabeza.

-Dijiste que no harías nada- se quejó Tori haciendo pucheros

-Decir es una cosa pero más sin embargo no lo prometí- se burló la pelinegra

-Pero fue divertido- dijo la morena con voz de niña de seis años, Jade suspiro no entendía como la mitad-latina lograba verse tan inocente

-Quita esa cara de inocente Vega, casi me matas del susto-

-Eres inmortal-

-Tienes un punto pero aún así-

Jade soltó las manos de Tori y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la morena trataba de quitar a Jade de encima pero no podía, su risa y la risa de Jade provocaba se riera más fuerte, todas sus fuerzas la habían abandonado

-¡Jade!- le gritó entre risas

-Vega- dijo Jade haciéndole burla con el acento raro con el que suele molestar a la morena

-Yo...no...hablo...así-

-Yo no hablo así- remedo Jade

Tori no era más que risas por las cosquillas de Jade, la risa de la gótica y la burla de la pelinegra para con su voz.

Tori logró cambiar de posición con Jade quedando ella sobre la gótica haciéndole cosquillas, ahora era el turno de Jade reírse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Una batalla estaba apunto de desatarse pero por el momento ellas solo estaba viviendo ese momento, encerradas en esa burbuja de risas, burlas, miradas llenas de amor, ternura, confianza.

...

Media hora después Jade y Tori volvieron a la casa

-¿Qué te pasó Maléfica?- preguntó Trina mirando a una Jade empapada, llena de tierra por doquier, el cabello alborotado. Tori entró después de Jade con el mismo aspecto

-Al parecer eso de hacerlo al aire libre no era mentiras- se burló Dinah -Evil Queen tenías razón- la Polinesia miró a Lauren quien le sacó el dedo de enmedio

-Dejen de molestar- se quejó Ally -después la abuela se va a enojar porque alguna de ustedes va a romper algo-

-¡Aguafiestas!- dijeron Santana, Sam, Trina, Octavia y Raven

-¿Dónde está el baño?- preguntó Jade ignorando las miradas pervertidas que las chicas le estaban dando

-Vamos te enseño- dijo Tori

-Hey recuerden que la casa está llena así que eviten hacer sus cochinas aún habemos mentes inocentes aquí- les dijo Sam moviendo las cejas

-Pudrete barbie- le dijo Jade

-¡Uhhhh!- se burlaron todas hasta Carly, lo que provocó que la rubia le diera una mirada dura a su novia

-No más decía sabes que aquí hay muchas pervertidas con el sentido auditivo muy desarrollado, copia barata de Maléfica-

-¡Ohhhhh!- es escucho en la sala

Rachel, Lexa y Clarke llegaron a la sala al escuchar el alboroto que las chicas se tenían

-Tranquila rubia oxigenada nada de eso va a pasar- Jade tenía una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada

-Mierda, la pelinegra sabe cómo defenderse- dijo Santana riéndose

-¿Siempre pasa esto?- preguntó Agustina

-Mientras estén todas juntas si y se ponen peor- le respondió Ally suspirando y negando con la cabeza

-Si las únicas que siempre salen corriendo son la monja, las copias morenas y el pedacito de chocolate- dijo Sam ante eso Agustina, Cat, Jade y Lauren pusieron cara de confusión

-Traducción- habló Clarke al ver al cara de las chicas -la monja es Ally, las copias son Carly, Mila y Tori, el pedacito de chocolate es Mani-

-Todavía siguen con eso de pedacito de chocolate- dijo Vero llegando a la sala junto con Lucy, JT y Jessy

-¿Porque esos apodos?- preguntó Cat

-Ally bueno ya la escucharas con sus "¡Ay Dios mío!" "¡Santo cielo!" "¡Santo Dios!" yada yada ya- dijo Rachel haciendo un ademán con la mano -y si miran bien a Carly, Mila y Tori se parecen mucho, las tres son morenas, castañas, tímidas y joder cuando hacen pucheros siempre se salen con la suya- Trina iba a protestar

-Trina tú no entras en esa ecuación- dijo JT, Trina frunció el ceño -cuando has visto que las copias son ruidosas, tú eres ruidosa por eso no entras en esa ecuación-

-JT tiene razón- habló Jessy

-A Mani le dicen pedacito de chocolate, una por su color de piel y dos porque de pequeña me robaba los chocolates- siguió Brittany

Normani se sonrojó, Brittany solo se puso a reír al igual que Dinah

-Tori lleva a Jade a darse una ducha- dijo Lexa -cuando termines Lauren, Cat y tu, Jade viene conmigo-

-¡Clarke!- se quejaron Trina, Mila y Tori al saber lo que la morena ojiverde iba a hacer

-Ohhh no esta vez estoy del lado de Lexa-

-Y sin peros- dijeron Rachel y Santana al unísono, las chicas solo bufaron molestas

-Dinah tu vienes conmigo- dijo Brittany, Mani no dijo nada porque aunque dijera algo Brittany no le iba ha hacer caso.

-Agustina tú vienes conmigo- dijo Abby llegando a la sala

-Esto se va a poner bueno- dijo Vero riendo por las caras de todas

-Ya quiero verlas llorar- agrego Lucy

Jessy solo observaba a todas las chicas y se puso a reír. JT por su parte se distrajo al escuchar un quejido de dolor, frunció el ceño porque al parecer solo ella lo había escuchado ya que las demas seguian riendose.

Tori llevó a Jade para que tomara una ducha.

….

Jade, Lauren y cat iban detrás de Lexa, la morena ojiverde quería alejarse un poco de la casa ya que todas habían decidido salir un rato al patio.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto Lauren

-Primero que nada sientense- dijo Lexa cruzando de pies en el suelo, las tres chicas hicieron lo mismo -se que las chicas piensan que las voy a amenazar con que si las lastiman les voy a patear el trasero- continuo la comandante, las chicas se asombraron -en cierta parte es cierto pero también hay algo más-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Cat

-Ustedes tienen que saber cuándo sus respectivas parejas están en peligro o cuando están a punto de perder el control- replicó Heda

-¿Como haremos eso?- pregunto Jade

-Presten atención- dijo Lexa, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo oscuro -miren- dijo después mirando hacia donde estaban las demás. Lo notaron Clarke estaba viendo hacia donde estaban ellas

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Lauren

-Las conexiones son complicadas pero lo es aún más si es con un líder- dijo Lexa -ahora la sangre de Trina, Tori y Mila es negra porque ya reconocieron cuales son verdaderas posiciones en el clan y ustedes como sus parejas tienen que aprender que es lo que tienen que hacer cuando las cosas se salgan de control-

-¿Cómo es que sabremos cuando ellas hagan algo asi?- preguntó Jade

-Esa parte es un poco más simple ustedes ya no son humanas, son seres sobrenaturales sabrán darse cuenta porque ahora ustedes también han sentido una conexión con las chicas-

-Técnicamente estas diciendo que cuando Camz este enojada lo sabe- inquirió Lauren

-Exacto- replicó Lexa

-Algun consejo que quieras compartir- inquirió Cat

….

-¿JT qué te pasa?- pregunto Jessy al ver a su mejor amiga con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el bosque

-Vuelvo en unos minutos- fue lo único que JT dijo antes de empezar a caminar

-Si no estas aqui en 30 minutos ir por ti- le dijo Jessy, JT solo asintio y siguio caminando pero la necesidad de llegar hasta los quejidos se hizo más grande

JT comenzó a correr metiéndose en el bosque, se sentía confundida al saber que ella era la única que los escuchaba. Entre mas corría mas cerca se escuchaban y JT podía sentir el dolor grande detrás de los quejidos. Segundos después encontró a un lobo enorme color grisáceo, tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas, los ojos color cielo se posaron sobre JT.

-Tranquila- susurro JT -solo quiero ayudarte-


	25. Chapter 25

N/A: Buenas noche Criaturitas del señor. Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad atrasado. En este capítulo no habrá mucho salseo para que vean no soy tan mala con ustedes. El próximo capitulo será como un punto de vista general de todas las parejas pero más que todo Jori y Catrina.

Capítulo 25: Extrañas

-Tranquila- susurro JT -solo quiero ayudarte-

JT se fue acercando poco a poco, tratando de no asustarla -Tranquila- volvió a susurrar con suavidad al ver que el lobo se movía tratando de alejarse de ella. La rubia observo mejor y se dio cuenta de las heridas que cubrían a la criatura, por culpa del pelaje parecían ser superficiales pero no se podía confiar de ese simple hecho, ella más que nadie sabía que las apariencias pueden engañar -voy a necesitar que vuelvas a tu forma humana, se que sera dificil y quizas un poco doloroso pero tengo que llevarte a un lugar donde puedan curar tus heridas-

Jade miro como los ojos azules se clavaban en los de ella, tratando de buscar un ápice de mentira o peligro. Vio como el pelaje gris iba desapareciendo, poco a poco dejando a una hermosa mujer desnuda frente a ella, con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Jade pudo notar que tenía el hombro dislocado y una pierna rota. Paseo su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba desnuda

"Mierda, está desnuda que hago" el pánico estaba inundando a Jade moviendo las manos nerviosamente "piensa Thirlwall piensa, piensa por Dios" se reprendió tratando de buscar una manera de poder cubrirla "la chaqueta" pensó quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer desconocida frente a ella. Jade dejó salir un suspiro de alivio ahora ya no estaría tan nerviosa de ver a la chica desnuda frente a ella

-Tendré que cargarte- miro que la chica solo la observaba, no se movia, parecia que solo el respirar le dolía -tendrás que ayudarme un poco para no lastimarte más de lo que ya estás- miro como la chica asintió un poco

Jade sonrió y al mismo tiempo tomo una bocanada de aire para poder quitar los nervios que le recorrían el cuerpo, se puso de cuchillas pasando una mano por detrás de las rodillas de la desconocida y la otra detrás de su espalda, con un cuidado que ni ella misma sabía que tenía la levantó, la cabeza de la oji-azul quedó sobre su pecho, sus manos sobre los hombros de Jade.

-Iré un poco rápido si te lastimo aprieta mi hombro e iré despacio- comentó Jade, la chica en sus brazos solo asintió. A Jade no le molestaba que su acompañante no hablara, entendía que las heridas y dolor no se lo permitieran, lo único que le importaba era poder llegar rápido con las demás para que le pudieran ayudar y poder hablar con la oji-azul en sus brazos; poder saber qué fue lo que el paso, porque estaba en medio del bosque, llena de heridas y sola. Queria saber quien fue el cobarde que oso en tocarle un cabello a esa hermosa mujer, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber porque ella fue la única capaz de escuchar los quejidos sus quejidos de dolor. Muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de JT mientras corría por el bosque.

...

-Chicas- llamó Jessy -¿han visto a JT?-

-No- dijeron todas en coro

Jessy estaba apunto de ir a buscar a Jade cuando logró divisar a su mejor amiga con alguien en sus brazos. Espero a que JT estuviera cerca.

-¿Dónde están Abby, Ally, Sinú y Clarke?- preguntó JT con rapidez que apenas Jessy pude entenderle -necesita ayuda- agregó mirando a la chica en sus brazos quien se había quedado dormida

-Están adentro, vamos- dijo Jessy abriéndole la puerta a JT. Jessy no preguntó nada en esos momentos lo único que les importaba era poder ayudar a esa chica

Clarke al ver que JT traía a alguien en sus brazos se levantó -Necesita ayuda, está muy lastimada- dijo Thirlwall

-Sígueme-

JT siguió a Clarke hasta una de las habitaciones que estaban equipadas con lo que se pudiera necesitar para una cirugía o lo que fuera necesario en caso de emergencias.

-Ponla en la cama- ordenó Wanheda con seriedad, por lo poco que había logrado ver las heridas eran serias y si nos las trataban lo más rápido posible podrían ser fatales.

-Las dejo hacer su trabajo- dijo JT dándose la vuelta pero algo la detuvo. JT miró su muñeca y noto que alguien la tenia agarrada.

-Es mejor que te quedes- dijo Abby entrando en la habitación para ayudar a Clarke -ella solo te tiene confianza a ti y si la dejas sola no podremos hacer nada-

JT solo asintió quedándose al lado de la cama mientras observaba como las demás trabajaban pero noto que estaban teniendo dificultades al mantener a la chica quieta.

-Jade habla con ella, tal vez el que tu la distraigas ayude a que deje de moverse y podemos curar su pierna rota- aconsejo Sinú quien había llegado junto con Abby y Ally

Jade se acercó más a la cama para poder quedar cerca del oído de la chica para poder hablar con ella -Hey hermosa- murmuró Jade -se que es doloroso pero tienes que tratar de no moverte- Jade noto como la chica abrió los ojos y la observaba -concéntrate en mi voz, las chicas solo quieren ayudarte-

-Jade no dejes de hablarle eso está ayudando, sigue hablando- dijo Ally mientras le pasaba algunas cosas a Clarke

-Bueno yo sigo llamándote hermosa porque no se tu nombre espero no te moleste- Jade sonrió pero al mismo tiempo se quedó sin mas que decir y eso estaba provocando que la ojiazul se moviera inquieta al no tener dónde enfocar su atención

-Jade cuéntale sobre tu vida, el punto es mantenerla quieta- le aconsejo Abby

-Bueno mi nombre es Jade Thirlwall pero las chicas han optado por llamarme JT porque hay otra chica en la familia que también se llama Jade. Creo que lo hacen para no confundirnos aunque Trina le llama Maléfica porque viste mucho de negro y tiene un amor por las cosas puntiagudas- Ally de vez en cuando miraba como Jade hablaba y la ojiazul quien solo la miraba embelesada -tienes que recuperarte pronto hermosa para poder presentarte a mi mejor amiga Jessy, seguro y le caeras bien. También están Lexa, Tori, Mila, Carly, Mani y sus parejas- Jade noto que la ojiazul quería hablar -Shhh no digas nada todavía eso te va desconcentrar. Sabes hermosa creo que las chicas estaran emocionadas por conocerte-

-Terminamos- dijo Clarke dejando salir un suspiro -bien hecho Jade al parecer a ella le gusta escucharte hablar-

Jade se sonrojo un poco -¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto después tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Solo hay que dejarla descansar un poco y luego que se alimente- respondió Abby -las dejaremos solas-

-Iré a preparar algo de comer- murmuró Ally saliendo de la habitación

-Les avisare a las chicas que ya está mejor- Susurro Clarke -y quizas asi le bajen el volumen a sus peleas-

-Dudo que eso suceda- dijo JT

-Las obligare a que se calle- dijo Clarke encogiéndose de hombros -además le diré a Lexa que me ayude-

-Yo ire a dormir un poco creo que las chicas va a dejar de pelear y hay que aprovechar esas pequeñas oportunidades- dijo Sinu

Jade dejó salir una risita ante el comentario de Sinú para después volver su atención a la chica en la cama. Jade se moría por saber el nombre de esa mujer aunque no le molestaba llamarle hermosa, no mentia cuando decia que era hermosa porque esos ojos azules, los labios delgados y rosados, el rostro angelical era la definicion de perfeccion para Jade.

-Trata de descansar un poco hermosa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes-

Jade solo observo la ojiazul se iba quedando dormida, no iba a mentir esa mujer le gustaba, sentía que algo más le atraía de ella. Se había quedado hundida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la puerta se abrió

-Parece ser que alguien ya encontró su alma gemela- Jade no tenía que ser adivina para saber que era Jessy

-¿De qué hablas Jessy?- dijo Jade con el ceño fruncido aun sin entender lo que su mejor amiga quería decir

-Quieres que te diga lo obvio- suspiro Jessy rodando los ojos

-Si no te importaría-

-Fuiste la única que escucho sus quejidos, la manera en como la cargaste fue muy cuidadosa ni cuando me cargas a mi eres asi y eso ya es decir mucha Jade. La manera que como la has estado mirando es con admiracion, y no vamos a hablar por como has estado sujetando su mano aun despues de que terminaran de curarla- dijo Jessy enarcando una ceja con auto suficiencia mientras veia como JT se iba sonrojando -solo espero que ella tambien te corresponda y si lo hace, ella y yo tendremos una gran charla no quiero que rompa el corazon de mi mejor amiga-

Jade solo sonrió negando con la cabeza ante lo dicho por su mejor amiga. Aunque Jessy a veces la sacara de sus casillas la quería mucho y más que ser su mejor amiga era como su hermana, muchos años juntas les habian enseñado a conocer todo de la otra, sus límites, gustos, gesto y demás. Muchos pensaría que ellas eran pareja pero no.

...

Horas habian pasado desde que JT habia llegado con la chica extraña en sus brazos. Las chicas habian tratado de mantenerse en calma pero cuando Trina, Santana, Sam, Octavia y Raven estaban juntas las cosas eran todo menos calmadas y ahora que tenían a Cat, Dinah, Lauren y Jade quienes no se quedaban atrás las casa parecía un manicomio. Agustina solo veía como las chicas bromeaban y se reían sin importar nada, hasta ha ella le hacían bromas sobre Ally, lo cual provocaba que tanto ella como Ally se sonrojaran aun mas no poder.

...

-Hey tranquila hermosa- dijo Jade tratando de que la ojiazul no se levantara de golpe de la cama

-¿Donde estoy?-

-Te encontré en el bosque estabas lastimada. Te traje a la casa de mi familia para que te curaran pero después te quedaste dormida-

-Tu eres Jade- dijo la ojiazul mirando a Jade con curiosidad

-Veo que aun recuerdas algunas cosas hermosa pero dime como te llamas-

-Perrie Edwards-

Jade frunció el ceño ante el apellido de la chica -Edwards- repitió

Perrie asintió mientras comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa -¿Hay algo malo?-

-No, no, no- se apresuró a decir Jade -es solo que creo que una de las chicas ha mencionado ese apellido antes-

Perrie iba a hacer un comentario cuando escucharon un estruendo provenir de la sala.

...

-¿Donde esta Perrie?- grito una morena pateando la puerta provocando que todas las chicas se pusieran en modo de defensa pensado que quizas los Daniels los habian encontrado

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Lexa frunciendo el ceño

-¿Donde esta Perrie? Se que esta aqui puedo sentir su olor donde la tienen- repitió la morena ignorando la pregunta de Lexa

-Leigh-Anne-

La morena dirigió su mirada a las escaleras de donde provenía la voz

-¡Perrie!- grito la morena corriendo hacia la ojiazul -Dios pense que te habian matado, esos...esos-

-Tranquila, por suerte ellas me encontraron y me ayudaron-

Leigh-Anne escaneo la sala ahora que ya no tenía la enorme preocupación de no saber nada de su mejor amiga.

-No quiero sonar mal educada ni nada pero ¿porque hay cinco vampiros y un híbrido con toda esta manada de lobos?- pregunto Leigh-Anne

-No se tu deberias de explicarnos porque un vampiro está tan preocupada por un lobo- pregunto Santana -oh y tambien como es que siendo un ser inmortal se mete en una casa infestada de lobos, lo cual me parece muy estupido-

-Yo pregunte primero- murmuró Leigh-Anne encogiéndose de hombros

-Somos familia- dijo Lexa-ahora responde tú-

-He cuidado de Perrie desde que es una niña-respondió la morena encogiendose de hombros -y no es estúpido preocuparse por la familia- dijo Leigh-Anne mirando a Santana

-Para mi lo es- respondió San

-Me estas llamando estupida a mi tambien- se quejo Clarke

-Te digo la verdad- dijo San mirando a Clarke

-Si- respondió Wanheda

-Eres una estupida con estilo-

-¡San!- le reprendió Brittany

-¡¿Que?!- se quejó San -ella quería saber si yo le había llamado estúpida lo cual si lo hice-

-Santana Lopez tenia que ser- suspiro Rachel

-¿Eso que quieres decir?- replicó San

-Cat alguien está copiando tus lineas- dijo Trina riendo

-Okay esta es una casa de locos, no vamos- dijo Leigh-Anne

Jessy se le quedo viendo a Leigh-Anne y viceversa

-Oh tal vez no- susurró Perrie al ver que Leigh-Anne se quedaba directa mirando a la otra chica

-Okay, Leigh-Anne deja el drama y ponte tu trasero cómodo- se quejó Quinn después de haber reconocido a la morena

-No me digas que hacer Fabray- se quejo Leigh-Anne

-No recuerdo que fuera asi de amargada- le dijo Quinn a Perrie, quien solo se encogió de hombros

-Amargada serás tú- murmuró Anne

-Yo estoy confundida- hablo Mila por primera vez

-Anne pertenencia a los Daniels se fue días después que yo deje el clan- dijo Quinn sentándose en el regazo de Rachel

Agustina sólo veía con curiosidad, había escuchado hablar de Quinn Fabray y Leigh-Anne Pinnock pero nunca pensó tener el honor de conocer a las mujeres que una vez fueron las mejores armas de él Daniels.

Lexa había notado en la manera en la que Jessy y JT miraban a Leigh-Anne y a Perrie, solo dejo salir un suspiro.

Pocos segundos Bellamy, Freddie, Finn Hudson, Finn, Valeria, Spencer, Kurt quien apenas y se habia enterado de todo el desastre que había iban entrando a la sala. Papa's Vega, Papa's Cabello, Abuelo's Vega, Abby, Kane, Indra, Anya quienes iban llegando y Sikowitz también se unieron.

-Veo que cada vez este clan se llena de vergüenza- dijo Antonio

Todas las chicas rodaron los ojos en son de fastidio. Lexa solo miro al hombre con una ceja enarcada.

-Antonio si no vas a decir nada productivo mejor cállate- dijo Wanheda

-Chicas- advirtió Abby

-No estamos para comentarios estupidos sobre nuestras parejas- se quejó Santana -si no lo acepta muy su problema pero eso no nos va a impedir nada-

-Además de que no estamos aquí para que Antonio nos diga con quien podemos estar o no, estamos aquí porque a dos clanes de vampiros se les ha ocurrido tratar de matarnos- agrego Mani

-Eso sin contar que aun no sabemos cuál será su siguiente movimiento- agrego Raven

-Las chicas tienen razón- agrego Lexa -por cierto Perrie, verdad- dijo la morena mirando a la mencionada quien asintió -¿quien te ataco?-

-Estaba buscando a Leigh-Anne nos separamos cuando unos vampiros no estaban siguiendo, fue como una emboscada, me confundieron con...como fue el nombre que dijeron...- Perrie trataba de recordar -creo que dijeron Tori-

Todas se tensaron pero quien a quien se le noto mas fue a Jade.


	26. Chapter 26

N/A: Este CAP también es dedicado a Kam por eso es divertido. Para Semana Santa haré un maratón de cinco a seis capítulo así que no habrá actualización por cierto tiempo.

Capítulo 26: Snix Mode On

Todas se tensaron pero a quien se le noto mas fue a Jade

-Sabes ¿porque?- pregunto Holly bastante preocupada, se ponía que la guerra era en general pero ahora parecía que los Daniels y Ferguson solo querian a su hija por ser una de las líderes

-No- dijo Perrie encogiéndose de hombros -cuando empezaron a disparar solo atine a correr por eso fue que perdí de vista a Leigh-Anne-

Perrie se sentía mal al no poder ser de mucha ayuda, el no poder darles mas información a las personas que la salvaron sobre porque sus enemigos quería a una de sus chicas

-Ellos están cerca- dijo David comenzando a buscar una alternativa de a donde poder ir y poder crear un buen plan de defensa -tenemos que movilizarnos-

-De ninguna manera- hablo Antonio -no permitiré que los clanes enemigos piense que les tenemos miedo, esos nos dejaría como cobardes por lo menos en eso hay que demostrar que tenemos más honor que ellos-

-No se trata de tener miedo- dijo Rachel -se trata de tener un buen plan para poder ganar, además de que hay dos embarazadas no nos podemos arriesgar-

-Para lo que me importan- dijo Antonio

-Pues si tantas ganas tienes de qué quedarte aquí hazlo- dijo Tori -nosotras y todo aquel que quiera venir será bienvenido pero no vamos a poner en más peligro la vida de Quinn y Brittany-

-Tori tiene razón- hablo Milá -además de que no podemos bajar la guardia, no sabemos porque ellos quieren a Tori y antes de poner una mano sobre ella tendrán que pasar por sobre todas nosotras-

-Al parecer nadie está de tu lado- le dijo Clarke a Antonio -y es mejor que no digas nada más si no quieres que Santana entre en modo Snix-

-¡Ni Dios lo quiera!- se quejó Ally provocando que las chicas se reían ante su expresión de pavor y que Santana sonriera con malicia

-Mejor callense que no he esparcido mi veneno por dos semanas y eso ya me tiene toda constipada. No se como he logrado aguantar todo este tiempo- se quejó Santana

-Eso es porque hemos estado muy ocupadas- le dijo Brittany dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena provocando que San sonriera como boca

-Puras estupideces- dijo Valeria

-Nadie te pregunto- murmuró Jade aun sabiendo que la podían escuchar claramente pero para lo poco que le importaba

-No quieras dártelas de valiente que te puede ir mal- replicó Valeria

-¿Esa es una amenaza?- preguntó Jade enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Jadey- advirtió Cat

-Es una advertencia- dijo Valeria

-Oh por Dios, Valeria ya tranquiliza tus hormonas- dijo Santana ya sin poder aguantar más tener guardado todo lo que había estado pensando por dos semanas. Las que conocían los dotes de la morena suspiraron y dijeron en coro "Aquí vamos"

-Tu callate Santana- dijo Valeria

-Como me voy a callar cuando me acaban de sacar el tapón. Tu crees que Tori te va hacer caso, aun cuando todos esta sala saben que eso nunca va a pasar. Ya supera tu capricho, ya no eres una niña de cincos años y aun liberes las feromonas que liberes, Victoria está que se muere por las faldas de Maléfica y eso ya es decir mucho-

Tori y Jade solo se miraron entre ellas tratando de esconder su sonrojo

-Mira quien habla- murmuró Hudson

-Mirate tu Hudson detrás de las faldas o mejor dicho detrás de los pantalones del Hobbit aun cuando sabes que Quinn y ella van a tener un hijo. Superalo, aun si Quinn no hubiera llegado a la vida de Berry, ella nunca se hubiera fijado en ti y te preguntaras porque, porque has estado en Friendzone desde tiempo inmemorables-

Lauren se acercó Jade -¿Crees que esto se vaya aponer más interesante?-

-De eso no tengo la menor duda. Por lo visto eso de modo Snix es genial- replicó Jade. Ambas pelinegras se supieron a reír por lo bajo, esa familia estaba llena de sorpresas y ellas aunque lo negaran en voz alta, en secreto amaban las sorpresas.

-Ustedes dos dejen de cuchichear- les regañaron Cat y Sam, Lauren y Jade solo se miraron y se pusieron a reír en lo bajo para después poner atención a lo que Santana iba a decir

-Santana ya basta- le dijo Bellamy

-Ya basta que Bellamy, tu también has estado tratando de meterte en los pantalones de Clarke porque esa rubia no usa faldas, ya superalo también. Es que aun no haz entendido en que cada vez que las Clexa dicen sus nombres es como si estuvieran teniendo un orgasmo. Haz escuchado cuando Lexa dice "¡Claarkee!"- dijo San haciendo las expresiones de la pareja mencionada

Clarke y Lexa bajaron el rostro ambas estaban sonrojadas, no sabian que habian hecho para que Santana dijera esa cosas pero sabían que cuando a la mujer se le salia lo Snix no había poder humano para detenerla

-No es necesario que ofendas a las personas- hablo Freddie

-Oh Dios, tu tambien Freddie. Haber que no has entendido lo que les he dicho a Hudson y a Bellamy. Tu tambien estas en el club de los Friendzoneados. Carly nunca te hará caso porque, porque Samantha ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo haciéndola feliz, y la verdad no quiero saber que tipo de trabajo es- Sam y Carly se pusieron rojas como tomates, mientras que las demás solo se reian y esperaban por su turno -Y tu Finn-

-Yo que- dijo Finn con cara de inocente, él ni siquiera había abierto su boca

-Nada, solo para que te quede claro, no eres un hombre milagroso para hacer que Clarke y Raven se vuelvan "hereto" esas dos mujeres son más lesbianas Indra y Anya juntas-

-¡Oye!- saltaron las dos mujeres mencionadas -nosotras que vela tenemos aqui-

-Ninguna, pero vamos, me van a decir que las dos son heteros, que, por esas miradas que se tiran entres ambas me hacen dudar mucho y me sorprende que no hayan hecho nada si no es que ya lo hicieron -

Indra y Anya se quedaron calladas ante lo dicho por Santana. Las demás solo las miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y tu Jessy deja de hacerle ojitos a Leigh-Anne y dile que la quieres de una buena vez, todas aquí ya sabemos que desde que se vieron hicieron conexión y no es precisamente de amigas- dijo Santana rodando los ojos ante lo obvio, Jessy y Leigh-Anne se pusieron coloradas pensando en que nadie se había dado cuenta de sus miradas furtivas

-Y tu tambien JT deja de hacerte la tonta y no se... lleva a Perrie a caminar y no se dale un beso pero ya quita esa cara de "alguien pateó a mi perrito"-

JT abrió y cerró la boca sin poder decir nada. Sabía que Santana tenía razón. Las chicas estaban sonrojadas pero aun asi se reían de todo lo que estaban escuchando

-Santana te quieres callar- dijo Antonio -son una vergüenza-

-Vergüenza- dijo Santana enarcando una ceja -de qué te quejas, si todas aquí son lesbianas es por tu culpa-

-¡Mi culpa!- gritó Antonio -como te atreves, no es mi culpa que ustedes sean unas enfermas-

-Enfermas nosotras, creo que alli te equivocaste tu y la abuela hicieron algo mal que se yo, tal vez estaban tan hormonales que no supieron lo que hacían-

Las chicas no sabían si salir corriendo o ponerse a reír, nadie estaba a salvo de los comentarios de Santana López ni siquiera sus abuelos

-Santy ya por favor- murmuró Brittany

-No espera Britt- suspiro Santana -aun no termino Raven y Octavia muchas aquí ya sabemos de que son como conejos pero pueden dejar de tener sus rapiditos por toda la casa ahora hay más niñas alrededor-

Raven y Octavia no sabían dónde esconderse mientras miraban la sonrisa socarrona de la San.

-No hay que olvidarnos de las pequeñas del grupo Taylor y Sofía, no crean que no he visto cómo se han estado escondiendo de nosotras pero por favor usen protección-

Mila frunció el ceño, Sofía no era intersexual

-Oh lo había olvidado- murmuró San al mirar el ceño fruncido de Camila -los dedos no embarazan a menos que tengas dedos mágicos lo cual dudo-

Las chicas se estaban riendo al no saber quien estaba mas roja si Taylor o Sofía. A pesar de que lo comentarios de Santana eran un poco graciosos y embarasozos sabian que habia un poco de verdad detrás de ellos.

-Dios, aun no entiendo porque aqui todas parecen unas adolescentes hormonales-

-¿Es esa una pregunta retórica?- preguntó Dinah -Porque muchas aquí somos adolescentes-

-Tienes razon Dedos Mágicos- dijo Santana, Mila, Lauren se estaban mordiendo los labios para no reirse

-¡Oye!- se quejo Dinah

-Que no me vas a negar que si Mani no tuviera lo que tiene entre las piernas esos tus dedos le harían gritan más fuerte que un cantante de Rock y eso ya es decir mucho-

Mani se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras que Dinah se ponía roja hasta las orejas. Las demás solo se reían. Pero aun estaban esperando a ver quien seria la siguiente en ser atacada por Santana

-Santana- llamó Sikowitz mientras tomaba de su coco -creo que aun te faltan parejas-

-Tranquilo calvo a eso voy- dijo San guiñandole un ojo a Sikowitz quien solo reía al saber que la diversión aún no iba terminar

-Trina- dijo Santana provocando que la mencionada se tensara -quien diria que despues de tanto tiempo nos sorprenderías con una novia. Por cierto te deseo suerte Rojita. Sabes Tri pensé que te morirás sola o mejor que te unirias al convento junto a Ally-

-¡Oye!- dijo Ally ofendida pero a la misma vez luchando por no reírse

-Tranquila Ally dije pensé porque ahora hasta tu tienes pareja y eso tengo que decir que es un milagro porque no cualquiera iba a ser tu pareja de vida-

Ally miró a Agustina quien solo sonreía, al ver la cara de todas las chicas

-Y que me dicen las copias-Tori, Mila y Carly se tensaron -primero Carly, por lo visto eso la copia de Barbie como le llamo Maléfica es muy buena contigo- Jade y Sam le mandaron un mirada asesina a Santana quien ni se inmuto, ella seguía como si nada hubiera pasado -después tenemos a Mila y a Tori enserio chicas, se que les hemos llamado copias desde que son unas niñas pero buscarse novias idénticas. Tal y como dijeron Sam y Trina, ellas parecen gemelas y si se parecen a las villanas de Disney, y sin olvidar los nombres que les dieron "Malefica" y "Evil Queen"- dijo Santana moviendo las manos a los lados mientras decía los nombres

-¡Santana!- gritaron todas al ver que nadie se iba a quedar sin su comentario

-Que aun me faltan las Vercy que por cierto me sorprende que no se esten metiendo mano, estas dos son peores que las Octaven. En serio se que sus antecedentes de conejos son altos pero saben que ahora esta casa está llena de mocosas y sus feromonas las podran más locas de los que ya están y nadie quiere ver eso-

-Terminaste- pregunto Brittany

-Si- dijo Santana dejando salir un gran suspiro

-Pero te faltaron las Faberry- dijo Lucy haciendo un puchero mientras Vero solo se ponia a reir de todo lo que había escuchado, ellas no se avergonzaban de lo que Santana había dicho ya que la morena tenía razón.

-Nah, Quinn esta embarazada y la verdad que ya está lo suficientemente hormonal como para hacerla enojar o llorar. No quiero tener al Hobbit detrás de mi quejándose que porque hice llorar a su esposa, yada yada da-

-Gracias, es un gran detalle de tu parte- dijo Rachel rodando los ojos -y te doleria mucho decir mi nombre en lugar de llamarme Hobbit-

-De nada, pero eso no quiere decir que para la próxima no tenga ningun comentario para ustedes ya saben necesito esparcir mi veneno. Y si me duele mucho llamarte por tu nombre-

-Me sorprende que no me hayas metido con los demás mayores-

-No está Titus para joderlo con el calvo obseso de los cocos-

-Pero sabes que ellos son Hetero- dijo Lexa con una media sonrisa

-Eso no quita que ambos esten más solteros que alguien el catorce de febrero, sin contar que Sue también entra en esa ecuación-

-Santana- llamo Isabella -deja de poner a todas como tomates quieres-

-Pero abuela, ellas me provocaron- dijo la morena haciéndose la inocente

-Si como no y las copias son las más ruidosas-

-Oigan estamos aquí- se quejaron Mila, Tori y Carly

-Brittany ¿como la soportas?- pregunto Mani

-Años de práctica- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

-Que envidia nos das- dijo Octavia


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Confianza

Jade, Lauren y Cat solo veían y escuchaban como todas las chicas bromeaban y reían por todo, como si nada malo estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Como si las palabras de Santana no hubieran sido la gran cosa, aunque sabían que si lo eran. Cada una estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, Jade fue la primera en dejar la sala, quería estirar las piernas un poco. Lauren fue la siguiente en dejar la sala, subió a la habitación que compartía con Mila para descansar un poco, aunque no lo necesitara.

Tori y Mila miraron como sus parejas se alejaban del grupo lo cual no les gustaba, sabían que algo estaba mal, eso solo significaba que algo les estaba molestando y ellas querían ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

Tori siguió a Jade, solo caminaban a los alrededores de la casa.

-¿Qué quieres, Vega? - pregunto Jade ya cansada de que la morena la siguiera

-Saber qué te pasa—respondió la morena sin dudar, ella solo quería que Jade estuviera bien, que se sintiera segura con las demás chicas, que se diera cuenta que dé ya no iba a estar sola, que ahora tenía una gran familia.

-Estoy bien, solo pensaba—respondió Jade sin más, no iba a negar que sentía un poco de miedo al saber que dé en cualquier momento podía perder a la única persona a parte de su madre y Cat, que la ha demostrado que ella si vale la pena, que al final de todo alguien más la ama a pesar de su carácter explosivo y de todos sus defectos.

-Tienes miedo—Tori seguro, lo podía sentir y quería hacerle saber a Jade que nada malo le iba a pasar

-Tal vez—Jade no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, tenía su orgullo, pero pocos se daban cuenta de que en el fondo ella si tenía un corazón, que tenía sentimientos, que era podía sufrir, que ella no era simplemente la Malvada Bruja del Oeste, más que ser ese personaje ella era Jade West alguien que sentía

-Todo va a salir bien—Tori le aseguro sin dudar –sé que todo va a ser duro, pero lo lograremos, todos en esta familia son fuertes y no se dejan vencer tan fácilmente—

La morena buscaba las palabras correctas para que Jade lograra dejar el miedo de lado y se diera cuenta que lo mejor era disfrutar el ahora, porque el mañana era inseguro. Estaban en medio de una guerra sin cuartel, una guerra donde el mínimo error les podía salir caro

-Confiare en ustedes—dijo Jade dejando salir un suspiro de resignación, el confiar en las personas lo era su fuerte, pero lo intentaría por una vez en su vida

-Vamos adentro, Ally ya debe de estar preparando la cena—

Jade asintió siguiendo a Tori, y tal y como había dicho la morena, la bajita del grupo estaba en la cocina junto a Agustina, JT, Maní y Clarke. Las demás estaba en la sala, Santana hablando con Rachel mientras jugaba con las manos de Brittany, Quinn y Britt hablando sobre sus bebes, las Vercy y Octaven estaban metiéndose manos creyendo que nadie las vería.

-0-

Dos semanas después

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que habían oído de los Clanes Daniels y Ferguson. Lexa y Clarke estaban atentas ya que todo ese silencio no quería decir nada bueno.

Mientras ese tiempo pasaba Lexa, Jade y Lauren habían ido creando una conexión cosa que sorprendía a todos ya que Lexa no formaba conexión como cualquier persona, pero al parecer esas dos pelinegras lo habían logrado, tal vez porque compartían un carácter fuerte o porque se parecían mucho, nadie sabía.

Jade, Lexa, Rachel y Clarke se llevaban bien cosa que ponían muy feliz a Tori ya que sus personas más importantes estaban conviviendo mucho, no habían problemas entre ellas y eso la ponía más que feliz.

Trina veía como Cat hablaba con Brittany y Santana, la Vega mayor no podía estar más contenta de lo que ya estaba, pero sin duda había notado como Cat se iba encariñando mucho con Brittany lo cual sabía que no era bueno porque el algún momento ella se volvería a ir del país, dejando a Cat sola, quizás, no tan sola pero sabía que eso no iba a dejar nada bien a su pelirroja.

Raven apareció detrás de Trina

-No te preocupes por el futuro—murmuro la morena –disfruta el ahora porque nuestro mañana no está seguro—

Trina asintió comprendiendo las palabras de una de las personas a la cual respetaba mucho

-Vive como si fueras a morir mañana—termino de decir Raven para ir junto a Octavia quien estaba molestando a Taylor y Sofía.

Trina veía a cada pareja en el Living, todas las personas que conocía desde pequeña y sus parejas, todas aquellas mujeres fuertes, poderosas, orgullosas, inteligentes y hermosas. La morena no podía evitar pensar que el mundo era hermoso, pero a la vez era cruel al no permitir que todas ellas siguieran juntas porque ella no era tonta sabía que en cualquier momento se tendría que volver a separar para poder mantener la paz en el mundo

-Sabes—dijo una voz asustando a Trina –si no dejas de pensar tanto me vas a volver loca—

-Deja de meterte en mi cabeza Santana—murmuro Trina

-Sabes que me es imposible hacer eso algunas veces, pero yo que tu seguiría el consejo de Raven y dejaría de pensar en cosas que no están seguras—

Trina miro a San, no entendía como esa mujer podía estar en dos conversaciones diferentes al mismo tiempo.

-Lleva a la rojita a caminar que se yo, solo deja de pensar en cosas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza—

-Te tomare la palabra—

-Pero nada de co…-

-¡Santana!—grito Ally al saber que era lo que la morena iba a decir

-Se nota que no están en el chisme—dijo López como una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, no importaba la situación ella siempre encontraba una manera de molestar a todos en esa casa

-Como que si hablaras bajo—se quejó Jessy rodando los ojos

-Es mejor que se queden calladas no me hagan hablar otra vez—dijo San volviendo a sentarse al lado de Brittany

Nadie dijo nada, no quería escuchar a Santana otra vez, ya habían tenido suficiente con lo de la última vez.

Trina llevo a Cat a caminar por los alrededores para despejar su mente y la de la pelirroja, el estar en el mismo lugar con todo ese montón de locas no era nada fácil y la morena lo sabía más que nadie.

-¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Cat, ya que había estado sintiendo los cambios de humor de la morena

-Nada—dijo Trina, pero al mirar la cara que le puso Cat de "no te creo" suspiro –solo me he puesto a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado durante el último mes, ustedes enterándose de lo que en realidad somos, tu, Jade y Lauren siendo transformadas, enterarnos de que Dinah también es un lobo, el regreso de Haylee, el rompimiento del tratado, las peleas—dejo salir la morena sin hacer pausa alguna

-Pero—dijo Cat

-Esa casa está llena, llena como no lo recordaba, todas y cada una de las mujeres que me ensañaron muchas cosas sobre la vida, sobre las peleas están allí después de tanto tiempo y sé que en algún momento se volverán a ir y no estoy preparada para eso—

-Se lo que Raven ten dijo y deberías de hacerle caso, Tri, no pongas atención a un futuro que no tenemos seguro. Hoy estamos bien, mañana no sabemos si seremos atacadas—

-Lo sé—susurro Trina –pero imagínate Lexa, Clarke, Raven y Octavia tenían cerca de 100 años lejos de nosotras. Jessy, JT, Vero, Sofí, Tori, Mila, Maní, y yo tenemos parejas cosa que hace años atrás no teníamos—dijo Trina –todas hemos cambiado de alguna manera y ahora que todas estamos juntas no sé si quiero que nos volvamos a separar—

-No creo que eso ocurra—dijo Cat

-¿Por qué? —pregunto Trina

-Ya no hay nada que las mantenga lejos, no hay nada que les impida separarse. Brittany y Quinn van a tener unos hermosos bebes que todas veremos crecer—

-Se vale soñar—

-Veras que ser hará realidad, Lexa no quiere perderse el ver a Tori junto a Jade. Raven y Octavia no quieren perderse la oportunidad de ver a las chicas que consideran sus hijas crecer junto a sus parejas—

Trina sonrió por alguna razón sabía que todo lo que Cat había dicho era cierto, había notado las caras de todas y sabía que ninguna se quería separar. Todas querían ver nacer y crecer a los pequeños retoños. Querían ver a las nuevas generaciones crecer y convertirse en grandes personas.

Cat tomo el rostro de Trina entre sus manos provocando que sus ojos se conectaran y se quedaran hipnotizadas, miradas llenas de confianza y amor. Cat fue la que cerro el espacio entre ambas para iniciar un casto beso.

….

Camila estaba buscando a Lauren ya que en un momento la tenía frente a ella, pero al segundo la había perdido de vista, fue de habitación en habitación cosa que no fue lo mejor para ella

Camila abrió una puerta que no debería de haber abierto y es que había entrado en la habitación de Vero y Lucy, las chicas estaban desnudas comiéndose a besos

-Perdón, perdón, perdón—dijo Mila cerrando la puerta de golpe

La latina bajo las escaleras con el rostro pálido, sus sentidos habían estado tan concentrados buscando a su novia que no había sentido nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Santana y Samantha vieron la cara de la morena y se pusieron a reír

-Ja tu cara parece como si hubieras encontrado a alguien cogiendo—dijo Sam ganándose una mirada asesina de Carly, pero Sam solo se encogió de hombros

La cara que les hizo Mila les dio a entender que eso si había pasado

-Déjame adivinar—dijo Santana –fueron las Vercy porque, aunque parezca una sorpresa las Octaven están junto a Lexa platicando— termino de decir la morena mientras veía donde estaban las mencionadas conversando

Camila solo asintió sin decir nada más. San y Sam estallaron en carcajadas, ese trauma de la latina iba a ser para siempre y jamás quería ver las chicas a la cara otra vez.

-Tu novia y Maléfica están en la cocina. Hace unos minutos las vi hablando—dijo Sam sabiendo a quien buscaba


	28. Chapter 28

N/A: Empieza el salseo, les deseo suerte

Capítulo 28: La Guerra Comienza

Mientras todas las chicas estaban con sus respectivas parejas, Clarke había decidió ir a dar una vuelta para ver si todo estaba en orden, mientras corría por el bosque, observaba todo a su alrededor, todos sus sentidos estaban alertas un cien por ciento; no quería perder ni el más mínimo detalle.

De pronto escucho un ruido cerca de ella, miro hacia dónde provenía el ruido, agudizo la vista y el sentido auditivo. Estaban en problemas

-"¡Lexa!" - llamo Clarke telepáticamente a su esposa

-"¿Qué pasa?" - le respondió y preguntó Lexa al mismo tiempo

"Nos atacan"

Esas palabras fueron las únicas que Lexa necesita para hacer que cada persona en la casa se movilizara con el único motivo en mente de proteger los unos a los otros. Tori por mucho que quisiera a Valeria no podía confiar en que la chica no haría algo para herir a Jade.

-Necesitamos grupos ahora—dijo Trina mientras veía como Vero y Lucy sacaban los auriculares y con ayuda de Raven los conectaban

-Grupos de cuatro a seis—dijo Octavia mientas se colocaba el auricular

-No hay que contar con Britt y Quinn—dijo Camila –está más que claro que ellas no saldrán—

-¿Por qué demonios no? —se quejó Quinn

-Quieres que te las enumere—le dijo Dinah rodando los ojos, y se suponía que ellas eran las mayores. Quinn le dio una mirada a Dinah de que prosiguiera –Una, estas embrazada; dos, tu vientre está bastante notable; tres, si estas afuera van a ser más fácil que maten a Rachel, Tori, Carly y Mila por intentar protegerte—

Todas sabían que Dinah tenía razón y que además Rachel y Santana no iba a permitir que ellas salieran por que de ninguna manera las podrían en peligro, no cuando sus embarazos ya eran demasiado notorios. El que fueran híbridos provocaban que el embarazo fuera más rápido.

-Dedos Mágicos tiene razón—hablo Santana ignorando la mirada asesina que Dinah le dio –si ustedes están afuera no lograremos concentrarnos—

-Yo me quedare con ellas—dijo Ally –ellas pueden crear un campo de fuerza en la casa y yo puedo evitar que ellos se acerquen mucho además de que mi poder funciona a larga distancia podre ser de mucha ayuda—

-Yo también me quedare—hablo Agustina –puedo ser de mucha ayuda desde las sombras—

Rachel y Santana asintieron, confiaban en Ally con en ellas mismas, quizás, no podían decir lo mismo de Agustina, pero sabían visto la devoción que le tenía a la pequeña del grupo además de que si tuviera alguna mala intención Carly se hubiera dado cuenta al ser un empata.

Lexa salió de la casa corriendo, todas la entendieron; el que Clarke le haya dicho que están sobre ataque la había puesto mal pero más mal la había puesto el saber que su rubia estaba sola en el bosque. No se iba a permitir perderla de ninguna manera.

Titus iba a detener a Lexa, pero Sikowitz lo detuvo a tiempo con ayuda de Sue. Estos habían llegado hacia días atrás con más refuerzos, los Grounders estaban preparados para la batalla. Si los Daniels y los Ferguson pensaban que se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados estaban muy equivocados. Las chicas habían buscado toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir en tan solo dos semanas.

El tener a Octavia, Raven, Trina, Freddy y Spencer detrás de las computadoras les había beneficiado mucho, ellos habían conseguido reunir a más de 900 hombres que respetaban y seguían a las Hedas y las Rastreadoras hasta el infierno. Así de gran era el respeto que el mundo les tenía a las chicas.

-Vas a permitir que se vaya—dijo Titus –su deber es liderar y ser calculadora al momento de tomar sus decisiones—agrego mirando a Sikowitz

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar—dijo Sue por experiencia propia

Titus se zafó del agarre de Sikowitz con enojo. Mientras el hacia sus berrinches sobre como Lexa tenía que liderar, los demás movían toda la casa patas arriba para tener todo listo y en marcha. Lauren, Jade y Cat buscaron las armas, quizás ahora eran vampiros, pero ellas amaban disparar.

-Al parecer van a ver más problemas de los que necesitamos—dijo Lauren pasándole a Jade los cartuchos de balas

-Sin duda alguna—dijo Cat mientras cargaba las armas

-Titus al parecer no acepta la relación de Lexa y Clarke—dijo Jade poniéndose su traje negro –y eso que esas dos ya están casadas-

-Nos los dejo muy claro el día que llego—murmuro Lauren

-Pero notaron el odio con que Clarke lo observo—comento Cat

-Si—dijeron las dos pelinegras mientras terminaban de prepararse

Dinah entro para decirles a las chicas que las demás ya estaban preparadas –Ya saben que hacer—dijo la polinesia

-Cien por ciento—dijo Lauren

-Tengan mucho cuidado—suspiro Dinah preocupada

-Lo mismo diríamos—dijo Jade poniendo una mano en el hombre de la chica alta para darle un poco de tranquilidad –ninguna aquí es una mujer débil y creo que eso lo hemos demostrado—

-Es hora de patear traseros—dijo Lauren con una sonrisa de lado, provocando que todas sonrieran con seguridad

Pero podían sentir las tensiones de todos, no tenía miedo de pelear, no tenían miedo de morir ellas, pero de lo que si tenían miedo era de ver a uno de sus seres amados caer. Los padres de Lauren habían sido enviados a una de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa, donde nadie sabría que ellos estaban allí. Taylor a pesar de protestar de que quería ayudar a Sofí, ni esta ni las demás lo permitieron, sabían que la Jauregui menor estaba preocupada por Sofí, pero nadie quería ver como otra persona era transformada en contra de su voluntad.

Clara, Mike y Chris lograron convencer a Taylor de que estar en la cámara era la mejor manera en la que podía ayudar a Sofí.

…..

Lexa no había dejado de correr mientras buscaba el aroma de Clarke, corrió y corrió hasta que por fin lo encontró. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al saber que su esposa estaba bien, y que no tenía ningún rasguño. Volvió a su forma humana

-¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Lexa acercándose a la rubia

-Cansada—murmuro Clarke –es mejor que nos vayamos y ayudemos a las demás, pude seguir a uno de los vampiros sin que se diera cuenta y la verdad que lo que vi no es nada alentador—

Lexa asintió con seriedad, ambas iban a empezar a caminar, pero Lexa decidió cargar a Clarke en su espalda para que esta descansara un poco y que para cuando la verdadera pelea empezara tuviera un poco más de fuerzas.

Clarke sonrió mientras dejaba descansar su mejilla en el hombro de la oji-verde –Gracias— dijo la rubia

-Descansa, me tomara unos diez a quince minutos regresar a casa—Lexa le aconsejo, Clarke se había alejado mucho sin haberse dado cuenta, pero lo bueno era que ahora estaba en las mejores manos del mundo, o mejor dicho en las manos en las que ella podía depositar su vida y estar segura de que nada malo le iría a pasar.

…..

-Todo está listo—dijo Leigh-Anne mientras todas asentían. Quizás la morena no tenía mucho tiempo conociendo a todas las chicas en esa casa, pero lo poco que había estado ahí le había mostrado lo que era estar rodeada de una mujer locas pero que se cuidaban más que a sí mismas, que le mostraron que la familia era lo más importante. Leigh-Anne podía decir que las respeta, a cada una de esas chicas, aunque en muchos momentos la sacaban de quicio, pero no se podía quejar la hacían reír; además entre ese montón de locas había encontrado a su pareja de vida.

Todas estaban esperando las nuevas indicaciones de Octavia, Raven y Trina sobre cuáles serían las mejores zonas para pelear y alejar a los intrusos de la casa. Mientras las Octaven trabajaban en sus cosas, cada pareja se terminaba de preparar para la pelear además de que esperaban por el regreso de Lexa y Clarke.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Lexa con Clarke en su espalda, todas se asustaron, pero Lexa las calmo

-Solo está cansada, se alejó mucho siguiendo a un vampiro para saber su locación—

-Chica inteligente—dijo JT

-Siempre—murmuro Clarke despertándose

-Y no que estaba dormida—se burló JT mientras las demás tenían una sonrisa en la cara, a lo cual Titus tenía exactamente lo opuesto.

-Ellos tiene un buen ejército, al parecer hay muchos reiniciados entre sus filas—dijo Clarke mientras Lexa la depositaba en el suelo –las primeras tres filas son los mayores, pero los han mezclado con los nuevos para confundirnos, cuarta fila los más letales—

-Estrategias—dijo Octavia

-Todo los que yo vi están en la zona noroeste, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos sean los únicos, puede que estén planeando que salgamos todos y de esa manera destruir la casa para dejarnos vulnerables—dijo Clarke

-Entonces los grupos de cuatro a seis funcionarían mientras que dispersamos a los Grounders en grupos de cincuenta—dijo Lexa

Las demás chicas se sentaron a ver y escuchar como as Hedas y Rastreadoras buscaban la manera de cubrir cada parte, cada punto, cada hueco. Todos veían con admiración como las mentes de esas cuatro mujeres trabaja.

-No sería bueno que mandaran una tropa a este punto—dijo Tori acercándose al mapa para apuntar cerca del lago donde ella y Jade habían estado jugando.

-Tori tiene razón—dijo Camila acercándose al mapa –si se dan cuenta esta zona está cerca de la casa—

-Exacto—dijo Trina –si se fijan bien cada punto está cubierto desde el norte hasta el sur, del este al oeste, pero ese punto en específico queda solo y vulnerable—

-Sin mencionar—agrego Carly –que si se suben a esta parte de la montaña tendrán una vista limpia de cada uno de nuestros movimientos, estaríamos completamente poniéndoles nuestras vidas en bandejas de plata—

Lexa, Clarke, Octavia y Raven, veían y escuchaban atentamente lo que las chicas les estaban explicando y sonrieron al darse cuenta de que ya habían quienes las podían sustituir en caso de que ellas murieran.


	29. Chapter 29

Conexiones 29: Oportunidad

Santana a pesar de siempre mostrarse calmada y como si nada le importara en ese momento se encontraba todo menos tranquila, Brittany lo podía notar. Mientras escuchaban con todas daban ideas y se preparaban para irse a los puntos donde Lexa les había dicho que fueran, tomo la mano de San con la suya y entrelazo sus dedos

-"Todo va a estar bien" - le dijo por medio de telepatía

-"Tengo miedo" - admitió la latina

-"Todos tenemos miedo Santy pero no podemos dejarnos vencer por el" -

-"Espero que esto termine pronto, no entiendo porque estos imbéciles tenían que escoger ahora para jodernos la vida" -

-"Que te puedo decir, muchos de ellos están consumidos por el odio y el deseo de poder" -respondió la rubia mientras dejaba salir un suspiro para luego tocar su vientre. Santana lo noto, sonrió y posiciono su mano sobre la de Britt, tenían que estar bien por ese bebe, por su futuro y por toda su familia.

…..

JT veía a todas en la sala, muchas emociones inundaban los rostros de todos. Hudson, Finn, Freddy y Spencer parecían ser lo más calmados, pero JT sabía que ellos también estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasar en esa guerra, nadie quería ver morir a nadie, pero no era algo que ellos pudieran evitar.

JT sintió como alguien él tomaba la mano y tuvo que ser un genio para saber quién era, el solo sentirla cerca le hacía sentir en paz. JT levanto la vista para observa como Perrie le sostenía la mano y le sonreía, dándole tranquilidad. La rubia dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Perrie mientras esperaban a que todas las estrategias estuvieran listas.

…..

Todas estaban listas, Lexa y las demás habían puesto los grupos de la siguiente manera

Grupo del Norte- Jori, Camren, Catrina (JCC)

Grupo del Sur- Clexa, Octaven, Rachel, Santana (CORS)

Grupo del Este- Norminah, Cam, Sofía, Valeria (NCSV)

Grupo del Oeste- Jerry, Lesy, Vercy (JLV)

Cada grupo llevaba un total de 100 grounders cuidándoles las espaldas. Pero las cosas no iban a terminar en esos pequeños grupos, ellas tenían que cubrir cada hueco

Grupo aéreo- Spencer, Bellamy, Lincoln, Finn (SBLF)

Grupo del Noroeste- Hudson, Freddy, Sikowitz, Titus (HFST)

Noreste- Sinji, Abby, Kane, Antonio (SAKA)

Suroeste- David, Holly, Sihune, Alejandro (DHSA)

Sureste- Indra, Anya, Sue, Isabella (IASI)

Clarke le había pedido a Quinn y Brittany que crearan un campo de fuerza en la casa y con ayuda de Agustina lo harían más resisten a los ataques de los vampiros ya que las dos rubias estaban más concentradas en sus bebes que en lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso evitaba que se concentraran en crear un campo de fuerza resistente. Ally tendría que crear una capa de poder sobre el campo de fuerza para quien no pudiera utilizar cualquier don que tuviera.

Cada grupo se posición en su lugar de espera, pero no habían tenido ni dos minutos cuando los ataques empezaron. En el grupo que atacaba al grupo JCC estaban las personas esperadas por las chicas, Robbie, Beck, André.

Todos tenían a una pareja en la mira, y aunque André y las Camren no tuvieran ningún tipo de lazo ellas las únicas que quedaban libres y que podían tomar ventajas por lo cual André no lo permitiría, o eso pensaban Robbie y Beck.

Beck se fue sobre Tori olvidándose completamente de Jade, la pelinegra tomo al chico canadiense del cabello estampándolo en el piso.

-Sorpresa—dijo Jade al ver como Beck la veía con sorpresa, pero a la vez con odio

Beck se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de evitar el puñetazo que Tori le iba a dar

-¿No piensa transformarte en una bestia? —pregunto Beck en son de burla

-Hay cosas que necesitas saber sobre mi clan, Beck, pero es una lástima que nunca las sabrás—respondió la morena

Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Ryder era que las chicas podían ser más fuertes si hacían un tipo de mutación donde les permitía quedarse en su forma humana, pero con las fuerzas que tenían cuando eran lobos. Esa era su As bajo la manga que solamente las líderes tenían el derecho de conocer siempre y cuando el clan no esté bajo ataque, pero en ese momento todas las chicas lo sabían.

Perrie a pesar de no ser parte del clan Vega, al estar junto con JT podía utilizar ese poder ya que JT se lo permitía en manera de protección.

En segundos Jade fue intersectada por otros vampiros que por lo poco que ella pudo notar, solo tenían a lo mínimo dos días de haber sido transformados -ella sabía todo eso ya que las últimas dos semanas se la paso haciéndole preguntas a Lexa- los vampiros la atacaron, ella con su velocidad y sus armas empezó a matarlos. Lo que ella quería era poder ayudar a Tori a deshacerse de Beck y evitar que este las matara. El punto de todo era poder salir con vida y ella iba hacer que todo eso fuera posible.

Jade miro a su alrededor, todos los Grounders que estaban con ellas estaba ocupados matando a cada vampiro para que no pasaran más allá. Miro al cielo por milésima de segundo y logro ver el helicóptero de Spencer disparando a los vampiros que trataban de escabullirse por las cimas de las arboles.

-"Esto es una guerra"—pensó la pelinegra

-"Sorprendida"—escucho que Octavia le respondió

-"Bastante"—respondió Jade mientras cambia los cartuchos de balas

-"Todo saldrá bien"—escucho que dijo Lexa

Después de eso ningún comentario se volvió a escuchar todas estaban muy concentradas en deshacerse de sus enemigos; esta no era como la última vez donde se habían puesto a jugar un poco con toda la situación.

….

Robbie no espero mucho y fue detrás de Trina, el chico que una vez uso lentes y un títere quería ver muerta a la chica que le roba al amor de su vida. Cat noto las intenciones de Robbie y le empezó a disparar, pero el parecía moverse más rápido, pero ella sabía que el al ser un chico capaz de hacer el problema de más difícil de matemáticas en segundos podía hacer cualquier calculación y evadir las balas, pero eso no lo desalentó el punto era poder ayudar a Trina.

Ella sabía que su novia era fuerte, era un lobo, una mujer con mucha experiencia, pero aun así el impulso de querer protegerla le hacía actuar de esa manera.

-"Vamos Cat no te desconcentres"—llamo Trina, al darse cuenta del debate mental de su novia

-"Lo siento"—se disculpó Cat

-"Solo no pierdas de vista a tu enemigo"—Cat asintió son más y puso toda su concentración a su alrededor, si quería ganar tenía que usar su don para hacer que Trina saliera ganado. Había entrenado con la ayuda Samantha, al tener poderes un tanto similares podían ser más fácil de entre cómo usarlo correctamente.

…

Lauren aun no entendía por qué el chico de las trenzas peleaba contra ellas, con quien él tenía que pelear era con Tori, Jade, Trina e inclusive Cat, pero porque ellas.

-¿Por qué nosotras? —pregunto Lauren

-En realidad no quiero pelear ni contra ustedes ni contra las chicas—dijo André

-Y ¿crees que nos tragaremos ese cuento? —dijo la pelinegra

Camila estaba un poco ocupada tratando de evitar que alguno de esos chupasangres se acercara a su novia

-No fue mi decisión ser esto—dijo André

-¿Y? —dijo Camila esta vez mientras que Lauren mataba a unos cuantos vampiros

-Ellos no me dejaron otra opción—

-Y ¿qué harás? —pregunto Lauren

-Solo ver como ustedes se destruyen—

-Así de fácil—dijo Camila incrédula –por lo que Tori dijo tu eres o eras su mejor amigo—

-Sí, claro, y por eso me dijo que era un lobo—dijo André sarcástico, el haberse enterado de que su mejor amiga le había guardado ese secreto le dolía mucho

-No vas contando a todo el mundo lo que eres—dijo Camila –nosotras no tuvimos opción, nacimos siendo así y el ser así quiere decir que tienes que ser cuidadoso a quien le dices todos tus secretos. Estoy segura de que el algún momento Tori te o iba a decir, cuando ella se sintiera segura de sí misma—

André miro a Camila y luego a Lauren, quizás las chicas tenían razón, secretos como esos no se gritan a los cuatro vientos, secretos como esos siempre se tienen que mantener ocultos lo más profundamente posible.

-Les ayudare—dijo André

-Como estaremos seguras de que podemos confiar en ti—dijo Lauren, André enarco una ceja –la última vez atacaste a Maní—

-En ese momento era eso o que me mataran a mí—

-Y ¿cómo eso lo hace diferente ahora? —pregunto Mila

-Ryder, Hayley y Tara están muy lejos de aquí—

-¿Con lejos a que te refieres? —pregunto Lauren

-Creo que están luchando con las que llaman Hedas o algo así—

Camila y Lauren dejaron salir un suspiro al saber que no era lo que ellas pensaban.

-Escuchen, sé que no confían en mí, pero Tori es mi mejor amiga, quiero ayudarles—rogo André

-Una oportunidad—dijo Camila, Lauren iba a protestar –si la desperdicias yo misma te arrancare la cabeza y le prenderé fuego a tu cuerpo—

André asintió, esa era la única oportunidad que necesitaba.


	30. Chapter 30

N/A: Bueno, dejare esto por aqui y me ire lentamente. Hasta llega el maraton por el momento. Me ire a dormir. Bye

Capítulo 30: ¿Tori? Parte I

Lexa estaba teniendo un duro momento peleando contra Ryder, el chico era un poco más fuerte de lo que recordaba, pero eso no impediría que ella lo derrotara, ella tenía una familia que proteger. Clarke estaba peleando contra el padre de Ryder, mientras que Santana peleaba contra Hayley y Rachel contra Tara.

-Me largo de aquí—dijo Hayley –no eres tú a la que quiero ver muerta—

-Que lastima porque no te dejare ir—dijo Santana

-Y como impedirás eso—se burló Hayley

-Los mocosos de hoy no saben nada—se quejó Santana, en cuestión de segundos la tierra empezó a temblar y unas enormes paredes de tierra los rodeo a todos, era como un muro.

-Intenta romperlo—dijo San

-Tu no impedirás que mate a Trina—dijo Hayley con odio lanzándose sobre Santana quien creo que escudo de hielo. El hecho de poder controlar la naturaleza le era muy beneficioso en muchos aspectos, quizás cuando era más joven se había quejado de su don al no saber cómo usarlo, pero ahora lo amaba

Rachel no dejaba de esquivar los golpes de Tara, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Deja de jugar!—grito Tara

-Pensé que solo estábamos haciendo el calentamiento—dijo Rachel, a lo lejos se escuchó la risa de Lexa, Clarke y Santana. Las tres sabían que la morena apenas y estaba usando un 20% de sus habilidades.

Cuando Rachel vio que Tara estaba más que loco de la cólera la ataco, un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que la chica saliera volando chocando contra Hayley.

-¿Dúo? —pregunto Rachel a lo que Santana asintió, si ambas trabajaban juntas eran imparables. Lexa le sonrió a Clarke y esta lo entendió, el trabajar por separado era bueno, pero cuando se trabajaba en grupos o parejas las cosas salían mejor de lo que esperaban. Ella y Lexa eran excelentes trabajando en pareja, sus movimientos estaban sincronizados, y nunca repetían los mismos pasos porque de esa manera evitaban que sus enemigos encontraran un hueco donde hacerlas caer.

Octavia y Raven estaban que causaban desastre por todo el lugar, ellas dos desde el inicio habían trabajado en equipo. Ambas mujeres no estaban usando todo su potencial, sabían que lo mejor era guarda sus mejores movimientos para el final, para cuando las cosas se pusieran más complicadas, cuando en realidad fueran necesarios.

-"Todos estos nos creen débiles por estar ausentes por cien años"—dijo Raven

-"Creen que estamos oxidadas"—agrego Santana –"el primero error es subestimar a tu enemigo"—

-"El segundo creer que tienes el control de las cosas"—dijo Clarke

-"Tercero, no prestar atención a los patrones en los movimientos del cuerpo"—dijo Lexa

-"Por ultimo tenemos es creer que tienes todo ganado"—dijo Rachel mientras pateaba a Tara en el estómago haciéndola caer

…..

Dinah corrió hacia Maní, uno de los vampiros la iba atacar por la espalda con un cobarde, ella no iba a permitir que ellos dañaran a su novia, no en su presencia, no si ella lo podía evitar.

-"Tenga cuidado"- dijo Carly –"todos estos están sedientos de sangre"—

-"Sofí"—llamo Maní –"no te alejes del grupo"—

-"No lo haré"—respondió la menos del grupo –"¡Valeria cuidado!"—grito la menor al ver que la otra chica iba a ser atacada

Valeria rápidamente se dio vuelta tomando al vampiro por el cuello para luego arrancarle la cabeza y lanzársela a uno de los Grounders para que la quemara. Todos sabía que Valeria era buena peleando, pero lo que siempre les sorprendía era la falta de sentimientos al arrebatar una vida.

El tiempo iba pasando rápido para las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo iba demasiado lento.

-"Maní, Dinah peleare en conjunto con ustedes"—dijo Sofí

-"¿Que paso con Valeria?"—pregunto Maní

-"No lo sé, siempre me deja sola y eso podría ser peligroso para ambas, pero ya saben que ella no hace caso"—dijo la menor del grupo

Normani, Dinah y Sofí lograron acoplarse y luchar juntas.

…

Vero, Jade T y Leigh-Anne habían hecho una formación, ellas tres al frente mientras que Lucy, Perrie y Jessy las cubrían, pero sin dejar de trabajar juntas. Todas y cada una tenía la meta de salir de esa batalla con vida.

Ellas podían escuchar los gritos de algunas de las chicas por medio de los auriculares, también escuchaban los comandos del grupo aéreo, todos los puntos estaban cubiertos, no les estaban dejando nada fácil a los vampiros el poder llegar a la casa o si quiera entrar en su territorio más vulnerable.

Leigh-Anne se había sorprendido al ver a Jessy y Jade T pelear, ellas parecían mujeres muy calmadas que no romperían ni un plato, pero le alegraba saber que Jade T era fuerte y que podía confiar en ella para que cuidara de Perrie. No podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de ver a Jessy pelear con tanta emoción, parecía ser una mujer con altas dosis de adrenalina, con todo eso estaba segura que su vida jamás seria tranquila y eso le alegraba por una extraña razón.

Los Grounders eran fuertes y aun no entendía de donde Lexa los conocía, pero agradecían que eso pasara, y que ellos llegaran en ese momento tan crítico.

…..

Jade había notado que desde el inicio André había estado peleando en su favor, veía como el junto a Lauren y Camila peleaban. Lo que tenía preocupada a la pelinegra era que había perdido de vista a Tori, pero no solo a ella, sino que también a Trina y Cat. A pesar de que sabía de qué Trina iba a cuidar de su hermanita no podía evitar preocuparse de que algo malo le llegara pasar, por otro lado, tenía la preocupación de no tener ninguna señal de su morena y eso le estaba provocando ansiedad cosa que no era nada bueno.

…..

-Buen movimiento al alejarnos de todos—dijo Tori mirando atentamente los ademanes en el cuerpo de Beck

-No quiero que nadie se meta—dijo Beck

-No crees que estas muy confiado—dijo Tori, ella no era tonta sabía que algo andaba mal; Beck seguramente sabia sobre ella y su historia. Por otro lado, sabía que tenía que terminar con todo eso antes de que las cosas se complicaran, estaban sintiendo el cómo Jade estaba poniéndose ansiosa.

-Todo iba bien—dijo Beck tratando de acercarse a la morena, pero esta lograba leer sus movimientos –si tu no hubieras llegado Jade aun seguiría conmigo y nada de esto hubiera pasado—

-Me alegra haber llegado en el momento justo—dijo Tori –no mereces que alguien como ella este a tu lado, ella es demasiada mujer para ti—

Beck sintió como si la morena le hubiera dado un golpe, pero no era eso, el aire a su alrededor estaba actuando de manera extraña.

-Cada miembro de tu familia caerá hoy, Tori, y sabes dejare a Jade al último, quiero que vea como su "nueva familia" cae ante nuestras manos—

-Eso no pasara, antes de haber venido aquí y haber atacado a Maní y Dinah si hubieran preguntado si en realidad no querían de enemigos—replico la morena con la frente en alto –nosotros no estamos luchando por motivaciones diferentes, todos tenemos el mismo impulso y ese estar juntos hasta el final—

-No te preocupes—dijo Beck –me asegurare de que se vayan juntos al infierno- dicho eso el canadiense se lanzó sobre Tori, pero al intentar tomar a la morena del cuello su mano choco contra algo, era como una barrera. Beck estaba sorprendido, pero no era el único Tori también lo estaba.

Nadie de su familia sabía hacer campos de fuerzas en cuerpos en movimientos. Quinn y Brittany hacían campos de fuerzas, pero en ciertos territorios, pero estos se mantenían en un solo lugar, no permitían que alguien entrara o saliera de él.

La morena trato de pensar que podría ser la persona que lo estaría haciendo.


	31. Chapter 31

N/A: Buenas tardes Criaturitas, "Te Esperare Hoy y Siempre" y "Como Perros y Gatos" aun no sera actualizadas sean pacientes. Por el momento dejare esto por aqui y me ire tan lento que podre escuchar sus maldiciones

Capítulo 31: Me las quitaste

Jade sintió un golpe fuerte en la espalda, por unos segundos todo se había vuelto negro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con Beck y el cuerpo de Tori a su lado. El rostro de la pelinegra estaba en shock, su cuerpo no se movía, no podía reaccionar. Busco la manera de saber si Tori estaba viva pero no lograba escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Fue fácil—dijo Beck con una sonrisa socarrona. Jade solo negaba mientras miraba a la morena en el suelo, o más bien su cuerpo –y no solo ella—agrego el canadiense

André apareció con los cuerpos de Lauren y Camila, Robbie con los de Trina y Cat.

-No es posible—dijo Jade empezando a respirar agitadamente, no podía creerlo, se negaba a aceptarlo –todo esto tiene que ser una mentira, ellas no pueden estar muertas—

Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Jade al ver a Cat ser lanzada a sus pies, su rostro pálido, lleno de heridas, su cuerpo de lleno de marcas; el enojo iba creciendo en el interior de Jade poco a poco.

Pensó que todo terminaría ahí, pero Ryder, Tara, Hayley aparecieron con los cuerpos de Lexa, Clarke, Santana, Rachel, Octavia y Raven. Jade cayo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Cat.

-Creyeron que ganarían, pero solo vinieron para morir de la manera más humillante no lo crees—dijo Beck

Los cuerpos de los equipos NCSV, JLV, SBLF, HFST, IASI, SAKA, DHSA cayeron frente a Jade, quien negaba más erráticamente al no poder aceptar que casi todos estaba ahí. Beck lo noto

-Las chicas de la casa también están muertas—dijo Beck, Jade levanto la mirada; Quinn, Brittany, Agustina, Ally muertas, era imposible. Era inaceptable. Ellas tenían a los Grounders protegiéndolas, ellas tenían a muchas personas cuidándolas –también la familia de humanos—agrego Beck

Jade se levantó, tambaleándose; noto que solo Beck estaba ahí con ella y los cadáveres de todas las chicas.

-Me las quitaste—dijo Jade mientras lagrimas corrían sin control por su rostro –¡ME LAS QUITATES!—le grito iracunda

Pero había algo extraño y Jade lo podía notar, no estaba sintiendo dolor, ella no estaba sintiendo y eso solo quería decir que Tori aún estaba viva pero no entendía por que no se levantaba. Jade se acercó al cuerpo de Tori

-Despierta Vega no es tiempo para dormir—dijo Jade sacudiendo a la morena por los hombros –despierta maldición—decía la pelinegra mientras más movía el cuerpo de la morena –todas están muertas, ¡tienes que despertar!—grito Jade desesperada

-Está muerta—le dijo Beck riéndose lo más alto posible –le dije que la mataría y lo hice—

Jade solo negaba, el que ella no sintiera ningún tipo de dolor le daba a entender que su morena aún estaba viva. Jade no soporto el ver como Beck se reía de ella, el cómo se reía de Tori, de Lexa, Trina y Mila. Se levantó y se lanzó sobre Beck golpeándole la cara, lo más rápido, lo más fuerte posible. El rostro de Beck tenia grietas debido a los fuertes golpes.

-¡Quinn y Brittany estaban embarazadas!—grito Jade –mataste a seres inocentes por su maldita venganza—siguió golpeándolo –¡mataste a Sofía y Taylor quienes tenían mucho por aprender!—le dio un golpe en el lado derecho del rostro –¡mataste a mi hermanita!—otro golpe –¡me quitaste a Vega!—golpe –¡a Lexa!—golpe –¡Lauren!—golpe –¡me las quitaste a todas!—golpe, golpe, grito, golpe

Jade se quitó de encima de Beck saco el arma y le puso balas normales, empezando a dispararle a Beck en cada parte del cuerpo viendo como el solo medio se retorcía del dolor y se burlaba de ella y de su desgracia.

La pelinegra sonrió con malicia e ira contenida, cambio el cartucho de las balas por las que contenían el líquido que iba logra matar a Beck. Beck la miro con miedo, cuando este se iba a levantar Jade lo pateo quebrándole las piernas.

La gótica le dio dos disparos en las piernas –¿Te duele? —pregunto Jade pero solo los gritos de dolor de Beck le daban la respuesta. Al no ser un disparo en la cabeza el veneno iba a trabajar lentamente causando un dolor indeseable en la victima –así es como me siento en estos momentos—le dijo Jade dándole un disparo en cada brazo –yo por fin estaba rodeada de personas que si me respetaban por mí y no porque yo buscara la manera de hacerme respetar. Pero tú y tus perros vinieron y me las quitaron, ahora yo los hare sufrir de la peor manera—

-Ya no tienes nada—dijo Beck entre el dolor

-Ustedes tampoco tendrán nada, primero te veré morir a ti y luego a cada uno de tus amigos—dijo Jade mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, ahora si se sentía muerta en todo el sentido de la palabra

Jade puso su dedo en uno de los disparos en la pierna de Beck, este solo se pudo retorcer y gritar en dolor –Duele cierto, siempre tomaste a broma lo que te decía de que si lastimabas a uno de los míos te haría retorcerte de dolor—dijo Jade haciendo más presión en las heridas de Beck –no estaba jugando—agrego

-¡Solo mátame!—le grito Beck mientras lágrimas de dolor escapaban de sus ojos

-Sufre primero—dijo Jade con odio y asco

-Mátame—rogo Beck

-Ruega más, no eres más que un pobre diablo—escupió Jade acercándose a los cuerpos para buscar una manera de llevarlos a todos. Pensó en lo helicópteros del equipo SBLF, pero no sabía dónde estaban y no sabía cómo manejar uno.

-¡JADE MATAME!—grito Beck al no poder soportar tanto dolor, Jade dejo salir una risa

-Es lo menos que te mereces—

Jade cayo de rodillas frente a Tori, todo se volvió blanco a su alrededor, lo único que quería era poder morir y poder estar con todas las demás, pero sabía que eso no era posible, perdió la conciencia

….

-¡Hijo de puta!—grito Samantha golpeando a un vampiro –joder las mentes de las chicas ese es mi trabajo—

Uno de los vampiros tenía la habilidad de las ilusiones mentales y había puesto a Jade en una de esas ilusiones, pero Lauren había sido más rápida para correr por la ayuda de Sam y Cat. La habilidad de Sam era la del control de la realidad e ilusiones mientras que la de Cat era de control mental.

Cat estaba tratando todo para hacer las ondas cerebrales de Jade se estabilizarán, los minutos que se habían tardado en llegar habían sido casi letales para la pelinegra.

-¿Dónde mierdas esta Victoria? —grito Sam iracunda

-La perdimos de vista—grito Camila mientras seguía peleando junto a André

…

Momentos Antes

-"¿Este campo de fuerza de quién es?"—se preguntó Tori, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando ya que Beck se le lanzo encima

Tori no había sido la única que había sentido el campo de fuerza Cat, Lexa, Lauren, Dinah y Maní lo habían sentido también, todas estaban confundidas.

Tori sintió como el campo de fuerza empezaba a perder estabilidad y un enorme dolor en el pecho –"Jade"—fue lo único que la morena podía pensar, tenía que terminar con Beck lo más rápido posible.

La morena tenía muchas estrategias bajo la manga, las tenían que poner en ejecución lo más rápido que pudiera. Tori se lanzó sobre Beck con las palmas abiertas, Beck la esquivo, pero el canadiense se llevó las manos al rostro para sentir un corte

-¿Cómo? —dijo Beck

Tori no respondió y volvió a irse sobre Beck, el canadiense esquivaba los golpes, pero los cortes seguían apareciendo. El elemento natural de Tori era el viento, en sus manos podía hacer navas de viento que pocos podían ver.

La morena había logrado debilitar a Beck con todos los cortes que le había hecho en el cuerpo, en su cintura llevaba un frasco, lo tomo y en un descuido de Beck, tiro al chico al suelo y luego lo obligo a beber el líquido del frasco.

-¿Qué me diste? —pregunto Beck tomándose la garganta

-Un veneno que te matara—dijo Tori empezando a alejarse del chico, no hay marcha atrás, Beck iba a morir –pudimos haber sido buenos amigos—agrego la morena con tristeza –no vemos en el infierno-

…

-Maléfica despierta—pedía Sam mientras sacudía a Jade por los hombros –despierta de una maldita vez, Tori nos va a matar si no te levantas—grito Sam tratando de mantenerse en calma, pero aun que siempre lo negara se había encariñado con Jade y Lauren

-Jadey—susurro Cat mientras manipulaba la mente de algunos vampiros para que se mataran entre si


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: ¿Porque no Despierta?

Sam estaba demasiado preocupada porque Jade no despertaba, se suponía que después de matar al tipo que creaba la ilusión ella recuperaría la conciencia, pero las cosas no fueron de esa manera así que no le toca de otra más que entrar en la mente de Jade para ver si había alguna secuela de lo que había pasado que le impidiera a Jade despertar y esperaba poder encontrar el problema pronto, antes de que Tori llegara

Cat trataba de mantener la compostura, pero le estaba resultando difícil, no sabía que hacer ahora que Jade estaba de esa manera. No quería perder a su hermana porque eso era lo que Jade era para ella.

-"Tranquila"—le dijo Trina –"a pesar de que Sam este loca, pero sabe lo que hace y hará que la Maléfica despierte"—

Cat se tranquilizó un poco pero el temor seguía ahí

….

Santana está tratando de buscar una manera de ayudar a Rachel en ese momento ya que se encontraba rodeada por cinco vampiros, pero Tara y Hayley no la dejaba moverse.

Santana noto que algo raro pasaba de ellas, era con si un campo protector estuviera inestable pero no sabía quién lo estaba creando.

-"Sienten eso"—pregunto San

-"Si, pero no sé quién es"— dijo Octavia con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de ir y ayudar a Raven quien también estaba en problemas

-"Solo tengo 3 opciones"—dijo Lexa mientras golpeaba repetidamente la cara de Ryder

-"¿Quien?"—pregunto Clarke

-"Jade, Cat y Lauren"—dijo Heda

Las demás lo pensaron y se dieron cuenta de que las opciones eran buenas porque de las demás ya sabían que podían hacer

-"El punto es porque esta inestable"—dijo Rachel entrando en la conversación

-"Esto no es bueno"—dijo Lexa sacando su espada, necesitaba terminar con Ryder lo antes posible y poder reunirse con todas las demás, se negaba a perder a alguien en esa guerra, haría lo imposible para que todas se quedaran juntas

Santana estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver que las dos chicas frente a ella no la estaban tomando enserio

-"Malditas mocosas"—se quejó la morena

En un movimiento mando a Hayley a volar para luego atacar a Tara y golpearla sin piedad. Hayley al ver que su mejor amiga estaba siendo golpeada, la ira la invadió y trato de atacar a Santana por la espalda, pero Raven se metió en su camino

-Ibas algún lado—dijo Raven

La respiración de Hayley se alteró, pero sus ojos quedaron desorbitados cuando vio como Santana asesinaba su mejor amiga; supuestamente ella ya no podía sentir dolor, pero eso era mentira, tenía ganas de gritar y llorar acaba de perder a la persona más importante de su vida.

Raven lo noto se dio cuenta de que Hayley no iba a descansar hasta ponerle las manos encima a Santana y matarla lentamente

-Ella era tu pareja—dijo Raven con asombro al darse cuenta de la mirada desolada de Hayley –ella era tu pareja, pero aun así decidiste vengarte solo porque Trina te dejo—

Octavia escucho lo que Raven había dicho, pero no fue la única, Santana también; por un segundo Santana se sintió mal, no quería ni imaginar lo que Hayley estaba sintiendo al perder a su pareja frente a sus ojos.

-Estúpida decisión—dijo Octavia –dejar tus sentimientos de lado solo por la venganza—

Hayley corrió hacia Santana, la ira y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Santana sabía que ahora Hayley podía ser más fuerte, el impulso de vengar a su ser amado la haría tener una fuerza increíble.

-Te matare a ti y tu esposa—dijo Hayley –le llevare tu cabeza y luego la matare lentamente—

Esas palabras provocaron que todo se activara en Santana, el imaginarse a Brittany sufriendo fue su interruptor, de algo estaba segura, nadie absolutamente nadie iba a ponerle una mano a su esposa e hijo y de eso se encargaría de ella.

-Raven ayuda a Rachel—dijo Santana, Raven lo noto y más bien todas lo notaron. Santana López estaba en modo Snix

….

-"No sé qué sucede"—dijo Sam mirando a las demás –"no despierta y Tori se está acercando muy rápido"—

-"No crees que Tori pueda hacer algo?"—pregunto Camila mientras ayudaba a André a soltarse de vampiro que estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza

-"El punto que no sabemos cómo reaccionara Tori cuando la vea"—dijo Samantha buscando la manera de poner a Jade en un lugar seguro.

Las chicas sintieron como Maní, Dinah y Sofía llegaban

-¿Dónde está Valeria? —pregunto Carly –y ¿por qué Sofía tiene tantos cortes? —

Ante ese comentario Camila volteo a mirar a su hermana, la cual estaba toda lastimada

-Valeria la dejo sola y bueno—dijo Maní tratando de que las chicas lo entendieran

-Valeria se separó de nosotras y no sabemos dónde está—dijo Dinah mientras se acercaba a Jade y Sam –¿Que le paso? —

-Uno de esos perros jugo con su mente y ahora no despierta—dijo Sam

-¿Estará bien? —pregunto Normani preocupada

-Esperamos a que Tori logre hacer que despierte—dijo Lauren

Sofía se acercó a Camila para ayudarle, la pequeña sabía que su hermana estaba enojada por lo que Valeria había hecho por eso mejor se mantenía cerca de ella para que se calmara un poco

-Cuando la vea, se dará cuenta de que lo que Tori le hizo no es nada a lo que le hare yo—dijo Mila

-No tenemos tiempo para eso Kaki—dijo Sofí

-No me importa, se supone que si estábamos en grupos era para protegernos mutuamente—

-Sabes que ella no trabaja en equipo y menos conmigo porque dice que soy muy pequeña—

-Estupideces—dijo Maní ayudando a Cat –esperen a que Lexa se dé cuenta—

-"Ya lo sé"—se escuchó por el audífono –"luego arreglaremos muchas cosas"—dijo Lexa

Todas dejaron salir un suspiro, sabían que estaban en problemas.

…..

Perrie vio como tres vampiros golpeaban a JT lo que provoco que su sangre hirviera, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a su ángel, nadie.

Leigh-Anne noto como Perrie se lanzaba para salvar a su pareja, sabía que todas estaban en problemas cuando vio como Jessy era atacada también y entendió la reacción de Perrie. Ella tampoco iba a permitir que nadie golpeara a su amada.

-Hay que terminar con esto y dejarle el resto a los Grounders—dijo Lucy acercándose al grupo para ayudar a las chicas

-Hay que reunirnos—dijo Vero –y que es lo más rápido posible, hay que saber quién es la persona que está creando estos campos de fuerza—

-Están muy inestables—dijo Jessy –como si esa persona estuviera dormida o desmayada—

-Pero quien será—dijo Jade T que con la ayuda de Perrie había logrado salir sin muchos rasguños

….

Todas las chicas se estaban preguntando quien era la persona que estaba creando esos campos de fuerza, no sabía si era Jade, o quizás Agustina ya que poco sabían de sus poderes, pero solo una persona lo sabía y esa era Tori, aunque las demás no tenían idea de ese dato.

…

-"Vamos Jade tienes que despertar"—pensó Tori mientras trataba de llegar a donde estaba su pelinegra, pero le estaba tomando tiempo porque de la nada salían vampiros interponiéndose en su camino –¡Quítense de mi camino! —grito Tori atacándolos con brutalidad, lo único que le importaba era poder llegar junto a Jade y hacer que esta despertara '

A Tori le tomo tiempo, pero logro llegar a donde estaba su grupo, se sorprendió ver parte del equipo NCSV y ver como el equipo JLV llegaba al claro pero lo que le saco de balance fue ver a Jade en el suelo con Sam a su lado tratando de despertarla mientras que las demás la protegían, la morena frunció el ceño al ver a André ayudar a Lauren

Pero ignoro ese hecho para ir al lado de Jade y pedirle que despertara. Todas lo notaron Tori no estaba tan calmada con aparentaba.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí—dijo Carly –todos se están dirigiendo hacia ella—

-Carly tiene razón—dijo Mila –no sabemos porque no despierta, pero tienes que llevártela de aquí ya—

-Nosotras te cubriremos—dijo Dinah

-Si pasas la línea de los Grounders estarán a salvo de cualquier ataque—dijo Vero

Tori solo asintió tomando a Jade entre sus brazos para poder llevársela

-Solo estorba—todas escucharon que alguien dijo y no tenía que ser adivinas para saber que era Valeria

-Y tu apestas—dijo Lauren defendiendo a Jade –por eso es mejor que cierras la jodida boca—

Mila solo miro a Valeria con resentimiento por haber dejado sola a Sofí, por muy "pequeña" que Sofí fuera; ella era igual de fuerte que todas.

-Si Taylor es igual de protectora que Lauren, Sofí déjame decirte que estas en problemas—dijo Dinah

-Me voy—dijo Tori, las demás asintieron


	33. Chapter 33

N/A: Hola Criaturitas, much s de ustedes se están preguntando por el maratón, bueno, resulta que ya lo hice. Si, el día 25 de Marzo subí muchos capítulos porque técnicamente esa era mi Semana Santa. Era la única semana libre que tenia de escuela. Aquí las cosas funcionan diferente así que les pido disculpas por el malentendido.

Capítulo 33: No Quiero Perderte

Tori solo podía correr para poder llegar a la línea donde los Grounders evitaban que cualquier vampiro pasara. Notaba que Jade aun no despertaba a pesar de los movimientos bruscos que hacía para evitar que las golpearan, y eso solo provocaba que su corazón se comprimiera en dolor y mucha ansiedad. No sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que quería a Jade de regreso. Podía sentir los escudos inestables, lo que más le preocupaba era que eso afectara a Jade físicamente.

Tori podía sentir como las chicas la seguían evitando que alguien las atacara, todas las demás tenían las mismas ansiedades, solo querían que la pelinegra despertara de una buena vez y poder sentirse un poco aliviadas. Quizás Jade no era la mejor creando amistades, pero con las chicas todo había sido muy diferente

-Juro que cuando despierte me va a oír—murmuro Cat con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. La pelirroja no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, lo único que ella quería evitar era pensar en lo peor, no se imaginaba estar sin Jade a su lado

-No serás la única—dijo Lauren

Nadie dijo nada sabían que Lauren y Jade se llevaban demasiado bien, aun no sabían porque, pero pensaban que quizás se debía a que sus caracteres eran un tanto similares, compartían gustos en muchos aspectos.

Entre gritos y comentarios pudieron llegar a la línea.

-No sé si sea buena idea que la lleves a la casa en su estado—dijo Sam, las demás fruncieron el ceño –puede que cuando despierte su reacción afecte a Quinn y a Brittany y es mejor que ellas dos estén en calma más en este momento que San y Rach están fuera—

-Ya se a donde la llevare—dijo Tori

-Nada de meter manos—dijo Dinah provocando que Tori le dieran una mirada asesina mientras que Vero y Lucy se reían por las ocurrencias de la polinesia. Todas sabían que Dinah solo buscaba quitar un poco de tensión de sus cuerpos y se lo agradecían

-No soy como las Vercy y Octaven que solo metiéndose manos andan—replico Tori. Vero y Lucy dejaron de reír para darle una mirada asesina a la morena

Tori miro a las chicas quienes asintieron dejando salir suspiros, la morena siguió su camino dejando a las demás atrás. En ese momento para todas lo más importante era poner a Jade a salvo, lejos de todo el aquelarre que se había formado por el odio y la venganza.

…..

Tori llevo a Jade a un lugar que para ella siempre sería el más seguro, paso por el lago en el que habían jugado hacia días atrás, siguió hasta que pudo llegar a una cascada donde ella solía jugar de pequeña con las chicas. La morena tenía un sinfín de emociones, pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila.

Dejo a Jade recostada contra un árbol, mientras trataba de calmarse, pero le era imposible, el solo hecho de pensar en que Jade podría no despertar nunca le aterraba.

-No te puedo perder cuando apenas te he encontrado—murmuro la morena mirando a Jade

La mitad-latina sabía que tenía que estar al tanto de lo que pasaba con las demás, pero no tenía cabeza para así que se quitó en auricular, lo dejo caer a un lado y se dedicó a admirar a Jade. Ya estaba a salvo solo faltaba que la pelinegra abriera sus hermosos ojos y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Horas fueron pasando en las cuales Tori no sabía nada de las chicas, todo esa esperaba la estaba matando. Noto que Jade se empezaba a mover

-Jade—llamo la morena acercándose a la pelinegra –Jade despierta por favor—rogo al ver que Jade se movía mas sin embargo no abría los ojos –no me puedes dejar sola Jade—susurro Tori mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Tori abrazo a Jade, solo quería tener a la pelinegra cerca de ella lo más que pudiera. La morena estaba tan concentrada en sentir el calor corporal de Jade que no se dio cuenta cuando esta abrió los ojos. Jade noto las lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Tori y sintió como si su corazón se hubiera roto en pedazos al ver a la morena en ese estado

Jade ignoro el dolor porque lo más importante para ella en ese momento era poder tocar el rostro de la mitad-latina para asegurar de que en realidad estaba viva y no era una sucia imagen de su mente

Tori sintió como su rostro era acariciado, miro a Jade y se encontró con ese color azul verdoso que tanto le gustaba.

-Jade—susurro la morena al ver que por fin su novia había despertado

Jade no respondió solo se dedicó a lanzarse a los brazos de Tori y abrazar como si el simple hecho de soltarla le haría desaparecer.

-Estas viva—dijo Jade dejando Salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que se había dado cuenta de que Tori, su Tori, si estaba viva y que estaba a su lado –estas viva—esta vez lo dijo para convencerse a sí misma de que en realidad la morena estaba a su lado sujetándola por la cintura

-Lo estoy—dijo Tori abrazando más fuerte a Jade

Ambas estaban tratando de memorizar el aroma de la otra, tratando de recordar la paz que sentía cada vez que estaban en los brazos de la otra, la seguridad al tener sus cuerpos juntos. Jade escondí su rostro en el cuello de la morena, sin poder evitar llorar amargamente. Esa maldita imaginación sobre que Tori estaba muerta, sobre como las demás chicas estaban muertas, sobre que había perdido a todas esas mujeres que por fin le habían dado una familia, un lugar a donde pertenecer, que había perdido a su hermanita.

-Todas estamos bien—dijo Tori al notar todas las emociones que albergaba Jade en esos momentos. Solo quería que Jade se sintiera segura, que se diera cuenta de que nada de lo que había vivido solo había sido una trampa del enemigo

Jade se separó solo para tomar el rostro de Tori y estampar sus labios con los de la morena, Tori no tardó en responder al beso, no era lento como el primer beso que habían compartido, este era más desesperado, mas ansioso, más necesitado. Solo querían sentirse, querían que sus sentimientos, sus cuerpos y mentes aceptaran que todo lo que habían pasado era una horrible pesadilla

Se separaron ante la falta de aire, Jade puso su frente junto a la de Tori –Creí que las había perdido—murmuro la pelinegra sin abrir los ojos –vi tu cuerpo en el suelo sin vida, vi como llevaban a Cat, Trina y todos los cuerpos de las chicas—

-Sam dijo que alguien había jugado con tu mente creando una ilusión—susurro Tori –ella y Cat buscaron la manera de sacarte de esa ilusión y hacer que despertaras, pero eso fue difícil—

-No quería despertar—dijo Jade acomodándose en el regazo de la morena –no quería ver sus cuerpos sin vida y darme cuenta de que me había quedado sola—

-Nunca estarás sola, Jade—replico Tori acariciando el rostro de Jade –todas estamos contigo, todas estamos vivas y jamás te dejaremos sola—

Jade asintió porque sabía que su morena no le iba a mentir, volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso, estaba era más lento, más delicado, más tierno solo querían sentirse de una manera más tranquila.

Entre los besos que se daban, Tori logro sentir con el campo de fuerza alrededor de ella se fortalecía

-Tu eres la que los crea—dijo Tori al separarse de Jade

-¿El qué? —pregunto Jade

-Los campos de fuerza—

-¿De qué hablas? — Jade estaba muy confundida

Tori lo noto era algo que Jade hacia inconscientemente para proteger a las personas que quería –Haz estado creando campos de fuerza alrededor de todas nosotras sin darte cuenta—dijo Tori sonriendo, Jade movió la cabeza a un lado en confusión, pero al ver la sonrisa de la morena se relajó sabía que era algo bueno –me di cuenta al saber que eras la única desmayada además que tú y yo estamos conectadas—

-No tenía idea—dijo Jade –y como lo manejo—

-No lo sé—dijo Tori encogiéndose de hombros –habrá que hablar con Lexa—

-Y las demás—

-Pateando traseros—dijo Tori –ellas me ayudaron a salir del campo de batalla mientras tú estabas fuera de combate—

-Hay que volver y ayudarles—dijo Jade tratando de levantarse, pero los brazos de Tori se lo impidieron –sabes que tenemos que ir—

Jade sintió la inseguridad de la morena, lo entendió perfectamente, pero las demás estaban en problemas y las necesitaban

-No te quiero perder—dijo Tori mientras dejaba salir un enorme suspiro

-Y no lo harás—dijo Jade –crees que es fácil deshacerte de un West, pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada Vega, me tendrás alrededor tuyo dando lata por mucho tiempo. Así que mueve tu trasero hay una guerra que ganar-


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: Primeros Caídos

Después del enorme susto que Jade le había dado Tori estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque podía notar que Jade no estaba del todo tranquila, parecía como si aún esa ilusión le seguía atormentando. Ambas emprendieron su camino para poder ayudar a las demás y poder terminar con todo. Tori volvió a colocarse su auricular para estar conectada con las demás.

Vero fue la primera en darse cuenta de la llegada de Tori y Jade, con señas les hace saber a las demás quienes dejaron salir un notable suspiro de alivio. Jade noto la reacción de todas al verla bien.

-"Tanto les preocupo"—se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra, estaba demasiado sorprendida no estaba acostumbrada a que muchas personas se preocuparan por su bienestar. Estaba acostumbrada a que solo Cat le preguntara "¿Estas bien?", pero le alegraba saber que ahora tenía una gran familia llena de mujeres completamente locas y hombres un tanto raros, pero aun así una familia.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Jade fue ver que el gatito rojo no se le había lanzado encima en el momento en que la vio, pero se dio cuenta de que ese no era el momento para eso. Jade más que nadie sabía que detrás de esa fachada de niña mimada, Cat era una adolescente con gran inteligencia, aunque no lo demostrara.

Tori noto que a pesar de que las chicas se habían relajado por la llegada de Jade había algo que les estaba molestando.

-¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Tori

-No sabemos nada de Hudson y Finn—dijo Lucy

-Según Spencer perdieron señal con ellos desde hace unos quince minutos—dijo Jessy

-Nosotras no podemos hacer nada, no sino tenemos el equipo necesario o tan siquiera un tiempo de veinte minutos sin interrupciones—dijo Trina

Trina solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y buscar la manera de rastrear los aviones o los auriculares de los chicos para saber su ubicación y ayudarlos.

-¿Tienes como rastrearlos? —pregunto Normani

-Raven logro crear un programa que me permite que pueda saber la ubicación de todos sin la necesidad de su ayuda—dijo la morena

-Te haremos un tiempo de treinta minutos—dijo Camila –encuéntralos y luego nos dividimos para ayudarles—

Las chicas hicieron un circulo alrededor de Trina y para sorpresa de todas hasta Valeria les ayudo. Trina no perdió el tiempo se quitó el auricular, el de ella era diferente al de las demás, además que también llevaba un reloj el cual tenía insertado una pequeña memoria del sistema central de computadoras de Raven. En momentos como ese agradecía las ideas locas de Raven. La morena mayor se apresuró a buscar la ubicación exacta de los chicos.

-No quiero distraer a nadie, pero ¿por qué Valeria no tiene un campo de fuerza a su alrededor? —Lauren no era porque le importara la chica solo estaba un poco confusa, a ella al igual que a Jade no le caía bien Valeria

Todas fruncieron el ceño, pero ninguna tenía una respuesta y al mismo tiempo tenían curiosidad, no podían evitar pensar que todo este tiempo alguien las había estado protegiendo

-Aun no sé cómo controlar eso—dijo Jade sin más, Lauren solo enarco una ceja. Todas tenían un gesto de sorpresa ante la nueva revelación. Jade enarco la ceja también –hace diez minutos me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que no hagas esa cara—

Lauren bufo ante eso, se rio por lo bajo porque, aunque lo quisieran negar ella y Jade se parecían y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta le agradaba.

-Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta ha servido de mucha ayuda—dijo Dinah con una sonrisa demostrando lo orgullosa que estaba de Jade –aunque de momento a otro se puso inestable—

-Eso paso porque su mente en si estaba inestable—dijo Sam

No dijeron nada más y siguieron peleando dándole a Trina el tiempo que necesitaba

….

Raven, Santana y Rachel estaba peleando contra Hayley, claramente ellas tenían la ventaja. Hayley estaba buscando una manera de ganar, pero no podía, esas tres mujeres eran veteranas en las peleas y ella no, ella no tenía toda esa experiencia. Pero la rabia de saber que había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida no le permitía razonar.

Hayley sintió como todo poco a poco se iba volviendo negro, su cuerpo ardía por dentro, sentía como si la estuvieran quemando por dentro, logro abrir los ojos y se encontró con tres tubos en su cuerpo. Uno en su cuello, otro en su brazo izquierdo y el ultimo en su pierna derecha.

Raven, Santana y Rachel había sido demasiado rápidas y habían logrado inyectarles tres tubos de veneno.

-Tengo que regresar—dijo Santana, quería ver con sus propios ojos que Brittany estuviera bien, que su bebe estuviera bien. Rachel también quería regresar, pero el dejar a las demás sola no era una opción que le gustara, pero no sabía cómo pelear contra las ganas de regresar al lado de Quinn

Raven y Octavia notaron los cambios en los rostros de las chicas.

-Vaya—les dijo Lexa –nosotras estaremos bien— Santana y Rachel lo duraron

-Que se vayan!- les grito Clarke y ante eso las dos morenas salieron corriendo

Octavia, Raven y Lexa dejaron salir una risita al ver como Clarke había asustado a las chicas, sin duda alguna se merecía el título de Wanheda. Sin más las cuatro mujeres se concentraron en deshacerse de Ryder, a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia el chico sí que les estaba dando pelea con ayuda de otros vampiros de alto rango por supuesto.

Lexa iba a dar todo por el todo para que nada malo pasara, pero sabía que las cosas no estaban yendo bien en el grupo aéreo, sabían que habían perdido comunicación con Hudson y Finn y eso le preocupaba demasiado.

…

Trina había logrado localizar la ubicación de Hudson y Finn, les había dicho a Spencer y Freddie que fueran por ellos ya que ellas se encontraban bastante ocupadas.

-"Trina"—llamo Spencer por medio de los auriculares –"ellos…ellos están muertos"—

Por un segundo todas se quedaron estáticas, las primeras dos personas habían caído a manos de los vampiros. No podían creerlo, el grito de Jade saco a todas del su estado de shock. Jade había sido golpeada por tres vampiros al mismo tiempo. Tori vio como Valeria solo se reía de lo que le había pasado a Jade y eso solo provocaba que se enojara aún más.

-No te dejes llevar—le susurro Camila a Tori al ver que la morena se estaba enojando por las acciones de Valeria al no trabajar en equipo con ellas

-Parece ser que no te puedes defender—dijo Valeria mirando a Jade

-Para no tener mucha experiencia tengo bastante resistencia—replico Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Te crees muy fuerte no—

-Soy fuerte que es otra cosa—dijo Jade retando a Valeria con la mirada –pero no voy a perder el tiempo con alguien como tu—

Valeria bufo ante la respuesta de Jade, pero lo que causo que se molestara mas era ver como Lauren se reía de ella.

-Te comió la lengua el vampiro—se burló Lauren al ver que Valeria no le respondía a Jade –Jade eres mala, le quitaste el dónde el habla—

De un momento a otro Lauren y Jade estaban distraída evitando que unos vampiros atacaran a Mila y Tori. Jade no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió como la tomaban por el cuello y estampaban su cuerpo contra un árbol.

-Ohh...ya veo—dijo Jade con dificultad –para atacar los tienes que hacer por la espalda como una cobarde—Jade sintió como Valeria hacia más presión en su cuello, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verla débil

La pelinegra podía sentir la desesperación de Tori al querer salvarla. Todas estaban ocupadas como para ir y ayudar a Jade.

-Suéltala! —grito Tori quitando a quien se metiera en su camino. Valeria solo ignoro a Tori y sus gritos de que dejara a Jade en paz

-Te sientes muy fuerte al tener a todas a tus pies—murmuro Valeria

-Celosa—replico Jade

-Quieres morir—

-No seré la única—dijo Jade –así que hazlo y nos veremos en el infierno. Claro si no es que tu terminas muerta primero-


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: I Am in Love with a Monster I

 _-Quieres morir—_

 _-No seré la única—dijo Jade –así que hazlo y nos veremos en el infierno. Claro si no es que terminas muerta primero—_

Tori estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder ir y hacer que Valeria dejara a Jade en paz. Mila y Carly podían sentir las ansias de Tori, pero ellas también estaban ocupadas, no sabían que hacer. Todas se quedaron sorprendidas de ver como Valeria era empujada haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol y este se partiera a la mitad.

-Se supone que debes atacar a los enemigos a tu familia—chasqueo Lexa con enojo mientras cargaba a Clarke en su espalda. Todas podían notar el fuego aun bailando en los ojos de Heda y eso solo les provocaba escalofríos.

Clarke había salido lastimada en su pelea contra el padre de Ryder, pero había logrado vencer al líder del clan de vampiros que había sido un dolor en su trasero. Heda había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que su Wanheda saliera lastimada, pero le fue casi imposible además que después de que el padre de Ryder había logrado golpear fuerte a Clarke, segundos después los campos de fuerza se estabilizaron evitando que cualquiera se acerca a la rubia.

JT y Jessy están un poco nerviosas al ser las únicas en notar que Rachel y Santana no estaban con Lexa y las demás. Perrie, Leigh-Anne, Sam y Cat habían ido para recoger los cuerpos de Hudson y Finn mientras que Spencer y Freddie las cubrían desde los aires, todo iba llegando su fin.

-¿Qué paso con Rach y San? —pregunto JT tratando de ocultar los nervios, pero claramente fallando

La tensión en el cuerpo de Mila y Tori se hizo más evidente cuando notaron que las mencionadas no se encontraban con ellas e inmediatamente pensaron lo peor. Ambas empezaron a hiperventilar.

…..

Trina tenia a Robbie sujetado del cuello –Sabes pudimos ser buenos amigos—dijo Trina –dos nerds en computación—

-No me compares contigo perra—dijo Robbie con asco

-No me estoy comparando contigo, está más que claro que tengo más ventaja—

-Me gustaría ver como Cat te deja al darse cuenta de que no eres más un monstruo—escupió Robbie con veneno –cuando se dé cuenta de que no vales nada—

-Si ese fuera el caso—dijo Trina tratando de que las palabras de Robbie no le afectaran –ella se habría alejado de mi hace mucho tiempo, pero sabes que es lo más curioso—Trina miro a Robbie a los ojos –ella siempre se mostró interesada más en mí que en ti que fuiste su primer beso—

Robbie se sorprendió al saber que Trina sabia de su primer beso con Cat, pero no entendía como eso era posible. Trina no espero a que Robbie dijera algo, saco una jeringa con el veneno que Tori le había dado a Beck.

-No vemos en el infierno Robbie—

Trina dejo caer el cuerpo del chico, se fue alejando mientras escuchaba como este gritaba de dolor.

….

-Ambas estaban muy preocupadas por Quinn y Brittany que se fueron—dijo Raven ayudando a Valeria a ponerse de pie ya que Lexa había utilizado demasiad fuerza en su empuje –tu deberías de dejar de tentar a la suerte cada vez que Maléfica está sola o descuidada. Lexa no uso mucha fuerza, pero dudo que para la próxima se contenga—

-Ahora es la favorita de todas—se quejó Valeria con enojo

-Es tu problema el no aceptar que Tori no fue y nunca será para ti—dijo Octavia rodando los ojos en fastidio al ver la actitud de la chica –termine con esos odiosos y nos vamos—

-Todo ha terminado—dijo Lexa –Ryder, Hayley, Tara y el padre de Ryder están muertos—

Muchas notaron una sonrisa triste aparecer en el rostro de Trina, sabían que la morena en su momento había querido mucho a Hayley, pero al aparecer ahora solo sentía pena de ver en cómo había terminado la chica solo por su avaricia e interés.

-Eso es lo que ella siempre busco—dijo Trina

Cat noto que algo más estaba molestando a su morena, no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta saber que más había causado esa mirada triste en la mayor. Cat haría lo imposible para ver a Trina sonreír.

….

Los Grounders fueron haciendo una montaña con los cuerpos de los vampiros, la guerra entre ambas especies por fin había terminado, el clan Vega había sido el vencedor después de tantas angustias.

Antonio llego hacia donde estaban todas las chicas, Papas Cabello, Papas Vega y los demás grupos fueron llegando. En las caras se les notaba el cansancio, la ganas de llorar por las personas que habían perdido, toda la preocupación que habían pasado y al mismo tiempo la tranquilidad de saber que por fin tendrían la paz que merecían.

-Los vampiros solo estorban—dijo Antonio, todas notaron que al decir esas palabras tenía la mirada puesta en Jade. La pelinegra solo rodo los ojos en fastidio, solo quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha y descansar, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había podido descansar más de 20 horas seguidas.

-Me voy—dijo Jade empezando a alejarse del grupo

-Cobarde—dijo Antonio mientras Valeria sonreía

Jade se detuvo y suspiro –No tengo tiempo para aguantar a una estúpida con ataques de celos y a un viejo cascarrabias, suficiente tengo con aguantar a mi padre—se quejó la pelinegra

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de las demás chicas, Jade siempre sabia como dejar todo muy en claro. Antonio y Valeria fruncieron el ceño, pero al ver las miradas asesinas de Lexa, Tori, Lauren y Cat se relajaron, no querían pelear con nadie y menos con los miembros más fuertes del clan.

Tori no espero mucho para seguir a Jade. Dinah, Octavia y Raven solo se pusieron a reír al ver como Tori parecía un cachorro siguiendo a Jade a todos lados, pero la entendían, después de estar lejos de Jade sabían que no quería separarse de la pelinegra.

Trina se alejó del grupo, Cat no perdió el tiempo para seguir a la morena y saber de una vez por todas que era lo que había provocado que la morena empezara a sentirse rara.

…

Trina siguió caminando a sabiendas de que Cat la seguía, la morena conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano, sabía a qué lugares podía ir sin correr riesgos de encontrarse con otros animales.

-¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto Cat por fin logrando llegar al lado de la morena

-Cerca de aquí hay una casa del árbol—dijo la morena –Tori, Mila, Maní, Ally y yo la construimos tiempo después de que Santana y las demás se fueron. Esa casa se convirtió en nuestro lugar seguro—

Cat miro de reojo a Trina notando un poco de inseguridad –Hay algo que te esté molestando—aseguro la pelirroja

Cat noto como Trina se tensó al escuchar su aseguración. Cat cada vez se estaba preocupando más.

-Solo quiero descansar—murmuro Trina –desde que se empezó todo esto no he tenido una siesta decente—

Si Cat no supiera que eso solo era para evitar responder se hubiera reído un poco ante el puchero que la morena había hecho.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para mentirme—dijo Cat con una sonrisa ante la cara de sorpresa de Trina

Trina no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque ya habían llegado a la casa del árbol. Era una casita pequeña desde su punto de vista, en ese espacio cabían cinco personas, había cojines por todos lados, sabanas en un mini estante y una pila de libros en orden alfabético.

Trina a pesar de que sabía que Cat ya no necesitaría de su ayudarla a subir. Cat sonrió ante ese acto.

-Bienvenida a nuestra guarida—dijo Trina sonriendo

-Un lugar muy acogedor—murmuro Cat viendo cada detalle, la pelirroja se acercó a la pila de libros quedando sorprendida ante los libros clásicos y modernos

Trina se dejó caer entre los cojines, dejando salir un suspiro al poder por fin relajar su cuerpo. Cat sin aviso alguno se dejó caer sobre Trina provocando que esta pegara un pequeño brinco, tal grito provoco que Cat se riera.

-Eso no es justo—se quejó la mayor

-Me dirás que te pasa—replico Cat acomodándose en el regazo de Trina para poder esconder su cara en el cuello de esta.

Trina tomo una bocanada de aire y medito por unos segundos si decirle a Cat que las palabras de Robbie si habían un poco de mella en ella, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar sabía que el hecho de que le llamaran monstruo le afectaba, esa había sido una de las palabras con las que Hayley le había herido en el pasado.

-Mate a Robbie—dijo Trina mirando hacia un lado para no ver la decepción en el rostro de Cat

Cat levanto la cabeza y miro el temor en el rostro de la mayor, tomo a Trina por el mentón para que la mirara –No tenías otra opción—susurro Cat –él nos quería matar, tu solo te defendiste, me defendiste a mí y a toda tu familia—Cat no espero y beso a Trina para hacerle entender que no estaba decepcionada o enojada con ella por el hecho de que querer proteger a su familia.

Trina no tardó en responder el beso, el hecho de que Hayley volviera aparecer había abierto muchas heridas que pensaba que ya estaban cicatrizadas.

-¿Soy un monstruo? —pregunto Trina moviendo su cabeza a un lado para poder ver mejor el rostro de Cat

-Solo eres una hermosa loba—respondió Cat con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena con la yema de sus dedos.

-He matado a personas—murmuro Trina

-¿Alguien te dijo algo hoy con respecto a eso? —pregunto Cat sin dejar de ver a la morena como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo

-Dos personas me han llamado monstruo por lo que soy—susurro la morena con inseguridad

-Lo que eres te hace más hermosa—susurro Cat, ambas sabían que no había nadie alrededor pero el hecho de susurrar le daba un toque más íntimo a la conversación –y si fueras un monstruo serias el monstruo más hermoso que he conocido—

Trina miro a Cat a los ojos buscando algo que le dijera que todas esas palabras tenían un poco de mentira, pero solo encontró sinceridad.

Ambas se fueron acercando cada vez más, se acercaron hasta el punto donde sus labios se rozaban, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus ojos estaban frente a frente mirándose con amor y devoción. Involuntariamente los ojos de Trina miraron los labios de Cat, esa acción provoco una pequeña risa en la pelirroja quien decidió deshacerse de la pequeña distancia. Sus labios colisionaron, moviéndose lentamente, con suavidad.

Las manos de Cat se enredaron en los cabellos castaños de Trina mientras que los brazos de esta se enroscaban alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja para acercarla más a su cuerpo, para poder profundizar más el beso que poco a poco dejaba de ser lento y delicado para ser más apasionado y necesitado.

Se separaron ante la falta de aire, Trina miro a Cat directamente a los ojos, la pelirroja estaba sonrojada y con la respiración agitada. La morena sonrió ante esa imagen, sabía que eso se iba a quedar en su memoria por mucho tiempo.

-Estoy enamorada de un monstruo—susurro Cat atrayendo a Trina para volver a besarla.

La morena no hizo anda para detenerla, ella ansiaba ese beso más que nadie. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, pero con más pasión, sus movimientos eran más rápidos, sin darse cuenta sus camisas se encontraban en el suelo a su lado. El contacto de sus pieles provocó un gemido en ambas, la calidez de cada una les hacía sentir seguras. Cat sentía como la piel de Trina era más caliente, pero para era ella un caliente acogedor.

Trina sentía como las manos de Cat se movían por sus cabellos, para luego acariciar su cuello y subir y bajar en su espalda, todo eso lo provocaba que se estremeciera y que poco a poco se sintiera más excitada. La morena no quería apresurar las cosas, quería que Cat se sintiera segura de lo que quería hacer. Los besos continuaron, Trina no sabía qué hacer.

-Te amo—le susurro Cat

-Te amo—le replico Trina para después besar el cuello de Cat, la pelirroja movió la cabeza para darle más acceso a la morena

Las manos de Trina viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la menor, segundos después se detuvo para poder desabrochar el sostén de la pelirroja, cuando el sostén cayo, Cat instintivamente cubrió sus pechos. Trina levanto la vista para notar las mejillas de su novia de un color carmesí. La morena sonrió enternecida y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego depositar un beso fugaz en los labios de la pelirroja.

Cat poco a poco fue bajando los brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello de Trina, para ella era un vergonzoso estar desnuda frente a Trina

-Eres hermosa—susurro Trina, Cat sonrió con timidez

Trina con un movimiento deja a Cat contra los cojines, lentamente fue dejando besos húmedos por el cuello de la pelirroja, provocando pequeños jadeos y uno que otro gemido en la menor. Cat no se quedó quieta, paso sus manos por la espalda de la morena para deshacerse del sostén de están y estar a mano con ella.

Cat contuvo la respiración cuando sintió como la morena acariciaba sus pechos, las sensaciones eran nuevas, pero junto a la morena se sentía segura y tranquila. Trina podía sentir la seguridad de la menor y eso le invitaba a seguir, no se detendría a menos que Cat se lo pidiera, ella no iba a obligar a Cat a hacer algo de lo que no estaba segura o no quería.

Trina se entretuvo dándole atención a los pechos de Cat mientras escuchaba los gemidos de esta, poco a poco fue dejando un camino de besos por el abdomen de la pelirroja hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones, lentamente los fue desabrochando para ver si hay alguna reacción de duda en Cat para detenerse, pero nada, poco a poco fue sacando los pantalones, dejando a la menor en bragas.

La mitad-latina volvió a subir para besar a Cat

-No tenemos que hacer nada si no estas segura—susurro Trina abrazando a Cat –tenemos mucho tiempo por delante—

-Estoy segura—susurro Cat

Trina asintió y volvió a besar a la pelirroja mientras que con su mano diestra se deshacía de la última prenda de Cat. Cat noto la desventaja en la que se encontraba, trato de dar la vuelta para quedar sobre Trina, pero esta se lo impidió mientras dejado un camino de besos hasta llegar a su intimidad. Cat contuvo la respiración al saber lo que Trina haría. Trina noto la reacción de Cat y entrelazo sus dedos para darle un poco más de confianza y seguridad.

La morena lentamente comenzó a acariciar superficialmente la feminidad de la pelirroja, tratando de que esta se relaja un poco más, dejo un beso fugaz, sonrió al escuchar el pequeño gemido por parte de Cat. Trina no espero más y acaricio el clítoris de Cat para luego darle un beso, la morena siguió dándole placer a la pelirroja mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer de esta.

Cat enredo su mano libre en los cabellos castaños de Trina mientras que sujetaba con fuerza la otra. Su espalda se encorvaba con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada movimiento de la morena. De momento a otro sintió una intromisión, pero su mente se distrajo ante el beso que la morena le estaba dando en esos momentos.

-Iremos despacio—susurro Trina provocando que Cat se estremeciera

Los movimientos de Trina se fueron haciendo más rápidos provocando más gemidos y jadeos más altos por parte de Cat. Trina volvió a cambiar de posición dejando a Cat sobre ella mientras se sentaba. Cat sentía que iba a llegar su orgasmo, sentía las piernas temblar, sus músculos contraerse. Trina lo noto y acelero los movimientos de su mano.

-Trina—Cat jadeo sin poder evitarlo, las sensaciones del momento le nublaban el pensamiento. Trina con su mano libre tomo a Cat por el cabello para besarla, el beso era torpe debido a sus movimientos y los jadeos de Cat. La menor no pudo aguantar más y llego al orgasmo gritando el nombre de la morena.

Cat dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la morena mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, su cuerpo estaba relajada, se sentía segura, se sentía tranquila, amada y todo eso era debido a Trina.

-¿Estás bien? —pregunto la morena

Cat no se sentía segura para hablar así que solo asintió, Trina le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cat siguió en la misma posición por unos segundos hasta que sintió algo entre sus piernas, miro hacia abajo y noto el bulto en los pantalones de la mitad-latina.

Trina se dio cuenta de que era lo que Cat estaba viendo y se sonrojo un poco. Cat levanto la mirada y vio el sonrojo de la morena

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas—confeso Cat con voz suave

La pelirroja bajo sus manos hasta llegar a los pantalones de la morena, los desabrocho y bajo la cremallera, paso sus manos por los lados de Trina para bajarlos, Trina ayudo un poco levantando las caderas.

Cat dejo desnuda a Trina, ambas estaban sonrojadas. No sería la primera vez de Trina, pero sí de Cat y ambas lo tenían claro. Trina estaba nerviosa no quería lastimar a Cat, Cat no sabía que hacer así que solo confiaría en su morena y se dejaría llevar por sus instintos.

Trina delicadamente dejo a Cat dejado de ella, se acomodó entre las piernas de la menor, la morena miro a Cat a los ojos

-¿Estas segura? —pregunto Trina, aún estaban a tiempo de detenerse, Cat solo asintió

Trinas beso a Cat mientras lentamente rozaba su miembro contra la feminidad de la pelirroja, suspiros abandonaron sus bocas. Cuando la morena sintió que ya estaba lista posicionó su miembro y poco a poco fue penetrando a su novia.

Cat encorvo la espalda ante la nueva intromisión, sintió como Trina ponía las manos en sus caderas para evitar que se moviera.

-Si te lastimo dímelo—susurro Trina

Incomodidad y dolor se hicieron presentes para Cat, así que puso su más en los hombros de Trina, la morena se asusto –Hazlo lento—murmuro Cat tratando de ignorar el dolor

Trina rompió la barrera que indica sobre la virginidad de su pelirroja –No te muevas—ordeno Cat el dolor se había intensificado, Trina no se movió en ningún momento. Espero hasta que Cat le dijo que se podía mover.

Lo movimientos fueron lentos, pero conforme su excitación y pasión iba subiendo de nivel los movimientos de sus cuerpos también. Ambas gemían sin pena alguna, jadeos, gruñidos salían de sus bocas, Cat no podía evitar arañar la espalda de la morena debido a la intensidad del acto. Poco a poco se iba acercando a su clímax, los movimientos eran más rápidos, un tanto torpes. Cat podía notar que Trina estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no lastimarla.

-Te amo Cat—susurro Trina, eso provoco un estremecimiento en la pelirroja

-También te amo mi monstruito—jadeo Cat

Segundos después ambas llegaron al clímax, gimiendo el nombre de la otra. Trina cayó sobre el cuerpo de Cat, con la respiración agitada, sudor recorriendo ambos cuerpos. Trina abrazo a Cat con fuerza para transmitirle el cómo se sentía en esos momentos, Cat le devolvió el abrazo. Trina se separó de Cat, provocando que un jadeo saliera de ambas, se recostó al lado de la pelirroja mientras que esta se acomodaba en el pecho de la morena para poder descansar. Poco a poco ambas fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazadas y con una enorme sensación de complementación.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: I Am in Love with a Monster II

Todos se dirigían hacia la casa Vega, estaban feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste. El haber perdido a Hudson y Finn los tenía mal.

Jade y Tori eran las últimas del grupo, Jade necesita un tiempo para sí misma, pero sabía que la morena no la dejaría sola. Jade siguió caminando lentamente perdida en sus propios pensamientos. La pelinegra iba pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida y todo por Victoria "Tori" Vega, Jade no la podía culpar, y al mismo tiempo no le molestaba saber que todo lo normal que había sido su vida había cambiado.

Jade dejó salir un suspiro al darse cuenta de que tendría que estar cerca del abuelo de la morena cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. No quería meterse en más problemas o meter a su novia en ellos.

-Solo iremos por unas cosas y nos iremos—dijo Tori lo que provocó que Jade la fiera con confusión

-¿Por qué? —preguntó la pelinegra al no entender las palabras de la morena

-Es mejor estar fuera cuando Santana empiece a decirle de cosas al abuelo, las Octaven y Vercy empiecen con sus cosas que por cierto no es lindo de escuchar—respondió la mitad-latina con cara de susto

-Okay—dijo Jade tratando de no crear imágenes sobre las parejas mencionadas

Todos llegaron, Tori y Jade vieron como Rachel y Santana estaban abrazadas a sus esposas. Jade sonrío al ver a Brittany y Quinn al borde de las lágrimas de ver que todas estaban sanas y salvas, aunque no pudieron ocultar la tristeza al saber lo de los chicos.

Jade se sorprendió al ver a Santana casi al borde de las lágrimas, la mujer que parecía ruda, fuerte y sin pelos en la lengua, había estado muerta del miedo por el bienestar de su esposa e hijo. La pelinegra vio a Rachel y Quinn sonreír y seguir abrazándose.

La tranquilidad comenzaba a reinar en los cuerpos de todos en la casa.

….

Lauren observaba a todas las personas a su alrededor, todos estaban felices, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir un poco tensión en los cuerpos de cada persona.

-Solo entrare por unas cosas y nos vamos—le susurro Camila al oído sacándola de su ensimismamiento

Camila entro en la casa, se dirigió a su habitación. Saco una mochila del armario metió dos cambios de ropas, uno para ella y el otro para Lauren. Ella sabía que lo más sano era irse de la casa por unas horas, no dudaba que Trina había hecho lo mismo porque no la había visto desde hacía mucho.

-"Chica inteligente"—pensó Mila con una sonrisa

Lauren había decidió quedarse fuera de la casa para evitar problemas con el abuelo de las chicas, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ese señor, pero por el momento quería descansar de todo lo que había pasado. Lo único que le hacía sentir tranquila era saber que no sería la única que le diría sus verdades al patriarca del clan Vega.

Lauren vio salir a Jade y Tori de la casa con una mochila, sonrió al saber que ellas también tenían los mismos planes de desaparecer por unas horas hasta que todo estuviera más tranquilo. La pelinegra vio salir a su novia con una enorme mochila en la espalda.

-¿Nos vamos de vacaciones por una semana o qué? – pregunto Lauren un tanto divertida

-Nope—respondió Camila sonriendo –solo acamparemos—

Lauren asintió sin más, empezaron a caminar sin importarle el rumbo, solo buscaban un lugar alejado de la casa. La oji-verde noto que su novia estaba un poco rara

-¿Qué te pasa, Camz? –pregunto Lauren con curiosidad

-Digamos que tengo la mala suerte de encontrar a Vero y Lucy en posiciones nada decentes—

Lauren se mordió el labio para no reírse, esa era la quinta que su novia encontraba a esa pareja en posiciones indecentes.

-Deberías de ver el lado bueno—dijo Lauren

-Eso no tiene nada bueno—se quejó Mila haciendo pucheros, Lauren aun no entendía como podía ser legal que alguien tan hermosa como su novia hiciera esos gestos que solo provocaran que se viera más hermosa de lo que era.

Ambas siguieron caminando, tomadas de las manos, haciendo comentarios sobre todo lo que había pasado, sobre lo que harían desde ese punto. Ya no habían enemigos queriendo matarlas, ya no había ninguna guerra por ganar. Ahora solo tenían que preocuparse por el presente y por el futuro de su relación, de su familia.

Lauren sintió como Camila se detenía de improvisto.

-Aquí está bien—dijo la morena mirando a su alrededor. Lauren observo y se dio cuenta de que estaban en un claro del bosque, libre de discusiones, libre de civilización, libre de todo y de todos.

Camila empezó a sacar el tiempo de acampar de la mochila, Lauren le ayudo. Entre sonrisas, chistes malos de Camila terminaron de poner la tienda de acampar.

Camila había puesto una manta en el suelo para poder sentarse, Lauren por su parte se sentó en el regazo de la morena. Ambas veían como el fuego de la fogata bailaba frente a ellas, la noche estaba cayendo, pero aún no tenían ganas de volver a casa, querían un tiempo para ellas solas.

Lauren si dio vuelta para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre su novia, quería ver el rostro de su morena.

-Tengo una pregunta —dijo Lauren mirando a Camila a los ojos

-¿Cuál? –

-¿Alguna vez fuimos extrañas? –la pregunta de Lauren hizo que Camila se pusiera a pensar con más profundidad, no sabía si habían sido extrañas porque las almas gemelas nunca se olvidan cuando eran separadas y cuando se volvían a reunir solo se complementaban

-Creo que nunca hemos sido extrañas y nunca lo seremos—respondió la morena mirando directamente a esos hermosos jades que tenía su novia por ojos

La latina poso sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra para mantenerla cerca de ella, Lauren por su parte dejo descansar sus manos en el cuello de Camila. Ambas estaban hipnotizadas por los ojos de la otra, sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, a cada segundo el espacio entre sus rostros se iba eliminando. Por unos segundos los ojos de Camila bajaron posándose en los labios de la pelinegra en su regazo.

Lauren no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto en la latina, sin esperar más cerro el espacio entre las dos. El beso era lento, solo querían disfrutar la una de la otra sin prisas; todo era suave, tierno, de esa manera transmitían sus sentimientos.

La pelinegra enredo sus manos en los cabellos castaños de la morena provocando un suspiro de comodidad en esta. En medio del beso Lauren sonrió, pero sonrisa se convirtió en suspiro cuando sintió las manos de la morena acariciar sus piernas.

El beso se fue tornando apasionado con el paso de los segundos, sus camisas fueron las primeras desaparecer. Ambas estaban concentradas en los suspiros de la otra, en cada caricia, cada jadeo, cada movimiento. No eran unas inexpertas, conocían el cuerpo de la otra a la perfección y sabían que puntos tocar para sacar jadeos y gemidos. Lauren sintió como la morena tenía problemas para deshacerse de su pantalón, levanto un poco dejado que el pantalón de deslizar por sus piernas.

En un movimiento rápido Lauren están debajo de la morena solo en bragas, iba a protestar, pero sus protestas se quedaron en el olvido cuando sintió como la morena besaba su cuello y masajeaba sus pechos, gimió cuando Camila mordió su punto de pulso. Camila sabía qué lugar tocar para provocar esos sonidos que Lauren hacía.

Lauren sintió como su última prenda dejaba su cuero, estaba en desventaja clara ante la morena, pero poco le importaba, confianza en Camila más que nadie más. Camila era el amor de su vida, la persona que alegraba su existencia, la persona que le daba sentido a su vida.

La pelinegra perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Camila acariciaba su intimidad, gimió al sentir como la morena insertaba dos dedos dentro de ella y empezaba a crear un vaivén lento provocando que su excitación se hiciera más grande a cada movimiento, sintió como la latina aceleraba los movimientos de la mano provocando que arqueara la espalda. El placer cada vez era más grande, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su orgasmo.

Camila podía sentir como su novia se estaba acercando cada vez más a su liberación, sin pensarlo dos veces acelero sus movimientos provocando más gemidos y jadeos en la pelinegra, sintió con las paredes de Lauren se contraían para luego escuchar un grito con su nombre y ver como el cuerpo pálido de su novia se relajaba. Camila saco sus dedos del interior de Lauren y se acercó a la pelinegra para darle un beso en la mejilla, Lauren estaba recuperando la respiración

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto la morena mirando el rostro de su pelinegra con detenimiento

Lauren no pudo más que asentir, Camila siguió observando a su novia, de un momento a otro sintió con la pelinegra se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella y la besa con más pasión. Camila se había quedado en shock ante el movimiento rápido de Lauren que no había podido responder al beso hasta segundos después. La pelinegra fue despojando a Camila de sus pantalones y boxers sin separarse del beso.

Lauren empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran, ambas dejaron salir gemidos de places, las manos de Camila estaban en las piernas de Lauren ayudando con los movimientos de esta, Lauren por su parte estaba entretenida en el cuello de la morena, provocando que gemidos y jadeos escaparan de los labios de Camila.

-Lauren—jadeo Camila –deja de jugar—pidió la morena

Ya no aguantaba, su excitación era demasiado grande. Por un momento Camila pensó que Lauren la iba hacer rogar, pero no fue así, sintió su miembro entrar en la pelinegra provocando que ambas gimieran y que Lauren dejara caer la cabeza en su hombro.

Antes de Camila pudiera hacer algún movimiento Lauren hablo –Hoy yo estoy arriba—

Camila sabía que con esas palabras dichas ella no podía hacer nada. Sin protesta ni nada dejo que Lauren tomara las riendas del acto. Los movimientos de Lauren eran lentos, a un ritmo en el cual Camila no podía hacer más que gemir. La morena podía sentir la respiración agitada de Lauren en su cuello y los gemidos de esta hacerse cada más fuertes, los movimientos cada vez se hacían más rápidos, sus respiraciones más agitadas. Camila agradecía que ninguna de las chicas estuviera cerca.

La morena sintió el cuerpo de Lauren tensar en su regazo, siendo seguido de un fuerte gemido que se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque. Ambas llegaron a su clímax, Lauren dejo descansar su rostro en el cuello de Camila mientras recuperaba la respiración, podía sentir las caricias que la morena hacía en su espalda

-Te amo—le susurro Camila al oído, la morena sintió el cuerpo de la pelinegra relajarse en sus brazos

Lauren dejo salir un suspiro –Te amo—murmuro intentando no quedarse dormida ante las caricias que Camila le brindaba.

-Hay que entrar en la tienda—dijo Camila en voz baja

Sabían que estaban solas pero el hablar en voz baja les hacía sentir relajadas. Lauren asintió, pero no se movió, eso provoco que no sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Camila. La morena se separó de Lauren para luego levantarse y cargar a la pelinegra para llevarla a la tienda de acampar. El fuego se había pagado.

Camila dejo a Lauren en la tienda, para luego meterse con ella y cubrir sus cuerpos con la sabana que había llevado. La morena sintió como Lauren se acomodaba en su pecho con los ojos cerrados. Se quedaron dormidas en los brazos de la otra, sintiéndose seguras y en el mejor lugar del mundo.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: I Am in Love with a Monster

Jade no decía nada solo dejaba que la morena le guiara por el bosque sin duda alguna. Tori caminaba sin perder mínimo detalle de los gestos de la pelinegra a su lado, bajo la vista para ver como su mano y la de Jade estaban unidas, sus dedos entrelazados, estaban juntas.

Al inicio solo había imaginado caminar de esa manera con Jade, pero ahora todo era verdad, ahora Jade era su novia. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír aún más ante ese pensamiento, el que Jade estuviera a su lado le hacía muy feliz y luego de saber que la pelinegra la quería a su lado siempre solo lograba que se enamorara más de ella.

Jade noto el rostro de felicidad en la morena y no era solo eso, el hecho de su conexión le hacía sentir cada cosa que la morena estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Porque estas tan feliz? – pregunto Jade al no poder contener las ganas de saber por qué la morena estaba feliz

La sonrisa en el rostro de la morena se agrando. Apretó la mano de Jade –El caminar así contigo era solo una imaginación cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti—respondió la morena sin dejar de sonreír. Tori non creyó que la pelinegra en algún momento se llegara a fijar en ella

-Nunca creí que esto llegara a pasar—dijo Jade mirando su mano junto a la de Tori

Tori sonrió porque entendía lo que la pelinegra le quería decir. Ninguna imagino que después de su primer encuentro todo iba a tomar un rumbo diferente, un camino donde ellas dos terminarían juntas, donde las dos encontrarían el amor verdadero, donde encontrarían un lugar seguro. No todas las relaciones empezaban con una sonrisa o un comentario cliché, quizás algunas relaciones empezaban con un poco de café en la cabeza de uno de las dos personas, el destino siempre hace jugadas que nadie se espera.

Jade no iba a mentir, le aterraba la idea de perder a Tori, le aterraba perder a la única persona que le hacía sentirse amada. La imagen del cuerpo de la morena sin vida regreso a su mente; Tori sintió el cambio en el cuerpo de Jade y se detuvo.

Tori miro a Jade a los ojos –Eso no va a pasar—le susurro acercándose para rodear a Jade con sus brazos y atraerla a su cuerpo para hacerle sentir segura, para que entendiera que ella estaba ahí. Jade dejo que la morena le abrazara, necesitaba sentirse segura por un momento o quizás siempre y eso Tori siempre lo conseguía, conseguía que ella se sintiera segura entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron abrazadas en medio del bosque, ninguna se quería separara, se sentían demasiado cómodas de esa manera. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazadas, pero poco les importaba.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la cascada donde la morena había llevado a Jade. La pelinegra observo el lugar con más detenimiento, la primera vez solo se había concentrado en abrazar y besar a la morena luego de la terrible pesadilla que había tenido. En ese momento se quedó en trance ante la belleza de la naturaleza, Tori se sentó en el suelo y se quedó observando a Jade, la belleza de la pelinegra le seguía sorprendiendo.

Luego de ver el lugar ambas se dispusieron a sacar las cosas que la morena había empacado en la mochila.

-Cuando dijiste sobre Santana haciendo comentarios contra tu abuelo, ¿a qué te referías? – pregunto Jade mientras buscaba rocas para hacer un circulo para la fogata

-Santana siempre ha sido de las que nunca se queda callada, si ella quiere decir algo lo dice sin importar si es duro o no. Ella es demasiado sincera y el abuelo es un hombre que quiere que hagamos lo que él dice—empezó a relatar Tori –él no quería que Rachel y Quinn estuvieran juntas, él no quería que Santana y Brittany se casaran, pero Santana y Rachel son las que siempre le han llevado la contraria y no dudo que en estos momentos él les esté haciendo un comentario sobre sus matrimonios o bebes lo que hará que San le diga sus cuatro verdades—

-Lo normal—dijo Jade el haber pasado unas semanas con Santana López le había hecho ver como la morena se manejaba en una casa llenas de mujeres y hombres locos.

-Si—dijo Tori pasándole un traje de baño negro a Jade –iré a buscar un poco de leña mientras tanto te puedes cambiar—

Jade asintió tomando el traje de baño, vio como la morena se perdía entre los árboles. Sin dudar se empezó a desvestir.

Jade se sentó en la manta que la morena había puesto en el suelo, espero a que Tori regresara y poder meterse al agua. Tori llego momentos después, dejo la leña en su lugar y se dirigió a buscar su traje de baño. Se cambió y noto que Jade la estaba esperando, se apresuró.

Jade sintió como Tori pasaba los brazos alrededor de sus muslos y la levantaba. La pelinegra instintivamente poso sus brazos en los hombros de la morena.

-No me dejes caer—dijo Jade mirando a Tori directamente a los ojos

La morena solo le sonrió –Jamás—le dijo, Jade sonrió de medio lado, se fue acercando al rostro de la mitad-latina para besarla, Tori sonrió mientras sentía los labios de Jade sobre los de ella. Empezó a caminar para entrar en el agua, Jade no se separó de ella, siguió con el beso.

Jade enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Tori para no caerse, la morena siguió caminando hasta que el agua cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo. Jade enredo sus dedos en los cabellos castaños, sacando suspiros de parte de Tori, Jade sabía que eso era un punto débil en la morena. Se separaron por falta de aire, Tori junto sus frentes.

Ninguna había abierto los ojos, pero sabían que en el rostro de la otra había una sonrisa boba, una sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que se encontraban de estar juntas, de sentirse seguras.

…..

Todas las chicas sintieron como los campos de fuerzas a su alrededor se fortalecían, muchas fruncieron el ceño, nadie estaba en peligro y no entendía porque Jade seguía poniendo los escudos.

-Es un modo de defensa—dijo Lexa –quiere asegurarse de que todas estemos a salvo a pesar de que la guerra termino. Además de que aún no sabe cómo controlar sus poderes y sus emociones están haciendo todo esto por ella—

-Eso quiere que está feliz—dijo Clarke al lado de Lexa

-Es bueno saber eso—dijo Rachel

-Lo que se me hace raro que todas las chicas no están cerca—dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño –bola de pervertidas—murmuro por lo bajo sacando carcajadas de las demás

…..

Tori había sentido el campo de fuerza a su alrededor, pero después de que Jade se había separado de ella para poder nadar, observo a la pelinegra, era algo de que Jade aún no estaba consiente. Jade noto como la morena la observaba así que sin previo aviso salto hacia los brazos de la morena provocando que ambas se hundieran en el agua.

Jade fue la primera en salir del agua, estaba riéndose hasta el dolor de estómago al haber podido asustar a la morena. Tori salió del agua haciendo un puchero que dejo a Jade sin aire, aun no entendía como era que la mitad-latina podía hacer ese tipo de gesto hasta hermosos.

Tori se volvió a hundir en el agua y nado hacia Jade. Tomo a la pelinegra por los muslos y la levanto del agua; Tori solo escuchaba las risas de Jade y no podía evitar reír también, el ver a la pelinegra tan feliz y tan despreocupada le hacía sentir en paz y feliz.

Ambas nadaron, rieron, jugaron como niñas pequeñas. En esos momentos se encontraban debajo de la cascada, compartiendo un cálido beso. Jade aun no lograba entender como era que la morena le hacía sentir tan segura, tan protegida. El beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, mas pasión más deseo.

Tori tenía una mano en el cabello de Jade, haciendo el beso más profundo y la otra mano la tenía en la cintura de la pelinegra. Jade tenía ambas manos en los cabellos de Tori evitando que la morena se alejara de ella. Jade, sabia hacia donde estaban yendo las cosas, pero por primera vez sentía segura de estar de tal manera con una persona. Sabía que la morena la iba a cuidar siempre, la iba a querer hasta el fin y la iba a respetar en todo momento.

Tori fue dejando un camino de besos en el cuello de Jade provocando suspiros y jadeos en la pelinegra. La morena logro quitar la tela que cubría los senos de la pelinegra; Jade se sintió vulnerable ante la morena.

Tori se acercó al oído de Jade -¿Estas segura? –pregunto al sentir la vulnerabilidad de la pelinegra

Jade tomo una bocanada de aire y asintió, no tenía miedo de hacer el amor con la morena solo que no estaba segura de que hacer. Beso y caricias siguieron, provocando que Jade se fuera sintiendo más segura. Jade se había deshecho del sostén de la morena, ambas estaban semidesnudas. Jade dejo salir un jadeo cuando sintió como la morena acariciaba su intimidad.

Tori acaricio el clítoris de Jade provocando más gemidos en la pelinegra, Jade paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena para sostener, no creía que sus piernas pudieran seguir alrededor de la cintura de Tori. La morena cayo los gemidos de Jade con su boca, amabas se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

La morena se deshizo de la última prenda del traje de baño de Jade, dejándola desnuda ante ella. Jade se separó del beso, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Tori.

-Eres hermosa—susurro Tori depositando un beso en el hombro de Jade

Tori siguió dejando beso por todo el cuerpo de Jade. Jade por su parte, solo dejaba salir suspiro, toda su vergüenza se iba esfumando poco a poco, sintió una intromisión en su feminidad, la incomodidad le invadió, pero todo quedo en el olvido al sentir como la morena la volvía a besar y al mismo tiempo empezaba a mover su mano provocándole placer. Tori había insertado un dedo en el centro de Jade. Jade sentía las nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo, todo era muy placentero, podía sentir la gentileza en los movimientos de la morena.

Tori siguió moviendo su mano, luego inserto un segundo dedo provocando que Jade se pusiera rígida entre sus brazos. La morena pensó en detenerse

-No te detengas—murmuro Jade

Tori no lo hizo, si Jade quería seguir ella no iba a detenerla. Hizo el movimiento de sus dedos más rápidos provocando gemidos más alto en la pelinegra. La morena podía sentir las uñas de Jade enterarse en su espalda provocando que dejara salir pequeños gemidos.

Jade podía sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo, la pelinegra sentía como su cuerpo se ponía tenso. Tori también sintió como el cuerpo de Jade se iba tensando a cada momento, acelero los movimientos de su mano. La morena sintió como el cuerpo de Jade se tensaba por unos momentos y junto con eso un gemido con su nombre acompañado.

La respiración de Jade era irregular, Tori paso ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jade para sostenerla y evitar que esta se cayera. La pelinegra poco a poco fue recuperando la respiración. Tori deposito besos en los hombros, en la cara de Jade hasta llegar a los labios de esta. Jade no tardó en responder al beso de la morena.

Continuaron besando hasta que Tori sintió como la mano de Jade se colaba entre sus shorts, la morena no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido. Jade sonrió ante el sonido que Tori había hecho, siguió acariciando el miembro de Tori y viendo los gestos de placer en el rostro de esta. Jade tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Tori y empezó a subir y bajar su mano, creando un ritmo el cual la morena trataba de seguir.

Tori no podía pensar con claridad ante las caricias de Jade, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su orgasmo. Segundos después la morena llego a su orgasmo gimiendo el nombre de Jade.

Jade le quito el short a Tori, ahora si estaban en las mismas condiciones. Ambas desnudas, debajo de la cascada. Tori no espero y volvió a besar a Jade quien encantada respondió al instante.

Ninguna tenía dudas de lo que estaban haciendo, Tori le dio una última mirada a Jade para asegurarse de que la pelinegra quería eso. Jade solo la miro y asintió, se volvieron a besar, Jade sintió como a morena entraba en ella; el cuerpo de Jade se puso rígido ante la intromisión. Tori lo sintió y fue más cuidadosa, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su novia. Cuando Tori la tela que indicaba la virginidad de Jade, empujo sintiendo como la pelinegra se aferraba a ella. No se movió, quería que Jade se acostumbrara a ella.

-Ya puedes moverte—susurro Jade al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor

Tori hizo caso empezando a mover las caderas, podía notar como el placer poco a poco iba invadiendo el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Jade no podía dejar de gemir y al mismo tiempo escuchar los jadeos de la morena, la pelinegra aun no entendía como era que con la morena si había podido llegar a tener intimidad y con Beck. La gótica no pudo evitar gemir cuando la morena toco su punto G. Todo pensamiento fue expulsado de su mente.

Tori miro a Jade a los ojos y sin dudarlo dijo –Te amo—

Jade entendió porque ella nunca se sintió segura con Beck, él no la amaba, el solo quería su cuerpo, pero Tori la quería a ella, la amaba a ella por su carácter, personalidad, por ser ella misma. Jade sabía que amaba a Tori, lo supo desde el momento en que empezó a sentir celos, desde el momento en el que el miedo de perderla era impensable.

Sin dudar Jade respondió –También te amo—

La pelinegra sentía como poco a poco se iba se iba acercando a su orgasmo por segunda vez. Tori al sentir el cambio en el cuerpo de Jade hizo sus movimientos más rápidos provocando que los gemidos y jadeos de ambas se hicieran más fuertes.

Ambas llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo gimiendo el nombre de la otra. Jade pego su frente a la de Tori, ambas se quedaron con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración agitada pero aun así no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad se formara en sus rostros.

Después de todo Jade si se había podido enamorar de la morena, después de todo la morena había conseguido tener a la mujer de su vida junto a ella. Ambas estaban felices, estaban con la persona que tenían que estar, estaban con la persona correcta.

Ambas se amaban y nadie iba poder cambiar ese hecho jamás, después de todo las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse tarde o temprano.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38: Nuevos Integrantes

Dos Meses Después

Luego de que la guerra terminara, todas las chicas habían decidido quedarse juntas ya que querían estar presentes en los nacimientos de los bebes.

Santana no había perdido el tiempo molestando a todas las parejas, claro, evitando meterse con las Faberry, no quería hacer llorar o enojar a Quinn en su estado.

-Okay—dijo Santana atrayendo la atención de todas -¿Cuándo nos darán un sobrino? – muchas fruncieron el ceño, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando a Clarke y Lexa entendieron todo

Clarke y Lexa no sabían que responder, se miraban entre ellas y se daban cuenta de que nunca habían hablado sobre tener hijos, no cuando estaban separadas de su familia, pero ahora no sabían que decir, estaban todas juntas.

-Nunca habíamos pensado en eso—respondió Clarke mirando a Santana

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Samantha –llevan muchos años juntas—

-Desde que nos fuimos nunca se tocó el tema—dijo Lexa –fue difícil el estar lejos de todas ustedes y el tener un hijo sin ustedes alrededor no nos hacía ilusión—

Todas miraron con ternura a la pareja, sabían que había sido difícil estar separadas, pero ahora nada se los impedía. Santana sonrió, ella había notado lo emocionada que Clarke estaba con tener niños corriendo a su alrededor. Sabía que tarde o temprano esa pareja iban a dar la noticia de que tendrían un bebe y también esperaba que las Octaven lo hicieran. Ella sabía que todas esas chicas quieren ser felices y ahora nada se los impedía, todas estaban juntas.

Todas estaban riendo y bromeando, aguantando los comentarios sarcásticos de Santana, las bromas de Sam, Trina, Octavia, Raven, Vero y Lucy. Tori y Jade estaba sentadas a los pies de las escaleras mirando como todas se molestaban entre sí. No querían terminar en medio de la guerra de comentarios que se tenían las chicas. Hasta Camila y Lauren estaba un poco alejadas.

-¿Crees que dejen de molestar? –susurro Jade mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Tori

-Lo dudo—suspiro la morena –es bueno que causen toda esta alegría—Tori sintió la mirada de Jade en ella esperando a que prosiguiera –ellas no se tienen que ir sino quieren, es bueno tenerlas de esta manera—

-Creo que sería raro no tenerlas a todas alrededor—dijo Jade mirando hacia el Living donde todas estaban –antes solo éramos Cat y yo, ahora mira a cuantas personas tengo alrededor y todo gracias a ti—

Tori se movió un para poder robarle un beso a la pelinegra pero cuando se quería alejar Jade se lo impidió. El beso prosiguió hasta que escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta de manera ruidosa. Jade y Tori se separaron para ver como Antonio estaba en medio del Living.

-Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Quinn—nombro Antonio –todas ustedes se tienen que ir—

La tensión empezó a reinar en la casa, muchas estaban con el ceño fruncido, otras estaban tensas y luego estaba Valeria quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Lexa levantándose provocando que todas se tensaran más de lo normal, sabiendo que eso no podía ser nada bueno

-Porque si—dijo Antonio

Clarke rodo los ojos en fastidio, muchas de las chicas lo notaron y casi se rieron. Jade y Tori se acercaron al grupo para escuchar con mas atención. Lauren y Mila hicieron lo mismo, todas las miradas estaban en Antonio y Lexa.

-Esa no es una gran respuesta y lo sabes—dijo Lexa

-Quiero mi casa limpia de todas ustedes—dijo Antonio –solo se la pasan haciendo nada, creen que son un orgullo para el clan—

-Bueno—dijo Clarke poniéndose al lado de su esposa –no nos iremos—agrego después

-Nos iremos de esta casa—dijo Santana –pero nos quedaremos en Los Ángeles—

-No les dio satisfacción todo lo que han hecho ya—grito Antonio –quieren más—

-¿Hacer qué? –hablo Rachel con enojo –a ti no te ha basta con hacer un jodido trato donde mandaron a muchas de nosotras lejos y no solo eso no te basto con provocar que otras se fueran y la familia se dividiera—

Antonio solo las miro con enojo –Si siguieran las reglas del clan todo estaría bien—

-Esas reglas están del asco—dijo Trina sentándose al lado de Brittany –es más que obvio que ninguna de nosotras las va a seguir—

-Son muy anticuadas—agrego Camila

-Es mi clan y yo hago las reglas que yo quiera—dijo Antonio

-Te equivocas—dijo Lexa con una sonrisa maliciosa –el clan dejo de pertenecerte desde el día que yo nací—

Antonio miro con rabia a Lexa, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero él era el que llevaba las riendas de todo.

-Y peor aún—agrego Heda –ahora están Trina, Tori y Mila. El clan en definitiva ya no está bajo tu mandato—

-Tú crees que esas tres mocosas saben cómo liderar—dijo Antonio –no saben ni como estar al margen de discusiones sin sentido—

-Yo tomare el mando desde hoy y ayudare para que las chicas estén listas—dijo Lexa

Trina, Tori y Mila sonrieron al saber que ninguna de las chicas se iba a ir, que Lexa ni las demás lo permitirían. Antonio al darse cuenta de que nadie iba hacer lo que dijera salir de la casa con enojo, azotando la puerta. Valeria paso al lado de Jade y la miro con odio, Jade solo bostezo para demostrarle lo poco que le importaba.

Lauren vio la acción de Jade y se puso a reír, Jade volteo a ver a Lauren y ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice. Ambas amaban joderle la vida a Valeria y ver como esta se molestaba tan fácil.

-Algún día dejaran de molestar a Cruela De Vil—pregunto Samantha a espaldas de las pelinegras

-Cuando deje de molestarme lo hare—dijo Jade, Sam rodo los ojos y miro a Lauren para ver cuál era la excusa de esta

-A mí solo me gusta echarle leña al fuego—dijo Lauren encogiéndose de hombros –se enoja muy fácil—agrego al ultimo

-Nunca las entenderé—murmuro Sam –y eso que yo también soy una mujer—

Esos últimos comentarios fueron escuchados por todas en la sala provocando que todas rieran.

-Que te podemos decir—dijo Santana –nunca nadie entenderá como funciona la mente de una mujer, ni siquiera otra mujer—

Todas las chicas asintieron

…..

Todas las chicas estaban perdiendo la cabeza, Quinn y Brittany estaban a punto de dar a luz. Rachel y Santana estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por no perder la compostura y ser de apoyo para sus esposas. Clarke, Abby, Ally y Sinú estaban ayudando. Clarke y Ally estaban con Quinn. Abby y Sinú con Brittany.

El resto de las chicas estaba en el Living muriéndose de los nervios al saber que pronto tendrían dos nenes para alegrarles más la vida. Las más afectadas eran Camila y Tori al tener conexiones con los bebes, Lauren y Jade trataban de tranquilizar a sus novias, pero les estaban siendo difícil.

-¿Alguien sabe cómo les llamaran a los bebes? –pregunto JT tratando de buscar una manera de tranquilizar a las demás, Perrie le die un apretón de manos a su morena y le sonrió

-No—dijeron todas en coro

-Ellas dijeron que nos querían sorprender—dijo Vero moviéndose por toda la sala. Lucy estaba tratando de no reírse al ver a su novia tan nerviosa

-Solo nos queda esperar—dijo Jessy jugando con sus manos y Leigh-Anne a su lado

-¿Qué creen que sean? –pregunto Lexa con un poco de curiosidad

Todas se miraron entre ellas, fruncieron el ceño y empezaron a pensar. Eran un cincuenta y cincuenta, niño o niña.

Horas pasaron en las que solo escucharon los jadeos, gritos de Quinn y Brittany en diferentes habitaciones. Escuchaban como Quinn le gritaba cosas a Rachel sobre que todo era su culpa, que era su culpa de que ella estuviera sintiendo todo ese dolor ya que Rachel no había podido hacer que ella sintiera el dolor en lugar de Quinn.

Luego escuchaban a Brittany decir todas las malas palabras existente en el mundo y para sorpresa de todas escucharon todo el repertorio de malas palabras en español. Muchas se estaban queriendo reír por todo lo que escuchaban, pero se aguantaron.

Segundos después de haber escuchado dos gritos fuertes, escucharon los llantos de los bebes. Mila y Tori no pudieron evitar sonreír y relajar al saber que todo había salido bien. Todas tenían miedo por las chicas y los bebes, eran híbridos, así que no sabían que era lo que podía pasar.

Esperaron un tiempo antes de subir y ver a las chicas y los bebes, esperaron hasta que Ally bajo y les dijo que podían subir, que Brittany y Quinn estaban en la misma habitación a pedido de las chicas para que conocieran a los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

Las primeras en salir corriendo como una sonrisa fueron Mila y Tori, las demás solo se rieron y siguieron a las morenas. Al entrar en la habitación todas se quedaron calladas al ver a Rachel junto a Quinn con él bebe en brazos, a Santana al lado de Brittany y su bebe.

Mila se acercó a las Brittana y sonrió al ver al bebe, era una niña. Tori se acercó a las Faberry y sonrió también, se dio cuenta de que era un niño. Las demás chicas se acercaron con mucho cuidado, hasta Samantha y Trina estuvieron quietas, las Vercy no hicieron comentarios fuera de lugar.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –pregunto Lexa al lado de Clarke

-Chicas—llamo Quinn –les presento a Trevor Berry-Fabray—

-Y aquí les presento a Charlotte López-Pierce—dijo Brittany

Todas estaban que se morían de ternura al ver a los bebes, lo que les sorprendió un poco a todas era ver lo cariñosa que Santana estaba con Brittany y la pequeña Charlotte. Lexa sonrió sabía que, a pesar de mostrar a la malota Santana López, esta se derretía a lado de Brittany.

-Ya quiero ver a López toda loca cando niños y niñas están detrás de Charlotte—dijo Octavia riéndose un poco

Ese comentario provoco que Camila y Santana le dieran una mirada asesina a Vero. Todas se pusieron a reír al ver las reacciones de las morenas y dejaron salir un suspiro al notar que quien se acerca a esa pequeña tenía que tener el coraje para aguantar las duras miradas de Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao y Santana López.

Camila tenia a Charlotte en brazos, Lauren se acercó a su novia para poder ver a la pequeña más de cerca. Mientras las demás peleaban con Rachel y Santana, Tori y Jade se hacían cargo de Trevor. Mila y Lauren de Charlotte, Cat solo veía a las dos parejas con los bebes en brazos y sonrió, ellas serian excelentes mamas. Dinah, estaba al lado de Cat noto la mirada y sonrió al ver todo.

…

Clarke estaba sentada en el patio, Ally, Agustina estaban en la cocina, Vercy y Octaven había salido de compras, Brittana y Faberry estaban descansado después de la semana que les toco. Las copias estaban peleando por los videojuegos mientras que Cat y Sam jugaban con la calceta con mantequilla. Lexa estaba en la sala mirando a las copias pelear. Maní y Dinah habían salido a dar una vuelta para alejarse de la locura de casa en la que vivían.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Clarke al sentir la presencia de Lauren y Jade a su espalda

-Nada—dijo Lauren

La rubia miro a las dos chicas y no pudo evitar reírse ante los ceños fruncidos de ambas y esas poses de chicas malas.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Jade frunciendo aún más el ceño al ver a la rubia reírse

-Nada—dijo Clarke –siéntese—pidió después

Jade y Lauren se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron.

-¿Por qué odias a Titus? –pregunto Lauren son mas

Clarke se sorprendió ante la directa pregunta, pero a la misma sonrió porque esas chicas tenían lago del carácter de su Heda.

-Titus nunca ha aceptado mi relación con Lexa—dijo Clarke, Lauren y Jade movieron la cabeza a un lado en confusión –él dice que el amor es debilidad, Lexa lo creía hasta que le mostré que no era de esa manera—

Las hijas de Santa como le había puesto Sam, asintieron.

-Él siempre ha sido como un padre para Lexa, yo lo respetaba a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el—

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar eso? –pregunto Jade

-Cuando salía de la habitación de Lexa, el me siguió empezó a decir que mientras yo siguiera al lado de Lexa, ella seguiría sin poner atención a lo que estaba pasando en el clan—Clarke noto como Jade y Lauren le ponían toda la atención del mundo. Ellas más que nadie había notado que esas dos pelinegras hacían que escuchaban cuando no les importaba nada –el saco un arma y empezó a dispararme –Jade y Lauren fruncieron el ceño –esquive cada una de sus balas, pero justo en el momento en que me dirigía hacia la salida Lexa entro y uno de los disparos le dio a ella—

Clarke noto el enojo en los ojos de las pelinegras y se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esa reacción, pero hizo memoria y recordó que ellas y Lexa tenían una conexión bastante rara.

-Casi pierdo a Lexa ese día—la melancolía en la voz de Clarke hizo que Lauren y Jade se relajaran un poco –mis manos temblaban ante la sangre de ella, no quería perderla. Hice todo lo que pude hasta que logré sacar la bala y detener la hemorragia—

-Por eso lo odias—dijo Lauren con la voz ronca

-Si—dijo Clarke –pero aun sea de esa manera no le pudo pedir que se aleje de nosotras, él es muy importante para Lexa. Sé que Lexa está resentida con él por lo que él quiso a hacer—

Jade y Lauren asintieron mientras miraban al cielo, Clarke solo observo a las chicas y sonrió. Ambas eran rudas, pero al tener a sus morenas al lado eran unos cachorritos.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Lexa? –pregunto Jade recostándose en el césped

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Clarke confundida

-Ella habla de tu embarazo—dijo Lauren

-No se…esperan—dijo Clarke mirando a las dos pelinegras –¿cómo saben eso? –pregunto

Jade y Lauren se encogieron de hombros –No sé—dijo Jade

-Solo lo sabemos—agrego Lauren

Clarke miro a Jade y luego a Lauren, suspiro –Hoy se lo diré—

Las pelinegras sonrieron ante eso.


	39. Chapter 39

N/A: Este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste. No se cual es nombre del shipp de Taylor y Sofia así que invente uno.

Capítulo 39: Griffin-Wood

Clarke solo observaba como Jade y Lauren interactuaban, era un poco raro el saber que esas dos chicas habían creado una conexión con su bebe. Ella creía que solo Mila y Tori eran capaces de hacer eso, pero se habían equivocado.

-¿Ustedes regresaran a la escuela? –pregunto Clarke sacando a las pelinegras de su conversación

-Si—dijo Jade, solo les quedaba una semana para regresar a HA

-Igual—dijo Lauren encogiéndose de hombros

Clarke sonrió, sabía que esas chicas causarían desorden en cualquier lado. Lexa salió encontrando a las tres mujeres hablar, Lauren y Jade se levantaron y dejaron sola a la pareja.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Lexa –te noto nerviosa—

-Podemos caminar? –pregunto Clarke, Lexa solo asintió y ayudo a la rubia a ponerse de pie. Clarke solo quería tener un lugar privado para hablar con su esposa y hacerle saber de su embarazo –tengo que decirte algo—

-Clarke—dijo Lexa tomando la mano de la rubia para que esta se relajara un poco

Clarke dejo salir un suspiro, ella podía hacer eso, ella podría decirle a su esposa que iban a tener un bebe –Lexa, estoy embarazada—

Lexa se detuvo, miro a Clarke a los ojos y Wanheda pudo notar como esos ojos esmeraldas se iluminaban con alegría. Segundos después se vio rodeada por los brazos de la morena, sintió su cuello mojarse con las lágrimas de su esposa, sintió la sonrisa de Lexa y escucho una risita escaparse de los labios de esta.

Lexa no podría decir nada, la alegría le impedía tener alguna oración coherente así que sin más solo decidió por besar a Clarke, quien inmediatamente respondió al beso.

-Te amo—fue lo único que Lexa pudo susurrar antes de volver a besar a Clarke, la oji-azul sonreía entre el beso, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Ambas siempre habían querido una familia, pero la situación no se los había permitido, pero ahora estaban en la espera de su bebe.

-Jade y Lauren lo saben—dijo Clarke separándose –ellas tienen una conexión con nuestro bebe—

Lexa frunció el entrecejo un poco –Creí que solo Mila y Tori podían hacer eso—dijo la morena

-Eso mismo creí pensé yo—

-Supongo que por eso su sangre es especial—dijo Lexa

-¿Pero y Cat? – dijo Clarke

-Lo de Cat era por su poder—dijo Lexa –el controlar la mente la hace especial. Es cierto que Samantha puede crear ilusiones, pero Cat puede hacer que alguien haga lo que ella quiera—continuo –en cambio Lauren y Jade tienes otros dones y además de poder crear este tipo de lazos—

…..

Un mes después

Luego de haberles dicho a todas sobre el embrazo de Clarke, todas las chicas se habían vuelto locas de la emoción. Lo cual provoco que Lauren y Jade se pusieran a la defensiva del cuidado de Clarke. Lexa también se había puesto en las mismas que las pelinegras, pero aun así eso no evitaba que le causara gracia.

Otra sorpresa que la pareja Clexa les habían dado era que no era un bebe, sino que gemelos.

-Conexión entre gemelos y gemelas separadas al nacer—dijo Santana provocando que todas se rieran y que Jade y Lauren le dieran una mirada asesina

-No sean amargadas—les dijo Samantha

-Cállate Barbie—dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo causando más risas en las demás

-Y hasta sincronización tiene—se burló Vero

Tori y Mila solo podían sonreír al ver que sus novias eran el centro de atención y al mismo tiempo ver las diferentes reacciones de estas.

-Ya dejen de molestar a las chicas—dijo Ally –mejor alístense y vamos a la playa—

Ante la simple mención de la playa, la sala había quedado vacía casi completamente –Son rápidas cuando les conviene—dijo Lexa riéndose

Clarke y Ally solo pudieron asentir. Minutos después todas las chicas ya tenían sus cosas listas, tenían el fin de semana para pasarlo en familia, Jade veían a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de mujeres que la hacían sentir feliz, segura y querida.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la playa, buscaron un lugar cómodo. Clarke no se metería al agua sabiendo que todos los demonios estarían allí, Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Rachel se quedarían con Clarke para cuidar a sus bebes. Lexa solo vería como las chicas se molestaban entre ellas.

-Pelea de parejas—dijo Vero, Lexa gruño por lo bajo eso no le daba buena espina

Y lo que las chicas estaban haciendo era Sam sentada en los hombros de Carly, Lauren en los hombros de Camila, Jade en los de Tori, Lucy en los de Vero, Mani en los de Dinah debido a la diferencia de alturas, Jade T en los de Perrie y Jessy en los de Leigh-Anne.

Ellas eran seres sobrenaturales así que no se daban cuenta de que estaba utilizando mucha fuerza, gritos y risas se escuchaban por toda la playa, algunas personas habían dejado de hacer todo y pusieron atención a la pelea de las chicas.

Santana suspiro y se levantó para poner algunas reglas en esa loca pelea –Okay, escuchen—grito la morena provocando que todas la miraran –si quieren jugar de esa manera tendrán que hacerlo bien—

-Aja—dijo Vero esperando que la morena aclarara todo

-Nada de poderes mentales—susurro –Jade nada de escudos—

-No prometo anda—dijo la pelinegra

-Jade—se quejaron todas

-No es mi culpa que mis emociones se salgan de control—se defendió Jade, todos suspiraron

-Inténtalo—dijo San –traten de no llamar mucho la atención y si algunos estúpidos chicos se quieren meter láncenlos al fondo del mar—

-Santana! —gritaron Lexa, Brittany y Rachel

Santana solo rodo los ojos. Risas se escucharon luego de los gritos de las tres mujeres, nadie podía negar que Santana López tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar. Las peleas entre las chicas estaban siendo divertidas para las personas que las veían, pero para las chicas eran otra cosa, ninguna quería perder.

-¿Han visto a Octavia y a Raven? –pregunto Clarke al no ver a sus amigas cerca ni en la pelea de las demás

-No y no quiero saber dónde están—respondió San –quien sea que las vaya a buscar va a terminar con un trauma de por vida—

Rachel no pudo evitar reír, sabía que la que siempre tenía la mala suerte de encontrar parejas en situaciones calientes era Camila.

Horas fueron pasando y las chicas seguían peleando.

-Esto ya se puso bueno—dijo Santana

-Cabellos vs Vegas—dijo Rachel poniendo atención

Las únicas parejas que habían quedado eran Catrina, Jori, Camren y Tayfi. Las demás parejas estaban fuera del agua viendo como las cuatro parejas empezaban a pelear buscando una ganadora.

-Por cierto—dijo Dinah –¿que obtendrá la pareja ganadora? —

Eso llamo la atención de todas las chicas, ellas habían peleado, pero no había ningún premio de por medio.

-Nada—dijo Vero encogiéndose de hombros

-Estuvimos peleando por nada—se quejó Sam

-Si—dijo Mani riéndose ante la cara de las chicas

-Eso no es divertido—se quejó Perrie haciendo pucheros, JT solo veía embobada los gestos de su rubia

-Todas creímos que había algo de por medio—murmuro Jessy

-Mejor cállense y pongan atención a ese versus—les interrumpió Lexa concentrándose en ver a las últimas dos parejas

Todas quedaron en shock al ver que las Catrina y Tayfi eran derrotadas, pero no entendían que les había hecho quedarse quietas y dejar que las otras las derrotaran

-Ustedes se disculparon—grito Trina mirando a Lauren y Jade

-Que fregados fue eso—se quejó Taylor –no se vale usar ese tipo de distracción—

Lexa solo se puso a reír, las demás le siguieron. Sabían que las hijas de satán nunca se disculpaban y que lo hicieran en medio de una pelea obviamente era de sorprenderse

-No fue ninguna trampa—se quejó Jade –solo golpee a Vega sin querer—

Taylor miro a su hermana con una ceja alzada en busca de su excusa –Jale el cabello de Camz—dijo Lauren encogiéndose de hombros

-Aja si como no—dijo Cat yendo a sentarse al lado de Sam y ponerse cómoda, Trina le siguió con cara de pocos amigos por haber perdido.

Taylor y Sofí se sentaron al lado de Dinah –Tranquilas—dijo la polinesia

-Hicieron trampa—se quejó Sofí mirando a su hermana

-No es cierto—se defendió Mila –me dolió el jalón de cabello—

-Lo que tú digas—murmuro Taylor rodando los ojos

Clarke, Rachel, Quinn, Britt y San veían toda la escena con diversión. Después de mucha angustia veían a todas reír y pelearse entre sí, sin temor alguno.

Las Camren y Jori empezaron con su pelea, pero ninguna daba su brazo a torcer, todas sabían que Lauren y Jade eran muy competitivas y que Camz y Tori no se quedarían atrás, todas buscaban ganar, pero nada.

-Dijeron que nada de poderes—se quejó Jade

-No hemos hecho anda—se quejó Lauren

-Aja y yo nací ayer—replico Jade con el entrecejo fruncido

Las chicas se empezaron a reír al ver la pelea verbal entre las dos pelinegras, Tori y Mila solo dejaron salir un suspiro al saber que esto pasaría a mucho más.

-¿Y que se supone que hice? —replico Lauren retando a Jade

-Crees que soy idiota y no me he dado cuenta de que puedes controlar el agua—murmuro Jade

Todas las demás quedaron en shock, no sabía que Lauren tenía ese tipo de poderes. Sabían que las dos pelinegras compartían de controlar objetos sin importar de que estuvieran hechos.

-Yo no he usado eso—se quejó Lauren

Ambas pelinegras comenzaron a gritarse, las demás chicas solo se podían reír. Sabían que ninguna de esas dos iba a ganar, ambas eran tercas, obstinadas, duras de romper.

Lexa decidió parar toda esa discusión, sabía que si dejaba que pasara a mas esas dos pelinegra terminarían peleándose y no en juego.

-¿Cuánto creen que duren peleadas? –dijo Sam

-Apuestas—dijo Vero con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Una semana—dijo Carly, a pesar de ser muy seria eso no quería decir que no se pudiera divertir a costa de las chicas

-Dos semanas—dijo Dinah –ambas son orgullosas—

-Igual dos semanas—dijo Mani

-Unos minutos—dijo Cat

Todas miraron a la pelirroja con una ceja enarcada

-Yo sé porque lo digo—agrego la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros

Cada quien hizo sus apuestas, aún seguían sorprendidas por lo que Cat había dicho. No creían que Lauren y Jade se fueran hablar tan rápido, era muy orgullosas para dar su brazo a torcer.

Santana se acercó a las chicas, había escuchado sus apuestas y ella quería apostar también –Yo digo que unos minutos también—dijo la morena sorprendiendo a todas aún mas

Minutos fueron pasando mientras las chicas se divertían, hacían bromas, comían y se molestaban entre sí. Todas quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada al ver a Jade y Lauren hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Como—murmuro Jessy sabían que había perdido la apuesta

-Tiene que ser más observadoras chicas—se rio Cat –desde la primera vez que se conocieron hicieron un clic—

-La rojita tiene razón—dijo Santana –ellas son así como gemelas y más ahora que han creado ese lazo con los bebes de las Clexa es más difícil para ellas estar peleadas—

-Eso no es justo—se quejó Samantha

-Ustedes sabían eso—dijo Lucy –eso es jugar con ventaja, lo cual es trampa—

-0-

Todas las chicas estaban en HA, Mila y las demás había decidido quedarse en Los Ángeles. Los padres de Lauren habían regresado a Miami.

André se sentía raro sentándose en una mesa llena de mujeres, estaba acostumbrado a tener a Robbie y Beck a su lado, pero ahora eso ya no era posible. Siguió mirando a todas en la mesa y sonrió al ver que todas estaba felices.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes después de la escuela? –pregunto el músico

Todas las chicas se miraron entre si –Iremos a de Rachel—dijo Tori –Santana y Brittany estarán ahí así que jugaremos un poco con Trevor y Charlotte—

-¿Quieres venir? –pregunto Camila

-Claro—dijo André

André sabía que a pesar de haber pasado un tiempo desde la pelea, Rachel y Santana aun no confiaban en él un cien por ciento, sabía que ellas no lo querían muy cerca de sus hijas, pero el haría todo lo que fuera para ganarse la confianza de esas mujeres.

Muchas notaron que las hijas de satán estaban inquietas y todos ahí podían deducir que lo que las tenía de esa manera tenía que estar conectado a Clarke. No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando Ally recibió un mensaje de Rachel diciéndole que Clarke estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Ally les dijo a todos, la noticia y salieron corriendo, las primeras en abandonar la mesa fueron Lauren y Jade. Ahora las pelinegras entendían los que sus morenas habían sentido cuando Quinn y Brittany habían dado a luz a Trevor y Charlotte.

Al llegar a la casa, se encontraron con las Brittana y Faberry en la sala, Isabel, papas Cabello, papas Vega, Titus, Sikowitz y aunque les sorprendiera Valeria y Antonio. Jade y Lauren se tensaron aún más cuando vieron a los últimos dos, Tori y Mila lo sintieron y trataron de tranquilizar a las pelinegras. Todos vieron como Ally y Sinuhe subían para ayudarle a Abby.

-Déjense de dramas—dijo Antonio al ver las miradas asesinas de Jade y Lauren

Los campos de fuerza alrededor de las chicas e incluso alrededor de André se hicieron presentes. Tori miro a Jade quien no quitaba su mirada de Antonio y Valeria. Todas notaron que los campos de fuerza se estaban reforzando, pero sabían que eso no lo podía hacer Jade, se sentía diferente. Todos miraron a Lauren y se dieron cuenta de que ella era quien lo estaba provocando.

-¿Alguien sabe cómo se llamarán lo bebes? –pregunto Isabel para romper la tensión en la sala

-Lexa, Clarke, Lauren y yo escogimos los nombres—hablo Jade dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¿Porque ustedes? –pregunto Valeria con enojo

Lauren y Jade rodaron los ojos, pero al ver que las demás esperaban por una respuesta decidieron hablar –Clarke quería que fuéramos de ayuda, además de que quería que hiciéramos trabajo en equipo, al tener esas conexiones con los bebes—dijo Lauren

-Nos dieran los nombres—hablo Dinah con entusiasmo

-No—dijeron ambas pelinegras al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué? –se quejó JT

-Porque es sorpresa—dijo Jade

-Creí que odiabas las sorpresas—dijo Cat, Jade miro a su hermana y rodo los ojos

-No diremos nada—dijo Lauren

Mientras las horas fueron pasando todos trataron de entretenerse con algunas conversaciones, conversaciones en las cuales Valeria, Antonio y Titus no eran bienvenidos.

Tori y Mila estaban entretenidas jugando con Trevor y Charlotte, los demás seguían hablando, Jade y Lauren trataban de distraerse mirando a sus morenas jugando y de vez en cuando jugando ellas también con los bebes.

Trina y Cat solo miraban divertidas a las dos pelinegras, Cat sonrió al ver que todo le estaba sonriendo a Jade, desde que se dejaron de dudas ambas habían conseguido una enorme familia, una familia donde eran amadas y respetadas.

Ally bajo anunciándoles a las chicas que el parto había salido bien que podían subir. Lauren y Jade dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, a penas y Ally había dejado salir la última palabra y ellas ya no estaban.

….

Clarke sonrió al escuchar los rápidos pasos de Jade y Lauren acercarse.

-Creí que tú eras la impaciente—le dijo la rubia a Lexa, quien solo se encogió de hombros

-Ellas también lo son—dijo Lexa mientras tenia a uno de sus bebes en brazo.

Jade y Lauren tocaron la puerta, Lexa le dijo que podían pasar. Clarke se rio un poco al ver las caras de las pelinegras, por primera vez las veía demasiado nerviosas.

Los demás entraron.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –pregunto Isabel mirando como Jade y Lauren cargaban los bebes

-El que esta con Jade es Alekey Griffin-Wood—dijo Clarke sonriendo al ver como Jade se sorprendía cuando el pequeño tomaba su dedo

-El que esta con Lauren es Alexander Griffin-Wood—dijo Lexa sonriendo al ver que Lauren se quedaba ensimismada mirando al bebe

-Parece que perdimos a las hijas de satan—dijo Santana

Lauren y Jade hicieron caso omiso al comentario de San.

-Maléfica y Evil Queen apestan—dijo Samantha

No recibieron respuesta de ninguna de las pelinegras.

-Si—dijo Dinah –perdimos a las villanas de Disney—

Carcajadas se empezaron a escuchar por toda la habitación, Lexa y Clarke no pudieron evitar reírse. Las malvadas Jade y Lauren estaban perdidas.

-0-

Dos años después

Las chicas y André estaban por graduarse de HA.

Clarke y Lexa siempre dejando a los gemelos al cuidado de Ally o de las pelinegras, pero sabían que el dejarlos con Jade y Lauren quería decir que sus hijos llegarían con alguna nueva palabra no muy bonita. Rachel y Santana dejaban a Trevor y Charlotte con las copias.

Los que les causaba risa a todos era que mientras Camila protegía mucho a Charlotte, Alex y Alekey protegían mucho a Lauren o mejor dicho, la celaban, les molestaba que la pelinegra besara a Mila. Lo mismo sucedía con Jade y Tori, Santana siempre molestaba a las morenas diciéndoles que mientras los gemelos estuvieran cerca ellas no podrían acercarse a sus novias.

…

Jade y Lauren había intentado hacer las paces con Titus, pero el hombre era más terco que una mula y ellas eran de poca paciencia. Titus siempre les decía que Lexa tenía que hacerse cargo del clan y que no podía distraerse, entonces por ese simple hecho cuando Lexa estaba poniéndose al tanto de las cosas con el clan, ellas llevaban a los gemelos para que distrajeran a su madre morena.

Titus siempre salía echando humo ya que no podía hacer anda contra eso. Jade y Lauren siempre salían ganando, el hombre había aprendido a nunca retar a las pelinegras. Antonio había aprendido a no meterse con Trevor y Charlotte si no quería ver a dos morenas cabreadas y con ganas de aventarlos por un precipicio. Y eso sin contar con las madres de los niños. Valeria había aprendido a no meterse con Jade sino quería tener a un escuadrón de mujeres dándole miradas asesinas y a una morena lista para mandarla al infierno.

Los tres habían aprendido a no cruzar esa línea que provocaba que todas esas mujeres se convirtieran en el mismo demonio.


	40. Chapter 40

N/A: Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en este proyecto tan raro, tan lleno de mis locuras. Muchas gracias Criaturitas y espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado.

Capítulo 40: Familia

Cuatro años después

Jade miraba a su alrededor, luego de todo lo que había pasado hacia seis años atrás, todas aquellas mujeres que le habían dado una familia, un hogar, amor y todo aquello que ella siempre había querido, estaban juntas y eso era lo más importante.

Jade miro que Lauren se estaba escondiendo mientras Camila la seguía ambas tratando de pasar desapercibidas; una risa escapo de los labios de la pelinegra al ver eso. Los gemelos siempre aparecían de la nada, interrumpir un beso entre la pareja solo porque decían que Lauren era de ellos. Jade no se molestaba cuando los gemelos le hacían eso cuando estaba con Tori, porque Trevor era igual que los gemelos.

Lauren siempre buscaba tener un poco de tiempo con su novia, los gemelos y Charlotte casi no las dejaban y eso que ella a veces les lanzaba agua para que dejaran de molestarla, pero eso solo provocaba que una guerra se armara en la casa.

Cat por su parte estaba feliz de ver que Jade y Trina ya no tenían aquella mirada de tristeza, o aquel miedo que ser despreciadas por alguien, o ser heridas, ahora las veía y ellas estaban felices, estaban seguras de sí mismas.

Rachel y Santana veían con curiosidad a los gemelos y a sus hijos, parecían que estaban en busca de Jade y Lauren, pero al parecer esas dos no estaban.

-¿Qué pasa? –escucharon que Lexa le preguntaba a sus hijos

-No las encontramos—se quejó Alekey, el chico tenía el color de ojos que su madre pelinegra mientras que Alex tenía el color de ojo de Clarke

-¿Ya las buscaron bien? –interrogo Clarke al ver los rostros llenos de frustración de sus hijos

-No están—se quejó Alex cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras hacía pucheros, Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír su hijo le recordaba a Lexa cuando se enojaba o aparentaba enojarse.

Ambos gemelos estaban buscando a Lauren y Jade, pero no las encontraban y eso que habían buscado por toda la casa, Trevor y Charlotte les habían ayudado porque querían buscar a Camila y Tori, pero habían fallado.

-Quizás han salido—dijo Octavia mirando a sus sobrinos

-Ellas dijeron que no iban a salir—respondió Trevor

Raven solo se puso a reír junto a Octavia al ver que los niños molestaban más a las parejas Camren y Jori que a sus propias madres. Lexa y Clarke hacían todo lo que podían para evitar que los gemelos molestaran mucho a Jade y Lauren, pero eso era casi imposible la conexión entre ellos era demasiado fuerte. Trevor era más tranquilo de lo que todas esperaban al tener de madre a Rachel que muchas veces se le salía lo diva al igual que a Trina.

Charlotte por otro lado, había sacado la paciencia de su madre rubia por lo cual todas estaban muy agradecidas porque tener a una Santana López 2.0 sería demasiado para ellas aun así la pequeña tenía características de su madre morena, lo cual todas amaban.

Jade y Lauren habían planeado salir de casa sin decirle a nadie porque cada una quería despejarse a su manera y los niños o incluso las adultas no las dejaban solas. Camila y Tori entendieron a sus parejas y decidieron ayudarles en todo lo que pudieran.

Valeria había dejado de ser un dolor en el trasero para Jade, desde que la chica había decidido irse a vivir a otro país las cosas habían estado más calmadas. Lo único que seguía siendo un dolor en el trasero para todas era Antonio, quien no dejaba de molestar a las chicas cuando tenían alguna reunión familiar a petición de Isabel, las chicas no podían decirle no a su abuela y por eso trataban de hacer lo mejor para no caer ante los juegos de Antonio.

Titus había dejado de molestar a Lexa con lo de que el amor es debilidad, lo había dejado de hacer al ver que Jade y Lauren nunca permitirían que obligara a Lexa a dejar su familia de lado solo porque sus creencias eran diferentes, además que Clarke también ayudaba a los gemelos y las pelinegras a distraer a Lexa cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Jade y Tori habían decidido ir al centro de Los Ángeles, Tori dejo que Jade la guiara a donde ella quisiera.

-¿Crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta de que no estamos en la casa? –pregunto Jade sin apartar su mirada de la carretera

-Si—respondió Tori riéndose –Alex y Alekey son muy impacientes cuando no las miran—

-No hay que olvidarnos de Trevor—agrego Jade –él puede ser paciente algunas veces, pero recuerda que sigue siendo un Berry—

-Tienes razón—susurro la morena mientras tomaba la mano libre de Jade y entrelazaba sus dedos –¿adónde vamos? –pregunto segundos después

-Quiere presentarte a alguien—dijo Jade mientras aparcaba el auto

Tori miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era el cementerio, desde la última que Jade hablo con su padre por teléfono, nadie había tocado el tema de la madre de Jade. Tori quería que su pelinegra se sintiera segura y le dio el espacio que estaba necesitaba. La morena sabía que Jade había ido al cementerio tiempo después que la todo termino, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada a la pelinegra para respetar su espacio.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la bóveda donde podía ver el nombre de la madre de Jade "Elizabeth August West", Tori entendió porque a su novia le costaba decir su nombre completo sin recordar a su madre, pero también se había dado cuenta de que desde hacía meses la pelinegra cuando se presentaba en algún lugar decía su nombre completo, con orgullo.

-Hola mamá—la morena escucho la suave voz de Jade –sé que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que vine—la pelinegra se acercó para poner un ramo de miosotis –sé que a ti te gustaban este tipo de flores—prosiguió Jade mientras lentamente trazaba con la yema de sus dedos el nombre de su madre –hace poco entendí porque te gustaban tanto, porque significan amor sincero pero también son conocidas con el nombre de "nomeolvides" – Tori solo observaba con una risa melancólica aparecía de los labios de Jade, se acercó, puso una mano en el hombre de su novia para recordarle que ella no estaba sola, ya no más –te quiero presentar a alguien—Jade tomo la mano de Tori –madre, ella es Victoria Vega mi novia—

Jade estaba por llorar, le hubiera gustado que la presentación hubiera sido de otra manera. En una manera donde su madre le respondiera. Tori abrazo a Jade con fuerza, dándole su apoyo y haciéndole sentir calma.

-Sabes madre—hablo Jade con la voz ronca –Cat y yo tenemos una gran familia. Es una loca familia—Jade rio ante eso contagiando a Tori, ninguna podía negar ese hecho –loca pero segura. Hay niños corriendo por todos lados, mujeres locas que a veces dan miedo, dan más miedo que Cat enojada. Los gemelos casi nunca me dejan sola sabes, siempre están detrás de mi buscando una manera de hacerme enojar porque según ellos es divertido como los campos de fuerza que creo se refuerzan a su alrededor— Tori se rio ante eso, en silencio todas amaban esa reacción por eso nunca les decían nada a los niños –también molestan mucho a Lauren para luego empezar una guerra de agua lo cual siempre termina mintiéndolos en problemas. Ni hablar de Trevor y Charlotte, ellos son más tranquilos, pero solo hay que encontrar una pequeña cosa para que se les salga lo Berry y López, y ya tenemos más desorden en la casa. Nunca me aburro, nunca me dejan sola-

Jade miro a Tori quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento, dejando que ella se desahogara, que sacara todo lo que sentía –Solo quiero decir que Jade está en buenas manos—dijo Tori –ella no volverá a estar sola nunca más. Prometo cuidarla con mi vida si es posible, ella es más valioso que tengo en mi vida – Jade miro a Tori con cariño –quizás no soy lo que usted esperaba para ella, pero hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerla feliz—

-Prometo venir a verte más seguido—dijo Jade –también traeré a Cat y a los niños. Nos vemos pronto mamá—

Jade jalo la mano de Tori para regresar al auto, Tori le quito las llaves a Jade. Jade no peleo por eso solo dejo que la morena se saliera con la suya, la pelinegra noto que Tori no dejaba de sostener su mano mientras manejaba. Sonrió ante eso, sabía que siempre tendría a Tori a su lado sin importar que.

-¿Lista para regresar? –pregunto Tori, Jade sabia a que se estaba refiriendo

-Aun no—murmuro Jade en un suspiro

La pelinegra vio como Tori asintió y cambio el rumbo de su destino, tiempo después Jade se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían. La playa. Pero no cualquier playa, sino que era donde ellas habían hablado sentadas en la arena, mirando la luna. No habían regresado ahí desde el accidente de las Norminah hacia seis años.

-¿Porque aquí? –pregunto Jade mientras bajaba del auto

-Aquí fue donde empezó casi todo—murmuro Tori

Tori se transformó en lobo, Jade no podía negar que aún le seguía sorprendiendo ver a su novia en esa forma. La pelinegra subió a la espalda de Tori, la morena empezó a caminar mientras sentía como Jade acariciaba su pelaje

Cada una iba en su propio mundo, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra.

-Gracias—susurro Jade mientras veía el mar a su lado

-"No hay de que" – respondió Tori

Tori se detuvo frente a un montón de rocas enormes al lado de mar, Jade bajo de la espalda de Tori y se sentó en una de las rocas, espero a que su novia. Tori sonrió al ver que Jade hacia un espacio para que ella se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – pregunto Tori de la nada –nos hemos graduado de la universidad—

Jade dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Tori, dejo salir un suspiro –Escribiré algunos guiones, hare algunas películas—respondió la pelinegra sin dejar de ver el mar -¿y tú? – pregunto

-Tengo algunas canciones terminadas y hay un contrato con una disquera—

….

-Estoy aburrida—se quejó Sam

-Yo igual—se quejó Vero, Lucy, Raven y Santana asintieron ante lo dicho. Todo estaba demasiado callado, como las villanas de Disney no estaban los niños no tenían a quien molestar así que solo se ponían a ver televisión

-Y si molestamos a la pelirroja—ofreció Vero

-No esta—dijo Carly sentándose al lado de Sam –Trina y ella se fueron de paseo también—

-Diablos—se quejó Santana –y si le hacemos una broma a Maléfica—

-La ultima broma termino con Sam en la piscina, Vero volando y Lucy llena de tierra por todos lados—dijo Dinah entrando en la sala

-¿Qué tal a Evil Queen? —dijo Lucy con esperanzas

-Casa inundada otra vez, no gracias—dijo Raven recordando que casi todas sus cosas terminaron en el tacho de la basura

Todas se quedaron calladas al escuchar a Trina y Cat entrar hablando sobre Jade

-Jadey tiene su lado suave—dijo Cat con seguridad

-Eso es imposible—dijo Trina cerrando la puerta para luego seguir a Cat hacia la sala

Todas se pusieron a pensar lo que estaban escuchando, habían visto a Lauren mostrar mucho afecto con Camila, habían visto a Lexa mostrar un poco de afecto con Clarke y los gemelos, pero a Jade rara vez la veían ser afectuosa, si con los niños era linda y todo, pero no de la manera en que todas esperaban que fuera.

-Espiar—dijo Raven con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Me uno—dijeron todas en coro ante la brillante idea de la mecánica de la familia. Lexa negó un poco al saber que eso quizás iría a terminar mal, pero quien era ella para detener a un montón de locas suicidas aun si su esposa estaba en ese grupo.

-Luego no se quejen—dijo Lexa

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Dinah

-Jade es diferente—replico Heda –Jade no va demostrar afecto tan fácilmente, tienen que darle tiempo—

-Lexa tiene razón—dijo Cat –Jadey puede ser un poco difícil muchas veces—

-Dime cuando no ha sido difícil—replico Rachel sentándose en uno de los sofás, sin querer había escuchado toda la platica

Todos miraron a Cat expectantes por recibir una respuesta. La pelirroja solo enarco una ceja ante eso

-Nacimiento de los gemelos—dijo Cat, todas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron –cuando despertó de la alucinación—ante ese dato todas enarcaron una ceja, segundos después Cat maldijo por lo bajo –ella no estaba muy bien emocionalmente después de eso—Lexa asintió al haber visto el lenguaje corporal de Jade durante algunas semanas –cumpleaños—

-¿Cumpleaños? –inquirió Santana con una ceja enarcada

-Jade nunca regala cosas—Cat rodo los ojos –a ella no le importan esas cosas, pero a ustedes les ha dado regalos—

-Okay—dijo Sam –pero esas son cosas que todas haríamos—

-No Jade—Cat defendió a su hermana –pero si quieren saber si ella es afectuosa y morir en el intento adelante—

-Pondré cámaras así que nada de rapiditos por los pasillos—dijo Raven

-Mira quien habla—replico Vero enarcando una ceja

-Asqueroso—se quejó Ally desde la cocina. Risas se escucharon por toda la casa, podían estar en las habitaciones, pero todas escuchaban todo sin poder evitarlo.

Horas pasaron en las que Trina y Raven pusieron cámaras por toda la cama y bueno a pesar de las protestas de Cat hasta en la habitación de las Jori. Cat y Lexa sabían que eso era una mala idea, pero sabían que nada haría cambiar de opinión a todas esas mujeres, eran tercas

-¿Cómo crees que Jadey reaccione? –pregunto Cat mirando a Lexa

-Siendo sincera—suspiro Heda –no lo sé—

Tori y Jade llegaron siendo seguidas por Camila y Lauren, las cuatro mujeres fruncieron el ceño al ver que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y callado, todo eso era demasiado raro y más que raro alarmante

-¿Alguna idea? –pregunto Camila

-Ni idea—respondió Tori

-Si es otra broma—murmuro Jade –esta vez la casa no se inundará, sino se quemará con todas ellas dentro—

-Te ayudo—dijo Lauren sonriendo con malicia

Ambas pelinegras sabían que las habían escuchado y esperaban que nadie hiciera nada. Segundos después vieron a Sam y Carly bajar con unas bolsas en las que Raven guardaba sus armas

-Paintball—dijo Carly –¿se unen? –

Tori y Mila asintieron rápidamente mientras que Lauren y Jade no se tragaban esa distracción, pero asintieron, ambas sabían que tenían que estar atentas a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar a su alrededor. Al salir a la parte trasera de la casa tanto las Jori como las Camren fueron tacleadas al piso por los niños

Cuando ya todas listas empezaron a jugar, el juego era divertido y entretenido, ninguna se daba su brazo a torcer. Vivir cerca del bosque les daba la ventaja de utilizar los árboles para esconderse. Lexa y Octavia eran las que no habían recibido ni uno solo disparo en lo que llevaban del juego, Jade no contaba mucho porque ella usaba sus campos de protección

-Tori haznos un favor—grito Santana –distrae a tu novia quieres—

-Hazlo Vega—reto Jade

-Y tú crees que lo hará—grito Vero –si lo hace terminara durmiendo en el sofá—

Risas se escucharon por el bosque, los niños también estaban metidos en esa pelea. André había llegado momentos después y no le toco más que unirse al ver que todas las mujeres y niños le estaban apuntando.

Tori solo rodo los ojos a pesar de saber que nadie la vería, la morena encontró a Vero y le disparo provocando que esta cayera cuando del susto rompió la rama en la estaba sentada.

-¡Joder Tori! –grito Vero

-¡¿Que?! –se defendió la morena sonriendo con malicia –estamos jugando—

Se pasaron horas jugando hasta que al fin ninguna pudo ganar y además de que los niños ya estaban cansados. Lexa y Clarke cargaron a los gemelos hasta la casa. Santana decidió cargar a Charlotte mientras tomaba a Brittany con su mano libre. Rachel cargaba a Trevor, Quinn a su lado tomadas de las manos.

Cada pareja iba tomada de la mano, sonriendo y bromeando, comentando de todo lo que había pasado en su juego. Jade sonreía ante todo lo que escuchaba.

…

La cena había pasado rápido, Jade espero a que Tori saliera del baño para luego tomar una ducha con calma, sabía que si la morena estaba con ella no saldrían de la ducha nunca. Jade no era tonta, esas miradas furtivas que había visto entre Trina, Sam, Santana y Raven le habían resultado demasiado sospechosas.

Luego de tomar una ducha larga, Jade se estaba preparando para ir a la cama junto a su novia. Lo que no sabía era que en ese momento las demás estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando en su habitación por medio de las cámaras.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto Tori

Las que estaban en el laboratorio fruncieron el ceño ante eso

-Mucho mejor—respondió Jade –el haber ido a la playa después de eso y el juego fue de mucha ayuda—

Tori asintió y le dio una sonrisa a su pelinegra –¿En serio llevaras a los niños? –

-Porque no— replico Jade sentándose a horcajadas de Tori, no era nada sexual, solo era un habito que había obtenido.

…

-No quiero ver eso—se quejó Sam –no me quiero traumar tan joven—

Risas se escucharon en el laboratorio de Raven

-Cállate—dijo Vero –no es lo que estás pensando, Pervertida—

…..

-Me he dado cuenta de que te gustan las flores—dijo Tori pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jade

-Siempre me han gustado—replico Jade –a Cat también le gustan—

…

Trina miro a Cat sin poder creérselo

-Nunca preguntas—se defendió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. Todas se pusieron a reír, cuatro años juntas y Trina no sabía que a su novia le gustaban las flores

….

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Tori con curiosidad

-Mamá tenía un enorme jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores—suspiro Jade –supongo que su amor por las flores nos llevó a Cat y a mí a tener un gusto por ellas—

-¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? –

….

-Maléfica parece toda mala, pero si tiene su lado suave—dijo Santana sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-Se los dije—se quejó Cat haciendo pucheros

…

Jade se quedó pensando, le gustaban muchas flores, pero nunca nadie le había preguntado cuál era su favorita. Sabía que las flores favoritas de su madre eran las miosotis, que las de Cat eran las flores de magnolia, pero las de ella.

-Nunca lo había pensado—confeso Jade mirando a Tori directamente a los ojos

-¿Alguna flor que siempre te ha llamado la atención? –

….

-Vamos Jadey responde—murmuro Cat atrayendo la atención de las demás –no se cual es flor favorita—se encogió de hombros

-Es tu amiga de la infancia—replico Octavia –¿cómo es que no sabes su flor favorita? —

-Ella nunca se decidió por ninguna—se defendió la pelirroja –ella siempre decía que los Narcisos, pero yo sé que no es así, ni siquiera le gustan y aunque le pongas la flor en la cara no se dará cuenta de que es Narciso porque los detesta—

Ahora la duda las estaba matando, esperaban que esta vez Jade si respondiera.

…..

-Las Gypsophila—dijo Jade

Tori quedo confundida ante ese nombre. Jade lo noto, rio negando con la cabeza para luego depositar un beso en la punta de la nariz de Tori.

….

-¡Mierda! –dijo Santana –vieron lo que yo vi—

Todas asintieron mientras que Cat y Lexa se estaban riendo ante la reacción de todas. Ally se les había unido al desorden junto a Agustina, tenían hasta palomitas de maíz para entretenerse un rato mientras veían

…..

-También son conocidas con Aliento de Bebé—dijo Jade, la pelinegra se sentía cómoda hablando sobre eso con Tori. Nunca le había mostrado ese lado de ella a nadie, bueno, solo a Cat.

-Cuando hablas con tu madre escuche que decías que significaban las flores que le diste—

….

Todas voltearon a ver a Cat en busca de una respuesta

-Ella lo dijo Elizabeth tenía un jardín—dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros –y siempre que le ayudábamos ella nos decía el significado de cada flor—

…..

-Mamá me lo enseño, bueno nos lo enseño—se corrigió Jade

Jade dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Tori mientras esta le hacía acaricias en la espalda

-Sabes que significan las Gyp…Gyp—

Jade se rio por lo bajo al ver a Tori intentar decir el nombre de la flor. Tori sonrió al ver que Jade se divertía a su costa.

-Significan Felicidad—

Tori noto como Jade se estaba quedando dormida en su regazo, decidido dejar la plática para el día siguiente. Jade necesitaba descansar un poco de todo lo que había pasado.

…..

-Okay—suspiro Santana –Maléfica si tiene su lado suave y muy suave la verdad—

-Se los dije—dijo Cat sacándole la lengua a las chicas

-Uy que madura—se burló Raven

-Madurar es para frutas—se defendió Cat haciendo pucheros

-¿Qué más sabes de Jade? –pregunto Carly con curiosidad

-Tiene debilidad por los cachorros—todas rodaron los ojos ante eso, quien no tenía debilidad por los cachorros, un alíen quizás.

-Odia la leche—volvió a decir Cat mientras ponían una mano en su barbilla –odia los lunes, levantarse temprano, el ruido…-

-¿Algo que no odie? –pregunto Sam

-Tori—respondió la pelirroja rápidamente

-Dije algo no alguien—se burló Sam

-Las tijeras—

Todas se dieron cuenta de que Cat no les iba a decir nada sobre Jade, así que ellas tendrían que buscar cómo saberlo por su propia cuenta. Quizás esas dos tenían algún código de hermandad que les impedía revelar cosas de la otra.

…

Días fueron pasando en los que las chicas siguieron espiando a Jade, la peliengra sabia que algo andaba mal. Tori sabia que Jade no estaba tranquila y que las demsa habían estado mas calladas de lo normal.

-Lexa—llamo Tori, la nombrada le dio su atención -¿sabes que es lo que está pasando? –

Lexa suspiro ante eso, todos sabían que obviamente Tori se iba a preocupar por lo que estaba pasando en la casa –Las chicas solo están jugando—respondió Heda

-¿A qué? –

-No puedo decirlo—dijo Lexa, Clarke le había pedido que no dijera nada y ella no le podía negar nada a su esposa

-¿Promesa con Clarke? – inquirió Tori

-Si—suspiro la mayor con derrota

-Está bien—murmuro la morena –espero que no sea nada que cause un desastre—

Tori solo termino su oración cuando escucho los gritos de Jade maldiciendo a todas las mujeres en la casa. A excepción de ella, Cat, Lauren y Lexa.

Santana estaba en el living sin moverse, tenía que mantener la compostura. Nadie que creía que la pelinegra iría a encontrar las cámaras, pero se habían equivocado. Ahora todas tenían que buscar la manera de no salir lastimadas.

Vero vio a Tori y Lexa salir de la cocina

-¿Jade que paso? –pregunto Tori con preocupación, el enojo era muy palpable en el rostro de su novia

-Esto paso—dijo Jade mostrándole las cámaras

Tori dejo salir un suspiro al entender que era lo que su familia había hecho. Todas las involucradas en ese desorden estaban en la sala. Cat y Lexa solo negaban mientras que Lauren tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro al saber que las demás estaban en problemas. Camila no entendía que estaba pasando así que solo espero a que alguien explicara de que iba toda la pelea

Carly estaba bastante nerviosa, podía sentir todo el enojo en Jade y los nervios en las demás. Todas esas emociones la estaban abrumando, Sam lo noto y trato de relajarse y ayudar a su novia.

-Explicaciones—gruño Jade

Clarke noto que nadie iba a decir ni una sola palabra, rodo los ojos en diversión –Veras—comenzó Clarke, Jade enarco una ceja como si no pudiera creer que Wanheda estuviera metida en todo ese desorden –queríamos saber algo sobre ti, se lo escuchamos decir a Cat—

-¡¿Les costaba preguntarme?! –grito/pregunto la pelinegra

-No eres de las que habla mucho—bufo Vero rodando los ojos, Jade solo le dio una mirada asesina

-Y que se supone que querían saber? –murmuro Jade tratando de contener su enojo, ellas habían invadido su privacidad, eso era lo que le molestaba

-Si tenías un lado suave—respondió Cat rodando los ojos al ver que todas se habían quedado calladas –no me creyeron cuando les dije que tu podrías tener tu lado suave, luego no me escucharon cuando les dije que no hicieran nada—

Jade se dio vuelta para mirar a Cat, la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada dura de su hermana. Jade no era tonta y se dio cuenta de que Cat no tenía nada que ver con las ideas locas de las demás, Cat sabía que ella tarde o temprano empezaría a abrirse ante las demás.

Tori no se quería acercar, sabía que en esos momentos Jade podía explotar y empezar a repartir golpes. Noto como Jade miraba a cada mujer en la habitación y tenían suerte que Taylor y Sofia se llevaran a los niños a jugar al bosque.

Jade solo se les quedo mirando y salió de la casa azotando la puerta. Las demás quedaron estupefactas ante esa reacción

-La casa sigue intacta—dijo Quinn bajando las escaleras, había escuchado toda la discusión

-¿Y Jade? –pregunto Brittany

-Se fue—murmuro Santana en confusión

Si todas eran sinceras esa no era la reacción que esperaban, sabían que si Jade se llegaba a enterar habría insultos, maldiciones, probablemente golpes, fuego por doquier. Pero solo ver a la pelinegra salir de la casa de esa manera era muy nuevo para ellas.

-Chicas—llamo Carly –algo no está bien con Jade—

Tori inmediatamente reacciono ante eso –¿Qué? –pregunto la morena

-Si sentía su enojo, pero también había algo de nerviosismo y decepción—

-¿Con nerviosismo a que te refieres? –pregunto Lexa, si esperaban el enojo y le decepción, pero nervios

…..

Jade no sabía cómo sentirse en esos momentos, estaba enojada con todas ellas por invadir su privacidad, también se sentía enojada consigo misma al darse cuenta de que aún no sabía cómo ser más amable con ellas.

Su duda era si ellas le habían dicho a Tori eso, si Tori sabia. Dejo salir un suspiro al saber que se había ido de la casa sin pedir más respuestas. Pero sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo podría haber dicho cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría.

…..

-Creo que yo sé porque—dijo Cat en un suspiro –pero es algo que no me corresponde a mi decirlo—

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Tori con preocupación

-Solo ve y habla con ella—dijo Cat –luego nos encargamos de que no mate a ninguna en esta sala—

Tori solo asintió y salió en busca de Jade, no iba a ser difícil encontrarla. La morena corrió por todo el bosque siguiendo el aroma de Jade, sabía que a cada paso se iba acercando a su novia. Encontró a Jade sentada en la rama de un árbol

-Jade—dijo Tori desde el suelo, Jade solo miro a Tori por unos segundos y siguió mirando el cielo. Tori entendió que no conseguiría que Jade bajara así que ella tendría que subir –habla conmigo—susurro la morena sentándose al lado de Jade

-No te lo dijeron—murmuro Jade sin ver a la morena

-¿Decirme que? – pregunto Tori –Carly solo dijo que algo no estaba bien contigo y Cat dijo que tenía que hablar contigo. Dime que pasa—

Jade dejo salir un suspiro, nadie le había dicho nada a Tori, pero como era que Cat sabia sobre eso. Segundos después Jade lo entendió y sonrió. Tori noto que la sonrisa en la pelinegra y se relajó un poco ante eso, eso quería decir que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Creí que ellas te habían dicho—murmuro Jade –sé que ellas son curiosas y todo, pensé que ellas habían dicho algo y bueno…-

Tori sintió la ola de emociones que Jade estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Y eso no sabía qué hacer, solo esperaba que pronto la pelinegra dejara de sentirse tan nerviosa. Jade noto que la morena le estaba dando toda su atención, tomo una bocanada de aire para tener un poco más de coraje y poder decirle a la morena lo que quería

-Estoy embarazada—dejo salir Jade, sino lo decía de esa manera no podría decirle después, Tori y ella no habían hablado de tener hijos, siempre se concentraban en el presente, en su familia, en su relación y en sus trabajos.

Jade espero la reacción de la morena, estaba nerviosa. Tori se quedó en blanco, no esperaba esa noticia, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera feliz al saber que sería madre por primera vez.

-¿Tu silencio es bueno o malo? –pregunto Jade empezando a ponerse más nerviosa

Tori cayo en cuenta de que no había dicho nada desde que Jade le dio la noticia, podía sentir el nerviosismo creciendo en la pelinegra. Tori no dudo más y abrazo a Jade con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con cuidado para no caer del árbol. Jade al sentir los brazos de la morena alrededor de su cuerpo de se fue relajando poco a poco, sintió la sonrisa de Tori en su cuello y eso le dio la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Ninguna dijo nada, solo se quedaron abrazadas. Segundos después Tori se separó de Jade para luego tomar el rostro de la pelinegra entre sus manos y acercarla para poder besarla. Jade solo se dejó guiar por las manos de Tori.

Todo el enojo que la pelinegra había sentido minutos atrás se había disipado, pero eso no quería decir que no haría nada para vengarse de las chicas que habían osado a espiarla.

-Jade—dijo Tori mirando detenidamente a la pelinegra –¿qué harás? –

-Yo—dijo Jade con voz inocente –nada—

-Das miedo de esa manera—replico la morena

-No es cierto—se defendió Jade dándole un golpe a Tori en el hombro

Tori no dijo nada, sabía que fuese lo que fuese ella no podría detener a Jade. Ambas bajaron del árbol, empezaron a caminar para volver a la casa. Cuando vieron la casa Jade dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Le diremos? –pregunto Jade

-Si quieres lo podemos hacer hoy o después—replico la morena

-Hoy—

Tori abrió la puerta dejando que Jade pasara primero, se dirigieron al living para encontrarse con toda la familia reunida. Lauren parecía aburrida de tanto ver las caras de culpabilidad en las demás que se había puesta a jugar con los gemelos, Cat estaba jugando con Trevor y Charlotte.

Jade solo enarco una ceja la ver a Lauren tirarles un poco de agua a los gemelos.

-Dejaras de hacer alguna vez—dijo Jade sacando a todas de sus pensamientos

-Nahh- respondió Lauren –ellos nunca se aburren de eso—

-Vega y yo tenemos algo que decirles—dijo Jade sin mirar a las chicas y buscar donde sentarse. Todas pusieron atención ante lo que la pelinegra había dicho. Carly noto que Jade estaba más tranquila, todo aquel nerviosismos, enojo y decepción se había ido.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Lexa con un poco de curiosidad, Heda había notado un pequeño cambio en Jade desde hacía dos semanas, pero no lograba saber que era.

Cat sonrió mas al saber que Jade si le había dicho a la morena de si embarazo. Ella ya lo sabía no por los videos sino porque sintió la conexión que había hecho con el bebé de Jade.

Tori se sentó al lado de Jade, ambas estaban felices. Cuando dieron la noticia las caras de cada mujer en esa sala era hilarante. Todas estaban en shock. Los niños al escuchar eso pusieron atención y al entender que pronto habría otro niño les hizo sentir feliz.

Días fueron pasando y las que habían estado involucradas en el espionaje de Jade estaban un poco inquietas, Jade no les había hecho nada, les hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado y eso era lo que les daba más miedo. Sabían que esa pelinegra estaba planeando algo.

-¡Jade! –se escuchó el grito de Raven por toda la casa y todas entendieron que la pelinegra ya había empezado con su venganza

-¿Que? –pregunto Jade saliendo de la cocina con un pan en la boca

-¡¿Que les hiciste a mi equipo de computadoras?! –pregunto Raven desesperada

-Digamos que fueron de paseo con Lauren—dijo Jade sonriendo socarronamente, Lauren se rio por lo bajo, solo había puesto un poco de agua en una de las computadoras principales

Jade podía ver la cara de enojo de Raven, podía jurar ver humo salir del cráneo de la chica, pero eso no evito que se riera

-¡Son importantes! –chillo la mecánica con enojo

Todo el enojo de Raven se disipo al ver a Jade dejar caer el pan y salir corriendo a uno de los baños más cercanos. Raven dejo su enojo de lado y fue a ver y ayudar a Jade.

Cada quien había recibido su castigo, tanto Jade como Lauren se habían divertido haciendo enojar a las chicas. Nadie entendía porque Lauren estaba ayudando si a ella no le había hecho nada, pero lo que había pasado era que Jade le había pedido ayuda y Lauren al saber que tendría un poco de diversión no se hizo la del rogar. Además de que sabía que Jade jamás le rogaría.

…..

Nueves meses después

Todas estaban tratando de no perder la cabeza, Jade estaba dando a luz, escuchaban los quejidos, pujidos y gritos de a pelinegra. Clarke y Ally estaban atendiendo el parto. Lauren no dejaba de mover la pierna en sinónimo de nerviosismos.

Todas estaban haciendo algo para distraer un poco su mente y no estar tan preocupadas, el embarazo de Jade había sido norma en todo lo que cabía, pero eso no evitaba que todas se sintieran nerviosas y preocupadas, el bebé era hibrido, cualquier cosa podría salir mal y eso no era lo que ellas querían.

Luego de tanta espera pudieron escuchar el llanto del bebé, la preocupación de borro del rostro de las chicas, dejando pasar la felicidad y tranquilidad.

Los niños fueron los primeros en salir corriendo siendo seguidos por una muy impaciente Cat. La pelirroja estaba emocionada por conocer a su sobrino/sobrina, nadie sabía el sexo del bebé porque Jade quería que fuera una sorpresa

-Es una niña—dijo Jade al sentir a Cat abrir la puerta

Cat se acercó a la cama, sentándose junto a Jade para poder ver a la pequeña más de cerca. Cat sonrió al ver los pequeños cabellos negros y la piel morena.

-¿Puedo cargarla? –pregunto Cat con timidez

Jade no respondió, solo deposito a su hija en los brazos de su hermana con sumo cuidado. Tori solo las veía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los demás entraron con tranquilidad en la habitación, sonrieron al ver a Cat con la pequeña en sus brazos

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Lexa acercándose a Cat para ver a la pequeña con más detenimiento

-Scarlett August Vega-West—respondió Tori, Jade sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Cat al escuchar el segundo nombre

Sonrisas era lo que abundaba en esa habitación, todas se habían tomado su tiempo para mimar a la pequeña de la familia. Tori se había sentado al lado de Jade sin dejar de ver como su hija pasaba de brazo en brazo

-Es muy tranquila—susurro Tori

-Eso es bueno—susurro Jade de regreso –espero que no sea con el grupo de locas—

Tori no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante eso, Jade le había puesto de esa manera a Trina, Santana, Sam, Raven y Vero.

…

Dos meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Scarlett, todas estaban de lo mejor. Santana les había dicho que hiciera una fiesta sin motivo alguno, nadie se negó ante la idea de mucha comida, música y bebidas.

Jade estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba desde el balcón de su habitación, estaba esperando a que Tor terminara de arreglarse para poder unirse con las demás, Cat se había llevado a Scarlett sin problemas.

-¿Estas lista? –pregunto Tori al lado de Jade

-Si—respondió la pelinegra sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena a su lado

Bajaron, encontrándose con toda la familia incluso Antonio había llegado, a nadie le importaba nada de lo que el hombre dijera. Todas y cada persona en esa casa estaba más que distraída por la música, las conversaciones y una pequeña pelinegra de ojos azul verdoso.

La hija de la pareja Jori era claramente un reflejo de sus madres, pequeñas cositas de Tori, pequeñas cositas de Jade.

-Claramente es la hija de Maléfica—se quejó Santana, Jade miro a la mujer con una ceja alzada ante ese comentario –no ves que quiere tomar esas tijeras—

Jade no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Scarlett tratando de tomar un par de tijeras que ella había dejado en la mesita de la sala. Las risas siguieron por toda la casa, conversaciones con respecto a todo y nada.

Jade salió de la casa para tomar un poco de aire y poder dejar todo el desorden que había en esa casa, sintió pasos a sus espaldas, pero no tenía que ponerse a la defensiva después de reconocer el aroma de esa persona o mejor dicho después de reconocer el aroma de esas dos personas que se acercaban a ella.

-Te encontramos—dijo Tori poniendo al lado de Jade con Scarlett en sus brazos

Jade sonrió y miro a la pequeña quien le extendía los brazos para que la cargara. Al cargar a su hija, Jade sintió como la pequeña se acurrucaba en su pecho y se quedaba quieta. La pelinegra sonrió al ver eso, Tori también hacia eso y le gustaba saber que su hija tenía un poco de los hábitos de su morena.

La pelinegra sintió una mano en su cintura y sabía que era de su novia. Apego su cuerpo al de Tori para poder recargarse y poder seguir observando el cielo. Segundos después de ese momento de tranquilidad sintieron a todos salir de la casa. Ninguna dudaba que André y Spencer habían conseguido fuegos artificiales.

Jade vio a su alrededor para ver a cada pareja junta, las Clexa con sus pequeños a los lados, las Brittana con su pequeña Charlotte en brazos, las Faberry sonriendo y su hijo a su lado. La pelinegra sonrió al ver a Trina y Cat tomadas de las manos y sonriendo al ver los destellos en el cielo.

Después de todo cada día, cada momento había valido la pena, todo lo que le había pasado había valido la pena para poder llegar a ese momento. Ese momento donde estaba rodeada de personas que amaba y que la amaban.

Una familia

FIN


End file.
